Baby Series 2
by karina001
Summary: Milliardo Peacecraft is now King and Chang Wu Fei and Duo Maxwell are employed by the King, but Chang wants more from Milliardo than a job, and Maxwell seems to have his own ideas of how things should go.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ghostly Wails

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena, Milliardo + Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 20. Baby Series 2 #1. Takes place in early December of AC 200. Stephan is approximately six months old.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Ghostly Wails

Heero watched with intent concentration as the shapeless blob rocked back and forth, before a giggle escaped from under the material. Relena answered with a snigger, before poking gently but firmly at the cloth draped rear end.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" She rested her head on the seat of the couch and looked up at the stoic young man.

"He is a handsome child."

The Princess Royal of Sanc huffed. "Heero, you don't have to be so … stiff you know. You can relax. It's just us and Stephen."

"Staff could walk in at any moment. It is not proper for me to …"

"Proper? Who cares what I do when I'm not in public? I can talk to a friend. You, a fellow human being, not a robot assigned to my security, especially when there is no one around."

"It's not … proper. Bodyguards have their proper place. It would not do to embarrass you should someone walk in. The situation might be misconstrued."

"Misconstrued?! I am permitted to have friends, Yuy and I don't see that having you for one is an embarrassment. Am I an embarrassment to you? You'd better watch Stephen while I go and scream in the southwest hallway. If I have to listen to this garbage much longer I'll forget I'm a pacifist."

Mouth agape Heero watched the door slam, and then his eyes zeroed in on the suddenly screaming Crown Prince of Sanc. The baby seemed to have gotten himself wrapped tightly in the cloth Relena had been using to play with him, and was now trussed up like a parcel. Heero dived for the child who was thrashing against the restraint and further complicating matters by wedging himself between the couch and a wing backed chair.

//For such a small person he has a very loud voice. He must take after his Aunt.//

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Chang?"

"Sir?"

"Did you just hear my sister screaming 'Heero Yuy is a dumb prick' down this hallway?"

Wu Fei hesitated then nodded. "I do believe I did."

"Ah. I thought so." His serene Majesty, King Milliardo of Sanc, considered the situation and sighed. "What do you think I should do about it?"

"Perhaps you should have a talk to Yuy. While I am certain he knows about the birds and the bees, I am uncertain he knows how to apply this to the human condition."

The King scowled. "You want me to tell Yuy how to court my sister?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Why me?"

"You are King. Would you prefer visiting dignitaries be treated to future displays of the Princess' therapy sessions?"

"I suppose you have a point. It could be embarrassing for Sanc."

"It was." Duo joined the pair, looking more than a little amused. "Councillor Jefferies didn't know where to look. I told him the manor's haunted and not to worry about it. I'm not sure he believed me."

Milliardo groaned. "Wonderful. For Sanc then. Mission accepted."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	2. Chapter 2 Language Skills

Title: Language Skills

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Stephan + Heero

Notes: Challenge 20. Baby Series 2 #2. Takes place a few hours after Ghostly Wails.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Language Skills

"Yuy. Sit." Milliardo indicated a chair. "How are you today?"

"Fine."

Heero eyed the King warily as Milliardo skilfully manoeuvred the teaspoon of soggy mush between his son's lips, scooped it up from the baby's blown raspberry and deposited it neatly back in Stephen's mouth.

"I have a question I need you to answer." Milliardo considered the goo oozing down the front of his silk shirt before he caught the food being spat out for a second time and returned it to sender, inciting a riot of giggles from the Prince. "Keep that in there, Young Man."

Heero tried to maintain stoic indifference but he could feel his lips twitching. Since the households of the King and Princess of Sanc merged he had been treated to some unusual sights, not the least of which was the King wearing his son's dinner bowl on more than one occasion. It seemed young Stephen was inventive when it came to a hundred and one ways to make your father wear food.

"What are your intentions toward my sister?"

"What?"

Milliardo arched an eyebrow, but chose not to comment on the high pitched squeak from Yuy. The Princess' bodyguard was sitting with his mouth gaping and his eyes fairly popping out of his head.

"Your intentions toward my sister are …?"

"I … will not permit … It is my duty to ensure she is safe at all times."

"You do know that Relena holds you in a certain regard?"

Yuy looked uncomfortable and never so much as twitched when Stephen grasped a handful of sickly looking orange strained vegetables and hurled it at his father's white shirt.

"Thank you, Stephen. It will clash superbly with the chocolate pudding you had last night."

Heero's lips twitched on recalling the white trousers the King had been wearing, and the Prince's determination not to eat his evening meal.

"Well, Yuy?"

"Pardon? Oh. Relena."

"She is rather enamoured of you and I wish to know if you are intending to let her down gracefully, or court her in a manner befitting her station."

"I … am … uhm …"

"Come now Yuy. Do you like her that way or not? Or are you gay?"

Heero turned a rainbow of colours in quick succession. "I'm … not. Gay." He finished quickly.

"Not Gay or not interested?"

"Not Gay." Could the desk do him the supreme favour of swallowing him now?

"So you are interested?"

"Yes. No! I mean …"

"I need to find the right man for our Princess, and must know if you count yourself amidst those exulted ranks?"

"You … are going … to make her … marry?"

"Good God! What do you think this is, the Dark Ages? I want Relena to marry for love. So are her affections returned, or are you cheating her of time she could be using to peruse the field of potentials?"

"I … I …" Nothing wanted to come out of his mouth but a senseless stammer.

Milliardo sighed. "I see. We need to enroll you in language skills."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	3. Chapter 3 Is That A Yes?

Title: Is That A Yes?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Stephan + Heero

Notes: Challenge 20. Baby Series 2 #3 . Takes place immediately following Language Skills.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Is That A Yes?

Stephen Peacecraft frowned. It just was not right. He intended something momentous, something to incite what he craved the most … his father's attention. He was delighted with his nurse and adored his aunt, and the braided wonder was his absolute favourite, but he could not get enough attention from the strong arms and low rumbling voice. There was safety and love, and he wanted to earn more attention.

"Found the power of speech yet? You were never short of something momentous to say during the war."

"I don't … quite know what to say." He'd managed to make his mouth work, but what was he going to say if Milliardo insisted on grilling him?

"I want you to say if she has a chance with you, or if I have to break it to her that you're not interested that way."

"That way?"

"Yes, that way. You know, boy meets girl, boy goes out with girl, boy marries girl, boy boinks girl and I do mean in that order."

Milliardo was rather enjoying the astonishing colour range Heero could produce. He tapped the spoon absently on the highchair's table and his eyes widened at the soggy splat. Almost afraid to look the King inclined his head to observe the child put the finishing touches on his masterwork. Milliardo sighed softly and placed the spoon on the desk, careful to place it on the blotting paper. There was enough of a mess to be cleaned up without adding to it.

"Do I need to tell Relena to move on and if so, why?"

"Why?"

"God, Yuy, you are like a parrot. Why she has to move on. Is it a problem with her or with you? If you don't feel anything for her, say so, otherwise be honest about what the problem is, so I can get on without half the staff thinking the southwest hallway's haunted by a particularly loud ghost."

Heero decided to let that comment pass. He knew Relena vented occasionally in the hallway about frustrating politicians, but did he feature in her tirades? The thought mortified him.

"Yuy!" Milliardo snapped. "What's wrong with my sister?"

"Nothing … wrong … Relena is …"

"Are you interested in having a relationship with her in anything other than a professional capacity?"

"I … As her bodyguard … fraternization is not permitted. Conflict of interest. Rules …"

Milliardo considered a moment and reached to caress his son's hair. Had he ever been this bad trying to make up his mind what to do about his feelings for Lucrezia? He winced as orange gooey hands patted his wrist and cuff.

"If you were not her bodyguard and free to court her, would you be interested? Be honest."

"I … I'm not good at socializing. I would not be socially acceptable."

Milliardo grinned. "Is that a yes? I'll take that as a yes. So, let's find you something to do other than hang on her skirt strings."

"I like hanging on her skirt strings."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	4. Chapter 4 Laundry

Title: Laundry

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Emily + Sue + Marie + Gretta

Notes: Challenge 20. Baby Series 2 #4. Takes place the morning after Is That A Yes?

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Laundry

"Will you just look at this! How are we going to get the stains out?"

"Silk. Real silk and it comes down here in this condition!" Gretta's pert nose elevated dramatically. "I have to wonder what goes on upstairs."

"Perhaps the King engages in food fights with his guests?" The sarcastic comment came from the woman sorting towels.

"Honestly I think you may have something there. That or the manners of a pig would be needed to get clothes in this mess. How am I supposed to get the stains out of silk?"

"Piglet."

"Pardon?" Sue turned to face the older woman carrying yet another basket of dirty washing into the sorting room.

"Piglet. Prince Stephen, the adorable little tyke. He likes to share his dinner with his daddy."

The three women paused over their individual bundles of washing to watch as the eldest of the quartet took her place.

"The King feeds his son?"

"Yes, Marie. Many fathers take a hand in the raising of their children." Emily lifted a pair of black jeans from the basket. "Mr. Maxwell has been in the garages again I see. I do wonder if he uses grease stripper to get the gunk out of his hair some days."

"He's gorgeous, with the most amazing eyes. They change colour you know."

"I have noticed, Sue." Marie sighed dreamily. "He's wonderful. Always has a smile that lightens up the day, and he's not a snob at all."

"Yes, he always says hello when you pass him outside. I wonder who he's sweet on?" Gretta mused.

"Ladies, more work if you please, and less gossip." Emily instructed. "The colour of Duo Maxwell's eyes are of no concern to you, or anyone else. Sue, pay attention. You just put one of the Prince's white shirts in the colours."

"No I never … Oh. Sorry. I never saw it caught up in the bundle."

"Yes, well pay attention to your work and avoid such mistakes. I doubt the King would be impressed with his son wearing pink."

"He'd probably think the Princess brought it." Marie sniggered.

"Enough of that girl. No need to talk about your betters in that tone of voice."

"Argh! Look at this will you? That Chinese spunk has been rolling around in the grass again. Does he have no idea how hard it is to get grass stains out of whites? Who wears white to exercise in anyway?" Sue sighed dramatically.

"I can't understand why he would want to exercise outside." Marie wondered.

"I heard he was a Gundam Pilot. Do you think that's true?"

"Who else would be stupid enough to roll around in the snow?" Gretta shrugged.

"He is obviously not afraid of a little frozen water. Ladies our only concern is to get this washing clean. That is our mission, and if you fail it I will sack the lot of you and find more willing and able replacements." Emily tartly commented.

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	5. Chapter 5 Beyond Survival

Title: Beyond Survival

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Heero

Notes: Challenge 21. Baby Series 2 #5 . Takes place the same evening as Laundry.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta

Beyond Survival

"The clearest nights are the nights of the Hunter's Moon. Autumn nights when the moon is full and the leaves have fallen. Those nights are the time of the Hunter."

Heero watched moonlight reflecting on the snow-blanketed lawns, and the clarity with which everything could be seen was enhanced by a breathtaking beauty.

"Clearer than this night?"

"Yes. There is something mystical about Sanc under a Hunter's Moon. This is beautiful, but in autumn… Have you never taken the time to look before?"

"I… considered it…" He blushed.

"A waste of time? There are more things in this life than looking for killers, or keeping the press at bay. We fought for peace, and it may not be what we envisioned, but it is here and we need to accept it. We need to live and living means more than existing. You have the right to reach out and hold a young woman, to feel her warmth against you; mark the scent of her perfume and the subtle underlying scent that is Her. To see her smile and know that she smiles for you alone."

"I… have never known that."

"Do you wish it for yourself?"

"I never expected to survive the war. I never expected to have a life after so much death."

"I don't think many of us expected to survive. Do you like being alone? When are you happiest? You know where you have been. Where will you go from here?"

"I… never looked forward. I always think of what I am doing now."

"And that is?"

" Surviving from one minute to another."

Milliardo sighed, a warm breath in the frigid night. He drew the coat tighter and raised his head to the moon, full and pale golden in the dark velvet sky. Starlight and moonlight on snow. Beautiful.

"Noin loved Sanc in winter, and Treize would have been out riding on a night such as this, unable to resist its allure." He rested a gloved hand on the icy stone railing. "Heero, you never know how much time you or those you love have. We make such stupid mistakes, and the biggest mistake of all is thinking that there is always a tomorrow, and love can wait."

"Relena is so far above me. I don't have the skills she needs. I'm not a diplomat."

"Relena is surrounded by diplomats. What she needs is someone to tell her the truth, to hold her when it gets too much. To simply be there. She needs someone to love her, not fawn over her. Love crosses rivers, Heero. You just have to have the courage to take the first step and create that bridge. Do you love my sister?"

The emotion in those blue eyes as Milliardo had thought of his wife, and the one he had loved before her… The loss and the ache…

"Yes." He could not lie to those eyes.

"Good. That is a start."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	6. Chapter 6 Hunter

Title: Hunter

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Heero

Notes: Challenge 21. Baby Series 2 #6. Takes place a few minutes after Beyond Survival.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Hunter

"If I step aside as her bodyguard… what will I do?"

Heero was stunned at the beauty he glimpsed when Milliardo smiled, and wondered why Chang had not made a move to establish his claim.

Did Chang see something others missed? The daughters of high ranking nobles, politicians and the rich and famous made it plain they were available, and soon the official mourning period would end and Chang would find the King of Sanc the prey of every female hunter in Europe looking for position and prestige only being a Queen could give.

//I must talk to Chang. Milliardo is offering me something I thought beyond me, and if I have the courage to act on that opportunity… I will owe him. Can I offer for Relena? Do I dare? I'm not like the others who hang around her, trying to interest her.//

She was polite, refined, exquisite… A Princess. No wonder the rich and famous vied for her attention. What could she see in him?

"Heero?"

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"Someone approached me recently with a request I believe will interest you. You cannot attempt to court her if you remain on her security detail. If you wish to take your relationship to a more personal level, you should consider the position. It is a field I believe you are uniquely suited to."

"My fields of expertise are limited."

"You have many skills, but few actual qualifications and licenses to show those skills. In most employment opportunities that would present a problem, but the lack of a paper trail can be an advantage."

Heero frowned. "I don't understand."

"Have you heard of Hunter?"

Heero sucked in a deep breath. Hunter was a legend. No one knew who Hunter was, or if it was a he or a she. Heero suspected Hunter to be not one but many people, and that more than one country had claim to an agent using the code name. His curiosity had been aroused when intelligence had been received detailing a threat to Relena, and the source had been code named Hunter.

"Yes." Cautious.

Milliardo smiled, a brief curve of lips, and that moon silvered head bent to whisper to Heero.

"He has requested the opportunity to train his successor. You have many skills that could keep Sanc safe, and enable us to work toward maintaining peace. Hunter requests you consider becoming a part of the Sanc Intelligence Service, and that you give some thought to training to replace him. You do not have to answer immediately. I do remind you that there are no regulations to ban intelligence operatives from dating a Princess."

"I… A Secret Agent must remain just that… secret."

Milliardo's smile was angelic. "One can work in intelligence and not be seen to be a field agent."

"You know who Hunter is."

"I have known Hunter from the day Sanc fell."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	7. Chapter 7 Pack Hunters

Title: Pack Hunters

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Heero + Helen

Notes: Challenge 21. Baby Series 2 #7. Takes place two hours after Hunter.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Pack Hunters

"Yuy." Wu Fei nodded to Heero as he passed the sleeping Prince to Helen. "He was very tense. Is he cutting another tooth?"

"I believe so. His father is waiting to say goodnight to him. Mr Yuy." Helen inclined her head to Heero in greeting.

Heero noted that Stephen barely stirred. Over the past week Chang had given Stephen a massage before being settled to bed each night, and he knew the staff were crediting Chang with the Prince's improved sleeping patterns. The nurse smiled at both men and carried the child off to bed.

"Are you free?"

"For the remainder of the night unless Milliardo should require my presence."

"Good. I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Tea?"

Chang led the way into the kitchenette. Tea and coffee facilities were available in most of the staff suites, and Chang always had herbal teas on hand. When they settled before a roaring log fire in the small lounge with steaming cups in hand Heero spoke.

"You are liaison between the Crown and the Parliament, and privy to classified information. Understand I would not ask this if not for our shared past. Who is Hunter?"

Dark eyes shuttered and a tiny frown marked the high forehead.

"I do not know, nor do I know if I would tell you if I did. Hunter is vital to the security of Sanc."

"Milliardo appears to trust him. I need to know if I can."

"I cannot help you, other than to say what I know of Hunter suggests Sanc has benefited from the information channelled through this individual."

Heero knew the detail of many such reports, some of which contained information that could bring down the ESUN if it was released. Milliardo had shown him the latest reports from Hunter, but had not hinted at the agent's identity. He suspected that some of the information contained in those reports would interest Chang.

"There is a report from Hunter naming eight individuals to arrive at court, beginning with the Christmas ball, who will court Relena over the winter." Heero sipped his tea, eyes carefully lowered though he angled his head to unobtrusively observe Chang.

"The Princess is considered a most favourable catch. The question is, will you step aside, or participate in the courtship?" Chang actually smirked.

"The same report named fifteen women who will make themselves available to Milliardo."

It was Heero's turn to smirk. Oh, that did upset Chang. That scowl was famous and boded ill for any female who poached on his territory.

"The King is in official mourning." Chang glared.

"Pack hunters, circling their prey ready to drag it down. We must be ready to protect them from the wolves."

"You will remain her bodyguard?"

"I will be leaving the security service for other employment."

Chang arched an eyebrow. "You will leave the palace?"

"No. I'll be taking up a position on Milliardo's staff."

"Ah. Does Relena know?"

"She will when I resign tomorrow."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	8. Chapter 8 Huntress

Title: Huntress

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei+ Helen, Wu Fei + Relena

Notes: Challenge 21. Baby Series 2 #8. Takes place the morning after Pack Hunters.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta

Huntress

"Milliardo Christian Alexander Edwardo Richard Peacecraft I want a word with you!"

Chang halted as the hallway echoed with the Princess Royal's shriek. Beside him Duo actually backed a step.

"Milliardo! Don't you even think about skipping out on me you sneaky bastard!"

"Oh man, are her knickers in a twist." Duo considered making himself scarce quickly.

Suspecting what had upset Relena Wu Fei sighed. Apparently not even Milliardo was exempt from the Princess venting, and he was thankful they were in the family wing.

"Milliardo may wish to know who has been teaching the Princess such language." He turned knowing eyes on Duo.

"Hey, I'm not teaching her Pinkness to swear. Honest."

Chang snorted. "I know of no one else who vents so freely in the presence of the Princess. You were commenting yesterday on zoning laws, and red tape obsessed imbeciles who run the civil offices. I believe I noted the word 'bastard' on three occasions in one of your observations."

Duo blushed. "Hey, I cleaned it up when I realized she was there."

"True, but that is not the only…"

"Milliardo!"

"She's getting closer."

"I had noticed." Chang considered the hallway ahead and the hallway behind, wondering if they had time to make a strategic withdraw.

"Milliardo, I'll hunt you down no matter where you hide!"

"She's hunting," Duo observed. "Not just venting. Do you think we should tell her he isn't here?"

"Ah… no, perhaps not. She may vent enough steam to be more manageable on his return."

"MILLIARDO!"

"Or get worse." Duo edged toward the nearest door. "I wonder what set her off?"

"MILLIARDO, you are a DEAD MAN when I get my hands on you!"

"Ah, I see the pacifist princess is in therapy again." Helen paused, Stephen in her arms. "Perhaps we should spare young ears."

"MILLIARDO!"

"Yes, definitely. Excuse me, gentlemen. Stephen, I think we need to check your bottom."

Duo considered the closing doorway and the sound of approaching footsteps and dashed for the nursery door. "I'll help, Helen!"

Chang gaped finding himself alone in full sight of Relena as she rounded the corner. He gulped and wished that Milliardo had been present to take the brunt of whatever was about to fall over his head.

"Chang, where is that no good, sneaky, conniving underhanded…"

"Relena." Heero's voice cut the tirade short. He was smiling and ignored the owl eyed man at his side. "Just the person I was looking for."

"Heero. I… was looking… I was told you have resigned! That Milliardo accepted your resignation…"

To Relena's utter astonishment he grinned and the delight positively illuminated his handsome features.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?"

//Not very diplomatic, idiot.// Chang saw the crestfallen expression and winced. "Explain it better than that, Yuy." He hissed.

"Huh? Oh. Relena, we need to talk. I've got about an hour before Milliardo returns, so we have the time. Would you have coffee with me?"

"Coffee? You… inviting… have coffee… with you?"

"Yes."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	9. Chapter 9 Storm Warning

Title: Storm Warning

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Duo

Notes: Challenge 22. Baby Series 2 #9. Takes place four days after Huntress.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Storm Warning

"Problem, Duo?"

He shivered at the husky rumble. When he heard that mellow voice he entertained thoughts of a lower rumble emulating the purr of a contented cat. His fingers gripped the windowsill and he tried to suppress the shiver, hoping it might be taken as reaction to the weather.

"No, just looking, Sir." A finger flicked, indicating the window. "Wondering how anyone is meant to get anything done."

"I think we can drop the formality when there is no one around, don't you?" Milliardo moved to stand behind the smaller man, and stare out at the thickening fall of white.

Snowfall had begun in the predawn, and by noon had thickened into a respectable curtain of smothering white. He recalled Duo had plans to inspect the proposed site of the power stations, but the snow had forced a cancellation.

"There will be another day."

"I'll go tomorrow morning. I'm eager to see this project started."

"You will not."

"Pardon?"

"This will develop into a blizzard."

"So… Tomorrow afternoon?"

"My dear Duo, it will have barely started by morning."

//My dear Duo? Ooooh say that again.//

"At this time of year when the cold fronts sweep down from the northwest, we can expect not a hint of decent weather for a week at best, a month at worst."

"You have got to be shitting me!"

"I shit you not, Duo." Milliardo smiled.

//Ohh God. That… smile… Please tell me I'll be stuck in a blizzard with him. Preferably alone.//

"If we are fortunate we will be discomforted for at best seven day, at worst perhaps a month. This is normal for Sanc."

"But… how does anything get done? I mean, what about shopping, and what if there was an emergency? What about the police and emergency services? How do they get to where they are needed?"

The King turned from the window, and Duo followed him along the hallway watching the long sway of white gold hair. If he dared he would jump those long bones and feast on that mouth that surely begged to be worshipped.

//What the hell is wrong with me? Six months ago I was eyeing off Chang's ass and praying he'd look at me the way he looked at Zechs. Now I'm thinking of jumping the King?//

"Every house is equipped with supplies to last at least five weeks. If the blizzard escalates to the point where communication and satellite feeds are cut, then we fend for ourselves as best we can. As we always have done."

"But… what about…"

" I believe a few hundred years ago there were tunnels dug linking sections of Port City. I don't know when these fell into disuse, but I believe it may be time to locate and open them."

There was something in his eyes that disturbed Duo, something in his voice that worried him. "You okay?"

"Not really Duo. This storm… I would rather forget. Excuse me."

//Forget… what?//

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	10. Chapter 10 Missing

Title: Missing

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 22. Baby Series 2 #10. Takes place approximately 30 minutes after Storm Warning.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Missing

"Chang? Have you seen Milliardo?"

Pagan glanced up from placing a tray of letters on the desk beside Wu Fei, who reached to pick up the top letter.

"His Majesty would be in his study. I believe he has an appointment for a video conference since the weather has locked us in."

"Yeah, well I know where he's supposed to be, and I know he isn't there. I checked. I think he's upset."

Pagan paused at the door. "Why should he be upset, Mr Maxwell?"

"I don't know. It was weird. He was okay one minute, and then he was gone. Something in his voice worried me."

Chang set aside the letter and rose. "If he is not in his study preparing, then something is wrong. He considered this a matter of some importance. Where did you last see him?"

"Near the ballroom, in that little anteroom off the stairs. I was watching the snow and he said it would be a blizzard by morning, and we'd probably be locked in for anything from a week to a month."

Duo led Pagan and Chang to the small room sandwiched between a grand staircase and the largest of the ballrooms.

"We were here and then we stated walking along the hallway, and he was saying something about old tunnels from a few centuries ago, and opening them up to link areas of the city. We were talking about emergency services and how they could do their job if we were snowed in."

The sharply inhaled breath from Pagan drew their attention and they stopped, turning to the old man.

"What? What did I say?" Duo demanded.

"Did he say nothing more?"

"Well, not much. He looked sort of odd, and I asked if he was okay. He said not really, something about the storm and preferring to forget. Then he excused himself and took off."

"I had though he would have outgrown…" Pagan frowned. "I believe we may need to question the staff. One may have noted the King in passing."

"Fess up, Pagan." Duo growled. "What did I say?"

"Enough to make me concerned for the Kings state of mind, Master Maxwell."

"I think we need a better explanation than that." Chang stalked after the taller man, his scowl growing more pronounced.

Pagan paused at the foot of the staircase. "It was snowing heavily the day of the massacre, and Milliardo was lost in the chaos that ensued. I learned later that he survived on his own for three days before he found help. What he did during that time… I have yet to learn what he did, but I believe for at least the first day he was trapped within the burning palace."

"Flashback." Chang whispered.

"Not good." Duo returned. "Pagan, you better fetch Heero. If Milliardo goes Zechs and gets all twitchy you don't want any of your staff around. They might get hurt. We'll find him."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	11. Chapter 11 Of Tea And Memories

Title: Of Tea and Memories

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 22. Baby Series 2 #11. Takes place approximately ten minutes after Missing.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Of Tea and Memories

"You know, we have to stop meeting like this." Relena purred. "The staff might get the wrong idea."

Heero chuckled and poured tea into her cup. "Does it bother you? You have a reputation to uphold."

The Princess Royal wrinkled her nose delicately. "Let them talk. I trust you and the regard you have for my reputation."

Heero inclined his head in acknowledgement. He would do nothing to hurt her, and he knew that her brother understood that. Milliardo had been explicit in what he did NOT want happening during this courtship, and Heero had assured him he would treat Relena most gently indeed, and her reputation would be safe from scandal. To that effect a chaperone attended on each occasion they met. He knew Relena was not pleased by that formality, but she was a properly reared young lady who knew the value of an unspoiled reputation.

They met for morning or afternoon tea every day. Soon enough the guests for the Christmas Gala would begin arriving, and there would be no private audiences with the Princess as social obligations would demand her attention. Milliardo had given him this chance, but the courtship was not to exclude others from trying to interest her.

"Ten days before the Season begins. I was hoping Milliardo would refuse the traditional Christmas Season, and come up with something less formal. I can always hope the storm closes in and keeps everyone away."

"He treads a fine line, and perhaps he wants to see that tradition above all others retained. It must have been a sight to behold before the attack." Relena sighed softly. "I have no memories of that time, and I am glad of that. There are days he gets a certain look, and I know he's remembering the past. Most of the time I can tell they are not pleasant memories."

"He saw terrible things at a very young age." Heero returned.

"You and the others witnessed worse."

"I think he saw thing's I would not want to witness. I have no memory of family. He remembers your parents, perhaps not as well as he would wish, but he recalls what it was like and remembers only too well the attack."

"Duo remembers the Maxwell orphanage. That was not so different."

"I remember killing others from an early age, but I have no memory of anyone close to me dying except Odin. He wasn't an ideal father figure. Quatre and Chang had privileged upbringings. There was family surrounding them, supporting them before the war."

"Trowa is silent about his past."

"I think you could say it was stormy. He was with mercenaries, but I don't know if he remembers a time before that."

A tap on the door and Relena's chaperone admitted a serious looking Pagan.

"Forgive my interruption, Your Highness. Master Yuy, Masters Maxwell and Chang request a moment of your time. We have a problem they feel you can assist us with.

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	12. Chapter 12 This Road I Tread

Title: This Road I Tread

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs

Notes: Challenge 22. Baby Series 2 #12. Takes place approximately 30 minutes after Of Tea and Memories.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

This Road I Tread

A long road.

I have walked much of it solitary, though I have met others from time to time. We nod in passing, rarely speaking. There are fewer soldiers. They are falling by the wayside to start new lives. For me there was Treize, until a turn in the road took him, and there was Lu but her death, like his, placed my feet back on the road.

A long and solitary road.

I first set foot there when I still believed in fairytales. Back before fairytales became nightmares and the world became a place to fear.

The snowfall will become a blizzard. Falling asleep in the snow might be the best way to die, if I could bring myself to leave Stephan.

I'm not insane, just depressed. I bury myself in work and there is Stephen to hold and drive the darkness back. Some days are darker than others. I know they think I was insane. I never have been. Or is it insanity to remember the laughter and the magic of a winter's night, with snow on the ground and candles burning in the trees?

She was beautiful in her crimson gown with the ermine trim.

You were beautiful Mother. That is how I prefer to remember you, resplendent and laughing with Relena in your arms, and Father at your side. That is how I will remember you to Stephen. I will not tell him of the last time I saw you, how you screamed Father's name. How they …

Some things are better left unsaid and not knowing is better.

Children should remain innocent of the past, free from the sins committed. Untouched. That would be an ideal world, and we don't live in an ideal. There will be those who want to bring him down, and they will use the past. My past. The days when I was steeped in blood.

That day when I ran in fear through falling snow. It was a lovely day, so full of the magic of Christmas. Who knew the murder that would be done? Who knew the terror? It must never be allowed to come again.

Father was a good King, and yet he seemed unprepared for what happened. Why did he allow it? Why did he stand there and let them kill him? Let them kill her. Them. I don't want to remember but I can't forget.

I can't forget their screams. I can't forget the sight and smell of blood and smoke.

It always ends in fire. A storm of flame and smothering snow. The fire would have been worse if not for the snow, but I can't forget looking back at the flames leaping into the night. I will never forget the screams, and the thunder of flames.

I remember the sound of snow. That whispering. I remember the butchery fading into the whisper.

I can hear the echo of death in the whisper of snow on this road I tread.

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	13. Chapter 13 Blizzard

Title: Blizzard

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Heero + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 22. Baby Series 2 #13. Takes place approximately fifty minutes after of Tea and Memories.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Blizzard

"What do you think set him off?"

It was bitterly cold, prematurely dark, and the snow was a heavy curtain enveloping them and with a bitter wind rising.

Heero had ensured the video conference suffered a failure explainable by inclement weather. Discreet questioning of the staff had tracked Milliardo to the rear of the palace, where two maids complained about some idiot leaving a door open and allowing not only the cold to enterm but also a reasonable sized snowdrift.

"Something small. That's all it takes to bring back things best forgotten."

Chang grunted. "It does not take much to take a man down in this weather."

Duo sighed, a long stream of misted breath further obscuring his vision, and slipped on concealed ice, landing flat on his back in a snow drift. Strong hands pulled him out and Wu Fei nodded at his breathless thanks.

"There is a cabin in the woods behind the ruins. He might make for it." Heero offered.

//If he has stopped running.// Chang thought. //He may have return to the palace whilst we search.//

Distance was distorted by the elemental world they struggled through. Nothing was familiar, and it was with some surprise that Duo made out a stand of stone he recognized as a part of the old palace. The partial wall afforded some small shelter from the gusting wind.

"How far to the cottage?"

"A few hundred yards into the forest. Most people don't know it's there, but Milliardo brought me here once. I think it may have been a gamekeeper's cottage."

Stumbling on feet numb with cold despite thick boots and warm woollen socks, gloved hands stiff with cold and the scarves would not cover enough of their faces to give relief. Twice Heero back tracked, certain they had stumbled too far in the darkness.

The wind was a wailing howl in the trees growing thick around them, and offering some small relief from its force as they stumbled to the building. The door was open, snow penetrating the dark room beyond and their flashlights seemed incapable of piercing the gloom.

"Get in." Heero growled. "We can't stay out in this.'

Duo turned worried eyes to the night and a wind driven flurry of snow hit him in the face, and Chang pulled him into the cabin. Shivering in his wet clothes Duo turned at a curse, to find Heero kneeling. The torch light revealed the glimmer of white gold hair and a long form sprawled over the dirty, ice encrusted cabin floor.

"Looks like he slipped on a patch of ice. Hit his head." Heero looked up at a small hole in the roof, allowing snow to settle on the broad back of the King. "Get that door shut and start a fire. I'll see what I can do about that hole."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	14. Chapter 14 Cooperation and Efficiency

Title: Cooperation and Efficiency

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 22. Baby Series 2 #14. Takes place approximately 20 minutes after Blizzard.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Cooperation and Efficiency

Chang dumped an armload of wood. "Have you cleared the chimney?"

Duo popped his head out from the hearth and grunted. "We'll know shortly."

Their attempt at building a fire had produced a cabin full of smoke and some quick stamping of flames and inspection of the flue. With Heero working from the roof, and Duo from the hearth, they had cleared the obstruction and a new fire was being laid.

A few thuds and a cascade of snow and Heero pushed pine boughs into the gap in the roof, while Duo coaxed the fire to life and Chang went to find more wood.

They had moved Milliardo to the side of the cabin, and wrapped him in some dusty old blankets found in a trunk at the foot of the broken bed. From the condition of the cabin the building had been abandoned for years and came with few amenities.

"We need to raise his body temperature." Heero stamped snow from his boots as he entered and checked the King. "His breathing is a bit shallow for my liking, but at least the head wound is not bleeding."

"We can thank the cold for that." Duo muttered. "Got some pine cones? They burn hot and will help get the temperature up quickly."

"You're soaked through. Strip off, strip him off, and get under the blankets with him."

Heero ignored Duo's owl-eyed look and the sound, suspiciously like a squeak, from Chang as he entered the cabin. Putting on his best Perfect Soldier expression, and kneeling before the fire, Heero motioned to the bundled form.

"Chang, you're soaked from getting the wood. I'd advise you do the same. When I get this burning properly I'll hang your clothes to dry."

//Get … naked … under blanket …!// Duo stared at the bundle of blankets and blonde hair.

//Naked … Zechs … I …// Chang swallowed.

"Hurry it up. We need to get him warm, and body heat is the safest and most efficient means we have." Heero hid his smirk by feeding pine cones to the flames.

Duo stripped off gloves, not daring to look at anyone. He was sure the entire length of his body had to be blushing. Of course it was only sensible to use their best source of heating to protect Milliardo from the cold.

Chang slipped silently under the blanket, nimble fingers made clumsy by the cold, and proximity to the body he had coveted for so long. He dared not look at anyone as he stripped off the man's shirt. Would they say anything about how quickly he had stripped himself, and how slowly he was stripping the King?

Duo, naked and a rosy bronze in the growing light of the fire, slipped under the blanket and, with trembling fingers sought the King's belt. Fingers brushed against fingers and wide eyes of blue-violet met obsidian.

By the fire Heero sniggered.

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	15. Chapter 15 Opportunities

Title: Opportunities

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 23. Baby Series 2 #15. Takes place a few minutes after Cooperation and Efficiency.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Opportunities

//And they think I'm pathetic around Relena. Look at them. I give them the opportunity to get skin to skin with him and what do they do? Nothing.//

The King's shirt was spread before the cheerily burning fire, along with both Chang and Maxwell's clothing. Heero had taken the opportunity to strip and wrap himself in one of the blankets he had spread over Milliardo. To Chang's wide-eyed look he had growled he was freezing, and needed something to keep him warm, before settling in front of the fire and snapped that he was waiting for the King's trousers and underwear.

The cabin was looking more and more like a Chinese laundry.

//I suppose I can't blame them for hesitating. Milliardo warned me to keep Relena's reputation sacred, or he would string me up by the balls for the crows to feed on in the town square.// "He has such a way with words."

"Who does?"

Startled Heero glanced over at the bundle of bodies. Maxwell was just flipping the King's trousers over his shoulder, and a moment later Chang let fly with a pair of black briefs toward him.

//I had not meant to say that aloud. Well that answers the question boxers or briefs.//

"Yuy. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing important. Rub him down and try to get his circulation going."

He took the opportunity to admire that long length of leg, the way the firelight danced over naturally pale golden skin, admired shimmering hair drying in the growing heat of the flames. He could not deny that the King had a rare beauty not entirely masculine though there was no denying that he was all male and a natural blonde.

He watched Maxwell's hands curve up and over pale gold thighs and Chang's fingers kneed broad shoulders, the way the darker golden skinned Chang pressed a muscled thigh to the curve of pale gold waist. Maxwell was bronze in the firelight, his braid trailing over the rising curve of hip, a darker contrast to the King's pale glory.

//Were I a poet I could wax eloquent. I can't rhyme, but in poetry words don't have to. There is a lot of gold revealed. Bronzed gold, caressing dark gold, framing the silver gold of moonlight. I wish I did have a way with words. I could never do this scene justice.//

"He's starting to shiver." Chang ran a finger lightly over gooseflesh.

"Blanket and get close to him." //I wish I could see this without the blanket. Those three curled together … I wonder how long it will be before their hands begin to wander? If I had Relena naked before me I'd not be able to stop myself. I'd have to touch. Especially if no one could see me do it.//

He hid the smirk by tossing another few pinecones on the fire. Perhaps if he pretended to doze off they might entertain him a little?

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	16. Chapter 16 Duty and Desire

Title: Duty and Desire

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 23. Baby Series 2 #16. Takes place a few minutes after Opportunity.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Duty and Desire

//He is like the moonlight on snow, pale and kissed golden by the hidden sun.//

His duty was to keep the King alive and Milliardo needed warmth. Beneath his hands so industriously caressing silken skin … He was rubbing life into the cold flesh, bringing back the warmth of life, not exploiting this opportunity.

//The scent of him is unique. There is the hint of savoury herbs and subtle spices blended with something almost otherworldly. Like fine summer wine. He might be a Lord of the Fey come in a dream to tantalise, and fade away with the dawn.//

He pressed his hands to the rising curve of firm buttocks and resisted the urge to moan and kneed that warming inviting flesh.

//The touch of him is like the richest of silks, the most luxurious of satins and the plushest velvet the world could offer.//

He peeked over the King's body. Maxwell seemed almost asleep, pressed close under the blanket, but he could see the faintest glint of an open eye. Was Maxwell watching him?

He lowered his head carefully, pressing his forehead against the shimmering fall of hair and pressed his lips to the broad back, certain no one could see. After a moment his tongue darted out and he tasted.

//Salt to season, after tones of mellow wine, the rarest of fruits, the sweetness of treats upon my tongue.//

No one could see. No one would know. Maxwell and the King himself shielded him from the sight of Yuy who, he had noted, seemed to be dozing by the fire.

//I would love you for each day that blooms, each night that enshrouds the land.//

He pressed his forehead into that cascade of white gold darkened by the fire's glow.

//I would love you in the dawning and at the rising of the sun, at the shadowless world of noon and within the shadowed realm of night. //

What was he to do? It had been bearable to stand back and watch before he had had the opportunity to touch, to caress, to savour the scent and taste of him. How could he now bear to stand back and keep his distance?

//I would love you, but to do so I must win you. There will be many who seek to court you … or to have you court them. They will fawn over you, make it clear to everyone they are available and that you could do no better than them. I am not such an exhibitionist. My ancestors were Emperors and Princes, warriors and poets. I am none of these things. I am a scholar who once was a killer. Could you love such as me?//

Perhaps he should decide if he could stand to see, day after day, the one he desired above all others stand at the side of some simpering female who did not love the man, only the power.

//Could I stand aside and have another sample the perfection that is you//

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	17. Chapter 17 Temptation

Title: Temptation

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 23. Baby Series 2 #17. Takes place during the events in Duty and Desire.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Temptation

//I don't believe I'm lying skin to skin with him. God, the feel of him is like nothing I've ever felt before.//

His hands rested on the broad chest, resting with palms over the dusky golden nipples. He pressed to feel the firm flesh and rub just a little, and restrained the moan at the hardness birthed of his experiment.

Contrite he curled his fingers into fists and tried to forget the feel of those hardening nubs against his palms.

//It's not working. The more I try to forget the more I remember. It doesn't help that I'm hip to hip with him. God I hope he doesn't wake.//

He could not help his body's betrayal. Thoughts of ice water dropping on him from a massive height with the impact of a concrete block did nothing to reduce the hardening column of flesh prodding at the rock hard belly.

//He's got muscles everywhere, but he's not like those bodybuilders. He's all sleek and smooth like … like … I don't know. I'm not a poet. I don't know the words to describe what he feels like. Isn't poetry supposed to rhyme? I can't rhyme for nuts.//

He could not stop his hips from slanting forward to press his aching flesh that little bit closer. His fingers ached to wander down to the narrow hip, drop that little bit lower to caress a thigh's hard perfection, wander up just that little higher and across …

//What the hell am I doing//

He was trembling and panting softly and he prayed Heero would not notice. He could not believe that his hand had moved, had betrayed him, and that his fingers were wrapped around …

//Shit! Chang will kill me!//

His teacher was leaning over the broad shoulder, dark hair lying loose over pale golden flesh, dark eyes lost in the shadows and Duo dared not move, dared not close his eyes for fear the man might notice he was fondling …

//No I'm not! I'm not.//

His fingers jerked open and Chang slipped behind the King again. Did he know? Did he notice? Was it coincidence?

//Oh God, I can't do this anymore. The touch of him, the nearness … I'm getting a raging hard on and I can't stand it. I've got to put a bit of distance between us!//

He eased his hips away from the warm body though he kept his chest pressed close, and curled his legs to tangle with long graceful limbs. He had to get his betraying groin away from that temptation before he lost control or anyone noticed. Had to keep his hands away from the danger zone before he was caught. Before the man woke up, or before Chang ripped him apart for poaching.

The feel of an icy cold foot to his warmer rump drew a howled protest.

"Yuy!"

"Keep your bum under the blanket or have it frozen off."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	18. Chapter 18 Feast of the Senses

This one's different in that it's a reformat of Wu Fei's thoughts from two chapters ago. My apologies, I'm not a trained poet or anything and I most likely stomped over a few rules.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Title: Feast of the Senses

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei x Zechs

Notes: Challenge 23. Baby Series 2 #18. The thoughts of Wu Fei set down in something resembling a poem taken from Duty and Desire.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta

Feast of the Senses

He is like the moonlight on snow,

pale and kissed golden by the hidden sun.

There is the hint of savoury herbs and subtle spices

blended with something almost otherworldly.

Like fine summer wine.

He might be a Lord of the Fey come in a dream

to tantalise and fade away with the dawn.

The touch of him is like the richest of silks,

the most luxurious of satins

and the plushest velvet the world could offer.

Salt to season, after tones of mellow wine,

the rarest of fruits,

the sweetness of treats upon my tongue.

I would love you for each day that blooms,

each night that enshrouds the land.

I would love you in the dawning

and at the rising of the sun,

at the shadowless world of noon

and within the shadowed realm of night.

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	19. Chapter 19 Rivals?

Title: Rivals?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 23. Baby Series 2 #19. Takes place a few minutes after Temptation.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Rivals?

Chang peered over the shoulder of the King, dark eyes glinting in the firelight.

//Yuy is smirking. Why? What has Maxwell done?//

He recalled how still the Deathsycthe pilot had been. Shadowed eyes had not so much as flickered at his movement. It was highly unusual for Duo Maxwell to be motionless, and he had given the appearance of being as flexible as an icicle in a freezer.

//Were I pressed so close to him, able to reach out and … No … I'll kill him if he …! But Milliardo is not yet mine to claim exclusive rights to. Maxwell? A rival?//

His friend and student had given no indication that he was homosexual in orientation. Duo was always flirting with the women of the court, flashing that charming smile and having women gushing over him. It was almost sickening how women flocked to him.

Almost as sickening as the way women eyed off the King. Visions of a blonde mouse cowering beneath the slavering jaws of tabby cats swam into his mind. A mouse begging in a foreign tongue.

Meow, let me be! Meow! Let me free. Meow!

//Gha! What was that meant to be? A sick attempt at humour? Foolishness. He is … will be … mine. To gain his bed they will need to defeat me, and I will not be bested by a woman. I expected competition, but I never thought another male might be interested. Maxwell?//

Was there interest there? Duo had never seemed body shy, but he had been reluctant to crawl naked under the blanket and warm the King. Was that interest and fear others would note it, or revulsion at the thought of men naked in a bed, poor though this bed was? Perhaps reaction to being naked before the king? That made no sense; Milliardo was incapable of noting their condition. Did he harbour emotion for Yuy?

//He has not seemed disgusted with Winner and Barton's intimacy. In fact he … looked … bereft? Was he interested in one of them?//

There was a rustle in the darkness and a thud as snow fell from the trees to impact on the roof.

//I hope the roof holds. I expected to have opposition from women angling for a throne, but another male I had not considered. Maxwell knows Yuy seeks Relena's interest. That leaves only Milliardo.//

'Or you' a whisper echoed through his mind.

//He has as much right to court Milliardo as I, though he has shown no apparent interest. //

Not that you had been looking, the whisper was insidious.

//Maxwell could try to win his interest, but he will have me to defeat. He is adept at hiding. Could he have been hiding an attraction?//

Was he taking advantage of the situation and feeling up a helpless man?

He surged up over the King's shoulder to glare at the bent chestnut head. Surely Maxwell had more honour than that!

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	20. Chapter 20 Waiting

Title: Waiting

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena Helen

Notes: Challenge 24. Baby Series 2 #20. Takes place some three hours after Rivals?.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Waiting

"Pagan?" Relena looked up hopefully and felt her heart plummet when Helen entered the nursery. "Oh. How are you this evening, Helen?"

"Worried, as you are, Ma'am." Helen dipped in a curtsey, moved to the bed and peered down at the sleeping infant.

Stephen sucked his thumb, oblivious to the tension in the room. Relena sighed and lightly ran a finger over the silken, almost white hair.

"I wish I could sleep like that."

"No word?"

"Nothing. I could do them all an injury for taking off without communicators. Where were their vaunted gundam pilot brains?"

Helen chuckled. "I think it will be a long night."

"A very long night. Probably the longest night I've endured since the war."

"Which long night was your worst?" Helen neatened the baby's toys, not because they were untidy but because she needed something to do.

Relena sighed and settled in the rocking chair her brother preferred to use to rock Stephen whenever he had a spare moment. The windows were tightly shuttered against the blizzard, and the heavy curtains drawn to retain heat.

"The night Sanc fell to Romefellers Oz and I surrendered. The night Dermail issued me an ultimatum, though he couched it in more genteel terms. Brother was in space, but I learned later he came back to Earth to try to stop me from handing Sanc over to them."

"You did not make the choice lightly."

"No, and I still think it was the right thing at the time to do. I was naive and inexperienced. I wanted to stop the killing, and I thought Romefeller would honour the ceasefire."

"I thought they did." Helen murmured.

"In a fashion. The mobile suits stopped, but their ground occupation forces were relentless, and vicious. Many people died, and the world never knew. Ordinary people, not soldiers. People you see on the streets, minding their own business, happy in their own lives."

"I doubt there was anything you could do."

"Milliardo would have handled it differently."

"I have no doubt of that, but you are not Milliardo. You did not have his training. We all do things we regret and later think 'I should have...'. That serves no purpose, other than to stop us from moving on. I think you both did remarkably well with what you had to work with."

"Do you not harbour any ill will toward Milliardo? So many people do, but the fact he is now King shows there is forgiveness out there."

"I doubt he is looking for forgiveness. He has found the strength to put it behind him and move on. We all need to do that. I feel no ill will toward him. It was war. This will be a long night, but at least it is a long night in peaceful times."

"No matter how many times I think there can not possibly be a longer night, I always seem to be wrong."

"It's called life."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	21. Chapter 21 Cold

Title: Cold

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 24. Baby Series 2 #21. Takes place about the same time as Waiting.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Cold

"Do you have a problem, Chang? Keep him warm; don't bounce up and down like that all the time." Heero scowled, eyeing the darker man with his amusement well hidden. "If you don't settle down and try to get some sleep it's going to be a long night."

"It is going to be a long and uncomfortable night regardless. I am cold, no doubt He is cold and you can not tell me you are not freezing. Maxwell, are you not cold? This is not working, Yuy."

Duo huffed, pressing a hand to the pale shoulder separating him from Chang. His front was far warmer than his back and that was not saying much. A great deal of the chill was caused by them having only a threadbare blanket between their naked bodies, and the iced over floor thawing with their body heat. The result was they were lying on a wet blanket.

"So many bloody drafts in here the heat can't build up to an appreciable level. Someone has to stay awake all night to feed the fire, or we will freeze to death by morning." Duo muttered.

Outside their meager shelter they could hear the rising howl of the wind. Conditions were deteriorating and the temperature in the hut seemed to be lower than it had been.

"Suggestions?" Yuy snapped out. "Well? You have a better idea?"

"Would they send out a search party in this?" Wu Fei queried. "They know the local conditions better than we do, and they know the area."

"It would have to be people from the palace." Duo responded. "Emergency services are tied down to localized areas, and by morning it's unlikely they will be of any use anywhere in Sanc until the roads can be cleared. That won't be until the blizzard lets up."

"How do you know this?" Chang peered over Milliardo's shoulder.

"Milliardo and I talk. We're both engineers. He told me he wanted to open up the old tunnels, but they had to be found, inspected and made safe. Not easy or cheap, but the best hope to give Sanc life in a blizzard."

"We are at a disadvantage in that we don't know the local conditions. If we did we might be able to chance making an attempt to return to the palace." Heero commented.

"Not a good idea for us to try it, I think." Duo sat up and tucked the blanket closer to his side.

"If we tried to we would freeze, and if we stay here we will freeze anyway." Chang grunted. "We would do better to remain however. At least there is shelter from the wind, and the fire does something to warm the air."

"Agreed. It's just going to be an uncomfortable and long night."

Duo felt a stir of movement. Glancing down he noted the flicker of an eyelash, and the curling of long fingers into a fist.

"Ah, guys, I think we have a problem."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	22. Chapter 22 Tension

Title: Tension

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 24. Baby Series 2 #22. Takes place immediately following Cold.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Tension

Chang snorted. "We have a problem? We are about to freeze to death in a blizzard. If that does not constitute a problem I don't know what does."

Duo tensed, watching the curl of those long fingers and the frown deepening between the curve of white eyebrows. "I think we better move, Chang."

Yuy scowled as Duo scrambled away from the King and Chang made a dismissive gesture.

"What do you ... Mmmphh!"

Duo rolled, desperate for distance from the suddenly, and violently, active man. Milliardo heaved, lashing out with long muscled arms, sending Chang tumbling across the length of the cabin to impact with a crash against the wall, causing an avalanche of dusty tins and shelf.

A low guttural snarl echoed in the cabin, and pale hair lashed the air as he spun seeking a target. The fire shed shimmering light over a finely muscled body as he lunged to his feet, tensed and ready for combat. Yuy swore and backed as far as the confines of the cabin allowed, and noted Duo scrambling crab-like from danger. Chang was groaning softly but seemed aware enough of the danger he was in to know to stay down and offer no action that might be considered a threat.

The howl of the wind alone disturbed the silence of the night. The interior of the cabin was filled with a silence that was pregnant with the expectation of violence. Blue eyes flickered over every feature of the room revealed by the firelight, from the dusty and broken furniture to the dark haired man lying on the floor. The long braid lying over the shoulder of the young man crouched to the right of the fire, and the blanket pooled at the feet of the naked unruly haired man standing nearby.

Tension sizzled in the air and no one dared move or speak for fear of inciting an unwanted reaction.

//Shit. Shit. Shit.// Duo straightened cautiously ignoring his naked state and stepped in front of the fire, drawing those predators eyes to him. //This is going to be a long enough night without us fighting each other.//

A deep breath and he offered up a silent prayer to the God he hoped was watching over him. "Your Majesty, wake up! Milliardo! War's over, remember? We're all friends."

The scowl deepened. Duo gulped under that fierce predatory gaze.

"Shit. Hey, man, we really are friends. Remember?"

"Your Majesty. We are in trouble." Heero remained motionless, unthreatening. He was not willing to provoke the man if conversation would spare them. "I need to check Chang, and then we need to talk about how to survive the night."

The too bright eyes narrowed and slowly the tension bled out of the long limbs. Duo remained still, as did Yuy. Neither dared move until the tall man folded slowly and settled on his heels, blond hair falling to cover his face and he began to shiver.

"What ... is going on?"

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	23. Chapter 23 Caution

Title: Caution

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 24. Baby Series 2 #23. Takes place after Tension.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Caution

"The caretaker's cottage?" Milliardo frowned, looking around the room and up at the pine bough blocking the hole in the ceiling.

"It's better than outside." Heero muttered eyeing the man warily, not daring to believe he was as peaceable as he looked.

Neither Chang nor Maxwell had moved, both remaining still with that air of expectancy about them that suggested they expected to have trouble erupt at any second. None of them were inclined to forget that this man was not the King of Sanc, but the soldier Zechs Marquise, on edge and prepared to fight for his life. They would need to act with extreme care or chance serious injury.

"How did I get here ... naked?"

"Something happened at the palace ... do you remember?"

He tilted his head causing a cascade of hair behind which he could hide. "No."

"We were talking and you remembered something. Said you preferred to forget ... the past, I think. Do you remember talking to me?"

For a moment the blonde head lifted and Maxwell was subjected to intense scrutiny. "No."

"Damn." Duo dared to edge away from the fire, taking two measured steps toward the kneeling figure. "Look, there's a blizzard outside and it's freezing in here, and if we don't do something none of us will survive the night. You do know the war is over, yes?"

//Say yes.// Heero prepared to evacuate the hut in a hurry if the answer was no. There was no way he was staying in the building if the man had reverted to before the war ended. He would have to hope he could find adequate shelter, or make it back to the palace.

"I think ... yes."

"Stephen?" Chang offered hopefully.

He seemed to be carved marble, pale and too still, and Duo barely heard the whispered 'Lucrezia' and the pain reflected within.

"Do you remember the coronation? Do you recall you are the King of Sanc?" Heero crouched, trying to see the man's eyes and gage his level of awareness.

Long blonde hair rippled with the shudder that shook him, and it was long minutes before Heero received his answer. "I would prefer to forget." A husky whisper.

Duo sighed. Not so bad then, if he had some memory of the time that had passed since the war, and they could cope with a skittish Zechs. They just needed to be careful not to make any sudden moves near him.

"We are trying to dry our clothes and stay warm, and sharing body heat is the best way. In the morning we can try to get back to the palace." Chang commented and struggled into a sitting position.

The man tensed and Chang froze, Heero prepared to spring aside and Duo backed hastily. When no one moved toward him the King seemed to ease a little, and Duo edged a cautious step closer.

"Allow me to help you to the fire? You are freezing and we all need to get warm."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	24. Chapter 24 Advice

Title: Advice

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 24. Baby Series 2 #24. Takes place after Caution.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Advice

//He is as perfect as I thought he would be. Sleek and fine. Handsome does not apply to this degree of refinement. Beautiful.//

Maxwell gathered blankets and Yuy threw pine cones on the fire, inciting a flurry of sparks and a faint increase in the heat. It was cold, but he knew it to be far warmer within the hut than without.

"You need to stay awake as much as possible now."

Maxwell was beside Milliardo, all over him like a rash, and his attentions were not rebuffed. It was disturbing his rival was accepted so easily. Perhaps Milliardo was blind to ulterior motives, but he was not. He could see those eyes admiring the clean lines of muscles, the long length of limb and wondrous cascade of hair.

//Maxwell is my rival. He plays the joker, but that is not his true nature. A well practised act, but he does not deceive me. He has insinuated himself into the King's household, and it is not my place to dismiss him. He is clever, no one's fool and he is quick to learn. I have taught him over the past months and I never suspected he had his eye on Milliardo. Proof that he is indeed clever.//

"Chang?" Yuy left the others settling before the fire to inspect his injuries. "We need to stay close by the fire and share body heat."

He suffered the inspection reminiscent of times during the war, when injuries must be accounted for for the survival of the group. Only bruises, nothing serious, and they would cause no impediment.

"What's your problem? We need to keep him calm, awake and warm. If he dozes off, don't let him have more than an hour before you wake him."

Standard procedure with possible concussion he reflected. Milliardo might be awake, but he had been dangerously disoriented on waking, and should he sleep they would need to be cautious rousing him. It galled him that Maxwell had understood the situation before any of them, and had been quick to act. That demonstrated he had his wits about him, and he could read a situation accurately. He would need to keep that in mind in future.

Yuy was watching him and looked toward the fire, turning back with a scowl. Slowly he shook his head and sighed.

"I have some advice for you. Open your eyes and really look around you. No daydreams. He's not a possession, and you will need to remember that or lose him. Think about this too. He's a strong man, and he's King. He's been the dominant male in a sexual relationship, and he has a son to demonstrate that dominance. Do you expect him to bend over for you?"

He could feel his face flaming and Yuy smirked.

"You had better sort out who is going to be Alpha before someone gets hurt. Someone has to bend, and he may like it both ways. Or not."

End

Karina Robertson 2005


	25. Chapter 25 Within Confusion

Title: Within Confusion

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 25. Baby Series 2 #25. Takes place approximately One hour after Advice.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Within Confusion

"You okay?"

It was strange to be surrounded by his one time enemy, touching him; to be naked in their presence. It was all he could do not to strike out, to force them away and give himself space. The headache made thinking near impossible. Some deeper part of his psyche understood that these were friends and not enemies, but his body still sought to strike out, to give him the grace of that distance.

"Milliardo?"

He flinched. That name. It conjured pain. Had he really accepted the role as King? Had he accepted that Zechs was gone, and the mantle of the Peacecrafts rested on his shoulders? Had he accepted the future once lost in a night of blood, fire and snow?

"Something wrong, Duo?"

"Yeah, Heero, I think we have a problem. That fall must have scrambled his brain."

They surrounded him. Maxwell to his left, a hand touching his shoulder. Duo was tactile, he always had to touch. Yuy was there, pressed to his back, yet he sensed an air of distance between them. A safe zone. For some reason Heero did not cause his skin to crawl the way it did with Maxwell's hand on him, or Chang's body pressed to his right side. Chang's muscled chest was hard to his arm, one small, almost delicate, hand resting against his foot the other against the small of his back, almost in an embrace that was as disturbing as Maxwell's touch.

"Zechs. Remember the blizzard. Remember we have to maintain body heat to survive." Not questions, but reminders of their mutual predicament delivered in a carefully neutral voice from Wing's pilot.

"I …" The blizzard. He needed to remember the cold and that this was survival, nothing more. "I'm trying … Forgive me. I just …"

"It's okay." Maxwell rubbed at his shoulder gently, small circular motions designed to be soothing. "It's okay."

"We expect you to be confused as we believe you are concussed. You must remain awake and cognizant of our situation." Wu Fei pressed a little closer. "We understand. All we ask is that you try to remember."

Enemies? Friends? There were confusing memories of the war and of dreams that seemed too real to be dreams. Dreams of Lucrezia, and of fearing change, and that foreboding that always seemed to bring death to those he cared for. Foreboding blossoming into nightmare reality, and losing her. Her parting gift, the small bundle of humanity that had given some meaning to his continued existence.

Treize. Lucrezia. Before them his parents; the heart and soul of any child. Why did he live while those he loved died?

//Forgive me. Forgive me for killing you.//

He could not apologize and receive forgiveness from the dead, but perhaps he might make a start with the living? These were his enemies … or had been his enemies … might he not begin here to bring about a change within himself? Why did he even want to?

"Forgive me."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	26. Chapter 26 Forgive Me

Title: Forgive Me

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 25. Baby Series 2 #26. Takes place immediately after Within Confusion.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Forgive Me

"Forgive me."

The whisper seemed to charge the cottage with tension. Maxwell froze and somehow seemed to diminish, Chang became a statue, tensed, expectant, waiting to explode into action. Yuy eased away, a small movement that put distance between them and allowed chilled air to enter the warm cocoon of blankets wrapped around them. With Yuy's movement he understood they expected him to strike out, unable to contain the tension within him.

Maxwell hid within that diminished presence that screamed 'no threat'. Chang waited, confident in his ability to counter physical action. Yuy hoped to avoid conflict by giving him a token of space. Each dealt with what they expected differently.

"Forgive me for what I did."

"What you did?" Duo leaned closer.

He could feel their attention, though he dared not look at any of them, and stared into the dancing flames of the fire. If he owed anyone an apology for his past actions it was these three, and their absent companions. He would need to apologize to Barton and Winner when this was over, and perhaps there would be some relief if they would be generous enough to forgive past transgressions against them.

"Zechs?" Heero shifted closer, closing the gap in the cocoon and cutting off the stream of cold air.

Ensconced within the cocoon of blankets and bodies he was almost comfortable, the shivering as his body sought to warm up easing to lesser tremors, and he had noted the others were less prone to trembling with cold. Uneasy as the close contact was making him it was working to keep them alive.

"Forgive me for forcing you to … to become … a part of Libra. I had no right to use you."

He heard Yuy's indrawn breath. A cold hand pressed to his shoulder blade, and warm breath caressed his neck and cheek as Heero leaned forward.

"You did not force me. I knew. I understood what you were doing, and chose to participate. My choice."

"There are never any real smiles in war. I fought to bring back smiles." Duo's voice was a whisper. "You're not a cold-hearted bastard. You never did it for kicks did you? You never enjoyed it."

The shudder had nothing to do with the cold. "No."

"I fought because I was angry, and I was hurt." Chang's forehead rested against his shoulder. "Had I not fought against you, I would have fought against another. I did fight against others. I was angry. I was lost."

Wu Fei had wanted to say this for a very long time. There were witnesses, but they were family, and they needed to hear this too.

"I ask forgiveness … for what I have done in the past. For turning on you when you sought me out and offered alliance. For misunderstanding what it was you were seeking, but above all, I ask forgiveness for killing Treize."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	27. Chapter 27 Not Your Fault

Title: Not Your Fault

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 25. Baby Series 2 #27. Takes place immediately after Forgive Me.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Not Your Fault

Duo hissed softly and the fire spat and crackled. He was unsure what to do or say. Peering at the silent blonde he found a shuttered look, eyes closed, pale lashes against high pale golden cheekbones. Milliardo seemed to be carved of the finest marble, cold and rock solid in the silence. Chang was a dark shadow beside him, face pressed to Milliardo's shoulder, fine black hair cascading loose from the tie that refused to contain it. Both of them were such a study in pain that Duo looked helplessly to Heero, hoping for some sign of what he should do.

Yuy looked enraged. His eyes were fierce and he glared at Chang's lowered head as though he wanted to strangle the man and Duo shivered. He personally thought this was not the appropriate time for bringing up that subject, but what would be the best time for broaching something so tender?

Heero met his gaze and Duo could see the struggle there to find something to say or do that might diffuse the situation. Zechs might explode, he could not discount that possibility and in his currant state Duo was no more eager to become physical with him than Heero seemed to be. In all of the war Zechs was the only one they had found who seemed to challenge them on a personal level and there had been something between Zechs and Heero that still was unexplained. One on one it would have been an interesting fight and Duo would not know which of them to put his money on.

"He intended to die." The husky voice rumbled into the silence of the cabin with a profound weariness that tightened Duo's chest. "At the end he had determined that to die was the only way to establish peace. At the time I could not forgive him. It seemed to mock everything we had worked for. I fought for a future where we would be together and he denied me that. He told me he wanted me to be the one to do it."

Duo lightly ran his fingers over the shining white gold hair. "It's okay."

"No. It's not. It never will be. I have a better understanding of him now, but I still can't quite forgive him for forcing the issue. It's not your fault that when I failed to kill him he went looking for you, Chang."

"I did not… I did not think I would win the duel and… and I did not. He… I am sorry."

"He made certain he would die. Not your fault. Nothing to forgive."

"Yet I ask it anyway. Forgive me."

The shining pale hair cascaded over his shoulders as he lowered his head, drawing his knees up to rest his chin. After a long while his head lowered further, forehead now resting on his knees and with a ragged indrawn breath the husky rumble again filled the cabin.

"Forgiven."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	28. Chapter 28 Forgiven

Title: Forgiven

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 25. Baby Series 2 #28. Takes place immediately after Not Your Fault.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Forgiven

Their touch had been a source of discomfort and cause to worry, that touch now offered reassurance. He felt upheld by their touch, protected and it was a feeling he had not known since the early days of his relationship with Treize. Later in their relationship he had begun to suspect what it was that Treize was keeping from him he had felt adrift, exposed. Alone. Adrift in confusion and fear.

He did not feel that he needed to forgive Chang the death of his lover. He knew only too well Treize had planned on dying if he felt there was no viable alternative. He had known it would come to him being bereft of the comfort that only Treize had seemed capable of making him accept. Others had tried, including Lucrezia but only Treize had succeeded in giving him what he could not describe satisfactorily. What was it about Treize that had made him the only one who could coax him to do the unthinkable?

No matter. That was then, this was now. He knew Treize would have found someone else and Chang need not suffer for that death. The war and Libra had been necessary to bring about peace but might they have found some future for themselves? If his lover was determined to die then so must he. That had been his thought.

Better to die than face the world without His strength to see through the aftermath.

Death denied him. Had he followed Treize there would be no child and he could never regret his son. He regretted the death of his lover and he ached for the loss of his wife. Did it matter no one understood what had driven him? In a letter to Relena he had said he did not care that no one would understand and that was a lie. He did care. He did not forever want to be the villain, but out of nightmare had come peace.

The price was worth it. He would pay it again if the need arose.

It did not matter that they could not forgive him. That they would see him as the brute. It mattered that God understood his reasons and in his heart he did believe in some higher being. Would not God have a greater compassion and capacity to forgive than mankind?

"Zechs?"

He did not want to emerge from the shelter of the blankets, but someone was pulling at his shoulder and another was brushing his hair from his face and behind him Yuy was pulling gently at his hair to force him to lift his face to them. He swallowed his pride and faced their accusation and Yuy's eyes were intensely blue.

"I understand your need. I forgive you."

Duo ran a hand lightly over his cheek, drawing his attention. "We all need forgiveness for what we have done in the bad times. I forgive you."

Chang turned his face and touched his lips to his forehead. "Forgiven."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	29. Chapter 29 Of Survival

Title: Of Survival

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 26. Baby Series 2 #29. Takes place a few minutes after Forgiven.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Of Survival

"They say the war is over and we should move on. Can't they see it's not that simple?" Heero carefully untangled knots in long pale hair.

"Yeah. You can tell who fought for what they believed in. It's too easy to say how wrong it was for people to fight, but what did they do to bring about peace? Hey, I don't think anyone should have been fighting but there's a difference between sitting on the sidelines spouting doggerel and sitting in the hot seat taking the flack. Know what I'm saying? Mind your feet." Duo positioned the brick between himself and Zechs and passed the poker to Wu Fei.

"They make nothing of the sacrifices, sweeping the floor and hiding the dirt and nobility alike beneath carpets fashioned of pretty words." Chang reached to hook the second brick.

"It's good to know you guys understand what it was to live through the war." Duo appreciated the warmth the first brick added to their tent. "To wonder what to do with the life you suddenly have."

Heero flipped the blanket aside and Chang positioned the brick between himself and Zechs and Heero flipped the blanket back enclosing them in a rude tent. Duo held open a gap facing the fire admitting heat into their cocoon.

"It's good I survived the war and all, but I never expected to. Can't say I particularly had anything to look forward to. No career or future mapped out." Duo continued.

"I never thought about survival, just the mission." Heero sighed.

"Seems every time I turned around you were blowing yourself up, or in the middle of a battle with ten to one odds against you." Duo grinned to soften his words and placed his chilled feet close to the brick.

Wu Fei reached from their nest to turn the three pairs of boxers and black briefs and the socks laid out before the fire. Soon they would be able to salve modesty though no one seemed concerned about their state of undress.

"Strange really. I could have killed you when we first met, you could have killed me later on. We could have died together any number of times. We considered Zechs our enemy and now work for him. We're holed up in a run down cabin in a blizzard with a palace somewhere out there where we could be toasty warm and sipping hot chocolate."

//Zechs. To my shame I thought of him as an enemy when I thought of him at all. I have made myself his friend hoping for more. The reverse of enemy is ally or friend. What is the reverse of friend discounting enemy through which we have already passed. Lover? …// Chang shook his head, disgusted. //Word games. I want more. Something as profound as his regard for Kushrenada. No pale imitation of his Lover. Duo? Never my enemy, though I considered him a fool and that was wrong. Friend, yes, and rival? Perhaps.//

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	30. Chapter 30 Eminently Sensible

Title: Eminently Sensible

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 26. Baby Series 2 #30. Takes place immediately after Of Survival.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Eminently Sensible

"I would prefer mulled wine to hot chocolate."

The husky rumble sent shivers up Duo's spine. Shivers of what might have been fear in the days of the war; had he ever come face to face with the best that Oz could claim and now suggested something that almost frightened him. Not fear but shivers heralding something very different to enemy turned friend turned … what? Chang had designs on the King and he knew it, but he had to wonder if Milliardo himself understood Chang's intent and was the attraction mutual, or was he politely ignoring the subtle hints and suggestions that had been forthcoming. Hints so subtle in fact that perchance the King had missed them?

//Wuffers has not actually thrown much in the way of hints when Zechsy has actually been around. Why? Is he afraid of rejection? Afraid Zechs likes the ladies … that he wants more kids?// He rested his head on his knees and sighed. //What's wrong with me? First I like Chang … heck I more than like him, but I started feeling up Zechsy first chance I got and just the sound of his voice gives me shudders. Sexy as hell husky rumble he's got gives me ideas.//

"Sake." Heero sighed. "Sake and lots of it. Very warming."

"I did not know you drank." Chang wrapped the edge of the blanket about his toes and tucked it in.

"When the occasion permits I indulge. I wonder if Relena is awake? If anyone searching has been sensible enough to get themselves back home. What would your drink of choice be?"

They would be searching but Duo found himself hoping the would be rescuers had given up for the night and were not caught in the howling wind and freezing chill.

"Herbal tea. Hot and sweet to ward the chill and fortify against illness brought about by the cold."

//Eminently sensible. That's Fei alright.// Duo mused. //Everything sensible and thought out.//

"Best hope they have not given us up for the night." Zechs stirred shifting under the blanket.

"Why?" Heero queried.

"Have you not noticed? The wind is dropping. If it continues to ease we may have the chance to escape. Some of these storms have periods of quiet, anything from a few minutes long to an hour or more. This may be one and if so we must be quick to take advantage of the lull."

"It was snowing before the wind came up then you said that it would be a blizzard before morning. Well you were right. How sure are you conditions will change from blizzard to calm and then back to blizzard?"

"Worse that it has been." The voice was quiet and the warning it carried clear. "If we are fortunate we might have an hour, though not much more, in which to make the palace."

Chang stared at the bundle of wet clothing. "We'll have to do it in soaking wet clothes. They'll freeze within minutes of going outside."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	31. Chapter 31 Who Goes And Who Stays

Title: Who Goes And Who Stays

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 26. Baby Series 2 #31. Takes place immediately after Eminently Sensible.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Who Goes And Who Stays

"An hour enough to reach the palace do you think?" Duo queried.

"We could take the opportunity to gather enough firewood to last the night, dry our clothes and return in the morning." Chang suggested. "It would be more comfortable and safer."

"Maybe comfortable, but safer?" Heero looked around the hut, considering. "I don't know enough about weather to judge."

Duo and Wu Fei listened to the howl of the wind. It sounded much the same to them and they admitted they knew too little of natural weather conditions. Colony born they knew only artificial imitations of the tempestuous weather Earth produced.

"Not the first time I have been caught in such a storm." Zechs listened to the wind for a long time then nodded. "It is easing. If we are to take the chance to run for the palace we need to decide soon. You should know the break in the weather will only be temporary and when the wind rises it will close in on us for days with renewed strength. If we are caught out in it, unable to reach the palace we will die. Having said that there is a good chance searchers will take the opportunity to seek us. Don't judge quickly. You will not gather sufficient wood, nor do we have provisions to see us survive beyond noon."

"You're hurt." Duo pointed out the obvious.

"I can function. I will function to reach safety and this hut is not safe."

"If we stay you give us until noon at the latest before the wood runs out and we die? If we get stuck in the snow and the wind comes up we die?" Heero stared into the fire.

"Yes."

"An hour is not long." Chang mused.

"An hour at most but perhaps there will be help to be found."

"How long do you think before we need to leave?" Heero queried.

"Perhaps an hour. A little less. If we go too early we freeze before we have our best chance and leaving it too late …." Zechs shrugged.

Duo sighed. "Either way we'd go with friends."

"I could return to the palace and bring help. Properly equipped for the conditions rescue would be less chancy. One will move faster."

"Alone is false safety." Milliardo returned.

"Two then, with extra clothing. We would handle the cold better. We need only tell someone where you are for rescue to come." Chang argued.

"We buddy up. Two go and two stay. The two who go get in all the wood possible for those who stay and then make a run for the palace."

"If you go you do not return. You remain at the palace and allow others to see it done." He glared all three into silence.

"Those better suited to local conditions. Believe me, by the time you reached the palace you would be unfit to return. If we all go it is one way, from here to there. No more lives at risk."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	32. Chapter 32 In The Shadow's Dancing

Title: In The Shadow's Dancing

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 26. Baby Series 2 #32. Takes place immediately after Who Goes and Who Stays.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

In The Shadow's Dancing

"We can't sit here and stare at each other. Time to decide." Duo positioned his feet closer to the brick. It was cooling rapidly.

"There are as many points for as against either option." Heero scowled. "We can't remain here if what you say is true about the weather closing in and not lifting for days. We don't have the resources to survive."

"Therefore we all go." Duo muttered.

"Why expose all needlessly to the elements? It will take two of us to reach the palace and help." Chang interjected.

"Therefore two go and two stay." Duo sighed, caught Milliardo's eye and the quirk of his lips.

"Which two? I should be one." Heero declared. "I'm strong and I've been trained to ignore discomfort."

"I also have been trained to focus on a goal. You and I should go." Chang nodded decisively, deciding there would be no argument.

"And what am I, jello?" Duo glared.

"You weigh less and would be prone to being blown over." Chang returned. "You have first aid certification and Milliardo must be monitored. He must not sleep for more than an hour and …"

"I know how to treat concussion, Chang and I'm not that much of a fly weight."

Blue eyes tinted with amethyst glared fiery temper into cold obsidian and very deliberately Duo smirked and reached to lightly twine a lock of pale hair around his finger, out of sight of the king but within full sight of Chang. Heero's eyes widened and Chang's daggers glare became glacial rage.

"You should …"

"You will not …"

"No arguing. This is serious! You should know better." Heero very deliberately removed the lock of hair from Duo's touch and glared each into submission. "Milliardo needs attention and sitting here arguing is accomplishing nothing."

Sulking silence descended and they listened to the creak of the trees and the rattle of the metal roof. Milliardo looked up and his eyes went quickly to the pine bough plugging the hole. He had no idea why Maxwell and Chang had begun sniping again, as he'd thought they had progressed past that point. He felt responsible for their predicament and was determined to get them out of the storm.

For a moment the firelight flared then dimmed and in the moment between, in the shadows dancing in the cold hut he thought he saw the suggestion of a tall form, arm extended to indicate the compromised roof. The creak of wood under pressure sent a shiver down his back and he surged to his feet, swiping his briefs up as he moved. The world spun around him and he felt three sets of hands steadying him.

"Hey man, easy."

"Get dressed now! We need to move."

"Zechsy …?"

"Milliardo …?"

"What …? Why?" Heero frowned.

"No time! Move! Grab your clothes."

Above them the roof creaked, a low ominous groan that set them all to throwing on their clothes.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	33. Chapter 33 Reassurance

Title: Reassurance

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena Pagan

Notes: Challenge 27. Baby Series 2 #33. Takes place approximately twenty minutes BEFORE In the Shadow's Dancing.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Reassurance

"Are they … Will they …. Pagan?"

Princess and Vice Foreign Minister for the ESUN she might be, but at this time she was only a young woman who stood to lose not only her brother but a potential consort who held her heart. Relena seemed unaware her hands were clasped tightly before her and that her fingers were white with the pressure of her desperate grip on herself.

"His Majesty is no stranger to poor weather and I have every confidence he can find shelter. As for the other young men, they are equally as resourceful."

Not exactly what she wanted to hear, but not what she desperately did not want to know either. The searchers had returned empty-handed and fear had gripped her.

//Heero … Milliardo … You have to be alright.//

Pagan drew aside the heavy curtains from the window and stared out into the blizzard at endlessly falling snow driven by high winds. The storm would be with them for perhaps a week and he could only hope this was not the birth of the rarer killer storm that would lock Sanc in ice for a month.

"Heero does not know much about Earth weather." She whispered. "They are all colony-bred and have never lived through a Sanc winter before. I've been on the Colonies when Sanc has experienced blizzards in the past."

What could he say to that? It was, after all, true that the busy schedule of the young politician kept her away from Sanc for much of the year. Her presence this Christmas was due to the King taking local matters from her delicate hands, thereby relieving her work load. The siblings worked well together to Sanc's benefit.

"The weather is easing." Pagan turned from the window and bowed. "I shall arrange a search party. You brother knows local conditions enough to detect the change and know it is his best chance to reach the palace. I have every confidence I shall return with them."

"You? Are you sure you should be going out there?"

The elderly gentleman bowed to her and his moustache hid his smile. "Who better, Your Highness? I know the grounds and every possible cover to be had. That we did not locate them before gives me a fair indication of where they may be and something tells me I will find them all together."

Relena drew a steadying breath. "Be careful Pagan."

"I shall ensure their safe return. Your brother has survived other storms and he will survive this and bring the young men back with him. He will expect searchers out and hopefully, if for some reason they are unable to return unassisted, I expect he will light a lantern to guide us to them."

"A lantern? It would need to be a very bright lantern to shine through this." Relena whispered.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	34. Chapter 34 Before the Lull

Title: Before The Lull

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Wu Fei Duo Zechs

Notes: Challenge 27. Baby Series 2 #34. Takes place a few minutes after In the Shadow's Dancing.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Before The Lull

"Fuck!" Duo skidded on the ice and felt the skin on his foot rip with the ice burn and floundered into a snowdrift, dragging Milliardo down with him.

Chang swore and lunged, attempting to keep the King on his feet, dropping the load of blankets and clothing in the process and ended up face first in the snow. Behind them the cabin groaned and they could hear the door slam in the wind and a moment later, Heero struggled around the side of the building. They were naked with the exception of underwear and after escaping the cabin with their hides intact Heero had dumped his load and gone back, ignoring their shouts of dismay.

Milliardo staggered to his feet and dragged both smaller men up. Heero struggled toward them but before they could comment on his idiocy, or he could remark on their ungainly sprawl in the snow the cabin, with a squealing groan, collapsed beneath the weight of snow.

A massive gust of wind drove snow into their faces and they could only huddle in a heap and hunch against it until the force lessened.

"Damn. Now what do we do?" Duo groaned.

"Get dressed." Wu Fei wiped his face clean of snow.

Milliardo watched as Heero placed his burden down and noted what he thought vital enough to warrant chancing his life. Four hurricane lamps of a respectable size were resting on the snow with a red fuel container. Milliardo considered a moment and reached to heft the container, testing its weight. A sloshing sound and a reasonable weight saw him working on the lid and he sniffed the fumes carefully.

"Good." he commented and glanced behind Heero.

The roof of the cabin had come down on a slant, dislodging much of the snow and as he watched a flicker of flame licked at the timbers. With the wind to fan it the cabin was sure to catch fire.

"Is there fuel in those lanterns?" He queried.

"Some, but I don't think they are full."

"Fill them quickly. I have a use for the excess."

Chang staggered pulling up his freezing trousers and shuddered. "Get dressed. We need to find shelter."

"We have something more important to do before we move." Zechs checked the largest of the lamps. "This one is near full."

"You will die of exposure if you don't get something on." Duo's teeth were chattering.

"We will have the chance to warm up soon." The King took the opportunity to don his trousers while Heero filled one of the lamps.

"What are you planning to do?" Chang queried.

"I am giving us a better chance to survive."

At the curious looks from all three he managed a grin, fighting off the wave of dizziness threatening to send him into the snow. He could not afford to give in to weakness if they were to survive.

"I'm lighting a lantern."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	35. Chapter 35 Lantern of Hope

Title: Lantern of Hope

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena Pagan

Notes: Challenge 27. Baby Series 2 #35. Takes place roughly at the same time as Before The Lull.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta/

Lantern Of Hope

"Your Highness."

Relena turned from the window and if not for the situation she might have laughed. Pagan reminded her of a particularly shapeless bear bundled as he was in heavy furs. The search team was ready to go out again and she could only wish them luck. Hope as she might common sense was beginning to scream it was too late.

//Heero. I want to believe you are going to come back to me. I'd stand at this window and scream 'come and kill me' if I thought it would do any good. Why did I grow up? It might have made me feel better.//

"The ponies are prepared and being brought around."

"Pagan, much as I want them back safely please have everybody back before the weather deteriorates. I don't want anyone suffering needlessly."

"We shall not be placing lives at risk and I shall have them out of the storm before it rises. Within the next twenty minutes the wind shall drop appreciably and we will be able to move. I believe I shall find them in the vicinity of the old palace, perhaps at the caretaker's cottage or even the gamekeeper's cottage, though I doubt they would have gone so far."

Relena pressed her hands to her face, trying to squash a sudden surge of temper. "Oooh I am so going to rip Milliardo a good one for going off like that!"

Pagan's quiet chuckle drew a brilliant blush. Princesses were not suppose to say such things.

"I won't say anything if you don't." She whispered.

"My lips are sealed. I shall wait in line for my turn to inform His Majesty what I think of his little jaunt. I have little doubt after this that he will see reason and have the security chip implanted. Had he consented when approached we would not now have this problem."

Relena touched a delicate finger to a point behind her left ear. The security chip was tiny and she could not feel a lump but she knew it was there. Most days she considered it a waste of time to tag her, but had Milliardo have been implanted they would know where he was now.

"He considers them a leash. Another restraint to bind him."

"Regardless he shall be implanted if I have to do so in a most clandestine manner." The old man sighed. "I shall be off. The wind is dropping."

Relena turned to see the snow was no longer being driven horizontally by the wind.

"Good luck. I will … Pagan! What is that?"

The old retainer shuffled to the window and followed her pointing finger. A flare of hope surged within him as the flicker of flame rose into the night. It was barely visible in the snowfall but it was there and he knew what it must be.

"A Lantern of Hope to light the night, Miss Relena. A Lantern of Hope."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	36. Chapter 36 If Fortune Smiles

Title: If Fortune Smiles

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Duo Wu Fei Zechs

Notes: Challenge 27. Baby Series 2 #36. Takes place a few minutes after Before The Lull.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

If Fortune Smiles

Duo moaned softly with the pleasure of it. He drank in the welcome warmth and wished they could linger long enough to dry their clothes, but the wind was dropping and they needed to start back for the palace.

Initially he thought Milliardo had lost it when he had taken the left over kerosene and doused the liquid over the ruins of the cabin. He had noted Wu Fei watching with wide eyes and knew he had thought the same thing, then with a wuff the kerosene had caught fire and the cabin had become engulfed in flame.

"Find whatever you can to feed it." Heero had understood and begun to throw boards into the flames.

Duo was quick to realize that with the fire rising the air around them warmed quickly and it was more comfortable.

"We need to leave but we need this to burn well and long." Milliardo explained.

"A beacon." Chang grinned. "You light a lantern for them."

"Exactly." Heero paused to bundle himself into his clothes. "How long does it take for frostbite to set in?"

"Not all that long. Wet socks will not help but if we are quick we should be spared serious damage. The depth of the snow will slow us down but if fortune smiles we should meet the search party on the way."

//If fortune smiles? Shit. Despite the war we survived so why shouldn't Lady Luck smile on us some more?// Duo limped closer to the flames luxuriating in the heat and ignoring the snow. This close to the flames it melted, falling as rain. //This is the warmest I've felt for hours.//

"Estimate to reach the palace?" Chang questioned.

"More than an hour." Milliardo stared into the night measuring the decreasing wind. "We have a few minutes before we can start. Light the lanterns."

Duo felt around for the torch flicking on the beam. It would add to their light but he knew already Milliardo was planning to use the lanterns for more than light. The kerosene lamps, unlike the torches, generated heat. Not a great deal of heat but perhaps sufficient to keep their hands warm enough to spare them frost bitten fingers if they alternated hands as they moved. Every source of heat would be welcome.

"Use a knife to rip one of the blankets into strips. We go tied at the waist by the strips so if one of us falls the others will know."

The King's blue eyes rested on the fire. The pain in his head was a thundering roar but he could not permit himself to acknowledge it. There was help for them all at the palace and there too was his son. The fire leaping into the night was his lantern in the window to announce their presence and he only hoped it was visible to someone who had the means to investigate.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	37. Chapter 37 A Light In The Darkness

Title: A Light In The Darkness

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 27. Baby Series 2 #37. Takes place approximately 40 minutes after If Fortune Smiles.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Light In The Darkness

It was hard going but at least they were warm and dry beneath the furs. Pagan glanced at the GPS suspended from his neck as he waded through the snow drifts. He found it difficult to handle in the heavy gloves but he could see the face and was assured they were on course.

The tether binding him to the man ahead was loose as they were close together and the pony behind him wuffled and the beast pawed the snow. The hardy Sanc ponies were the favoured means of transport in such weather. Machinery had a deplorable habit of breaking down or crashing into hidden obstacles. Ponies minded where they put their feet and generally had a sense of safe footing beneath the snow and their thick shaggy coats were proof against cold. Even their hardy tolerance would fail and they would need their handlers and the warmth of a stable but before then they must achieve their goal.

They could no longer see the column of flame he believed marked the position of those they sought, but with the wind now down he doubted the King would hesitate. That lantern flame had given a guideline and he expected to find the missing men along as direct a route to the palace as they could manage.

//When I have you safe I am going to remind you just how vulnerable you are. I don't care how big you grew or how old you are, I will still paddle your rump as I use to.//

Finally Sanc had a King more suited to the times than many of the past generations had claimed. He was only too aware Sanc was under world scrutiny but in his opinion Milliardo was the best option for the country. Having him rule was a two-edged sword as many feared him and expected trouble and grew more wary as time passed.

//You've given them the lesson you learned as a child, when your world was destroyed, not merely threatened. You have plans to ensure Sanc's future and they expect you to raise armies when you will be raising buildings and hopes for the future. Relena you give to the world as Ambassador as once you gave her to Sanc as Princess. I don't profess to know all you plan, but I understand enough to know you, like your sister, are a light in the darkness. A light much like the lantern you lit to guide us to you.//

The pony snorted and pulled against the reigns, knocking into him and he glanced at the beast noting it was looking off to one side. Suddenly hopeful Pagan paused in his shuffling progress and took the time to stare long and hard into the darkness and snow around him, slowly panning around until he spotted the flicker of a lantern off in the distance.

"There!" He slapped the shoulder of the man ahead of him, certain that that flicker of light was their goal.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	38. Chapter 38 Like Magic

Title: Like Magic

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Stephan

Notes: Challenge 28. Baby Series 2 #38. Takes place approximately sixteen hours after A Light In The Darkness

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Like Magic

He stirred in his sleep, a small thumb slipping between fine lips. Heero shivered in reaction as something within him dissolved. It was like magic. Something hard and cold quivered and shattered and filled him with a warmth and a despair he did not understand. Where did the Perfect Soldier he was supposed to be go at sight of this small piece of humanity?

His feelings for Relena were different, but just as intense and frightening. He didn't understand how easily the girl had slipped past the training J had subjected him to. From the time they had first met there had been something about her that threatened that part of him, drew him and made the weight of his soul lighter.

"Like magic." He reached to caress pale wisps of hair. "Both of you are like magic. I can't stop this softening inside of me and I don't really want to try. I can understand it's a physical attraction between myself and Relena, but it's not physical with you. How do you do it, Stephen? How do you make me feel my heart? How do you make that heart melt just by lying there?"

His training was falling apart and he was not sorry. He could kill a man in fifty different ways; that training was still there and would always be but that other training … that conditioning to close off his emotions was another matter.

He had broken conditioning before and the memory of a little girl and her puppy would forever haunt him. He had broken conditioning and known the human pain of loss, grief and despair in the aftermath of his mission and for his humanity he had been reconditioned. It was neither desired nor required that their weapon have a heart.

"Is it because you are a symbol? Fresh, new; untouched by war and death. Never known fear as I have feared, or as your father knows fear living each day knowing it could be the last. He has made decisions that change the world. So many lifetimes lived within one life. He would be happiest if you never learned his past, but he is the most realistic man I know and tragically he knows it will come. You will learn the sins of your father and from one likely to speak from malice with no understanding. Someone with no concept of how things were and why it took such sacrifice to turn the world around and start again. That was the greatest magic, Stephen. Changing war into peace. Looking at you I know why we are fighting to see peace grow; to start afresh, leave the war behind us but remember its lessons. We need to remember and avoid the mistakes of our ancestors. I want to live my life, hopefully with Relena and I think I would like to have my own innocence sleeping in a cot with the future stretching ahead. A dream I want to become reality so badly."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	39. Chapter 39 Happily Ever After

Title: Happily Ever After

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena Heero Stephan

Notes: Challenge 28. Baby Series 2 #39. Takes place a few minutes after Like Magic.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Happily Ever After

"Heero? I thought you would still be in bed."

Relena closed the door softly behind her, mindful of Helen sleeping in the connecting room to the nursery. Restless after the events of the day and night she had been wandering the halls and had come to check on Stephen as a distraction. She had received the doctors' report on her brother and those who had dared the storm in dignified silence, all the while wishing she could roundly curse events that led to the near disaster. It all began so long ago and how different the world would be now had they been spared that senseless bloodshed.

//Is it possible Milliardo may experience other instances of this nature? Will snow always set him off, walking the paths of memory that are best left forgotten?//

Disturbed by her thoughts she had resigned herself to be thankful none of them had seemed to take any lasting harm. There had been assurances from the doctors after examinations that no lasting harm had been done and exclamations over how fortunate they were that they did not lose fingers or toes to the cold. There were signs of fever in at least Duo and Milliardo, though why they should suffer longer lasting effects of their adventure and not Chang or Heero she did not know.

"Shhh. He's asleep.'

She smiled, dismissing her worries for the sheer unexpected pleasure of finding Heero there. She had not expected him to be out of bed until at least late in the morning, if he was spared the fever the doctor seemed to expect. Slipping quietly up to the cot she peered down at her nephew and sighed.

"It's rather like a fairytale really."

"Getting stuck in a blizzard?" Heero raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how."

"No, Milliardo being King. There should be wizards and warriors, dragons and princes in the tale. Magic and mystery, instead of the cold brutality of war and the prospect of more chaos to come."

"No chaos. Not anymore. There will be peace and we will all be a part of it. You and I, the other pilots and especially your brother. If there is such a thing as the Goddess named Fate, then her hand is still on him I think."

"He has hurt so much already." Relena sighed softly. "I would like to tell Stephen a fairytale about the Prince who reclaimed his kingdom and married a beautiful Princess and they had many sons and daughters together and lived happily ever after in their kingdom, with friends and family surrounding them. It is a pity that life is not like fairytales that always end happily ever after."

Heero considered the baby for a long moment and then sighed, looking up into blue eyes. Gently he touched her cheek and shook his head slowly.

"Shall I tell you a fairytale, Relena? It is one you have not heard before, but I think you need to hear it."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	40. Chapter 40 The God And The Dragon

Title: The God And The Dragon

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Notes: Challenge 28. Baby Series 2 #40. Takes place immediately after Happily Ever After.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The God And The Dragon

Once there was a Dragon, a great beast who feared nothing and no one, not even the greatest of the Knights known to hunt dragons. The dragon would sit amid his hoard confident he owned the most magnificent treasures on the Earth. Now it happened that this Dragon had a friend who was a God and he too feared no one and was confident in his abilities for even though he owned no treasures of earthly wealth the God was rich beyond the dreams of avarice in other things, most notable of which was the gift of laughter. He could make the somber Dragon laugh and Dragons were notorious for their serious dispositions.

The God liked the Dragon a great deal and over time his heart grew more enamoured of the beast until he knew he must tell the dragon how he felt. On the way to see his Dragon he chanced to walk through a forest and saw a most enchanting creature that might have been fashioned of dreams and moonlight in the way of magical creatures and he was confused for his heart stirred to life just as it did for the Dragon. He was sure he must have been enchanted with powerful magic and try though he might he could sense no spell to explain this awakening.

The God saw through the trees his friend the Dragon standing as though spellbound and staring at the creature that might have been fashioned of moonlight. He could see that the Dragon was enamoured of the creature just as much as he and he knew the great beast would determine to possess the creature for his treasure. Even after so short a glimpse the God understood that the creature was sad and melancholy and should the Dragon make it his treasure, to be admired by the Dragon alone, the creature would wither and die. He could see the wondrous creature needed the sun and moon, the wind and the forest to survive. The God was distressed, for he was falling in love with the creature and was already in love with the Dragon and he did not wish to see either his old love alone nor his new love confined.

While the God thought of what he might do about this predicament the Dragon chanced to spy his friend watching the beautiful creature and was seized with jealousy that anyone should think to gaze upon the creature. He forgot he was friends with the God and determined to swoop down and capture the creature in his claws as gently as the wind would caress moonlight. He would protect his love from the trials of the world that had so saddened the creature and surround it with the security of his treasures. Unknowing of this the creature walked through the woods and the God and the Dragon watched and waited, eyeing each other with distrust and anger, instead of the friendship they had enjoyed for many years.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	41. Chapter 41 Life Is Not A Fairytale

Title: Life Is Not A Fairytale

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena Stephan Heero, Pagan

Notes: Challenge 28. Baby Series 2 #41. Takes place after The God And The Dragon

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Life Is Not A Fairytale

"How does it end?"

He sighed softly and rested his forehead against the rail of the cot, shaking from the tips of his fingers to his toes that even now felt numb after his sojourn in the snow.

"I don't know. The end is yet to be written. I am afraid to find out."

"A Dragon … and a God." Her heart breaking Relena lightly stroked his unruly locks. "Heero … are there no other players in the fairytale who might make a difference? Who might be able to help them to understand what it is they chance ruining? Friendship is not so easy to come by that it should be thrown away."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Pagan quietly shut the door and frowned as he walked away from the nursery and from the duty he had taken upon himself since the Royal Family had become resident in the palace. Every night, before he retired to bed, he looked in on the young Prince and assure himself that all was well and that it was no dream that the Peacecrafts were once again together.

//A Dragon and a God.// He sighed softly setting a measured pace down the hallway. //A creature that might have been made of moonlight and full of the sorrows of the world.//

Something would have to be done to complete this unfinished fairytale. Something that would not break anew the heart of the moon. Dragons and Gods might too easily forget the fragility of moonlight and in their war for possession destroy the very thing they fought over.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't know. I would like to think there would be a sorcerer out there who has power to equal the Dragon and the God and would at least cast a spell over them to remember their friendship and the hardships they endured together. I don't want either of them hurt and I especially don't want them to hurt …" He sighed softly. "The moonlight."

"Milliardo has hurt enough." Relena whispered. "Very well, it seems there is no help for it. We must introduce new players and bring about a happy ending. There should always be a forever after."

"Life is not a fairytale. There are no magic wands to wave to enchant a Prince or a King, no spells powerful enough to enchant a Dragon, or tame a God."

"Then we shall become Sorcerers and make such a spell. I think together we might come up with something and if I need to, I will call upon the services of others who may have an interest in the matter."

He should have kept his own council and not played around with fantasy and tales of magic and enchantment. What had he done? Her head was filled with romantic notions of happily ever after and he was afraid that only heartache would come of it. If not for all of them, then for at least one.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	42. Chapter 42 Sugar And Sweetness

Title: Sugar and Sweetness

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena Pagan, Relena Zechs

Notes: Challenge 29. Baby Series 2 #42. Takes place the day after Life Is Not A Fairytale.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Sugar And Sweetness

"I believe I am as ready as I will ever be to beard the beast." Relena flashed a glance over her shoulder at Pagan. "Are you sure he is well enough for this?"

"The doctor is of the opinion that your brother needs to rest and there is nothing of a serious nature we need to concern ourselves with. The flashback appears to be over and with another day or so of rest he will be permitted to resume his duties."

"What about the fever?" Relena smoothed the skirt of her pale blue gown, her attention focused on Pagan.

"His temperature is still slightly elevated, but nothing to be concerned over. I assure you, Miss Relena, I am more than capable of convincing His Majesty of the wisdom of consenting to be implanted with the tracer."

"I have no doubt that you are quite capable, Pagan, but why should you have all the fun? I am just dying to give my brother the dressing down he deserves. Have no fear, I shall be all sugar and sweetness and I shall not permit an unladylike word to escape these lips."

The old retainer sighed wondering if the repercussions of abducting the young woman and secreting her in some isolated room of the manor, until he had convinced the King of the necessity of the tracking device, would be noticed. He would appeal to the sensibilities of the king who must have been shaken at his own reaction to something as simple as snowfall. He had little doubt Milliardo would be reasonable after the lives of so many had been affected by the incident.

The Princess Royal had recovered from her fright and after ensuring all parties were healthy and recovering after two days of rest, was now champing at the bit to inform her brother in no doubt glowing terms, just how frightened she had been by the entire incident. That she would have her say he did not doubt, but he had hoped to deal with the matter discreetly.

"I shall make sugar seem sour with the sweetness I am capable of exuding. Tea please, Pagan. My brother's favourite, of course and sugar cubes. Yes, cubes please, not granules."

This was not going to work out as he had hoped, and after so long in the service of the Peacecrafts he knew when he stood no chance of victory. Resigning himself to picking up the pieces in the aftermath Pagan bowed formally.

"Yes, Miss Relena."

"Don't worry, Pagan, I'll be gentle."

A quick rap of her knuckles to the door and she entered the room without waiting for an answer and widened her eyes at the view of a broad pale golden back as Milliardo shrugged into a floor length robe and the scandalized manservant hastily drew the deep burgundy velvet around him, releasing the cascading flood of white gold hair.

"Woops, sorry Brother. Obviously you are feeling better. Good. Pagan is coming with tea and we need to talk."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	43. Chapter 43 One Lump Or Two

Title: One Lump or Two?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena Zechs

Notes: Challenge 29. Baby Series 2 #43. Takes place immediately after Sugar and Sweetness.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

One Lump Or Two

"I presume there is a reason for this early morning visit?"

Relena smiled sweetly as she watched her brother belt the robe to his narrow waist. She could not deny that he would be considered a tasty morsel by any healthy female and indeed if he was not her brother she would seriously enjoy ogling him. Personally her tastes ran to somewhat shorter messy chocolate-haired males with fathomless blue eyes who told enchanting fairytales and was willing to become a conspirator with his soon to be fiancée.

//I really can't see what any of these soon to arrive suitors will have that Heero won't. He's so sweet, like pure sugar sitting on the tongue. Mmmm. That reminds me. It is high time Mr. Yuy got down to the serious business of kissing me. I'll have to work on a suitable opportunity.//

"Earth to Relena? Anyone home?"

"Comedy does not become you, Brother. Now sit yourself down. Pagan will be here in a few minutes with tea and I intend to enjoy a quiet cup with you."

The valet exchanged glances with the king, sensing dismissal and personally thankful the King was kind enough to permit him to escape what was sure to be a lecture from the Princess. The palace staff knew it was coming. The young woman had been storming around for almost two days waiting for the doctor to determine the King was recovered sufficiently for her to discuss her concerns with him.

Relena imperiously pointed to the two high backed chairs positioned near the window and scooted herself into one, ignoring protocol and seating herself before the King. When not in public both siblings were notorious for their informality. With a tired sigh Milliardo moved to join her and settled himself in the chair as a brief knock disturbed the silence. Relena called permission and Pagan entered, efficiently placed a silver tea service and two fine porcelain cups edged in gold on the low table between the chairs.

Relena noted her brother's interest in the tray and particularly in the crystal bowl holding cubed sugar. She knew he preferred granules as one lump was far sweeter than he preferred his tea but she had her reasons.

"Thank you Pagan, that will be all."

The old retainer apologized to the King with a look and vacated the room as Relena sat forward to serve the tea.

Setting a cup to one side she poured in cream and paused, looking at her brother with a quizzical arched eyebrow with the teaspoon poised over the sugar bowl. "One lump or two?"

He frowned but chose not to comment at her apparent forgetfulness. "One."

Relena smiled graciously and thumped Zechs smartly over the head with a cushion. "One it is then."

With her brother staring at her in wide eyed amazement the Princess Royal of Sanc deposited one lump of sugar in the cup, poured in tea, stirred and set it before her brother.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	44. Chapter 44 Sugary Sweetness

Title: Sugary Sweetness

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena Zechs

Notes: Challenge 29. Baby Series 2 #43. Takes place immediately after One Lump or Two.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Sugary Sweetness

"What the hell was that for?"

Relena smiled sweetly and poured her own tea, settling back to watch as her brother glared at her and restored some order to his bangs. He looked positively sweet sitting there, confused by her actions and she decided she should hit him over the head with a cushion more often. Perhaps where those two idiotic ex-gundam pilots could see what a masterpiece bemusement made of him.

"It should have been with a two by four, but after your recent concussion that would not be advisable, so a cushion just has to do." She was careful to maintain a sugar sweet tone and sipped her tea delicately.

He sighed and for a moment his hand rose in a gesture she had not seen him make for some time, a mask behind which he could hide and it brought home to her there was still the matter of confused memories to be considered. That masking gesture was purely Zechs Marquise, not Milliardo Peacecraft.

"I never … intended … to go out into the blizzard."

"Well, I know that. I've spent some time talking with the doctor and Pagan about memory flashbacks and possible triggers for them. It is something we are going to need to be alert for and we need to make advance preparations where we can."

"I won't know what will set them off or when it may be a danger, Relena . There is not all that much that can be done about it. I've been undergoing therapy for years and the psychologists I've spoken to say I am as cured as I will ever be of past insanities."

"Oh, poosht. You were never insane to begin with. I won't beat about the bush, Brother, and I promised Pagan I would be a lady and do a perfect impression of sugary sweetness, meaning I am not to swear at you or scream either, so don't look like that." She pointedly refused to look at the cushion resting on her knee. "I will be a lady so long as you are sensible and see reason."

"I do try to be sensible."

"In most matters, yes, I agree, you can be sensible and quite accommodating but in one matter you have been rather obstinate and bullheaded and altogether unreasonable. That has to stop. We must face facts and if you are prone to flashbacks, and after this episode there can be no doubt of that, we need to take measures against a repeat occurrence. Now since we are both being so reasonable let us get straight to the point. I want you tagged, Milliardo. Computer security chips are safe and reliable and will allow us to locate you if you experience another instance of flashback. I am chipped and you had Stephen chipped quickly enough on learning he was nearly abducted some months ago, so be reasonable and agree to have yourself done."

"No."

The cushion whooped into the Kings face. "Yes!"

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	45. Chapter 45 Sugar Cubes And Life

Title: Sugar Cubes And Life

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 29. Baby Series 2 #45. Takes place at approximately the same time as Sugary sweetness.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Sugar Cubes And Life

Heero knocked and after a moment the door opened revealing Wu Fei wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. A film of perspiration beaded his brow and his hair was pulled into its customary pigtail and he motioned Heero into the room.

"Good morning, Yuy."

"Chang." Heero acknowledged. "We need to talk."

He frowned but led Heero to the chairs placed before the fire.

"Tea?"

A curt nod and Chang saw to the makings of green tea, placing a cup before Heero before settling into his seat.

"What can I do for you?"

"Nothing."

Dark eyes blinked and he eyed his friend. "So why are you here?"

"Relena suggested I bring you this."

Heero placed a box on the table and Chang scowled reaching forward and turning it to catch the firelight. As he had thought, cubed sugar, and he leaned back in his seat, staring at Heero as though he had lost his mind.

"What do you want and what does the Princess want from me?"

"I believe the gift is meant to convey a message. I was in the cabin, Chang, I saw it all. More than you possibly realize. I saw the way you looked at him and the way you looked at Duo too, and I saw the way Duo looked at Milliardo. You challenged him first and he responded in kind."

The memory of fingers twined in living moonlight sent a spear of anger through his gut and he snarled. Yuy reached to flip open the box and removed a row of sugar cubes, placing them to one side. Chang stared as though he had grown a second head.

"What are you doing?"

"Demonstrating something." He sat back. "You are Duo's teacher."

"No. Not after what happened."

Heero leaned forward and removed more cubes. "No? Just no? Does he not deserve an explanation? I thought teachers were supposed to be fonts of wisdom."

"Rivals can not be teacher and student. There are others capable of teaching Maxwell."

More sugar cubes were removed. "I will agree there are others who are more than capable, though he would need to leave Sanc to find them. Did you ever wonder why it was you he watched?"

"You are not in the habit of handing out compliments. What do you want?"

Heero sighed and indicated the box.

"If the box is the vessel of containment and the sugar is the substance of life, how useful is the box when empty? The sugar is invaluable when it represents the fullness and richness of our lives. We lose so much in our lifetime and if we don't allow new substance in, or care for the substance that comes unbidden, we are just an empty vessel."

Heero picked up a single sugar cube and dropped it into the tea, watching it dissolve.

"What is left when we dissolve something as precious and hard to come by as friendship? Are we so rich in it we can afford to lose it so easily?"

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	46. Chapter 46 A Stubborn Breed

Title: A Stubborn Breed

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Pagan, Relena

Notes: Challenge 30. Baby Series 2 #46. Takes place approximately two hours after Sugar Cubes And Life.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Use of mild language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Stubborn Breed

"Pig-headed, infuriating, moronic, headstrong idiot!"

Pagan considered the virtues of hiking through a blizzard in search of a quieter and safer environment. He had known the Princess would fail, but he had also known the futility of arguing with her.

Heero rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I presume that means she was unsuccessful."

"I'll rip every single white hair out of that stubborn head one at the time!"

"I believe that to be an accurate assumption." Pagan wondered if he wanted to deal with another Peacecraft tantrum.

"Then I'll start on the gold ones!"

Heero stepped back to stand beside the man he had developed an abiding respect for. Pagan could undoubtedly impart insight into the young woman he had helped to rear.

"Given his reputation did she honestly think it would be easy to convince him to be chipped?"

"Then the silver hairs and for every one I pull I'll tell him what a positive ass he is. Colour grading will be more fun than ripping it out by the roots in hanks!"

"I believe Miss Relena was aware he might be difficult." Pagan returned. "However, any future incidents may incur threats to his safety and the safety of others."

"Prick!"

Heero scowled. "At least the blizzard has kept away foreign dignitaries. It is one thing for her to insult every man and his dog, but another for her to insult the king in the hearing of strangers."

"Stupid dumb stubborn twit!"

"Quite. The staff and resident dignitaries are after all accustomed to these outbursts."

"Stubborn bloody idiot and his stupid bloody ideas. What excuse can he come up with that actually makes sense? Ooohh! Will he never see reason?"

Heero wondered if he wanted to step into her line of sight and Pagan did not seem keen to.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to retire for tea?" He looked hopefully at Pagan.

"Milliardo, you dumb jerk! It's for your own good!"

"I find myself wondering whether it is the brother or the sister who has the most fearsome reputation." Pagan mused. "Peacecrafts are a stubborn breed, but this latest generation seem to exceed the levels of the past. I believe pacifists are the most emotional of people."

"I could break the Ming vase over your stupid stubborn blonde head!"

"Pacifists in general, or specifically Peacecraft pacifists?"

"Peacecrafts, young Sir. Tea might be just the thing whilst we wait out this storm."

Heero frowned waiting for the next verbal volley and grew concerned as the silence lengthened. Relena had sounded as if she was winding up, but perhaps she had actually been winding down?

"I'm wondering if the storm has past?'

"I am inclined toward believing the lady may be gathering her second wind."

"She can be a little long winded." Heero mused.

"And Heero bloody Yuy had better kiss me before the night is out or I'll start tearing out his hair too!"

Pagan sniggered. "I believe the lady has a fearsome tongue."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	47. Chapter 47 Rival Or Friend ?

Title: Rival Or Friend?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei Duo

Notes: Challenge 30. Baby Series 2 #47. Takes place a few minutes after A Stubborn Breed.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Rival Or Friend?

//Where is everyone?// Wu Fei paused at the foot of the staircase looking around the entry hall.

Duo appeared at the landing above him and Chang considered withdrawing into one of the side rooms, but Heero's words returned to haunt him and he stood his ground aware he needed to face not Duo but himself. He would not fall for that trap and he would prove to himself he could hold a civil conversation with this rival.

//Rival? He is supposed to be my friend. We survived much during the war so can we not survive being rivals for one man's attention?//

"Hey, Chang. Looks like we're the only ones brave enough to show our faces."

He had the reputation of a joker, a trickster. He enjoyed life and lived it to the fullest, but training Duo Maxwell had demonstrated to Chang that the joker was a front.

"Where is everyone?" He could be civil and he would be.

The vision of an empty box of sugar cubes disturbed him and he needed time to meditate on words of wisdom from a loud-mouthed woman and a once emotionless automaton.

//We all change, and of us all I think it may be Yuy who has changed the most.//

"Her pinkness is venting again about sexy Zechsy refusing the electronic dog tag. It isn't pretty, so everyone's hiding."

"That is hardly an appropriate way to speak of the King, Maxwell."

"It's meant affectionately and there isn't anyone around to hear it. Not like I call him Sexy Zechsy in public and anyway, he wouldn't care one way or the other. Man's not a snob or a prissy proper pansy. What you looking like that for, Chang?"

"I can see why so many consider you to be the fool."

Duo sniggered. "More fool them for being so easily blinded. I'm off to the kitchen to get something to eat. No one in their right mind would linger out here when Lena's on the war path. Coming?"

Wu Fei eyed the landing behind Duo as he descended the stairs and considered the virtues of braving the upper hallways before deciding he did not feel particularly brave today. If Oz had employed the Princess Royal to stand on a cliff edge and scream the world into submission many lives might have been saved during the war. He worked through his frustrations by meditation and his katas, but what recourse did the Princess have when dealing with a particularly stubborn brother?

"Perhaps I should offer to teach her meditation techniques?"

"Nah." Duo moved past him. "I think she gets a kick out of screaming down the hallways. She can't raise her voice or be unladylike in public and we all need a little screaming time now and then. She has such a reputation for being the perfect lady it must be frustrating as hell for her."

"Perhaps you are right."

"Of course I am. You coming for tea? We need to talk."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	48. Chapter 48 Duo Maxwell

Title: Duo Maxwell

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 30. Baby Series 2 #48. Takes place a few minutes after Rivals Or Friends.

Spoilers: None

Warning: Use of a four letter word and angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Duo Maxwell

Duo shooed the cook out of the kitchen with a megawatt smile. "Go on. Put your feet up. Day I can't boil water and dunk a teabag is the day I give up smiling."

"That would be a sorry day, Mr Maxwell."

Chang filled the kettle watching as Maxwell charmed the cook out of the room and shut the door behind her. The braid was flicked casually over his shoulder and Duo set mugs on the island bench, ignoring the finest china cups and set his rump on a stool.

"You wished to speak to me?"

"Yeah, we need to talk before we do something stupid. Zechsy has enough on his shoulders without us publicly brawling over who gets to hump him."

Obsidian eyes widened and then narrowed with a chilling rage and Chang spun from the bench to be greeted with a perfectly serious Duo Maxwell. His blue eyes had acquired the violet tint that suggested someone might die quickly and silently, but the man remained seated and nodded briefly.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. You know why we were picked to pilot the Gundams, Chang? I always wondered what the real reason was and now we're older and wiser and I've had time to think. I called myself the God of Death and I had a reputation for being a kick-ass son of a bitch. Fuck, they knew what they were doing picking teenagers. Teenagers have no fear of death. Death's not real, it will never happen to us don't you know? That's why they wanted teenagers to pilot because we were too bloody dumb to ask the right questions or think about dying."

Wu Fei stared at the young man his reflex to break the crude-mouthed idiot's neck fading under the weight of those serious eyes.

"I don't want to die, Chang. I never did. I want to live and I don't want to live alone. I've had the chance to think about the past and what I want in the future. I've realized that when you get the chance to live you are the world's worst bloody fool if you pass up the best opportunities when they come."

"I … What are you saying?"

"Can't tell you what I'm saying, just what I'm feelin'. Zechsy has seen and done a lot and he's had the guts to love and climb off his belly when the worlds caved in on him time and time again. Hasn't he had enough? I know I have. I don't want to fight because I have to, but because I want to and I want to fight for something that makes a difference to me. Just to me and maybe to a few others. Nothing world shattering. I believe we both want the same thing."

"I am not sure what you expect me to say."

"I'm saying what I feel and I want you to say the same. Fuck tough guy reputations. Let's just be honest between us."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	49. Chapter 49 I'm Waiting

Title: I'm Waiting

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 30. Baby Series 2 #48. Takes place immediately following Duo Maxwell.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Use of a four letter word and angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

I'm Waiting

"I could stand in the hallway like Relena and tell the whole bloody world to fuck off. Some days I want to crawl into the smallest darkest hole imaginable and hide. I lie, Chang. I lie not with words but with my body. I smile when I want to scowl and I laugh when I want to scream. Right now the thing I want the most is to be straight with you."

"I … see."

"Do you? I've been interested in someone for awhile now. I'm homosexual and I don't particularly give a fig who knows. I've had enough of lying to myself. He sees me as little more than a loud-mouthed nuisance and I realize his eye's on someone else. I thought I'd lost out again, but I stuck around. Maybe there was hope and maybe there wasn't, but I took the chance."

Chang scowled at the teabags near his elbow before placing them into the cups and pouring water. He knew Duo had a reputation for talking, but there was nothing chatty or runaway about the man's mouth now. His attention was centred on Duo, whose shoulders were slumped, his body language suggesting he was waiting for a blow.

"Something happened while I was waiting to find out. Someone else caught my eye and I wondered why I'd never noticed him before. Zechs has a bad ass reputation, a cold fish as bad as Yuy, but you got to wonder about accuracy. I mean, there he was with a baby and Noin sure as hell thought there was more to the guy. The more I looked the more I liked and watching him with Stephen … man, you can't mistake that heart."

"So you have given away this previous interest to concentrate on Milliardo."

"That's what surprises me the most. I still want the one I was dreaming about, but every day I want something special with Zechs that much more. What's a guy to do when he's watching two hot men and neither of them knows he's interested? Zechs treats me like I'm someone. A real person not some curiosity that crawled out from under a dung heap. I've found more just being around him than I ever dreamed of having. Hell, I'm in line for the position of King's Engineer. He's given me more than anyone since I was a snotty nosed kid and Father Maxwell took me in."

"So it is gratitude, nothing more." Wu Fei jiggled the teabags then set them aside and added sugar, stirring quickly.

"Far from it. I think I've got enough of a brain to know the difference. I'm waiting to find out what it is you want, Chang. What it is you feel and why you feel it . If we're going to have any chance of sorting out our future, we are going to have to be honest with each other."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	50. Chapter 50 What Do I Want?

Title: What Do I Want?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 30. Baby Series 2 #50. Takes place immediately following I'm Waiting.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Use of a four letter word and angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

What Do I Want?

//What do I want? What do I feel?//

Maxwell stirred his tea and stared into the cup, seeming to have enough patience to sit still and wait an eternity for his answers. The man was usually a live wire, unable to sit still for any appreciable time unless his hands were kept busy, but the only thing his hands were doing now was cradling the mug. Chestnut lashes were lowered shielding his eyes and Chang wondered if there was still a violet tint to the blue.

"I feel … I have known for some time what I want and it is Milliardo. I no longer think of him as Zechs, though there are rare occasions when I see that man in the one who wears the crown. His reputation has been his armour and I wish … I feel I must protect him as that armour is stripped away. He did not desire to be King and I am angry at Winner for forcing this."

"Why?"

"Zechs Merquise was available to be courted, won and wed. King Milliardo Peacecraft is not free to respond honestly as once Zechs Merquise might have. I feel anger toward Winner for forcing me to step back."

"He may be King, but he's still the same man."

"Kings do not have the freedom to live and love as you or I would. The crown weighs heavy and draws unwanted attention even when locked in a vault. He will forever be Milliardo Peacecraft, King of Sanc and be bound by propriety and custom. He could wed a female and be applauded, but Kings may not wed another male. That is too radical even for Sanc."

"Is that why you have been holding back?"

"It is a part of the reason. I have observed how he is watched and how it isolates him. I have determined he may force himself to choose a woman to give Stephen a mother and Sanc a Queen. I am hopeful he will not find one amidst those who come for the Christmas celebrations who will permit herself to be only a symbol for if he does … My dream breaks."

"We can't allow that to happen. Not for Sanc nor Stephen but for Zechs. I have no doubt over time it would break him."

"I have found myself wondering if I could permit myself to play the part of the King's lover and say and do nothing when he goes to some woman's bed."

"And?"

"I will not permit it to happen."

"If it was the only way you could have him?"

Wu Fei glared at his cup. "He deserves better than a loveless marriage to please the sensibilities of the court. It is not my only dilemma, but I think it my most important at this time."

"Yeah. It's a question that has to be answered."

"Could you do it? Become a lover, unrecognized, frowned at by those around you? Looked down upon."

"If he loved me? Hell yes."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	51. Chapter 51 An Abundance Of Passion

Title: An Abundance of Passion

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 30. Baby Series 2 #51. Takes place after What Do I Want?

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Use of a four letter word and angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

An Abundance Of Passion

"Just like that?"

"That's the difference between us, Chang. I think from a different perspective. I've watched the ones I loved die and could do nothing about it. Not this time. I won't stand aside and watch him die a little each day. He needs someone to accept him for what he is, to understand him without expecting him to be the perfect King. There is no such thing. Throughout history you'll find Kings took love where they could and I mean love, not lust. They had mistresses and those women were revered and some Kings had male lovers too."

"He has loved twice already and lost both to death. Do you not think he would believe love could not come a third time?"

"No." Duo sipped his tea. "Sorry, Chang, I can't see the man as you do. He's got a heavy reputation and it reflects more than ice. Look at his past and tell me the man who commanded Libra doesn't have an abundance of passion. The kind of passion he controls because it is capable of so much it frightens him. The child who survived the massacre grew into the soldier men respected and loved. They idolized him and that's why he had to die when he left Oz. It was passion that saw him take command of Libra and show the entire human race what it was to be afraid and helpless. Passion saw him detonate the fortress to spare humanity and passion drew him back to face Barton and defend the peace he and his lover forced on Earth. He has passion and compassion in abundance and he'll do anything for those he loves. He's a man who desperately wants to be loved and to love. He knows there aren't many people in the world capable of surviving that kind of love. I think he will be helpless to deny it if he finds love again."

Chang sighed softly and set aside his mug. What did he want? What did he feel? Could his emotions measure up to the fire and passion he saw before him? Milliardo had that same internal flame.

"I think I have been wrong. I think perhaps you would be better suited to him than I."

"Don't be so bloody stupid, Chang. We'd smother each other. Too much passion is dangerous and needs to be balanced."

Duo watched and wondered if Chang was truly this dense, or if he was hopeless at explaining himself.

"I think we need to reassess the situation. We both want him. I'll be clear here. I think I love him."

Maxwell expected him to be honest. For one of the few times in his life he smothered the urge to lash out at a threat. Maxwell was talking to him as an adult and expecting him to react as an adult.

"I love him."

"Then let's get over ourselves and work together to make certain he doesn't do anything stupid because it's good for Sanc."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	52. Chapter 52 A Rare Day

Title: A Rare Day

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei Milliardo Stephan Duo

Notes: Challenge 31. Baby Series 2 #52. Takes place three days after An Abundance of Passion.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Rare Day

"It's beautiful."

Milliardo glanced up from the small bundle of wriggling humanity. Crown Prince Stephen Peacecraft was intent on exploring the pristine white wonderland of the frozen world. While work crews were clearing paths and grading roads of their white covering, he had taken this rare opportunity to introduce his son to the joys of a tumble in the snow.

Chang stood by a frozen fountain, marvelling at the icicles formed on the marble water lily that normally spewed a fine spray of water into the air.

The air was preternaturally clear, everything in sharp focus and sound carried far. He could hear children laughing, though he could not see them and he could hear the crunch of snow under booted feet, though only the three of them were in this small private garden.

"It is one of the few gardens left intact after the invasion. I remember my mother bringing me here after Relena was born. It was a lovely day. The snow had kept us indoors for days, though it was not the blizzard conditions we just experienced. The garden was much like this. Father even joined us for a while."

With his father distracted Stephen took the opportunity to crawl rapidly along the path and shrieked in delight as he slipped and overbalanced nose first into a snow drift coating the garden bed. Pushing himself back up he worked his way to his rump and proceeded to bat at the snow with his mittens.

Wu Fei watched with a gentle smile. Milliardo made no move to keep his son from enjoying this new world that begged to be explored. The King's attention rarely wavered and he made no move to interfere, until Stephen ploughed a path through a snow drift toward a bed of roses.

"No, sweets, I don't think you are ready to cross swords with those." The King chuckled and deftly switched the baby's path by the expedient of grasping his nappy through his ski suit and turning him in a swift about face. "Believe me, you would lose. Playing with roses takes a rare and special skill."

Chang caught the faint echo of sadness and pursed his lips. 'Thinking of Kushrenada again? How do I contend against a dead man? I can stand against Maxwell when the time comes, but how do I contest against a memory? He was a rare man. This man came the closest to understanding him and I think even he felt inadequate to the task. They were lovers, but they kept it apart from their day to day lives, rarely meeting as lovers and never at military bases. It must have been hard. It must have made them value the time they had.'

"Yo, Chang!"

Wu Fei looked around at the familiar voice and was in time to receive a snowball in the face. "Maxwell!"

"Bull's eye!" Duo crowed. "You were looking too somber on such a rare day as this, man. I challenge you to a snowball war."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	53. Chapter 53 Blue Moon

Title: A Blue Moon

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Relena

Notes: Challenge 31. Baby Series 2 #53. Takes place at the same time as A Rare Day.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Blue Moon

"Any luck convincing him to accept the chip?" Heero rested a hand on the cold window pane, his attention focused on the events below him.

In the garden Milliardo could be seen pacing slowly after the crawling baby and laughing at the scream of outrage that was Wu Fei Chang receiving a snowball to the face. Relena chuckled softly, watching as the two younger men faced off with icy weapons as her brother watched. Something about the day seemed to lift the weight from her shoulders and give rise to a bubble of genuine laughter.

"No. I don't know what other arguments to use on him. He has to capitulate, Heero. The next time he experiences a flashback he could really get hurt … or someone else could. At least Duo and Wu Fei seem to be less antagonistic at the moment."

"For the moment they are united against a common enemy. Zechs has been warned."

"Flashbacks don't come on order or stay away because you don't want to acknowledge the danger." Relena tartly commented. "Infuriating man. What common enemy?"

"The women who will be attending the Christmas festivities . They are the enemy as they will attract your brother's attention."

"Stubborn men. They should make a move before anyone arrives. Let him know they are interested."

Heero grinned. "I don't know what they are waiting for. Perhaps you should leave the matter of the chip to Pagan?"

"Give up?"

"More attack from another front. A strategic maneuvering of chess pieces."

"I had so hoped he would listen to reason. Is it just me he won't listen to? Is it because of what happened during the war on the Libra that he resists me? I had hoped we had gotten over that and we could truly be brother and sister."

Heero glanced around the room. The sitting room was warm with a cheerfully crackling fire and the sun streamed into the room through the windows. It was a cosy setting and the young woman at his side seemed suddenly so down. They were alone, which in itself was a rarity as Relena was supposed to be chaperoned when in male company, but for some reason the woman had left them when Pagan had brought tea.

For a long moment Heero considered the closed door and then the Princess and the memory of a certain temper tantrum from a few days before.

Did he dare? No one need know. It wasn't as though they had the opportunity to be alone often and who knew when the next occasion would arise. With the clearing of the roads the guests for the Christmas festivities would be free to begin arriving.

"Heero? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"It's a Blue Moon, Relena." He whispered.

"A Blue Moon? I don't understand."

Heero smirked and very gently encircled her with his arms, tilting her head back. "It's a very rare day."

Her lips tasted sweet and warm.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	54. Chapter 54 Report

Title: Report

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan Milliardo Stephan

Notes: Challenge 31. Baby Series 2 #54. Takes place three hours after A Blue Moon.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Report

"Sir."

Milliardo sighed softly and settled Stephen on his knee. The old man stood over them and he could feel the weight of his eyes. He nodded to acknowledge Pagan's presence and continued to strip off the ski suit from the squirming tired bundle he claimed as his son.

"Shall I report now, Sir?"

He could not help smirking as he glanced up at the old man. "Pagan, one of these days you will actually come out and say something instead of keeping to deferential protocols. Any developments in the relationship between Relena and Heero?"

"Following the outburst in the wing I deemed it time to permit Mr. Yuy to have a moment alone with the Princess. I am pleased to say progress has been made."

Milliardo glanced up from the baby. "In what manner?"

"I believe the couple have exchanged their first kiss, Sir."

"Mmm. Progress indeed. Did she seem pleased?"

"Immensely, Sir."

"Good. Maxwell and Chang had a snowball fight today, so I suppose that is progress. I'm sure Chang was putting a little more strength behind the throws than was absolutely necessary."

Pagan frowned. "Sir, I am not certain you are reading that relationship correctly."

"Maxwell is in love with him, Pagan."

"Master Chang does not return that regard." The retainer's tone was gentle. "It is not Master Maxwell he has his eyes on."

Milliardo sighed softly. "I know but love can grow. Will grow, if I have anything to say about it."

"Sir , he …"

Milliardo waved Pagan to silence. "I had the opportunity to love two very rare people, my friend. That is more than most people ever enjoy. I try not to be a greedy man." Long fingers stroked the pale hair of the head resting against his shoulder. "Maxwell deserves the chance to interest Chang."

"If you are under the impression you may not again find love because you have been fortunate enough to find it twice, then I dare say you are a fool."

"Not a fool, Pagan, merely practical. I know what is expected of me and I know the agreement I made with the Council expressly forbade pressure on me to marry. I am not stupid enough to believe they will adhere to it. I will be steered toward their choices for Queen and they will guilt trip me into a marriage. It is the rarest of rare days that a King marries for love. I would prefer not to face it at all, but they will be relentless."

"Then permit Mr. Chang to make known his courtship."

"What courtship? Chang was reared to a different system, but the basics are the same. He knows the constraints and expectations that lie ahead. I don't blame him for steering clear."

Pagan sighed softly and lifted a gun like device. "Time will tell, Sir. Hold still."

Milliardo eyed the device and grimaced. "I don't suppose you'd take no for an answer?"

"When hell freezes over, Sir."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	55. Chapter 55 Winter Finery

Title: Winter Finery

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Pagan Duo

Notes: Challenge 32. Baby Series 2 #55. Takes place four days after Report.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Winter Finery

She looked magnificent. He stared appreciatively as Relena swept down the grand staircase. The dusky rose gown, winter weight in velvet and silk bared creamy shoulders and complimented her figure and he could only admire the view. He wished he could escort her but this night the formal courtship of the King and Princess began and he would no longer be alone in his regard for her. This night her brother was her escort and he would have other concerns.

"Master Yuy."

"Time, Pagan?"

"Indeed. Your car is waiting and I request you take Mr. Maxwell with you."

"I thought … Duo said he was not attending." Heero turned to face the elderly man.

"Master Maxwell will be attending the affair. Hunter has requested he attend as an agent for the Intelligence Service. The King has approved Duo's application as an agent. He is assigned to gather information, much as you yourself are expected to do this evening, on the intentions of our honored guests to Sanc."

Heero nodded briefly and glanced back to admire Relena. Her hair was piled high in an elegant and old worlde coiffure and touched with tiny star shaped flowers glittering with diamonds.

"Our Princess does us proud, does she not?" Pagan murmured.

"She is magnificent."

"Perhaps you might find it useful to develop an interest in poetry? I believe young women are susceptible to a genteel turn of phrase. If any are worthy of being wooed or likened to the most beautiful flowers of the world it is our Princess."

"Poetry?" Heero frowned.

He knew nothing about poetry but he wanted to court Relena and the young men to be presented to her at the ball would be exclusively educated and no doubt have past experience in attracting the interest of women. Milliardo had done his best to give him an opportunity to make his interest known to Relena and the court by permitting him to court her before the appearance of his rivals. From this point on the King's hands would be tied and Heero would need to compete on their terms, with no aid, or very little, from her brother.

"Hey, Heero. Lena looks good, doesn't she?" Duo joined them and ignored Heero's wide-eyed look.

"Duo … You look …"

"Different? Yeah, and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this get up but it sure feels comfortable. Zechsy's tailors are alright, you know?"

The Sanc formal style suit with the light ruffle of lace at his cuffs and an impeccable cravat was so unlike the usual Duo Maxwell wardrobe that Heero could not help but stare and yes, he admitted, Duo looked good. Very good, actually and he smirked on noticing the newly arrived Milliardo was also enjoying the view.

"You look good."

"Not as good as him." Duo sighed eyeing the King.

"He is the King, Master Maxwell. No one is supposed to outshine him." Pagan murmured.

"No one could, Pagan. No one possibly could."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	56. Chapter 56 He Looks Good

Title: He Looks Good

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 32. Baby Series 2 #56. Takes place at the same time as Winter Finery.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

He Looks Good

//Relena is a lily amid a field of dandelions.//

Wu Fei stood in shadows observing the flurry of activity preparing for the departure of the King and Princess. The gala was hosted by the Parliament to formally introduce participants of the Christmas festivities to the Sancian Royalty. The formal meal was being held in Parliament House and preparations had been rushed as the blizzard had disrupted the orderly schedule of events leading to the spectacle.

Chang, following his share of dealing with flustered politicians and their officers attempting to restore order to the preparations, was far from keen on attending. It was his duty as liaison between the King and his Parliament to attend and he would face anything to relieve some of the tension from Milliardo.

His eyes widened as he noted the braid swaying across the back of a well tailored suit, just kissing a tight backside swathed in black wool. The suit was of traditional Sanc design, the coat perhaps a shade longer than normal, but it hugged the lithe body in a complimentary fashion. As Duo turned around Chang sucked in a shocked breath. The snow white cravat and black wool brocade suited the Gundam pilot.

//I thought Senator Jeffers was determined he not attend. I wonder how they got around the absence of an invitation?//

Movement on the staircase drew his attention and he sighed in appreciation. Relena was drawing on the long glove, settling her fingers comfortably into the dusky rose sheath while a maid smoothed the material over her elbow. A footman stood to one side with the matching fur lined cloak and he offered a small formal bow to the man who moved up behind Relena.

//She might be the lily outshining the dandelions, but he is the orchid that captures the imagination.//

He had thought the Kings of Sanc wore white but if so Milliardo was breaking tradition. He had expected a military uniform as the Supreme Commander of the Sancian Defence Force. The revamping of the old Imperial Guard had ruffled diplomatic feathers, but thus far international comments had been low key. Sanc was closely monitored since Milliardo's return and coronation.

//He looks … good.//

A Victorian style greatcoat of a red so deep it brought to mind aged claret over a pristine white silk shirt and snowy cravat showed off broad shoulders. Chang noted the royal blue sash worn under the greatcoat bearing the coronation insignia of Sanc glittering in the bright lighting. Black trousers and knee high black leather boots completed the ensemble. Most striking however was the platinum cascade pulled into a neat tail, held by a black velvet tie and the glittering gem suspended from the ring inserted through his left earlobe. Encased in a fine cage of white gold the sapphire brought out the intense blue of his eyes.

//The rarest and most magnificent flowers would pale in comparison.//

It would not take the dandelions long to become attracted to this rare majesty.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	57. Chapter 57 Perving

Title: Perving

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo Heero Pagan

Notes: Challenge 32. Baby Series 2 #57. Takes place immediately after He Looks Good.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Perving

"Duo. Time to go."

"Yeah, Heero." He hoped he was not drooling. Milliardo was well worth drooling over, but it was unseemly to dribble in public and if he was to attract the King's attention it would not be for imitating Stephen's favourite pastime.

"Duo." Heero was amused. "Stop perving and get your butt out the door."

Pagan resisted the impulse to snigger. The sexuality of the King did not disturb him as Milliardo had already provided an heir for Sanc. He was only too aware of the tragedy of the past and if having a male lover would ease that past who was he to argue? Sanc had Relena to act the part of Queen when the need should arise and in this day and age homosexuality or bisexuality should not raise eyebrows.

"Master Maxwell, I believe the car is waiting. You must arrive ahead of the King."

"Uhm. Yeah, sure. Just going." Duo flashed a megawatt smile. "Just admiring the scenery."

"Indeed. Master Chang will be following you and I believe he is ready to depart."

Duo glanced around in the direction indicated and swallowed. //Oh man. He looks … good.//

Chang had chosen to wear deep blue in a coat and pants that bore elements of both Sanc and Chinese custom. The mandarin collar of the coat complimented the more traditional Sancian cut and symbolized his acceptance of both his past and future. He had no desire to return to the rigid traditional society of his childhood. His colony, his family and friends were gone, so much debris floating in space. He found China did not suit him and had given his future to Sanc. While he honoured his past he did not see that he needed to hold himself aloof from Sanc traditions.

"Duo." Heero moved away with a final appreciative stare at Relena. "We are holding up proceedings."

"Yeah. Right."

Chang was walking toward them and nodded, a solemn inclination of his head, his hair loose and falling in a soft dark cloud about his face.

"Chang's got his hair down, Heero. I don't think I've ever seen him with his hair down outside the shower."

Heero decided he liked the more relaxed look. "Perhaps he will let it loose more often. Buttonhole."

"Huh?"

Pagan smirked as Yuy tossed a dark red rose and pin to Duo. The flowers Yuy, Maxwell and Chang would wear concealed transmitters, a security measure he felt was necessary. Duo and Heero would be working for Intelligence this evening and could transmit information they deemed important to the recorders to be investigated at a later time. Chang too would be able to report any conversations or threats he might consider important. He had informed all three the evening would be monitored by Hunter and to make certain they did not misplace the devices.

"Let's go. I'm not looking forward to this." Heero growled. "Have you seen the guest list?"

"Yeah. It's huge."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	58. Chapter 58 Milliardo's Sister

Title: Milliardo's Sister

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 32. Baby Series 2 #58. Takes place approximately an hour after Perving.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Milliardo's Sister

"Lord Richard Rochester, Earl of Sansberry and Lady Ermina Silvera Rochester."

It was hard not to scowl and snarl at the fortune hunting bitch. Ermina boasted of her families roots in the aristocracy and how her connections would snare herself a powerful aristocratic family to marry into. It was unthinkable that aristocratic family be the Peacecrafts.

//The air-headed twit has not had a single original thought since she was born. Milliardo will not be marrying her!// Relena was determined her old school chum would not become her sister-in-law.

The flower of Saint Gabriel's, as Ermina styled herself, curtsied to Milliardo and dimpled. Relena almost snarled. She so wanted to give the girl a piece of her mind. Politely vacant words and a kiss an inch away from Ermina's cheek when it was her turn and her duty was done. She refused to acknowledge the appraising look Richard directed at her. He was there for the same reasons Ermina was stalking Milliardo.

//I swear I will shave my brother's hair if he shows her any favour.//

The flowers of polite European Society had gathered in Sanc for the Christmas season and this occasion was to formally introduce the newcomers to the court. Hosted by the Sanc Council and held in the grand ballroom of the Parliament building, it was a function Relena wished she could avoid. Her previous duties had kept her away from Sanc in past years, but with Milliardo newly crowned her calendar had been arranged for them both to be present this first year.

It was important all understood she was happy to have her brother as constitutional monarch. She was honestly delighted to have the load lifted from her shoulders, but admitted feeling guilty forcing him into this position. Guilty but not sorry for her part in the play. Milliardo needed a life, something other than imitating a recluse and she was determined he enjoy life to the full.

Unfortunately he felt duty bound to present Sanc with a Queen. That was not a part of the plan and she was determined no vulture would get her claws into him. There was a particular prickly oriental blossom she would like to see involved in Milliardo's personal life and now aware of Duo's interest Relena found herself entertaining some rather delicious thoughts. Sisters were not supposed to have such thoughts about their brother, a large bed and …

Her blush would be taken as a result of the heat in the room, or perhaps a result of the whispered comment from the young man bowing before her. She smiled, murmured a neutral response and dared not look for Heero. The receiving line seemed never ending and she wished the shoes that best matched the gown did not pinch.

"The flowers of Europe are assembled in one place. Are they not magnificent?"

Relena kept a carefully straight face pretending not to have heard.

//Chang nor Maxwell won't wear a dress or crown. I'll work out something.//

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	59. Chapter 59 The Unthinkable

Title: The Unthinkable

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 32. Baby Series 2 #59. Takes place shortly after Milliardo's Sister.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Unthinkable

//This smile will set permanently in place. I feel like the main course of a dinner and everyone has been starved for a week before coming in the door.//

They had to be nearing the end of the reception line and she could think about sitting down. Following the meal she would be expected to open the dancing with Milliardo and then make herself available to dance with every suitor and visiting dignitary. The night could not end soon enough.

"There are six more to be presented, Sir. Thereafter we shall make our way to the dining hall."

A quick glance at Milliardo showed Pagan slipping away behind them and she sighed softly. The end was in sight and oh that chair would look wonderful. Which of the young men would be seated to her side? It would be nice if it was Heero but she knew the parliament would have placed him as far from her as possible.

If only she was not the Princess. Had she attended as Vice Foreign Minister she could have been presented to her brother and then slipped away and hidden behind that huge vase of magnificent flowers. There was a nook there she had used before to gain a few minutes respite, but that luxury was denied the Princess Royal.

She smiled and took the hand of the next couple being presented and the hand of the two after that and had no idea by the time they walked on who she had just greeted. This reception line was simply too long and no one could expect her to remember even a quarter of the faces paraded past her. That was what personal assistants were for, to provide you with a name before you embarrassed yourself and your country.

//I wonder if I can sneak a few minutes behind the flowers sometime tonight? It would be lovely if I could meet Heero there, even for a few seconds.//

Another blur of faces through the door and bowing to Milliardo though this one seemed vaguely familiar and she forced herself to focus. Her eyes widened and she caught herself before her jaw gaped.

Why had she had no warning? Who was responsible for this? Why had the intelligence service not informed her of this guest above all others?

She was blooming, of course. She always looked exquisite, vitally alive and dynamic. She sent a stir throughout every room she entered and no one could fail to notice her. It was unthinkable she be present without some advance warning being given. Aware of the danger of flashbacks Relena stared anxiously at Milliardo until he glanced at her and nodded, assuring her he was well.

A rustle of black silk and the unmistakable floral perfume so at odds with the personality of the young woman who enjoyed shocking people and Relena knew time had not tamed her.

"Good evening, Miss Relena. Shall I have my wedding gown and flowers ordered now?"

"Dorothy."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	60. Chapter 60 Everyone Has A Motive

Title: Everyone Has A Motive

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 33. Baby Series 2 #60. Takes place shortly after the Unthinkable.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Everyone Has A Motive

Duo slipped into the shadows behind the oversized floral display. At the doors to the massive hall the reception line was breaking up and he watched as Milliardo offered his arm to Relena. The members of Parliament seemed inordinately pleased with themselves and unaware of the tension in both King and Princess.

//Whose bright idea was this? Dorothy as Queen of Sanc? I don't think so. Someone's got a few screws loose if they can see that as a viable pairing.//

He would need to take his place in his designated position to be seated for dinner but first he had something to do.

"Maxwell, respond."

//Okay, so Heero beat me to it.// "Yup?"

"Did you know Dorothy was invited?"

"Nope. I was about to ask you the same."

"Hunter. Duchess Catalonia's invitation was cleared with security." The quiet voice whispered from the earpiece Duo wore and he frowned. He had not expected to hear from Hunter. "An accident excluded the Germanic representative's daughter."

"Dorothy just happened to have a slinky dress ready, huh?"

"An investigation is underway." Hunter's low growl responded. "Get to your positions."

Duo slipped out from behind his cover and glared at the group of women on the arms of their escorts. Eight he thought might be serious contenders for the throne. The simpering smiles and exaggerated politeness he was witnessing sickened him. There was no doubt they were beautiful women and they had all been reared to the necessities of prominent and public positions.

//I hate politics. What the hell am I doing here?//

He caught a flash of platinum blonde and then the midnight hue of the shorter man and sighed. It would be worth the price if he could win the prize … or prizes.

He slipped into his place and considered the schemes both personal and politically oriented taking place around him. Everyone had a motive for being here, a design they would nurture for their own advancement. The parliament were planting the seeds for the garden crop they intended to reap. So much for their agreement with Zechs to leave his marital status alone. They intended there be a Queen and they had provided him with a wide field of choice.

//But whose stupid idea was it to include Dorothy?//

Briefly he caught sight of her on the arm of the German Ambassador and he could not deny she was striking. One of the women she would be contending against leaned close to her and whispered. For the briefest moment Duo caught the pale blue eyes and a frosty calculating look he knew only too well, then a sugary sweet smile curved full lips and Dorothy swept from his sight.

A chill shot up Duo's back and he offered his arm to his designated partner, complimented her on her beauty and led her to dinner. Something was moving, a seed stirring.

//Dorothy means trouble. Big trouble. What fool brought her into this?//

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	61. Chapter 61 Dorothy

Title: Dorothy

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Dorothy

Notes: Challenge 33. Baby Series 2 #61. Takes place a few minutes after Everyone Has A Motive.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Dorothy

What an absolute delight it was to shock so many without any real effort on her part. Who would have guessed so many would react so delightfully to her appearance. Every eye had been on her as she swept through the door and her very presence here had planted the seeds of entertainment she would reap over the coming weeks.

//What a wonderful beginning and because that ninny I replaced was one of the more serious contenders I am to be seated only three places from Mr. Milliardo. I must thank my sponsor for his forward thinking. It is an advantage I will not allow to slip.//

She could feel Relena's eyes on her and suppressed the urge to snigger. Her dear friend Miss Relena must be absolutely thrilled with the prospect of having her for a sister in law. Certainly more thrilled by the prospect than she would have been about the arrival of the Flower of St Gabriel's.

//Such a shallow piece of work that one is. I'm sure Mr. Milliardo must be feeling the need to engage in a long soak in a scalding hot bath to rid himself of the drool he has been subjected to already … and the night is far from over.//

She murmured a polite response to the greeting of her dinner partner as her escort brought her to their place at table and took the opportunity whilst everyone found their places to survey her opposition.

Five of those assembled to pay court to the king she dismissed out of hand as inconsequential cannon fodder. She would remove them from the field of contention in days to come but there were a few who might cause a problem. Not all of them were vapid air-headed ninnies better suited to being the housewife of a fisherman who could blessedly escape their presence by heading out to sea for days on end.

//Hmm. You have certainly matured to be more than striking, Mr. Milliardo. I was afraid when you disappeared with Noin you might have cut your hair. The thought of Milliardo Peacecraft without long hair is unthinkable.//

Chang standing near the King drew her eye and she admired the slender compactness of him. Her tastes ran to larger, more solid men but she admitted he was striking and it was a pleasure to see him in something more formal. The mix of cultures in the cut of his clothing suited his exotic looks and she admitted there was an attraction there. Those dark onyx eyes could captivate you and one smouldering glance could plant the seeds for a wild rumble in a grassy field if you were fortunate.

Of course if you were not fortunate it could mean a dark alley and a knife in the vitals. Such was life when you associated with Gundam Pilots. They either loved you, ignored you or smiled as they disposed of you.

They really were her kind of people.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	62. Chapter 62 To Survive At This Game

Title: To Survive At This Game

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs

Notes: Challenge 33. Baby Series 2 #62. Takes place just after Dorothy.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

To Survive At This Game

//Dorothy. Why was I not informed?//

Did he really want to be here? No, but such were the duties of the King. Had he remained Zechs Merquise he might have been in his house in Italy with his son in his arms and music playing in the background. A quiet moment before he put the boy to bed. It could have been so different.

//I promised myself I would not go down the path of what if. I made the decision with my eyes open but I wish they had given me at least a year before beginning the meat market.//

All very beautiful young ladies of course and capable of at least looking the part of a Queen. Hunter had been quick to determine who would be seriously considered and providing him with intelligence. To survive at this game one had to be informed and to miss the smallest nuance of information was to be at an incredible disadvantage.

//I don't suppose I needed to be briefed on Dorothy. I have known her for years but still, someone has balls to include her in this.//

The idea of hiding at his small estate in Italy had so much appeal. He had not sold the property on attaining the crown and intended to vacation there. Many wonderful memories of Noin lay there he wanted to share with Stephen. Her death was no one's fault and railing against misfortune would accomplish nothing.

//That is her place. The place we were happy and I will take Stephen there. I wonder if I will still feel her presence? I feel Treize wherever I go and sometimes I feel Noin near me but in Italy … That was her place.//

He could not stop his gaze from straying to the two faces that featured large in his thoughts recently. Was he wrong to try to throw them together? Wrong to sidestep the chance to love again? He was far from blind to the interest shown by Chang and Maxwell. It would be easy to plant the seeds to take their relationship beyond friendship. Friends could become lovers but he would not belittle either of them.

//I would rather be alone than have them harmed by my regard for them. Parliament might want me wed but I can make certain I have no future children to endanger Stephen's position. I can learn to be content with what I have. It is better to prepare the ground for them to grow together.//

The Master of Ceremonies caught his eye and he skimmed the table once again. Everyone was standing by their assigned seats and all eyes were turning to the main table where the highest ranking guests were gathered. What would some of them say if they knew all five of the Gundam Pilots were seated amid their number? Some would be mortified. With a sigh he seated himself and everyone followed his action.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	63. Chapter 63 Watching The Show

Title: Watching The Show

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre

Notes: Challenge 33. Baby Series 2 #63. Takes place at the same time as To Survive At This Game.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Watching The Show

//A delightfully shocking beginning to the evening.//

Quatre was careful to hold his amusement in check. He wished Trowa was seated beside him but that would have disturbed the table seating arrangements of male to female and Trowa was seated half the table away. It was not really a problem as Trowa was working for Hunter as a special favour. The request had been received weeks ago and Trowa did not mind this stint in the Intelligence service. As the Winner heir, he was invited, especially as it had been by his direct intervention Sanc now had a King. He was the Parliament's golden boy at the moment and he wondered how long it would be before his standing with them suffered a tumble.

//Not long if they get wind of my plans. I've laid the ground work, set events in motion and it's just a matter of sitting back and watching the show.//

He had to admit Dorothy looked beautiful in the black gown, such a marked colour in this field of pastels. She knew how to make an entrance without even trying to. The German Ambassador seemed oblivious to the stir her presence caused and Quatre knew he was a cousin of Dorothy's. He no doubt enjoyed the scene as much as Dorothy had.

//Ah, we are ready. They should have reduced the guest list and made this affair more manageable. Still, it is not so large as the Christmas Gala, but that will not be a sit down dinner.//

At the head table Milliardo sat, Relena and the guests taking their seats after the King settled. Protocol was everything at these affairs, though Quatre found it stifling.

//He will probably never forgive me for placing him on the throne but it had to be done and I will make it up to him.//

His attention wandered over to Trowa who looked the picture of polite interest, paying attention to the woman on his left. Duo was entertaining the young ladies flanking him and Heero was engaged in conversation with the man and woman to his left, while Chang exchanged words with L3's ambassador. The four were strategically placed, their seating assignments having been arranged by Hunter and Quatre wondered what it was he was hoping to learn.

Hunter had fingers in so many pies it was frightening. The intelligence network formed during the war as a resistance movement had undergone sweeping changes under Milliardo's guiding hand. The kind of changes that would worry the ESUN should they learn the details. His eyes flicked to the upper table where Milliardo engaged in polite conversation with the first of the women Parliament considered worthy of note. The King was too accepting of this entire fiasco in his view. The deal was Parliament would stay out of the marriage game and here they were blatantly dangling candidates under his nose.

Where was the Lightning Count? Why did he so quietly accept this breach of agreement?

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	64. Chapter 64 Dragon Flame

Title: Dragon Flame

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 34. Baby Series 2 #64. Takes place approximately 45 minutes after Watching The Show.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Dragon Flame

//Had I still my dragon to command I would gather up the politicians of Parliament and place them in an open field. Thereafter I would appear on my dragon and strafe the field in flames until all were crisp. That would pay them back for this unending dinner.//

He would take particular enjoyment in placing the idiot who had invited Catalonia to the affair in the path of his dragon and rend them limb for limb. The woman was smiling as though butter would not melt in her mouth.

//She is as harmless as those little octopus creatures with the blue rings about their arms.//

So deceptive, so many undercurrents running through the conversations about him. Every look and every word spoken was examined in a bid to determine the true agenda of another. The politics of these dinners was much the same be it western style, or the formal meals the Elders had required him to attend following his marriage. It brought those long ago dinners into sharper focus and reminded him of his wife.

//I have not been thinking of Mieran for many months. That is shameful. I apologize, my wife, for neglecting you. It has been years since your death and we did not have many days together. Still, I should remember you better. Since I destroyed my Gundam, my dragon creature who so reminded me of you, I have had less recourse to remember your beauty and your fire.//

For the moment those who sat to either side of him were concentrating on their other seating partners giving him a few minutes respite to clear his head and peek at the head of the table.

//What would you think of my desires to take a King to my bed? Would he come to my bed do you think, if I made known my interest? Ah, I can hear you now. What makes me think I am special enough to bring this King to my call? Yuy had a point, my wife. Do I expect Milliardo to bend over for me?//

He drew a sharper breath, watching that proud, beautiful face. To watch the man was to watch a rare beauty which outshone most of the women seated at table. Someone had been careful to seat the most beautiful of contenders at the table nearest Milliardo, yet still they struggled to equal his peculiar male beauty.

//They paint their faces, accenting their beauty and he still outshines them. They must feel their inferiority and mourn. I had not realized he had a pierced ear. Recently acquired I think, but there is no denying the look suits him. Would that I had that hair strewn across my pillows and that face beneath my hands, my lips tasting his … Meiran, would you accuse me and revile me for this desire? Had I laid sight to him and you were still with me … Would I even notice him?//

Of course he would. Who could not?

End

Karina Robertson 2006

Note:

The octopus mentioned is the Blue Ringed Octopus found in Australia along the north eastern coast. It's only small but it can be deadly.


	65. Chapter 65 Legendary Dragon

Title: Legendary Dragon

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero

Notes: Challenge 34. Baby Series 2 #65. Takes place a few minutes after Dragon Flame.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Legendary Dragon

// I hope this dinner ends before it is inevitable the dragon of Sancian legend erupts into a flaming outburst.//

Heero was careful to keep his dinner partner unaware of his far from casual scrutiny of their fellow diners. The dancing to follow would be the best time to overhear tantalizing snippets of conversation to be reported to Hunter, who would initiate investigation for possible threat or advantage to Sanc.

He nodded politely to a point raised about the power station in the planning stages to feed Sanc's growing needs. There had been considerable interest in the development, he had noticed, and it would be monitored as the project grew.

He was not, thankfully, seated amid a nest of vapid air heads though that was a mixed blessing. He needed to watch his every word to avoid them making more of comments than actually was implied. So many of these people represented other countries and were involved in world politics. They feared Milliardo as King and would grasp every opportunity to take him down. He supposed in many ways they considered him to be the dragon of legend, powerful and somnolent for many years and upon waking ravaging the countryside devouring all in sight.

After his past history he supposed it was unsurprising the man was watched. Few understood what it was Milliardo had been planning, though of late that appeared to be changing. It might have helped if Milliardo had answered questions concerning the war but he had refused all interviews, even following the publishing of the letter he had written to Relena.

//I suppose he could be considered to be a sleeping dragon. Certainly it would not be wise to push him beyond a certain point. He is quiet, settled but not tamed. I doubt anyone would be able to tame him.//

Certainly Kushrenada had been unable to, though he suspected there had been more to their break up and even to this day Milliardo had not publicly acknowledged there had ever been an intimate relationship with the former World Sovereign. Heero knew there had been a far from platonic relationship, but he was one of a limited few.

He sipped his wine, careful to nurse the glass. He had work to do and would not cloud his thinking with alcohol. It was imperative he be able to recognize those conversations needing further investigation and for that he needed to be clear headed.

"Mr. Yuy. Who is the oriental gentleman seated near the L3 Ambassador? I don't recognize him."

"Chang Wu Fei, formerly heir to the Long clan of L5."

"The Long Clan? The clan who detonated a colony during the war?"

"I believe they were also known as the Dragon Clan." Lord Richard entered the conversation, drawing the woman's attention.

//You believe, indeed.// Heero mused. //I know why you are here and you don't stand a chance with Relena. She will see through you and if she doesn't I'll turn dragon and singe your arse.//

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	66. Chapter 66 Dinner Conversation

Title: Dinner Conversation

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Dorothy Count Vladimir

Notes: Challenge 34. Baby Series 2 #66. Takes place at the same time as Legendary Dragon.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Dinner Conversation

"I must say, Duchess Catalonia, you are looking radiant this evening."

Dorothy turned her brightest smile on the man seated to her left. Count Vladimir, 30th in descent to hold the title from some back water Austrian province she could not think of off hand, was a striking older gentleman. He had married into one of the few surviving noble families of Sanc and held a seat in Parliament. He was not one who would have welcomed her presence as he had a cousin attempting to draw the King's attention.

"Why, thank you, Count Vladimir. I noticed Kristabel in the receiving line. She is looking particularly well. Didn't she recently fall from a horse at a show in Vienna?"

"There was an unfortunate accident during the show." He murmured. "She was not injured."

//Most unfortunate for all of us. A spiteful little bitch but one shall oust her. Your standing in the parliament will earn the harpy a reprieve from my attentions provided she does not annoy me too much.//

Dorothy took the moment to sip daintily at her wine and long for a decent meal she could eat in minutes, not hours and for far more pleasant company than she currently entertained.

"Most fortunate. It would have been heartbreaking for her to have missed the season in Sanc. I understand Lady Elizaria Mountbatten was involved?"

"I really would not know, Your Grace. I was not at the show."

//Oh too hastily said, Vladimir. The report I read said you were in Vienna arranging for Kristy dearest to be included in this hunt. I wonder how much the deal you negotiated with her uncle was worth? A very pretty penny I think.//

Dorothy smiled gently and set aside her glass, as the waiter appeared at her elbow to remove her plate. Another course finished and another soon to appear. Formal dinners were only good for annoying one's dinner partners.

"Such a pity. I was hoping to learn if it was true Kristabel and Elizaria engaged in a quaint little fist fight in the stables."

"My Dear Duchess, I can assure you Kristabel is a lady and would never engage in such uncouth behaviour." The Count looked scandalized.

"Quite." Dorothy murmured, unrepentant and enjoying his discomfort. "I went to school with her in Vienna for a while before the war, you know. Such a sweet girl, always ready with a kind word for anyone."

//From reports your ever so sweet cousin has not sweetened at all. She had a mouth like a fish wife and was free using it as I recall. I heard she was given a wonderful black eye in that altercation and she is more heavily made up than usual. I must send Elizaria some flowers and congratulate her for having the good sense to stay clear of this circus. Anonymously of course. She can be quite the dragon if you pull her tail too hard and I know just how hard to pull.//

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	67. Chapter 67 An Irresistible Catch

Title: An Irresistible Catch

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena Dorothy

Notes: Challenge 35. Baby Series 2 #67. Takes place approximately two hours after Dinner Conversation.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

An Irresistible Catch

"Your brother is like a Phoenix, don't you think, Miss Relena? A glorious, blazing bird rising high."

"Why are you here, Dorothy?"

Guests circulated around them, the rising hum of conversation filling the ballroom almost to the point of drowning out the orchestra. Relena was soon to open the dancing with her brother but she had taken the opportunity to head for the powder room, thankful a small private room was set aside for her. It was rather a surprise when Dorothy had slipped inside the circle of her bodyguards, tucked her arm close and beamed at her.

"Why, Miss Relena, I thought I would pop in to see how everyone is doing. Did you realise how many people I know from the old days are resident in Sanc? Everyone of interest seems to forgive the climate and congregate here."

"Indeed?" If it was not the height of impropriety she would wrench her arm away and tell the woman exactly what she thought of her.

"The good with the bad, Miss Relena. We must take it all in stride. I see Lord Richard is here. Nasty package, that one. Gambles, you know. He has run up quite a debt and has only a set time to cover his losses."

Relena blinked, startled and Dorothy used the distraction to hustle her through the last of the gathering and out into the foyer.

"I take it we are going to the ghastly blue loo? They should redecorate it." Dorothy glanced at the glaring bodyguard and smiled sweetly. "You can wait outside. We don't need you to help us with our skirts, dear."

"Dorothy, behave yourself." She really had forgotten just how trying on the nerves Dorothy could be.

"Ah, but I am much worse when I am bored. At the moment I am entertained and you really do not want to see me bored. We need to have a chat about old times and that delicious piece of male flesh. You know the one, tall, blonde and oozing sex without trying?"

Relena grated her teeth. She was doing it deliberately, of course. It was Doroth's specialty and she did it with flair.

"One should not speak about the King that way. It's not seemly."

Dorothy sniggered. "But true, you have to admit that. He's a Phoenix, not just gorgeous plumage but plenty of substance to go with it and he makes a habit of rising from the ashes to new heights. An irresistible catch for the dull flamingos who think they can shine beside him."

"What do you want?"

"I told you, we need to have a chat and since you have to go back in just a few minutes we need to hurry." Dorothy glanced at the bodyguard who was looking with an arched eyebrow at the Princess Royal. Clearly he wanted to remove her and was asking consent. "Don't even think about it, sweetie. We would not wish to cause a scene, would we, Miss Relena?"

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	68. Chapter 68 Reminders of the Past

Title: Reminders Of The Past

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo Pagan General Hampton

Notes: Challenge 35. Baby Series 2 #68. Takes place at approximately the same time as An Irresistible Catch.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Reminders Of The Past

"Where has Her Highness disappeared to? This will hold up the proceedings."

Milliardo exchanged a meaningful glance with Pagan who hovered at his shoulder out of sight of most of the guests, almost swathed in heavy velvet curtains. The King's bodyguard were discreet but firm and there was a small island of calm surrounding him. Of course the presence of Count Vladimir, Member of the House of Lords of the Sanc Parliament was to be suffered, as the man was appointed to oversee the smooth running of the affair. He was not the official Master of Ceremonies and Milliardo suspected he had been given the job to get him out of the hair of those with the required skills to ensure the evening moved smoothly and the intelligence to ignore him.

/I could bless them with a .45 to the temple for their thoughtfulness./

"I understand the Princess has withdrawn to the Powder Room, Sir." Pagan murmured.

Milliardo resisted the urge to snigger at the vibrant blush colouring the Count's cheeks. It appeared any mention of the necessities of nature and females was an embarrassment.

"Ah, yes, well … I expect there is nothing we can do but wait."

Milliardo arched an eyebrow. "Quite."

Pagan sighed softly. "General Jonothan Hampton at three o'clock."

/Just what I need, the good General and his snide remarks. What will it be today, I wonder? 'Looking well for a dead man, Milliardo?' 'What's it like coming back from Hell, Milliardo?' 'Neither Heaven nor Hell want anything to do with you, Milliardo?' 'Did you speak to Noventa before you imitated a Phoenix and resurrected?' 'Did you beg his pardon, Milliardo, before they threw you out of the afterlife?' I could do without this./

"Ah, Your Majesty. Risen high fast, haven't you, Milliardo. It's been a long time since we last had the opportunity to talk." Dark eyes glinted with malicious delight. A former aide to Marshall Noventa, he had risen high in the ranks of the ESUN's space exploration forces and took every opportunity to remind Milliardo of New Edwards.

"I'm sure a few months could not be considered that long." He watched as across the clearing dance floor Chang Wu Fei joined Duo Maxwell.

They looked particularly fine together and the cut of their clothes enhanced the lines and curves of their bodies. How easy it would be to underestimate them and how many of the men and women rubbing shoulders with them this evening would do just that? How many would realize they were Gundam Pilots and had terrorized the Earth during the war? Yuy too would be underestimated and of those who did know him few would consider him a serious contender for Relena's hand. He would need to keep Hampton away from them as he blamed everyone for New Edwards.

"So are you going to get around to telling me what it was like being dead?"

"Peaceful."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	69. Chapter 69 The Shifting Game of Politics

Title: The Shifting Game Of Politics

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero Sylvia Noventa

Notes: Challenge 35. Baby Series 2 #69. Takes place a few minutes after Reminders Of The Past.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Shifting Game Of Politics

"Heero? Heero Yuy?"

He had been listening to a conversation behind him wondering if there was something hidden within the context, but the young woman's voice drew him. He had wondered if he would have the opportunity to meet her this evening as he was privy to the entire guest list, although last minute changes seemed to have not been mentioned. He needed to learn how Dorothy Catalonia had managed to get herself an invitation.

"Miss Noventa." Heero offered a respectful bow to the slender blonde in the stunning soft peach ball gown. "You look beautiful this evening."

Sylvia smiled and glanced about her. They were just a young couple amid so many others and no one appeared to be paying any attention to them.

"You have changed since last I saw you. Changes, I think, for the better. You look quite dashing."

"I was hoping to see you this evening. How is your grandmother?"

"She is quite well and she is here this evening. I was rather surprised to receive the invitation to be honest." Sylvia half turned and inclined her head toward the small island of calm surrounding the tall striking figure of the king. "I do not consider myself a contender for the crown of Sanc."

Heero considered her for a long moment. "He is not looking."

"Oh, I can see that. He does not want to wed but we all know the pressures of position and the shifting game of politics . I will admit I did not expect to see the day he would be crowned King. I thought those days were long gone and we would be a single democratically elected entity. Mismanaged, hodge-podged together and treated as a business concern for the wealthy to make more wealth."

Heero arched an eyebrow. "You have a low opinion of the ESUN Council."

"With reason, Heero. The last few years have not been the kindest to my family. No, it has nothing to do with grandfather's death, but is more to do with people convinced of their right to interfere in matters of no actual concern to them. I will not elaborate, there is no need to. It has nothing to do with Sanc other than the fact Milliardo's meteoric rise to the throne has supposedly sane heads threatening to lose all reason. He frightens powerful people and when powerful people are frightened they do powerfully stupid things."

"Ah. Thank you." He bowed, acknowledging the message.

Sylvia smiled. "He has earned the code name Phoenix in certain circles. People fear the immortality of the Phoenix rising from ashes. Be very careful, Heero."

"You harbour no ill will toward him?"

Sylvia sighed softly. "He was not a part of New Edwards though he was a part of the war. So were you. So were most of the people in this room. Perhaps we all need to rise from the ashes, reborn."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	70. Chapter 70 Warning Given

Title: Warning Given

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing:

Notes: Challenge 35. Baby Series 2 #70. Takes place at the same time as The Shifting Game Of Politics.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Warning Given 

"Well, Dorothy? Why did you worm your way in here?" Relena worked the long glove carefully up her lower arm, trying not to look in the mirror at the woman seated to her left.

Dorothy smoothed a hand over her black gown and smirked. Black looked good in any colour setting even set against black. The blue of the room clashed horribly with the dusky rose Relena wore and she truly did hate the décor. The heavy gold gilding and Victoriana of the styling grated on her and she was well accustomed to the grandeur of 500-year-old buildings. This was one of the few buildings to have survived the massacre and the later attack on Sanc. In her view it should be levelled and something more tasteful erected.

/A Phoenix rising from the ashes. We all need to experience rebirth and some of these old buildings are desperate for change. This one holds some dark history many people working here do not want to acknowledge. Sanc was not always a peaceful haven./

"Dorothy?"

She gathered up one of her gloves. "Why, I came to see old friends, of course."

Carefully removing the tiny diamond banded button from the glove she placed it on the seat beside Relena and tapped it three times before reaching to turn on a tap and allow water to run into the basin.

"That should stop any listeners. Miss Relena, you need to be careful when you return to the Council after Christmas. There are forces moving not best pleased with Sanc stating its independence by crowning your brother. It is seen as a threat to the Council as a whole that Milliardo Peacecraft is gaining public acceptance and is not the social pariah he should be. I suggest you exercise extreme caution in your dealings with the Council."

"I knew there would be discussion but the Council has no powers to remove him from office."

"Nor to interfere with him at all provided he does not extend his sphere of influence out of Sanc's borders. They do not trust him to keep his fingers within Sanc. That is the entire heart of the matter. I believe they fear the rebirth of the Milliardo Peacecraft they saw through the last days of the war."

"They do not understand him." Relena frowned. "He was not trying to destroy the Earth, Dorothy."

"Well, you don't have to tell me that, I know it only too well." She grinned a feral grin.

Relena shuddered at the brilliance of the expression. Dorothy was at her best when dealing with the intricacies of politics and she enjoyed playing the game.

"The problem is so do most of the Council! If Mr. Milliardo is capable of making an entire civilization think he is going to put an extremely large dent in the Earth and change the face of the planet in the process, what else is he capable of?"

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	71. Chapter 71 The Victor Writes History

Title: The Victor Writes History

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena Dorothy

Notes: Challenge 35. Baby Series 2 #71. Takes place immediately after Warning Given.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Victor Writes History

"It was never his wish to become King nor did he consent to return to Sanc. It was arranged without his knowledge."

"We need to stage manage your brother's press. The past will never be forgotten but we can do something about how it is viewed and will be taught as history. After war it is the victor who writes history and we should never forget that. He did not lose, he won and yet he is viewed as the loser, the villain. That was not how my cousin intended the war end. It would not sit well with him that Milliardo is imprisoned by public misinterpretation of the true events."

"There is only so much that can be done. Time is needed to effect change."

"Time heals all wounds?" Dorothy sighed. "True enough, but I find it so hard some days to tolerate the outdated ethics of some of the Councilors. They are fossils best left buried in the mud of time."

Relena studied the young woman for a long moment, noting her beauty and remembering her past political savvy and how last they had parted. It seemed Dorothy was willing to let bygones be bygones without any discussion on their mutual past and any misconceptions and misunderstandings that may have taken place.

"We have a great deal to talk about."

Dorothy waved a hand negligently. "Later. There is time and you and I were never enemies, Miss Relena."

"No. We were not, but I never understood you and I think you understood me only too well. I was so innocent. Foolish."

"My advantage was being raised a part of Romefeller and being privy to the aspirations of great men and women. Treize had a set agenda to accomplish and he knew who he could trust to aid and abet him and who he simply needed to use."

Dorothy fingered the intricate button concealing the electronic device and sighed.

"Mr. Milliardo will be invited to address the Council of Representatives during February. The date is yet to be finalized. There is speculation as to his long term plans and be assured a great deal of attention is focused on Sanc. It is feared other countries will show less reliance on the Council's reform programs if they see Sanc reborn from ashes. Should progress be seen to exceed the Council's projections for this region of the Earth, local governments will approach Sanc to gain some benefit. The ESUN Council will not wish this to happen."

"They would prefer he crash and burn and Sanc with him."

"They could be seen to pick up the pieces and be assured of their superiority. I cannot see Mr. Milliardo failing where Sanc is concerned. Should he succeed there may be speculation he might be looked upon with great favour. There is a mystique around royalty and few in this day and age with the bloodlines to rightfully claim the distinction. To see Mr. Milliardo succeed would be considered a threat."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	72. Chapter 72 Reckless Tendencies

Title: Reckless Tendencies 

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena Dorothy

Notes: Challenge 36. Baby Series 2 #72. Takes place a minute or two after The Victor Writes History. 

Spoilers: None

Warnings: 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Reckless Tendencies

"You need to open the dancing with Mr. Milliardo and we do not need questions being asked as to how long it takes us to pee."

"Dorothy!"

The taller woman chuckled, a surprisingly deep and melodic sound. "I only tell it as it is, Miss Relena. Why call a honey bee a wasp if it is not so?"

Exasperated, Relena stood as Dorothy replaced her earring and drew on her gloves. The woman continually surprised her and Relena doubted she would ever understand her.

"Thank you. I will convey your warning to Milliardo and urge him to exercise caution when he leaves Sanc."

"It might be better if he refused the invitation. Many countries have not recognized his coronation and he is still viewed as a war criminal. Some may try to make much of that."

"I am aware of the danger and the difficulty in ruling my brother for his own safety. He can be so reckless!"

Dorothy pursed her lips as they moved to the door and the glint of amusement in her blue eyes caused Relena to frown.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I was just recalling certain events during the war and another Peacecraft who entertained reckless tendencies. Perhaps it is in the bloodline." 

Relena offered a most unladylike snort of amusement. "Why Dorothy, my dear, whatever makes you look at me like that?"

Offering the Princess Royal a honeyed smile dripping false sweetness, Dorothy held the door open for her to pass through. "I wonder, Your Highness, that you have not managed to charm those decrepit old men and women now in power. It is not just your brother who needs to be attentive to danger."

Relena swept past and nodded to the anxious bodyguard waiting at the door. "I am suitably warned, Dorothy, have no fear. We Peacecrafts are not so easy to do away with." 

Dorothy smiled but made no further comment as she accompanied Relena toward the rising hum of conversation marking the reception room. For a moment she surveyed the rich and powerful of Europe gathered for the hunt for a crown. So few could claim royal blood and fewer still had the right to sit a throne in a sovereign country. While many people decried the importance of the aristocratic system as being outdated and corrupt it was remarkable how quickly they presented themselves in hopes of joining such exulted circles. 

/Hypocrites. Ah, look at you, Mr. Milliardo. There is none finer present and I cannot blame the women here for hoping to turn your head. Yes, Relena, get him onto the dance floor. As I recall he is a very graceful dancer and as a contender I will have one dance in his arms. Cousin Treize, you once whispered to me I might wear a crown but did you mean it? Was it a joke on an annoying young girl/ 

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	73. Chapter 73 Of Honey And Forests

Title: Of Honey And Forests

Title: Of Honey And Forests

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: 

Notes: Challenge 36. Baby Series 2 #73. Takes place at the same time as Reckless Tendencies. 

Spoilers: None

Warnings: 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Of Honey And Forests

"Sancian honey is considered one of the finest in the world. We can not permit the felling of the forests as it is those very forests that give the honey such distinct flavour and colour."

"I am partial to the local honey." Chang admitted. "I don't understand where you gained this concern the forests will be clear felled. It simply is not so."

"Sir, I know you have the King's ear. Perhaps you might inform him of the rumours. The forest folk fear the power plant's construction will see the clear felling of the heritage forest. My bee hives are not the only livelihood at threat. We have charcoal burners in permanent residence, foresters and peat cutters. Herb gatherers tend wild herbs now found only in Sanc. We all rely on the woods for our living. The Alliance termed us few and not worth the effort to destroy and we survived the Occupation. We have kept the traditions of Sanc alive and we appreciate the King renewing old ways. We ask thought be given to our livelihoods."

By birth the old man was titled, hence his presence, though there was little wealth or political power in his bloodlines. Hunter wanted to know if the wood folk accepted the King.

"My Lord, I will approach the King for you. Your lands and livelihood and that of your neighbours is not in question. His Majesty has no intention of stripping the land of its forests." 

"He has grown well, but I know the pressures industry will bring to bear. We of the forest are few and the lowland and city folk are closer to the King and have louder voices. I seek only to know our voice will be heard."

"Your voice shall be heard by the King. Tell me what rumour births your concern, that I may speak to him and allay your fears."

"Rumour ever flies on the faintest of breezes. Our folk have been visited by city people who offer them credits for their lands and say they will be moved in the spring thaw."

Chang's eyes narrowed. "I beg of you, contact your people and ask them not to accept credit for their lands. The King will be interested in this attempt to take away the traditional land rites of the forest folk."

"When the Alliance came it was made plain our traditional lands were forfeited with the fall of Sanc. We survive there to this day because it was not worth their effort to roust us out of the highlands, yet still we were informed our traditional lands now belonged to the state." 

"The King has restored traditions the Alliance cast aside. Your lands and your livelihood will be preserved."

"If it is as you say then Sanc once more will prosper beneath the hand of a Peacecraft. Thank you, Master Chang."

"Thank you, Lord Gottstein."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	74. Chapter 74 Did You Tell Him?

Title: Did You Tell Him

Title: Did You Tell Him?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo Relena, Duo Heero

Notes: Challenge 36. Baby Series 2 #74. Takes place a few minutes after Of Honey And Forests. 

Spoilers: None

Warnings: 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Did You Tell Him?

"Ready, Sister?"

"Ready, Brother." Relena rested her hand on his offered arm.

Milliardo inclined his head to the Master of Ceremonies who rapped his staff smartly three times on the floor. People fell away from the royal couple who made their way to the dance floor. 

"I will be in his arms next."

Duo smirked. She was a contender for the throne and while he admitted she was strikingly lovely it took more than looks to make a Queen.

"No, Milady, you follow Duchess Catalonia, who follows Mariana Tylor, who in turn follows Lady Medina."

"Fourth? Why fourth?"

"Keep your voice down. Be gracious, remember. Gracious and smiling and a perfect lady fit to be Queen."

/Yeah, right./ Duo snickered. /I can see Milliardo taking a lot of comfort in the local honeyed Meade if he had to live with her./ 

"Something amusing, Duo?" Heero slipped into the small space beside Duo, watching as the King swept his sister into a waltz.

Duo grinned. "They look good together. Miss Pink scrubs up well."

Heero arched an eyebrow but refrained from commenting. He knew Duo delighted in teasing and considering his personal interest he was probably feeling the distance his sex was forcing on him. Heero was to dance with Relena as one of her suitors later in the evening, but Duo was not to have the grace of dancing with his love interest.

/Not either one of them./ Heero mused. /I'm uncertain what to do about them, but Milliardo's dance card is full. Perhaps I could encourage Duo to at least take Chang where they can hear the orchestra and share a dance?/

"You look like you are scheming, Heero. Whatever it is, forget it."

"Would you not like to dance with Chang?"

"Of course I would, but he's not demonstrative. He's too private to dance with another man in public."

"So take him to a side room and entertain him."

"I'm an acknowledged rival, Yuy, not a love interest."

"You did tell him you were interested in him? You were going to."

"Yeah well, he didn't seem to realize I was talking about him."

"Did you tell him he was the one you loved?'

Duo shrugged. "He ain't interested, Heero. He only sees Zechs and hears what he wants to hear. Like an ant after honey he can't leave the sweet thing alone and ignores everything between him and the honey pot."

Relena had plans concerning her brother and his friends and he wondered why he was aiding and abetting her. In an hour or so he would dance with her, one dance and it would be worth the agonies of the night. No such relief for Duo or Chang he mused as his gaze wandered the shifting crowd then narrowed with a distinct gleam. 

"Did you come straight out and tell Chang he was your interest?"

"Why do…" 

"Duo. You need to tell him, face to face and actually name him." 

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	75. Chapter 75 Like Bees Need Honey

Title: Like Bees Need Honey

Title: Like Bees Need Honey

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Relena, Duo + Heero

Notes: Challenge 36. Baby Series 2 #75. Takes place at the same time as Did You Tell Him?.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Like Bees Need Honey

He nodded briefly to the Councilor, wishing the man would wipe the smirk off his face. Did they think they were in grating themselves into Milliardo's good graces with this farce? The agreement clearly stated the King's wedded state was not to be of concern to Parliament. Milliardo was settling into the position foisted on him and there would soon be an accounting, and if Milliardo did not act others would in his defence.

He slipped through the forest of taller bodies with ease. Europeans generally towered over him in physical stature and the majority of guests were of European decent. He felt exotic, but hardly out of place. His own cultured upbringing in a court environment had prepared him for such functions.

He could see the oversized vase with its magnificent flower arrangement ahead and he looked forward to resting for a minute or two in the alcove it sheltered. There was a small island of space near the vase created as the spectators crowded closer to the dance floor like honey bees to a flower in search of nectar and he slipped out of the crush with a small sigh.

"Did you come straight out and tell Chang he was your interest?"

/Heero?/

Wu Fei pressed against the wall, dark eyes sweeping the crowd as he tried to determine what he should do. Someone standing a foot away from his position would not hear the hushed whisper.

"No time…"

/Maxwell?/

"Duo. You need to tell him, face to face and actually name him."

/I don't understand./

"I'm not sure what I will do, but I'll think of something."

"Duo…"

"Chang's got his eyes on Sexy Zechsy and believe me I understand his thoughts. You are sweet on the sister, but her brother is worth oogling and lusting after. I've got time to see if I can't gain something out of this."

"Don't run, Duo. Running will solve nothing and you could have a good future here."

"Yeah, I know. I've had enough running so don't concern yourself. The game is a long way from being finished."

"Loving both Chang and Milliardo is not a game."

Wu Fei spun and made his way along the perimeter of the reception room, dodging around the guests where possible, seeking some escape without causing a scene.

/I don't… Maxwell…/

He was startled by the press of bodies and backed a step, but a hand touched his arm and Quatre's voice calmed him.

"I think the cloak room is free just now, Trowa. Could you make sure please?"

"Winner." He tried to remove his arm from the firm grasp and found himself pinned by blue eyes.

"We need to talk, Chang and we need to do so in private."

"I… need…" /I did not… Duo can't have meant… No./

"Like bees need honey so do we need to talk."

Quatre Winner smiled graciously at a young woman and escorted Wu Fei out of the reception room.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	76. Chapter 76 I Feel Your Confusion

Title: I Feel Your Confusion

Title: I Feel Your Confusion

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Quatre

Notes: Challenge 37. Baby Series 2 #76. Takes place a few minutes after Like Bees Need Honey.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

I Feel Your Confusion

"_Loving both Chang and Milliardo is not a game."_

He could not have heard what he thought he had heard. Yuy and Maxwell could not have been in that alcove discussing…

"Chang, if you don't settle down and talk to me I will give you a black eye. In the state you are in you would not even see my fist coming."

/What?/

He stared at the black fur and blinked, eyeing the luxurious length of coat for a long moment. Beside it hung a snowy white version and beside that a soft, rich brown fur with reddish highlights. He was surrounded by furs and he had no idea where he was or why Quatre would be here with him.

"_Loving both Chang and Milliardo is not a game."_

It was like thunder rolling constantly through his head, pounding into his brain, making him feel as though the world was unreal. It was all an illusion. A dream from which he would awake and find himself living a very ordinary life. He was a child on L5, surrounded by his family, his clan and not in a room full of furs and heat and sea blue eyes searing into him.

"Chang! I am getting tired of this silent treatment. I think it is time you told me exactly what is going on. Why would you storm across the ballroom with a face like a thundercloud, knocking over guests in your haste? Talk to me!"

"Winner? Where…?"

"We are in the cloakroom. Trowa is guarding the door ensuring we have some privacy. Well? I'm waiting. Do you have any idea how much of a diplomatic incident you could have caused if we had not gotten you out of the ballroom? You were lucky Pagan spotted you and asked us to intercept you. Did you even see the Representatives of the Council in front of you?"

"I… What?"

Quatre pressed a hand to his chest, looking pained and no little confused himself. "I feel your confusion and it hurts. What happened?"

"I… don't…It is of no concern to you." He could not tell Winner.

Already Winner had destroyed his chances of winning the right to the embrace of the one who now was King. It was Quatre who had pushed his Milliardo onto the throne and destroyed the man's chance to enjoy a life of his own. A life that now belonged to millions of people. No longer could a father love and rear his son and perhaps include a man who loved them both with fire and passion. Winner had taken that away from them. How do you share the lives of royalty when everywhere around him he saw the evidence of royalty belonging to the people?

"_Loving both Chang and Milliardo is not a game."_

"Was forcing Milliardo to live like this your revenge on him for the war?"

Quatre sucked in a stricken breath and Wu Fei realized he must have spoken his thoughts aloud.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	77. Chapter 77 Dark Thunder

Title: Dark Thunder

Title: Dark Thunder

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Quatre

Notes: Challenge 37. Baby Series 2 #77. Takes place after I Feel Your Confusion.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Title: Dark Thunder

"_Was forcing Milliardo to live like this your revenge on him for the war?"_

It hurt but it was no real surprise to him Chang would hit out at the closest target in the midst of so much pain. It was there, unmistakable, the need to hurt as much as he was hurting and it was not all from what had happened in the ballroom. This had been brewing for months, like a thunderstorm might brew for days before it shattered the peace of the land and let loose its deluge of rain, light and sound.

/I should not be surprised, nor should I allow it to hurt me but… It does hurt. I knew he would not easily forgive my part in the Restoration and this is undeniable proof of what must be settled between us./

"We have a great deal to talk about, Chang and this is not the best of places for such discussions. However, it is the best we have. What happened?"

He was being childish. He was angry and in denial and holding it all in too long. It wanted to come screaming out of him in a great torrent of sound and violence like thunder followed by lightning. If he lost control it would not be pretty and Winner was right, this was neither the time nor place for him to vent.

"It is no business of yours, Winner. Give me a few minutes to get myself under control and we can discuss it later. I have duties to perform."

Quatre glared. When had he grown so much taller? Why had he not noticed before he had inches on Chang and he even outweighed him. Chang was solid but whip lash trim and sleek, hard muscled and wiry. He was dark thunder lurking beyond a mountain range of control and contained thunder was finding a pass through which it could escape.

"I don't think you dare return to the reception."

"Oh, I dare. I need only a few minutes to meditate and restore my balance."

"Then what? Blow up at the first person who makes the mistake of looking at you? I know your much vaunted control, and I've wanted to tell you for a long time it is killing you. Be in control; that is all you do. Even Heero has loosened up and allows himself to feel. To live. You are the hold out. You have not escaped the war."

"I am a control freak? Look at you! Mr. Control-the-bank-balance-of-the-ESUN Winner. You have the audacity to call ME a control freak?"

"If anyone recognises another control freak it's me, the king of control freaks! You need to loosen up and look around. I know we have issues and they revolve around Milliardo, but you have to deal with your own problems before you jump all over mine. What the hell happened in there?"

"None of your business!"

"He found out Duo loves him."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	78. Chapter 78 We Are All We Have

Title: We Are All We Have

Title: We Are All We Have

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Quatre + Heero

Notes: Challenge 37. Baby Series 2 #78. Takes place after Dark Thunder.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

We Are All We Have

Heero leaned against the closed door, arms crossed over his chest. His unruly hair gave him the look of causal elegance but there was nothing casual in his blue eyes. He watched pale Quatre towering over the slender dark Chang, sparks flying between them. The amused half smile curving his mouth did nothing to soften the cold gleam in his eyes.

Chang stiffened, turning on Heero with dark eyes spitting rage. Quatre stepped back, the hand held near his chest now clenched and pressed to his dark suit over his heart.

"Is it bad, Quatre? Maybe you had better wait outside with Trowa until Chang gets over his tantrum."

The fact he and Chang had been near to blows faded from Quatre's mind as he felt Chang's emotional level soar at Heero's casual sneer.

"No. We have to deal with this. We have to calm down."

"It is no concern of any of you!"

"We are all the family we have." Heero's glare chilled further. "Yes, Quatre has sisters but ask him how well he knows them. You might not like it but we are all we have. If we break those ties we really are on our own."

"I don't know my own family." Quatre whispered. "I know you guys better than I know them. It's all business and standards, nothing personal. Some days I feel I'm an outsider looking in. They are all so much older and some of their kids are older than I am."

"We are family. We are there for each other when things go wrong. When one of us blows his stack no one else can understand the way we do. If we blow up at each other and lose our ties then we really have nothing. I personally have had enough of being alone."

"When did you become the authority on family, Yuy?" Chang snarled.

He needed to strike out at something, someone, and he did not want to be reasonable. Not yet. He had to rage like a thunderstorm and find some relief from his confusion and anger.

"When it looks like we will split for no good reason someone has to be sensible. I know nothing about family, but I want to learn and everything I've heard says family sticks together. You are the brothers I never had, or never knew. I watch Milliardo with Stephan and I know I want that kind of closeness, that kind of love. I watch him with Relena and I remember everything he did for her. They are blood, he knew that but she never. They don't understand each other anymore than we know each other. They're trying. With the history they have between them, the misunderstandings that took place… They still are trying. Do we let misunderstanding and anger destroy the family we are? Or do we get past it and help our family to grow?"

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	79. Chapter 79 I Set Him Up

Title: I Set Him Up

Title: I Set Him Up

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Quatre + Heero

Notes: Challenge 37. Baby Series 2 #79. Takes place after We Are All We Have.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

I Set Him Up

"Where is Duo?"

Heero glanced at Quatre and then returned his attention to Chang, as though he expected Wu Fei to explode at the slightest provocation.

"Hunter gave us a job to do. He's doing it. I have been assured I have twenty minutes, no longer, to get this mess sorted out and the clock is ticking."

"Maxwell!" Chang growled. "He… "

"Has no idea what is going on. He does not know you overheard anything. I set him up, Chang, so take your anger out on me. I saw you approaching and led the conversation. I've watched him watch you for months and you have been as cognizant as a brick wall. Nothing he has said or done seems to get through to you. Correction, something must have, you at least acknowledged him a rival for Milliardo's attention."

Quatre leaned against the wall, rubbing his hand over his chest. "Duo is in love with Wu Fei?"

Heero arched an eyebrow. "You missed it? I'm surprised. Milliardo certainly read the signs. He's done everything but grab them by their ears and bash their heads together over the past couple of months."

Quatre watched as Chang's colour drained to a sickly yellow and then flushed back. The pressure he sensed was still present, though subtly altered. No longer a threatening violence he could liken to thunder, it was now more subtle and less explosive. The anger was draining under layers of what he identified as shock. He wondered if they might not need to wrap Chang in one of the furs.

"If you think you have problems dealing with the idea of the changes when Milliardo became King, put yourself in Maxwell's shoes." Heero moved a step closer to Chang. "Duo has had feelings for you for years. He went out of his way to get the kind of education he thought might put him on a level footing with you. He worked hard and when he turned around what did he find? He discovered you had eyes for another man. I expected him to run, but he never. I don't know why. He stayed and he watched and he started to see what you saw in Zechs. If you can fall for Zechs why can't someone else? He's in love with two men and knows he's likely to lose both."

Wu Fei growled low, confused but feeling pushed into a corner. "What do you expect me to do? Miraculously find an undying love in my pocket for Maxwell?"

Heero sighed. "I was hoping you might find it in you to take another look at the situation. Knowledge is the key to making an informed decision. You know more than you did fifteen minutes ago. Regain control and think. I'm not telling you to fall in love with Duo, but I am asking you to keep an open mind. Examine things from all aspects and until you do don't jump all over Duo. I might take exception to that."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	80. Chapter 80 I'm Only Human

Title: I'm Only Human

Title: I'm Only Human

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre + Heero

Notes: Challenge 37. Baby Series 2 #80. Takes place a few minutes after I Set Him Up.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

I'm only Human

"Maybe it wasn't a brilliant idea to have Chang overhear my conversation with Duo."

Quatre didn't care if anyone saw the Winner leaning against the wall looking for all the world as though he wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. It was exactly what he wanted to do.

"There would have been a confrontation between myself and Chang eventually. It still needs to happen, this has only delayed it."

Heero ached to crawl into his bed and forget the world existed for eight hours. Much as he wished he could leave he had a job to do and more importantly he still had a dance with Relena. Holding her would be the bright point of the evening, the silver lining in the storm cloud.

"There would have been a better time for this to have happened. It was just when I saw him coming toward us and Duo had obviously not noticed him ... It seemed like a good idea."

"It was. He's just in shock. In denial. And he will eventually get over it and think things through."

"Do you think he is alright?"

Quatre straightened his posture and squared his shoulders. The night was far from over and he would not allow this to beat him down.

"Trowa will ensure he does nothing stupid."

"I find it hard to believe you missed Duo's feelings for him."

"I'm not infallible, Heero. I'm only human and I missed it. It's just that ..." Quatre sighed softly. "I'm tired. I ache in body and mind. I need a rest, a vacation and there is so much yet to do. I owe Milliardo and Chang for what I instigated, making Milliardo become King."

Heero scowled. "Get real. Not you, nor I, nor the Sanc Parliament could have forced him to become King. He had the opportunity to refuse the crown. He chose to accept it."

"He did not want to. No matter how much we dance around it the plain truth is he was presented with a situation where he could not refuse. It's in their blood and bone, Heero, the need to serve. I can't describe what I feel from him and Relena."

"It was still his choice and he made it fully informed of the repercussions. The man is not a fool and he will make the best of the situation. He's a survivor and so is Relena."

"How would you feel if she was directed to marry one of her suitors and you were not on the list? I've taken away his choice of life partner."

Heero scowled. "Milliardo ..."

"Chang. Wu Fei, Heero. I took away the person he intended to court. I placed a ball and chain, a shackle around Zechs' ankles and gave the key to Parliament. I helped to engineer the agreement, but you and I both know Parliament will not rest until they have Zechs married. My fault and I knew what I was doing."

"So did he when he agreed to it."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	81. Chapter 81 The Quiet Voice

Title: The Quiet Voice

Title: The Quiet Voice

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 38. Baby Series 2 #81. Takes place at the same time as I'm Only Human.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Quiet Voice

The cold air was welcome after the heat of the function rooms and even managed to cool his temper. He knew he should be back at the reception, he was not supposed to be far from Milliardo. He was also assigned to gather intelligence of use to Sanc in the future. All he really wanted to do was go in there, grab the incredible blonde mane and drag the man out of the vipers nest and kiss him senseless.

/Brand him. Mark him unmistakably as mine. Do I have a right to brand him as mine alone?/

"It's not easy to love someone in a public position. No matter how much you wish it otherwise, you know they do not belong to you alone. They can't belong to you exclusively."

The quiet voice had the uncanny ability to freeze him into immobility. His fingers dug into the pockets of his jacket and he glared at the moonlight. Under the moon's glow the snow looked blue, with shadows a deeper shade. Golden light spilled from the reception room giving brighter splashes of colour and the state garden seemed otherworldly.

"It takes some getting used to and it came close to destroying our relationship."

He did not want to turn around to look at Trowa. He had known he was there and knew Quatre had set him to watch out for him. At this time he was not feeling inclined to thank Quatre for anything.

"The problem was with me, of course. I couldn't see all that mattered was that he loved me, even though he could not spend as much time with me as I thought he should. It took me a long time to see the silver lining in the clouds and save what we have."

Despite himself he could not shut out the quiet voice. Trowa had never had much to say and was usually the silent one of the group. He watched, he was always watching but he rarely commented and when he spoke you could be assured what he said was important. Wu Fei had never heard him speak of his relationship with Quatre before.

"What silver lining?"

"Some people can't be chained, Chang. To hold them is to strangle them, to clip their wings will stop them from flying. Some people have to help others. It doesn't make us selfish to want to protect them, to hold them so we know they are safe. It just means we love them. Understanding they love you is important and accepting they know you are there where they need you to be."

"Our situations are not the same."

"Perhaps more similar than you think."

"Milliardo is ..."

"As public a figure as Quatre Winner. He is watched, his attention demanded by scores of people. He is always in demand and he is too accustomed to serving the requirements of others to attend his own needs. That is where one who really loves him comes into his own."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	82. Chapter 82 Comparisons

Title: Comparisons

Title: Comparisons

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 38. Baby Series 2 #82. Takes place after The Quiet Voice.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Comparisons

"His days are full with the duties of a King. Duties not dissimilar to those I was once trained to fulfil. I escaped that fate first with the need to fight and then with the destruction of my colony. I understand the needs of one in his position."

"Then you should understand how isolated it will make him. How much more he will need to be understood and forgiven the demands taking him away from what he loves ... who he loves."

A chill breeze wafted his hair into his face and he was thankful to hide within the wavering strands. "We all have needs. We have our own view on what needs to be done. Sanc managed well enough without a King."

"Even though only a few months have passed since the coronation there is clear indication while it was doing well before, it is doing much better now. Some countries are suited to modern ways, Chang, others aren't. L5 should have been an example of that."

"I did not particularly wish to take up the role the Elders had planned for me at the conclusion of the war."

"Why not?"

"I ... I wanted freedom. Freedom from the old ways, the endless tradition and restrictions they placed on the people."

"And now?"

Dark eyes closed and the vision of an enclosed imitation of an ancient society long since gone to dust washed over him. The traditions of his people were gone. Not even people living in China kept the traditional concepts. His people had fled the increasingly modern ways to take their traditions into space where they could practise an old way of life. A way of life the Elders had decided to destroy along with the colony itself.

"There are others from your home out there, wandering amongst the other L5 colonies. Looking for the same things you are. A home. Someone to love . Someone to love them."

"You never know what you have until it is gone. Meiran ... My home. They are gone."

"You said the traditions restricted you and you wanted freedom. You had nothing to do with the destruction of the Colony; that was the result of old men who could not face the inevitability of change. Everything changes. You lost the old ways you complained about and you gained the freedom you said you wanted. That sounds like a silver lining marking a change in the weather to me. Storm clouds only last so long."

"I think I preferred you when you were silent."

Trowa grinned. "You have to look at things from different perspectives. Think about this, Chang. That man in there has a lot of history and if you want him you are going to have to learn to deal with all that baggage. Are you going to be able to accept it and be what he needs when he needs it?"

"Do you imply I am less of a man than Milliardo?"

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	83. Chapter 83 Aspects

Title: Aspects

Title: Aspects

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 38. Baby Series 2 #83. Takes place after Comparisons.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Aspects

Trowa watched as the famous temper sparked. He had not expected Chang to immediately see the reason lying beneath his words.

"Far from it. He's all man with a great deal of history and more pain than you could possibly imagine."

Wu Fei snorted. "So I have led so sheltered an existence I object to breaking a fingernail? I was a Gundam Pilot, Barton. I witnessed my wife die and the destruction of my home. I fought in the war and I killed as you did. I admit I have made mistakes. Mistakes help us to grow."

"I'm not denying that. Think about who he is. Think about his past and the destruction and death he witnessed as a child. You had a far kinder upbringing. You have to survive that kind of hell to understand it. Maxwell did so he would understand. You were reared to a noble heritage, as was Milliardo, originally in Sanc and later as Zechs Merquise, ward to the Kushrenada family. Tradition was big in both of your lives. Duo could not understand that aspect of him."

Chang scowled, hunching his shoulders against the deepening chill. He could not move, his body frozen, listening intently to Trowa's voice.

"You all lived the war, you all killed and you all have regrets. We all do. You lost your wife because of the war and he lost his lover to the war. Common ground for both of you. I don't know if Duo lost anyone intimately involved with him or not. Zechs accepted a position in White Fang and you accepted a position in Barton's forces. Both were considered to be the wrong side in each conflict. You have those mistakes and decisions in common."

"I think you will find he does not consider joining White Fang a mistake."

"Not any more than you still consider the reasons for joining Dekim Barton a mistake at the time. It's a learning process we all have to go through to find the silver lining promising a future."

"Will you ever reveal your point in all of this, Barton?"

"That's a lot of man in there, Chang, full of passion and experienced in things you and I will never know. He's lost a lot, more than you and I combined. He's come out of it sane, though others might disagree. Do you place yourself in the same league as Treize Kushrenada?"

Confused he stared at Trowa, thinking back over the war and the confusion that always swept through him when faced with the former World Sovereign.

"No." He had never had the raw charisma or leadership skills, the human understanding or compassion of the leader of Oz.

"My point is are you capable of handling Zechs on your own? Kushrenada might have been able to handle him as he matured and though she thought otherwise I have my doubts Noin could have. Are you confident enough you alone can be everything Zechs needs?"

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	84. Chapter 84 The Bigger Picture

Title: The Bigger Picture

Title: The Bigger Picture

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 39. Baby Series 2 #84. Takes place after Aspects.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Title: The Bigger Picture

"Why are you still here, Barton?"

He refused to look at his former comrade. Barton's silences had become the norm and to hear the man talk was shocking enough, but to hear what he was saying… That was just too much. Ignoring him was not working.

"I am here because Quatre is worried about you. I am here because Heero is worried and because I am fool enough to be worried too."

"I did not ask any of you to interfere. I am capable of managing my own life."

"I'm not worried about the mess you are making. I'm worried about Quatre."

Chang scowled. "He does not need a babysitter. His schemes could take out half the guest list. Only a fool would go up against the almighty Winner."

Trowa sighed. "I thought you had the brains to think things through and dig deeper. I was wrong. You only see what affects what dangles between your legs."

Crudity was something he had not expected to hear from Trowa who now circulated amid polite society. Dark eyes widened and Barton smirked at him.

"Ready to listen? Ready to look at the bigger picture? Ready to stop blaming everyone for your oversights and single-minded obsession?"

"You take a lot on yourself, Barton. What makes you think you know what makes me tick?"

"I have been where you walk. I have thought what you are thinking and I have found my way out of the trap. I thought I might assist you in avoiding the mistakes I made."

"I am not omnipotent, I admit I make mistakes. Trying to do the right thing and give Milliardo time to mourn his woman I denied myself the opportunity to tell him how I felt. A mistake revealed in hindsight though it was the right thing, the decent thing, to do. Parliament appears to have no shred of human decency."

"Some see matters in a different light."

"Your precious Quatre was one of them! You believe I should forgive and forget? I am not so gracious. I am not perfect. I hold grudges."

"Look around you and see the bigger picture. It was almost too late before I did. I almost lost the most precious thing in the world to me. Quatre is a bridge builder. He unites what needs uniting. He guides those who permit him to lead. He does not force himself or his ideals, but works with what is presented to him."

"It seems otherwise to those of us on the receiving end of his magnificent benevolence."

"He is not the only one who builds bridges. Not the only one who plays the game of politics seeking the best outcome for all. Everything we do, everything we say, has a cost. A price has to be paid."

"It is not your precious Quatre who pays it."

"No? I have been giving you too much credit. Maybe he is wrong and you are not the one who can keep Peacecraft stable."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	85. Chapter 85 Dark Rivers

Title: Dark Rivers

Title: Dark Rivers

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 39. Baby Series 2 #85. Takes place immediately after The Bigger Picture.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Use of a four letter word and rather dirty language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Title: Dark Rivers

Dark eyes blazed at the tall man leaning against the wall. "What do you mean? I can be nothing more than an aide, a liaison between the King and parliament. You do nothing but make excuses for your precious Quatre and the fuck up he makes of other people's lives. His life is so wonderful he cannot see the hell he puts other people through while he works for his Perfect World."

Trowa shifted his weight leaning onto his right shoulder as he studied the smaller man. "You've got it bad, Chang. You know little of Quatre so don't judge what you don't understand."

"I understand what he has shown me and that is more than I care to know. For a man I once considered my friend I have reason to curse the ground he walks on."

"Prickly blind bastard. Quatre has called himself every kind of asshole you could possibly imagine for what he did to Milliardo. I know it had to be done and I'm not a political creature. I'm learning, though."

"From a Master. I grew up in a court filled with political intrigue. I loathed it then just as I do now. I knew as a child it was the death of any life of my own choosing and while the setting is different the result is the same. I thought I had escaped the life the Elders had cast for me."

"You are no longer the heir to the Dragon Clan of L5."

"Different time, different place, different circumstances but the same influences exclude me from my fondest desires, particularly my freedom to choose a life mate. You have not explained your words."

"I'm getting there . I should not need to explain, but you appear to enjoy wallowing in self-pity. I was naïve, a mercenary and a terrorist who followed orders and never asked why. We should not have survived the war but we did and since then I have learned a great deal. Quatre built a bridge over the river of shit that filled my life and returned to me my lost humanity. Catherine put more than a few stones in that bridge, but she still snarls at him for the war, even after all this time and he tolerates it. Not everyone sees the bigger picture in the world around us."

"We all have our rivers filled with dark and foul waters reaching out to drag us down into ruin. Not all of us are fortunate enough to escape the flood."

"Stop looking at the smaller picture, Chang Wu Fei and start looking at the larger portrait. You cannot paint a portrait on a canvas an inch wide showing the many facets of Milliardo Peacecraft. You need a canvas as large as the room for that."

"Metaphors. Must you use metaphors all the time?"

Trowa blinked. "Fine. Your head is so far up your arse you can't see for the shit in your eyes."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	86. Chapter 86 Of Fantasy And Reality

Title: Of Fantasy And Reality

Title: Of Fantasy And Reality

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 39. Baby Series 2 #86. Takes place after Dark Rivers.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Title: Of Fantasy And Reality

"Look, Chang. Look through the doors, past the glitz and glamour and really see the people. They are there to be seen by everyone and there are others who were not invited or refused the invitation. The room is full of people representing those who lurk in shadows, waiting to backstab the man you only see as a sex toy."

He watched Chang puff up and thought him a particularly fine looking Bantam rooster. He could appreciate the dark exotic beauty and his fire was intoxicating. He would be a challenge and a good foil for Peacecraft. Sparks would fly and while they would make a fine pair there were too many similarities to allow an easy relationship. They needed someone to keep the love on a par with the passion. Maxwell's zest for life would balance their brooding.

/If they ever reach square one. Stubborn dragon, I should leave you to wallow and drown in your flooding river. It would not be fair to Duo or Zechs. Quatre would have my hide and I want no more fights./

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I believe there is a Chinese or Japanese folk tale that speaks of lovers, a star spirit I think and a man born to walk the earth. I seem to recall a goddess placed a river of stars between the skies and the Earth to keep them apart."

"The Night of Seven QiXi?"

Trowa shrugged. "Probably. Birds, once a year, flew between the heavens and the Earth and formed a bridge allowing the lovers to meet."

"From metaphors to folk tales. I definitely preferred you silent."

"Think of Quatre as your bridge of birds. Take a good look at the world, not just this corner. Take a closer look at the man who wears the crown. When you see past the Crown and past his looks and grace, you might find evidence of a brain and the will to use it. You will find both talent and skill in the blood and bones of the Peacecrafts. Discover the real man and his potential and then realize who it was who bridged your fantasy with reality."

"He does not want to be there!"

"Doesn't he? Bugger the rest of the world and what they think. See what he was doing to himself. He's alive, Chang. He was punishing himself, hiding away from the world and from the pain of looking into himself so deeply. He found the resolve to make a difference when the whole world was at war. I couldn't have done what he did and finding myself alive show the strength to try to live again. I would have tried to end my life. He does not belong hiding in dark and gloomy houses, avoiding the world and reliving everything that was done and lost. You would have sanctioned that tragedy."

"He does not want to be there." Softer with defeat, but stubborn to the end.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	87. Chapter 87 Waltz

Title: Waltz

Title: Waltz

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: pagan + Milliardo, Dorothy

Notes: Challenge 39. Baby Series 2 #87. Takes place at the same time as Of Fantasy And Reality.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Title: Waltz

The swirl of the waltz brought back past years when the dancers he watched were the parents of the King and Princess. Waltz after waltz they would share with politically chosen partners but always the King reserved the final dance for his Queen. While he began the dancing with his wife for formality the final dance would be theirs for romance.

/Perhaps Mr. Yuy and Her Highness might uphold the tradition./

"Would you mind telling me what is going on?"

Pagan offered the King a champagne flute, eyes roving over the seething mass of humanity. It was too much to ask the King might have missed the dramatics of his irate parliamentary liaison. Any hope of keeping the king in the dark was dashed by an icy glare and silent threat.

"I believe the usual tensions from quiet conversations in darkened corners. Your drink, Sir." He offered up the flute.

He could almost see the thundercloud forming above the King's head and Pagan sighed, inclining his head respectfully in surrender. Milliardo would not be put off.

"What am I drinking?"

"Carbonated spring water with lemon juice."

"Good." Milliardo sipped the drink and arched an eyebrow. "Well? What has our Gundam Pilots all aflutter? Council representatives do not take kindly to being mistaken for floors. They like to do the walking over bodies, not be the bodies."

"A delicate matter of a personal nature was raised, I believe. Rather unexpectedly. Something better not whispered about in company." His gaze flicked to the approaching woman behind the king's back in tactic warning.

Milliardo glanced in the mirror to one side and sighed. He had not been looking forward to this particular dance, not that he was looking forward to any of them. "I want a full report on the drive to the palace. No crimping or avoiding the facts."

"Of course, Sir. I shall question Mr. Yuy at the first convenience. I believe Mr. Maxwell was involved and at this time has no knowledge of the why of Mr. Chang's sudden departure."

Milliardo looked far from happy. "I see. You had best find Heero and learn what you can. You can also make certain I have a decent brandy waiting when I return home."

"Indeed, Sir. I have already chosen an appropriate vintage which should be smooth enough to sooth."

"Nothing too genteel. I would prefer something to knock me into the middle of next week." Milliardo turned and pasted the neutral smile he had practised so long ago under Treize's direction into place. "I believe it is time for our dance, Dorothy?"

"Indeed, Mr. Milliardo. It is time for me to wave my wand and cast a spell asking the birds of the air to craft me a bridge that I might walk to the stars and woo my lofty Star Prince to the altar of romance."

Pagan stared; Milliardo sighed and wished the night was over.

"Shall I lead, Dear Prince?" Dorothy smirked.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	88. Chapter 88 Spirit Talk

Title: Spirit Talk

Title: Spirit Talk

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Treize + Lucrezia

Notes: Challenge 40. Baby Series 2 #88. Takes place after Waltz.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Spirit Talk

"I used to hate such state affairs. When we returned from Mars Relena constantly invited us to them, though Zechs refused. Can you imagine what would have happened if the infamous Milliardo Peacecraft had the audacity to attend?"

"They were not my favourite evenings entertainment, though I admit the intrigue to be found beneath their formality was to my liking. It was a pity most of the players were concerned with personal gain."

"Of that we are all guilty. Dorothy is enjoying herself entirely too much for my liking."

"Dorothy is singularly unique. With my cousin, you worry when she is silent. Should she ever frown whilst smiling a small, secret smile, it is advisable to run. Very quickly. What was it you objected to the most about these affairs?"

"You will laugh." She watched the couple effortlessly navigate between the dancers imagining herself held in those strong arms, drinking in the vital warmth and scent uniquely Zechs.

"A gentleman never laughs at a lady."

"At least not to her face." She lowered her eyes, unable to watch as they swept by. If she reached out she might touch his sleeve.

"No true gentleman would indulge in such behaviour. Tell me."

The dancers swirled to the strains of the waltz, gowns sweeping the floor and everywhere there seemed to be laughing women. Always they laughed in a genteel fashion, no true, honest smiles or laughs amongst them. The best of the trained pack could laugh their false laugh and make it sound real, but there was something lacking from the spirit, something vital and alive. Men paraded in their finery competing to be cock of the walk in their own little circle of acquaintances. The sexes mingled, playing the timeless game of tease and test and kept a measured distance.

One must always maintain that polite and discrete divide. To trespass beyond the line was to fracture the game and if you broke the game… Social disgrace.

She wished she could do more than sigh. "The deception. Everyone intent on deception. Appearing to be something and someone they were not. False smiles, false words… everything false."

He studied her for a time watching as she winced each time the stunning couple swept past them. "That is not the truth."

"It is. Well, most of the truth."

"Tell me." Gently.

"Well… it was the dresses. I hated the ball gowns and the way they restricted movement. Romefeller would demand the female cadets wear gowns. Honestly, Treize, what was wrong with pants?"

He was a gentleman and thus he did not laugh, instead he smiled and bowed elegantly. "You spirit is indomitable, my dear. Madame Lucrezia Merquise, dance with me and I shall say nothing about the slacks you wear. No one shall see you and thus no one may complain."

"You were always a gentleman, Treize Kushrenada."

"My mother's spirit would not have found rest were I anything other than a gentleman, my dear."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	89. Chapter 89 His Spirit

Title: His Spirit

Title: His Spirit

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Chang Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 40. Baby Series 2 #89. Takes place at the same time as Spirit Talk.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

His Spirit

Through a gap in the dancers he could see the woman in the King's arms. It was enough to boil his temper and crush his spirit. Women fawned all over Milliardo Peacecraft and no one commented, but should he dare to touch the hue and cry would be heard throughout the country.

Barton was watching, but for the moment was blessedly silent. He had had enough of Trowa's voice and would not complain if he never heard another word spoken by him.

/I need to return to my duties. I am hiding and I cannot hide all evening. I have resorted to hiding behind temper as I did when I piloted Nataku. That will not do./

She would be disgusted with him. Her temper would have smouldered the very air, her emotions fired by an indomitable spirit. She had been exceptional, his wife, and before he could appreciate her she had been lost to him.

/Why am I drawn to those who have fire in their souls? Whether you go by the name of Zechs, Wind or Milliardo, I cannot deny the fire in you. It draws me to you like a moth to flame. Can I hate Duo for seeing it and responding as I do?/

Dorothy Catalonia made him laugh. It was a genuine laugh, his eyes sparked with sudden warmth and there was a softening in him, there so fleetingly before he sobered and the waltz swept them away. The dancers shifted, the spectators circulated, little islands of gossipmongers moving from one group to another. Maxwell was on the dance floor, his partner a brunette with a rather plain face, but a surprisingly warm and genuine smile. She appeared to be enjoying herself.

/He is interested in Milliardo and… me./

He had acknowledged the source of his temper. Progress. Who knew what Milliardo thought of his abandoning his duties? It would be ammunition for those who considered him unsuitable for his position. It was disgraceful behaviour for one of his station.

/The Elders would have punished me for abandoning my duties, but they are no longer here. Why did they kill so many of my cousins? We were all related on some level and it is true the colony had seen better days, but was there truly a need for such destruction?/

No excuse to his mind could give meaning to so many deaths. Old and young, they had died. Barton had made a point, there were others amid the colonies who had survived and like himself sought to find a niche in life. His place he had found not as the liaison between the King and Parliament, but in being close and silently loving the man.

His spirit was fire and ice, wild winter tempest and gentle spring zephyr. He was a whispered word spoken beneath moonlight and a thundering cacophony at the quietest dawning.

/Could I be everything such a man needs? I would certainly try to be, but… /

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	90. Chapter 90 A Smile

Title: A Smile

Title: A Smile

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Richenda Meyers OC

Notes: Challenge 40. Baby Series 2 #90. Takes place at the same time as His Spirit.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Smile

/Well damn, will you look at that? Catalonia made him smile. He doesn't smile enough. Looks like quite a few people noticed too./

"Ah, I wish I did not have to return to the hotel this evening."

His thoughts did a double take and he focused on his partner flashing her one of his best smiles and wondering if he had missed anything of importance. He was taking up the slack by partnering Lady Richenda Meyers who was supposed to have been dancing this particular dance with Chang.

He ached to rest his feet but since Chang had taken off like a scalded cat there had been four dances with someone needing to step into the breach. This was supposed to be his chance to have a drink and rest but a footman had brought him the request and he had done his charming best to entertain the lady. He was sure she would prefer his smile to Chang's scowl.

/If Chang does not get back here soon I'll give him a piece of my mind. I wonder what set him off?/

"Will you look at the thundercloud forming above Rowenna's head?"

Rowenna? She had an older sister named Rowena, he recalled and said Rowenna was a contender for the crown of Sanc. Something seemed to have upset a number of that select group, he noted as he guided Richenda through the steps of the dance. He could clearly see another two of the contenders were looking far from amused.

"Something wrong, Lady Richenda?"

"Oh heavens, yes. Catalonia made him laugh, something Rowenna could not do when she had her chance to dance with him. No doubt the word will spread and the poor man will find himself on the receiving end of every joke you could think to find in polite society."

Duo blinked, noting that heads were close together and too many eyes seemed to be following the dancing couple. "Is it bad that the King laughed?"

"Bad? No, not in itself, but those intent on gaining position will now feel obligated to repeat the feat. Rowenna has already danced with him and so has no chance to gain equal footing with anyone who manages to coax a smile out of him."

"He's smiled before this evening." Duo observed quietly.

"Ah, but there are smiles and then there are smiles. There is quite a distinction between the two. Catalonia broke through the barrier and got an honest reaction out of him. The gauntlet has been thrown and there will be those who pick it up. I'm afraid they simply cannot permit Catalonia to gain such an advantage."

As he guided her across the dance floor, weaving their way through the couples he wondered if even half of the couples who seemed so deep in conversation were concerned with the King and the quality of his smile. There would be some of course but…

/I'm way out of my depth here. /

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	91. Chapter 91 Traditional Values

Title: Traditional Values

Title: Traditional Values

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Quatre

Notes: Challenge 40. Baby Series 2 #91. Takes place at the same time as A Smile.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Traditional Values

"Trowa?"

Quatre led the way to the nearest wall, finding a relatively secluded position. On the dance floor Milliardo spun Dorothy Catalonia around in a waltz, looking the epitome of a King. Handsome, regal, polite and graceful, he made all of his partners look good and Catalonia looked very good indeed. Not once had he made a move even the most desperate sponsor or parent might consider a sign of favouritism toward a candidate.

"Still outside with Chang."

"Chang is being stubborn."

Quatre nodded politely when he noted the interest of a business acquaintance, just the right depth for a greeting and not to be mistaken for a come hither and share gesture.

"He has a great deal of spirit and old-fashioned values. Not a bad thing in this day and age, merely rare. There is too much false modesty and too much greed in this world."

"Sanc is full of old-fashioned values."

"Old-fashioned is not necessarily bad. Even after the beating Sanc has taken in the last twenty years, two invasions and occupations, there is still that spirit unique to the country. You see it in the eyes of the people in the street and in how they build their houses. Traditional values can nourish a spirit and give birth to a strong willed people. They have not allowed themselves to be dragged down."

"They did not stand up to those who came for their leaders. Look at them fawn over Milliardo and Relena. You would not think there had been an occupation. You would not think they turned their back on the King."

Quate rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He was tired, overworked and over-extended but there was no leaving yet. Not until the King departed could the guests begin to leave and Milliardo still had ten dances he could not avoid.

"Not everyone is strong. Sometimes it is the leaders who carry the people's strength and their spirit uplifts their followers."

"He has spirit enough to carry the world and the colonies to a new future."

"He does and he will in time. We cannot rush him or he will dig in his heels and show his stubborn temper. We need him to cooperate."

"We?" Heero eyed Quatre warily. "Who is we?"

"The citizens of the Earth Sphere, Heero. It is early days yet but Sanc may set the example for the future shape of civilization."

"Do not set him up as King of the World the way Relena was made Queen."

"Perish the thought." Quatre shuddered. "No, he would never permit it and the world does not need one overseeing monarchy. It does need examples though and Sanc under Milliardo is the kind of example we want emulated. Traditional values honouring and respectful of fellow man and the spirit to look toward a future. Noooo!" Quatre hissed the denial.

"Quatre?" Heero looked around, seeking some threat.

"He genuinely smiled. Damn."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	92. Chapter 92 Tired

Title: Tired

Title: Tired

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 40. Baby Series 2 #92. Takes place a few minutes after Traditional Values.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Tired

"Mr. Maxwell. The night appears to be treating you well."

"I could really do with an escape and a drink a little stiffer than what I have been drinking." Duo suppressed a yawn. "I could do with my bed, Pagan. Do we really have to go through this every other day?"

Pagan looked drawn, definitely tired but he seemed to be fresher than Duo felt, despite the gulf between their ages. The old man had had many years of learning to conserve his energy to last out the night and Pagan had not been required to trip the light fantastic on the dance floor.

"Unfortunately, yes. None of the gatherings between now and Christmas Eve will be such grand affairs as this, of course and the King may depart within two hours if he so wills it. The hosts will, of course, endeavour to entertain the King for as long as possible."

"I don't know how he can dance every dance, my feet are killing me. He's not happy." Duo's tone was quiet and thoughtful and his observation was a statement, not a question.

Pagan turned to the dance floor, watching as the King spun his current partner around in the waltz. To the casual observer Milliardo Peacecraft looked immaculate and unflappable.

"You seem certain of that, Mr. Maxwell."

"Oh yeah. Man's not happy at all. She is a chatterbox, but he's too much the gentlemen to tell her to shut her gob."

"Language, Mr. Maxwell. Remember the company we are keeping." Pagan murmured.

Duo offered up a tired grin by way of apology. "It seems Dorothy put the cat amongst the pigeons. Lady Richenda thinks Dorothy gained Brownie points by getting him to really smile."

The old man nodded. "I noted that myself. No doubt that has much to do with His Majesty's current disposition. There are only so many bad jokes a person can take without screaming. I sincerely hope he can contain himself."

Dorothy swirled past in the arms of her sponsor, her dark gown sweeping the floor in sharp contrast to the cascade of pale blond hair. Relena followed smiling at her partner, but Duo could tell she was tired and he wondered if her feet hurt worse than his. At least he was not wearing heels.

"Has Chang turned up yet?"

"Mr. Chang has returned and apologised for his hasty departure. More will be said at a later time. Do you have any idea as to what happened?"

"He's got a lot of fire, Wu Fei. It does not usually take much to set his Justice rant off, or send him into a state of high dungeon. I'm not sure I really want to know."

Pagan half turned to run an experienced eye over the gathering, seeking sign of any situation that might need attention. Spirits were running high and it was a part of his duties for the evening to ensure no one else made a scene.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	93. Chapter 93 You Do Not Forget Him

Title: You Do Not Forget Him

Title: You Do Not Forget Him

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Dorothy

Notes: Challenge 41. Baby Series 2 #93. Takes place after Waltz Challenge 39 and approximately at the same time as Traditional Values Challenge 40.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

You Do Not Forget Him

"You have changed very little."

Her smile was wide and genuine and Dorothy winked up at him before tilting her head coquettishly, the picture of maidenly innocence. Her slender waist was under his hand and her delicate fingers enveloped in his as the strains of a Strauss waltz filled the air.

"A little older and hopefully a little wiser." She nodded briefly to her sponsor and they became just another couple weaving a graceful path across the dance floor.

"If we do not learn from the past there is no hope for any of us."

Dorothy pursed her lips and inclined her head. "Do you still think of him, Mr. Milliardo?"

"Always."

"I wonder if he would be pleased with how the world turned. He had such vision and the courage to see his vision through despite the hurdles."

Milliardo could almost see his one-time lover amid the dancers, guiding some fortunate woman expertly around the dance floor, grace personified. He had wished he might dance with Treize, but they had been too aware of the strictures of convention. Neither had wished to make an already difficult plan impossible.

"He had the courage of his convictions and the will to see it done."

"Things would be very different had he not died." Dorothy murmured.

Treize's death hurt, but it was pain he welcomed in the intervening years. Pain reminded him as nothing else could of the value of life. Death was a personal price they had been willing to pay. He wondered if Treize had ever regretted the days and nights they might have shared. Treize Kushrenada's strong character and iron clad conviction had only once succumbed to the desires that flowed between them.

One night in the quiet before the storm. One night of warmth, almost magical to remember for the length of his days. Treize had known, Milliardo was sure, he would not be returning from the final battle they had so painstakingly orchestrated.

One night to remember, when he had shared with his soulmate more than the weight of eventual peace. They had been so young and too aware of the chaos in the world. They had devised conditions required to bring about not merely peace, but lasting peace. The kind of peace the next generation would not see destroyed in a spate of hot anger and blood. He, like Treize, had been willing to die for that peace.

/There would be no Stephen had we not taken those steps into the darkness. If Treize had not had the strength of character to carry the world on his shoulders./

"I'm sorry." Dorothy rested her head for a mere instant against his shoulder and he could feel her sorrow, different from his own but no less real.

You did not forget a man with that kind of character in a few years.

/You do not forget him… Ever./

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	94. Chapter 94 Her Indomitable Will

Title: Her Indomitable Will

Title: Her Indomitable Will

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Dorothy

Notes: Challenge 41. Baby Series 2 #94. Takes place immediately following You Do Not Forget Him, in the bracket between Waltz Challenge 39 and Traditional Values Challenge 40.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Her Indomitable Will

Her sigh was silent, felt in the expansion of her slender waist beneath his fingers. Dorothy would never stay down for long, her indomitable will almost on a par with her cousin's. Almost. Different from Treize, but in many ways so alike.

"I have had my moment and I do apologize. Tonight is supposed to be a joyous occasion."

He could find little cause to smile, but he matched her false smile with one of his own. They enjoyed two circuits of the dance floor in silence, shared breathing space to gather shattered memories and find their centre.

Neither would wallow in what could not be restored. The cousin she adored and delighted in annoying and his childhood friend, later lover and treasured memory.

"Shall it be the effervescent Mr. Maxwell, or the darkly brooding Mr. Chang I shall expect to find in your bed?"

He wished he had been drinking as she would have ended up wearing it. She would have deserved it, but he could do nothing except ignore her and how did you ignore your dance partner? Shared blood. There had been a time Treize had enjoyed shocking him to the core and Dorothy had not outgrown her little amusements.

"Still playing games, Dorothy?"

He could not explain why he was beginning to relax as he held her. Was he holding her a shade too close? Any error on his part could result in war amid those hunting the crown. Politically astute as many of them were, Dorothy would be a piranha in their midst.

Many were of Romefeller affiliations in the past, minor league players in the intrigues of the society. Dorothy had been reared in the heart of the viper's nest and not only survived but excelled. Should she desire the Crown he had little doubt she would manage it.

From childhood, a stubborn and inquisitive girl who popped up at unexpected times and was never afraid to use whatever she learned to her own best interest. He had not known another woman more dangerous.

/Not entirely fair. She is misunderstood and I will not be guilty of seeing the past and the too obvious. Dorothy was a student of Treize Kushrenada, as was I and we are a select group. I can not forget the past and I will not forget or ostracise those who had equal parts to play in the drama./

"I can not abide a sedentary lifestyle, Mr. Milliardo. I am afraid my disposition is not conducive to sitting in a room with a needle flashing in the sun whilst I embroider my wedding sheets. The mere thought of it has been known to send me into screaming hysterics."

The gleam in her blue eyes, the tone of her voice, the flash of spirit, the wicked curve of her smile… He remembered younger, more light-hearted days before they had become involved in the designs of her cousin. He could not help himself.

He smiled.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	95. Chapter 95 Talk To HIm

Title: Talk To Him

Title: Talk To Him

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Heero

Notes: Challenge 41. Baby Series 2 #95. Takes place a few minutes after Traditional Values.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Talk To Him

"Your turn next with Relena, isn't it?"

Duo leaned against the wall, carefully shifting his weight to one foot to rest the other and thinking longingly of a chair and a foot spa. His ideal end to the evening would be hot bubbling water with soothing aromatic oils to take the ache out of his feet. He could only wonder how Milliardo and particularly Relena in her heels and neat little shoes could dance every dance and look so fresh.

"Indeed."

"I've got this one off. Pagan decided Chang could return the favour and charm my next partner. So, what set him off?"

"Pardon?" Heero eyed him with an arched eyebrow. The final notes of the waltz stilled on the air and he was more interested in finding Relena and claiming her for the promised dance.

"What set Chang barrelling across the room like that? You went after him, so I guess you sorted out the mess."

"It's up to Chang to sort out his own mess. I'm not his Keeper."

Duo blinked eyeing his friend in surprise. "Oh. I thought he was your friend."

"He is, but that does not mean I need to baby sit him. Neither do you."

"Yeah. Ahm, I guess you need to go find Relena, right?"

Yuy sighed and turned to Duo. "Yes, I need to find Relena, just as you should find Chang and have a heart to heart with him. You are not a coward by nature, Duo and if there is one thing I have learned, it is sitting back and doing nothing will accomplish precisely nothing. If you want Chang, go for it. Nail his ass to a bed if it takes that, but talk to him and let him know how you feel."

Duo blushed crimson and looked around, hoping no one had been near enough to overhear. "I can't do that."

"You'll have to eventually. Think about what makes Chang tick, about his past and where he was raised. You are like chalk and cheese, but Milliardo could be the oil that blends you together. I've watched you all dance around each other long enough. You both have a certain regard for Zechs. Don't you think you would have a better chance of becoming a part of his intimate life if you worked together for a common aim? Think about it and in the next few days, when things get a chance to settle down, talk to him."

Duo stared in owl-eyed wonder, watching as Heero bowed elegantly to Relena and swept her onto the dance floor. Suddenly neither Relena nor Heero looked tired and there was a chemistry there that drew every eye.

Duo watched as Milliardo swept past and close behind him Chang and his partner glided with consummate grace. If he was on the dance floor whose arms would he prefer hold him?

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	96. Chapter 96 What Makes A Man

Title: What Makes A Man

Title: What Makes A Man

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 41. Baby Series 2 #96. Takes place a few minutes after Talk To Him.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

What Makes a Man

"What makes a man a man?"

"I believe you will find the definition of a man varies from culture to culture."

"There must be some common ground. Points all cultures agree on."

"Honour. Personal honour."

Quatre inclined his head slightly, agreeing with Chang. "Honour is an important aspect. Strength too is important."

"Integrity."

"A kind heart."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions. What do you want of me, Winner? Have you not disturbed my peace enough?"

"We cannot afford to be enemies, Wu Fei. Too much is at stake."

"You have the games you enjoy playing at the expense of other's lives. You toy with the life of one who is dear to me. Why should I welcome your interference?"

"What I do is for the peace, Chang. I don't do this because it amuses me, but because someone has to."

"It does not please you to be the Game Master? Is it only the millions who matter to you and the individual is nothing? Those millions you work for are each in their own right individuals. Which do you serve? Which of the men and women of the world agreed to be playthings… toys… your tools?"

"Everyone and no one." There was suddenly a haunted look and weight in pale blue eyes Wu Fei had not seen since the war. "I owe humanity so much, can't you understand that? I killed millions on the colonies and thousands of innocents on Earth. Saying it was war is not an excuse. I feel obligated to give back what I have taken away, as a matter of personal honour."

"Not even the great Quatre Winner can give back the dead to the living. You are human and you have no right to presume to be the God of your faith, or the God of others."

"But I do presume, don't I? I know I'm playing with lives not my own, but if I don't someone else will and at least my conscience will ensure I do the very best I can for them. I don't know if that makes me a mean, self-centred bastard or gives me a noble character, but it is simply the way it is. The way I am."

"We all have our own view of our failings and our successes. We have no right to foist our visions on others."

"If we have no vision to follow where do we go, what do we do? How do we atone for past crimes? Are you so faultless there is no redemption you need to pursue? Is your character so pure you know all as truth with no question to bring you doubt? I bow to you, Chang, for if this is so you are a far better man than any other on Earth or in the Colonies." Quatre turned aside. "I have this dance with Dorothy Catalonia. Assassinate your own character instead of mine and maybe we will continue this conversation at a later time."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	97. Chapter 97 Good Breeding

Title: Good Breeding

Title: Good Breeding

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo, Pagan

Notes: Challenge 42. Baby Series 2 #97. Takes place a few minutes after What Makes A Man.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Good Breeding

"Good breeding is unmistakable."

"Bloodlines are important even in this modern world. Perhaps I should say 'especially' in this modern world."

"I concur. Blood will always tell."

Duo scowled, his eyes flicking to Pagan who was watching the King on his latest circuit of the dance floor.

"Of course it is no proof against moments of insanity, however it does provide marvellous recovery strength. It takes good breeding to brave the whispers and outright rudeness of the common masses."

Duo noted the old man's eyes glint at that. A brief glance toward the group of three men gathered together in their own little island amid the sea of merry makers revealed Pagan had been listening. On identifying the speakers his eyes hardened into cool agates.

"The Queen shall of course need impeccable breeding and must have no history of family infirmity. This selection meets the requirements, however there are only a few I would consider a match for him."

"Your Grace, I doubt there is a single female on the Earth who could adequately match the Peacecraft. My family have dealt with them for generations and believe me they are more than a handful."

Pagan's eyes narrowed and Duo decided he was in the safest place, well to one side of the speakers and half shielded by a floral sculpture.

"In this political climate, with this particular Peacecraft, the Queen can not afford to be an airhead. We need a woman of intelligence to match her breeding. She should be a challenge for him, not a mouse. Only a handful of families across the Earth now claim lineage as exalted as the Peacecrafts, which places severe limitations on our options. It is a pity there is no British Princess at this time."

"There is Duchess Victoria."

Pagan's right eyebrow twitched down, a movement Duo recognized as disapproval.

"Perish the thought. We need a woman who is matured and not just out of the cradle. Good lord man, the girl is barely fifteen."

"It has been done before, look at the age difference between King Stephan and his Queen. No, while it is not a problem to have so young a Queen, I fear she is a little young for Milliardo. Considering his youth as compared to Stephan's age when he wed Her Majesty."

"Victoria is young and has maturing to do and she is not, as you so quaintly termed it, an airhead. From all reports the young lady has more than an adequate understanding of the political situation."

"That is all well and good, but I can not see him agreeing to take a bride of so tender years. We need to be concerned about Duchess Catalonia. She is a harpy in our midst and they have a history. He has reacted more to her than any other candidate. Gentlemen, if we do not wish a Catalonia on the throne we had best find the key to displace her."

Pagan, Duo noted, looked positively feral.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	98. Chapter 98 Bloodlines

Title: Bloodlines

Title: Bloodlines

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Lady Rowenna

Notes: Challenge 42. Baby Series 2 #98. Takes place at the same time as Good Breeding

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Bloodlines

"I understand you are a Chang, a member of the Long family?"

He would not grate his teeth in frustration nor walk out on his dance partner, though he sorely would like to. She had begun to prattle trivialities the moment the dance began and his temper was not suited to conversation.

"My family have served for generations within the Long clan."

Already he had made a serious breach of etiquette in storming out of the ballroom. He had come close to knocking over representatives of the ESUN Council and only good fortune had not seen them sprawled on the highly polished floor.

Good fortune in the form of Quatre, much as he hated to admit it.

"Good bloodlines are so important. I myself can trace my lineage back seven hundred years and there are four royals within my heritage."

He smiled in what he hoped was a gracious fashion. /And there will not be a fifth because I will personally shoot Milliardo if he looks at you./

"Are you feeling well? You looked a little pained."

Obviously not so gracious a fashion as he had hoped. "I am well. I have a headache."

"Oh, I can understand that. All the loud music, wonderful as it is and there are just so many people present. It is far more grand an affair than I expected. Were you a minor cousin of the Chang's? How close to the direct bloodline were you placed?"

/Ancestors preserve me! Is she looking for an alternative to Milliardo?/ He smiled hoping he did not actually grimace. "I am the Chang, Lady Rowenna."

"You are the heir of the entire Clan?"

Oh yes, he could see the sparked interest and he wished he had denied his blood, but he was the last direct son of the line and his pride would not deny his clan. His ancestors had both ruled and stood behind the throne of the greatest Emperors of China and he had pride in his past, if not in his future.

"The Long Clan is no more. Unfortunately our colony was destroyed in the war so I am an heir without an inheritance."

That took the spark out of her eyes, he noted though there was still a glimmer of interest. She was a vulture, picking around amid the common carrion for the blue blood. He suppressed a cold shudder at the thought Milliardo had dealt with her and others like her all evening, while he had been engaged in his tantrum.

He claimed as exalted a lineage as any of the nobles present this night, in fact his bloodline was somewhat longer and more exclusive than the majority of the attendees. Had his clan survived the war to this day he might well be subjected to the same round of idiocy as now surrounded Milliardo.

/No, the Elders would have informed me I was to be wed the day of the wedding and presented me with their choice of bride. /

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	99. Chapter 99 Heritage Ties Us

Title: Heritage Ties Us

Title: Heritage Ties Us

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Lady Rowenna

Notes: Challenge 42. Baby Series 2 #99. Takes place immediately after Bloodlines.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Heritage Ties Us

"Are there not members of the Clans amid the L5 cluster? It was my understanding the entire cluster was originally founded by the Chinese Republic."

"L5 was originally founded by those who preferred the old ways and objected to the Republic's policies. They considered the bloodlines too important to be dismissed by modernists ideals."

"I could not agree with them more. In this day and age there are so few who can claim the distinction of having noble blood. They simply cannot understand the pride and responsibilities and dismiss us as antiquated dinosaurs in these modern times. Such sentiments were the underlying perceptions behind the Romefeller Foundation."

This was a turn in the conversation he had not expected. The airhead might not be so foolish and he needed to keep his wits about him.

"One must not forget the distinctions of one's Ancestors. Heritage ties us to those of like heritage and while one remembers the past one is least likely to make the same mistakes."

"I could not agree more, Mr. Chang. Is there some title I should be using? I don't mean to be rude, but I am not exactly versed in the protocols of your culture."

"When one is the last of one's line, one does not generally care for trivialities."

"Titles are never trivialities, Mr Chang and if one is the last of the bloodline it is the responsibility of the heir to provide a new future. A rebirth of the clan. After all, we all sprang from Adam and Eve, did we not?"

Wu Fei blinked and considered revising his estimate of her again. She was like a butterfly, flitting from one flower to another, sipping and tasting but never settling down to feed.

"Oh Goodness, sorry. You would be Hindu? No, it would be Buddist, yes? I'm not really up on world religions."

/I think you are dangerous, Lady Rowenna. You cannot possibly be so flighty naturally. Are you more than you appear to be? If there is one thing I have discovered of the European nobility it is their capacity for deceit./

"Do you know what I find most amusing, Mr. Chang? Had you been born female you would have the purest bloodline here and be a prime contender to becoming Queen."

Dark eyes widened and he tried to ignore the vapid giggle. "Indeed, Lady Rowenna. He is a striking man and were I female, no doubt I would be most eager to draw his eye."

"Rumour has it you might not need to be female to draw his eye." Her voice dropped to a confidential whisper and her eyes opened wide to blink at him innocently. "It is rumoured he has an eye for male as well as female. Imagine that, can you? A bisexual King. The Queen would not know who to watch out for, would she?"

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	100. Chapter 100 A Small Problem

Title: A Small Problem

Title: A Small Problem

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo + Hunter

Notes: Challenge 42. Baby Series 2 #100. Takes place a few minutes after Heritage Ties Us.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Small Problem

"Maxwell. Yuy." The voice, low and husky issuing from the earpiece actually startled Duo, as he had heard nothing from Hunter for more than an hour. "Make your way to the first floor."

"Roger that." Heero's response reminded Duo of missions during the war. Yuy was all business.

"On my way." Duo slipped through the crowded ballroom.

On the dance floor Milliardo and Relena were dancing with the last of their compulsory partners for the evening. Duo had been sure he could escape this colourful backstabbing zoo in just a few minutes and finally rest not only his feet but his ears as well. He did not want to hear one more of his friends accuse him of being full of hot air or never being able to shut up again. Most of the merry makers had the gift of the gab and he was sure he would be hard pressed to equal them for inanities and sarcasm.

"Chang, remain close to the King and be on your guard." Hunter's voice continued to issue instructions. "Mr. Winner, Mr. Barton, would you circulate in the vicinity of the Princess and King? We have a small problem."

Curiosity morphed into alarm and Duo increased his pace once he escaped the ballroom. Yuy was already halfway up the stairs to the next floor and Duo nodded politely to a jewel-bedecked woman just entering the ballroom and then ran for the stairs.

The problem was easy enough to locate. A small knot of black clad security personnel were standing guard on an office door and saluted smartly as Yuy approached, moving aside to make way for him. Duo was there in seconds, pushing past the guards to enter the well appointed office.

The walls were panelled in ornately scrolled oak, the floor carpeted in thick piled dark green wool blend and behind a massive mahogany desk slumped a body in an expensive suit. As Duo approached the desk he could see the dark pool of blood on the wide sheet of blotting paper spread over the writing mat on the desk.

"I need you to identify the body if possible." Hunter's voice almost caused Duo to jump. "We need a confirmation before the appropriate authorities arrive."

Duo edged around the desk as Heero leaned closer to the corpse. It was a fresh kill, no more than a half hour since death. Duo eyed the opulent old fashioned furnishings and heavy velvet drapes at the window behind him before leaning over the body.

"Whose office is this?" Duo questioned the guards at the door.

"The Prime Minister's."

Heero straightened from the body and sighed glancing at Duo. "Lord Richard Rochester, Earl of Sansberry."

"What was he doing in the Prime Minister's office, I wonder." Duo straightened. "Definitely Lord Richard."

"Thank you, gentlemen. Your part in this is now done. Escort the King and Princess safely to the palace."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	101. Chapter 101 Priorities

Title: Priorities

Title: Priorities

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo + Hunter

Notes: Challenge 42. Baby Series 2 #101. Takes place immediately after A Small Problem.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Priorities

Heero straightened to his full height. "Please confirm that instruction, Hunter."

"You will return to the ballroom and notify Pagan the King and Princess are to be removed to the Palace. The required obligations from the King are about to conclude and he is to be in safe custody before news of the murder is generally known. The appropriate authorities will investigate the death." The Intelligence chief's voice was calm and quiet over the earpieces and left no doubt of his instructions.

Duo snorted softly, demonstrating his dislike for the situation, but he was now an intelligence operative and he had never been a detective trained in handling murder investigations. His past training incorporated performing the blood letting, not investigating it.

"Acknowledged, Hunter." Heero stepped away from the body though he appeared far from pleased.

"It is more important to get Milliardo and Relena safely out of here." Duo whispered. "If this killing should be more than it looks to be, we don't want them involved."

"It looks to be murder." Heero deadpanned. "The question is why kill him?"

"What was he doing in the Prime Minister's office? I presume said office should have been locked and under security seal." Duo nodded to the security agents at the door and drew Heero into the hallway.

Marching smartly along the hall toward the staircase Heero's scowl deepened. "The man was an idiot jumped up with his own importance and determined to improve his position by marrying Relena. Such men make enemies."

"He was a member of the aristocracy and his murder will be made public before morning. Someone had more than the usual grievance with him. Slit throats are quick but messy as hell. You don't remain free of blood when slitting a throat."

"He was either taken by surprise or he knew his killer. There is no sign of a struggle and no alarm was raised during the kill itself. What happened to the killer after leaving the office?"

"The appropriate authorities have been notified." Hunter's voice whispered in their ears. "Move, gentlemen. The Police Chief needs to act and is holding back until we have the King safely away."

"What do we tell Milliardo?" Heero queried.

"As little as possible until the Palace is reached. The guests from the function will not appreciate being detained indefinitely considering the lateness of the hour, but the Police will manage the affair. Later in the day an interview with those who depart with the King will be arranged for investigators. If this is a political kill the King needs to be kept as far from it as possible."

"If it is personal?" Duo queried.

"There is no need for the King to be involved in personal grudges leading to bloodshed. Hustle, gentlemen, the Police Chief is waiting."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	102. Chapter 102 The Fruit of Their Labour

Title: The Fruit Of Their Labour

Title: The Fruit Of Their Labour

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 43. Baby Series 2 #102. Takes place approximately fifteen minutes after A Small Problem.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Fruit of Their Labour

Relena acknowledged the formal bows of the bystanders with a gracious and charming smile. The smile of a professional politician. Just the right amount of emotion in the eyes and a carefully neutral expression on her face indicating not one person was favoured above another. Her feet screamed at her to sit and her shoes felt as though they had reduced four sizes in the last few hours.

The planning of the banquet had been on going for months, ever since her brother had been manoeuvred to take the throne. It was her good fortune she would not have to attend many of these affairs as her position of Vice-Foreign Minister would take her away from Sanc for much of the year. The downside was Heero was no longer her bodyguard on missions to the colonies.

She felt guilty for her eagerness to leave her brother to the tender mercies of the Sanc Parliament. There was only so much of this level of formality she could stand before being driven insane. The entire Christmas season was filled with affairs planned to showcase the potential of those who would be Queen. The banquet had surprised her as it was far grander than she had expected.

Traditional Sancian formality was something she had avoided as much as possible in her tenure as Princess of Sanc. It seemed what she had considered stifling formality in the past had in fact been far more relaxed than she had assumed. If tonight was an accurate example of old-fashioned banquets honouring the King she was going to owe Milliardo a truly wonderful Christmas present and a very sincere apology.

The assembled Ministers were looking particularly pleased with the fruit of their labours and she had heard whispers of alterations to plans for the formal Christmas feast and New Year's Eve banquet. It seemed they had realized they needed to tweak matters to attain perfection and nothing short of perfection would do.

Milliardo turned to her, the Prime Minister beaming at her from his side and she offered him a sunny smile. Anything to finally get off her feet. Heero and Duo were in a whispered conversation with Pagan and Chang was standing to one side with Trowa Barton, almost hidden by the dignitaries seeing off the royals.

Milliardo offered her his arm and she was only too happy to lean on him as she concentrated on walking gracefully down the steps to the waiting limousine.

Behind the limousine she could see Heero and Duo climbing into the first of four cars and Wu Fei making his way to the third vehicle in the cavalcade. Police escorts were waiting, two cars and four motorcyclists in the lead positions. Noting the increase in their escort she glanced at her brother who was engaged in his own headcount. One pale eyebrow arched slightly and he glanced around to face Pagan who inclined his head slightly and faded back into the crowd.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	103. Chapter 103 We Had Plans

Title: We Had Plans

Title: We Had Plans

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 43. Baby Series 2 #103. Takes place immediately after The Fruit Of Their Labour.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

We Had Plans

As the door of the car closed the driver slipped the car into gear and the motorcycle escort pulled away from the curve. Relena watched as the escort vehicles moved smoothly into position and leaned back in her seat, turning her attention to her brother.

"So what do you think that is all about?" she queried.

"Something no one wants to mention with us around. Did you notice the cars blocking the car park on the far side?"

Relena half turned to peer out of the rear window, but other than the headlights of the following vehicles she could see nothing. "I was too busy counting our escort. Death threats?"

"Possibly."

Milliardo was proud of her. His sister was an old hand at security restrictions expected for high profile persons in this day and age and unfazed by threats. Relena propped her feet against the driver's seat and sighed.

"Give me a foot."

"I so desperately want to get my shoes off, but if I do I'm afraid I'll never get them back on."

"Foot." He insisted and Relena relented, offering him a foot and he made short work of the buckle and eased the delicate high-heeled shoe off.

"Ooohh."

"Other foot."

Not inclined to argue about a few minutes relief Relena hitched around on the seat and slipped her other foot into her brother's waiting hands. In the rear vision mirror she could see the driver smile and turn his attention to the road.

Strong fingers began to kneed at her soles and Relena dropped her head back against the window with a moan. "You have no idea how good that feels."

"I used to rub Lu's feet." He murmured. "They would swell during her pregnancy and she claimed she could forgive me anything if I rubbed her feet."

"I can understand why she would have wanted you to do it as often as possible. You miss her, don't you?"

"That goes without saying. We had plans, but sometimes no matter how well you make your plans to reap a rich harvest of fruit, the crop will fail. It was good while it lasted."

"That does not mean you can not plant the seeds for another crop. You're young, Milliardo and you have years ahead of you. Why spend them alone?"

"You are never alone when you wear a crown."

"You are more alone when in the midst of a crowd." Relena returned. "You've given me a chance with Heero and I don't want to think of you being alone."

"Well, Parliament agrees with you."

"That just gives me more cause to be worried. I want to see you happy and being shackled to someone who seeks the crown for personal gain is not my idea of companionship."

"All I want to do is get home and soak my own feet."

"You need someone to rub your feet for you." Relena smiled. "Oohhhh. You'll have to give Heero lessons."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	104. Chapter 104 Delicious

Title: Delicious

Title: Delicious

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre + Trowa

Notes: Challenge 43. Baby Series 2 #104. Takes place at the same time as We Had Plans.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Delicious

"Spur of the moment opportunistic kill or premeditated, taking advantage of the crowd circulating?" Trowa slipped through the crowded foyer and into the relative privacy of the cloakroom.

Quatre closed the door behind him and moved quickly through the small room, shifting coats on their hangers to ensure they were alone.

"It could be either easily enough. For confusion to aid in an escape it would be perfect and there are so many invited tonight it would be difficult for a stranger's face to be noted."

Trowa grunted softly and with a wicked twinkle in emerald eyes he snared Quatre into a tight embrace and hungrily sought his mouth. In an instant the businessman turned to jelly and practically crawled into his lover's chest, wanting more.

"Delicious. I have wanted to do that for hours." Trowa whispered against his lips.

"I was beginning to think we would never get the chance."

The room fell silent as each attempted to eat the other like a ripe fruit in as short a time as possible, tongues playing a dancing duel and hands roving freely over warming bodies.

"I would prefer the Police Commissioner not walk in on a hot making out session, gentlemen. He has enough on his mind."

Hunter's soft drawl from their earpieces broke them apart. Barely five seconds later the door opened and the Sanc Commissioner of Police entered with a tall man on his heels. Trowa and Quatre stood a foot apart and were the picture of perfect presentation.

"Mr. Winner. Mr. Barton A pleasure to see you again." The chief shook hands quickly and indicated his companion. "Chief Inspector Heinrich Guttenson. He will be handling the investigation. I take it you are Hunter's representatives for this evening?"

"For this part of the evening, yes." Quatre projected an air of cool professionalism, the businessman who dabbled in world politics and knew his way around. "Hunter is having the records on Lord Richard procured. They will be on the Inspector's desk within the hour."

"A fine kettle of fish this is. The first time the King is guested by Parliament and a murder is committed." The Commissioner looked far from happy.

"Chief Inspector Guttenson, do you have any specific instructions?"

Trowa moved closer to Quatre as the Inspector moved to clear the door. "I want to see the murder scene first, but certain guests are already making their displeasure known. Circulate and do what you can to contain matters."

Quatre inclined his head slightly. His presence amid so many might not make much of a difference, but he would be merely the most public of the agents working for Hunter this night, not that most would know he was working at all. Others would be working the crowd more intensely than they had the entire evening as they sought some clue to the identity of the killer.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	105. Chapter 105 Ambrosia

Title: Ambrosia

Title: Ambrosia

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Chang Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 43. Baby Series 2 #105. Takes place a few minutes after Delicious.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Ambrosia

/What harvest of fruit would I prefer from my life? Everyone desires sweet fruits in abundance, yet to appreciate the sweetness one must taste of the tart and sour. Sweetness must not be the only flavour one must sample and life is much like a bowl of fruit. A mix of flavours./

He was alone in the car, separated from the driver by the closed partition. For the moment he was thankful he had not been expected to ride with Yuy and Maxwell. He had thinking to do and he would not have been able to think objectively with Maxwell seated near him.

/I have tasted many sour fruits in this life and I am barely accounted an adult by many cultures and countries. Mine has not been a dull life. I was to be a scholar and I was well content with such a future and even accepted the necessity of marrying my Nataku. Ah, what would you think of this turn of events?/

Ahead of him the cavalcade rolled through the city and he could see people lining the streets even on this bitter night and at this abominable hour. From their faces they had witnessed what they came to see and he presumed Milliardo had wound down a window to wave at the crowd. Perhaps it had been Relena who was only too aware of the requirements and obligation of royalty.

/I am not a child./

He had acted the part of spoiled brat on occasion and he was aware of it. He had also been the rebel teenager, all too often turning a deaf ear to older and wiser heads. Perhaps he should measure the depth of truth spoken to him by the scorn or fury of his reaction to the telling.

/I am not perfect in all things, though I strive to be and perhaps that is the problem. My ideal of perfect is unattainable in this reality./

Not everything in his ideals was impossible in the harsh light of reality. His ideal partner existed, all those lovely inches of hard muscle and shimmering hair. There were difficulties, perhaps insurmountable difficulties, in attaining that perfection and in his violent past he had learned the value of compromise.

/Maxwell and I had agreed to join forces against those seeking the Crown. I presumed we would then become rivals for Milliardo. What if…?/

A dangerous game to play, the game of What If. It forced one to think of things they otherwise would not have considered. Things one might imagine were the sourest of fruits and sometimes led one to the unattainable Ambrosia, Fruit of the Gods.

Propriety and convention made Milliardo the unattainable Ambrosia. Legend spoke of Eternal Life being granted to those who tasted its sweetness. Greed during the hunt led to murder and mayhem and the prize would slip away.

/Do I seek this fruit with greed in my heart and will I pay the ultimate price?/

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	106. Chapter 106 Rumour Has It

Title: Rumour Has It

Title: Rumour Has It

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing:

Notes: Challenge 44. Baby Series 2 #106. Takes place approximately one hour after Ambrosia.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Rumour Has It

"Well? Have you learned what is happening?"

Quatre was beginning to hear some ugly rumours circulating and was uncertain how long an unpleasant scene could be avoided. The problem with the investigation thus far, was there were so many attendees at the celebration and it took time for the police interviewers to process them.

"I believe a threat was made against the King anonymously and the local constabulary are intent on finding the instigator before sunrise."

/Not so bad as some of the other speculation I've overheard in the last hour./ Quatre mused.

"No, no. Nothing of the sort, I assure you. Much more dramatic than that, Anne, I heard it was murder."

The small cluster of women leaned in closer to each other and Quatre had to strain to hear more. His empathy was almost swamped by the rising wave of irritation coming from the mass of humanity contained within the ballroom. He wanted to run from the building and deep into the fields surrounding New Port City, or better yet into the forests bordering the fields where there would only be the animals to contend with. He needed to escape this atmosphere of suspicion and irritation rising to indignation and approaching outright anger.

"Who was murdered?"

"I'm not sure who, but I believe it was one of the contenders for the throne."

"Oh, tell me it was Catalonia!"

Quatre arched an eyebrow and settled his back against the wall, keeping a floral arrangement between himself and the group huddle in progress.

"That is not nice, Anastasia."

"You saw her working on the King. She's worse than her grandfather ever was and has more talent for intrigue. What is worse, she enjoys intrigue and gossip and plays up to her reputation. If the ability to excel at sly games are a requirement of wearing a crown, then she is streets ahead of every other contender for the King's hand."

"She also has the advantage of knowing the King from earlier days, if the rumours are true."

"If the … Anne, she was a part of White Fang and on the Libra when Earth was attacked. Of course she knows the King. I heard there was something between them and a shared past would give her the advantage. The advantage of already having been in his bed."

"Really? Well, I never."

"Oh, of course you have." A delicate laugh, filled with innuendo, sounded from the group.

Quatre dropped his head into his hands and moaned softly at the sharp spike of emotion from the group. Rumours were running rampant and he had a headache.

"And just what are you implying, Lady Sandra?"

Quatre tensed at the spike of irritation bordering on exploding into potential violence. With the atmosphere in the ballroom he knew there would be ugly incidents and this might well be the first.

"I imply nothing. We all know what went on in London three months ago."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	107. Chapter 107 I Heard It Rumoured

Title: I Heard It Whispered

Title: I Heard It Whispered

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 44. Baby Series 2 #107. Takes place approximately 15 minutes after Ambrosia.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

I Heard It Whispered

"Of course the highlight of the evening for you was dancing with Heero."

The gentle teasing in Milliardo's voice drew a blush from her. Relena ducked her head, wondering why when he teased her she blushed, but when others had their little snipes and attempts to be cute she had to fight down irritation. Was it merely she knew he was her brother and it gave him some right to tease?

"Of course it was. He doesn't step on my feet every third step."

He chuckled, pushing the pad of his thumb into the instep of her foot and considered the dark blur beyond the car. They were driving through the rural area bordering the palace grounds and he would be glad to be home and thinking of the palace in that aspect was a little shocking. When had he become so comfortable he had began to think of it as home?

"Milliardo? Something wrong?"

"Just tired."

"Well, I can understand that. What was your highlight of the evening?"

The sudden twinkle in light blue eyes accompanied by a slight frown was an endearing combination, she decided. He rested his head back against the window for a moment and chuckled.

"It had to be seeing those ESUN Council Reps scrambling to get out of the way of the Dragon on his rampage. The look on his face sent them scurrying like mice."

Relena sniggered and ignored his arched eyebrows. "I'm allowed to gloat when there is no one around to see or hear me."

"I'm no one?"

"You are my brother and you are doing you own gloating, so there. What do you think set Wu Fei off?"

"I shudder to think. He's a fiery individual and someone must have been singed."

Relena smirked at the small indulgent smile that graced her brother's lips. "He's certainly quite handsome when he is all fired up. Duo was very handsome too."

Blue eyes flicked to meet blue and he sighed softly. "Don't, Relena."

"Don't what? Comment on how handsome our friends are? Is it not true? They're gorgeous and if I wasn't head over heels for Heero I would be inclined to flirt shamelessly with them both. Chang has enough breeding behind him to shut up the Parliament and every throne hunter on the planet. As for Duo, well, he has enough charm to have them singing his praises and forgetting about his bloodlines in seconds. Between the two of them is it any wonder a girl would turn her head to admire them?"

"Hmmm."

"I heard it whispered at the ball tonight certain people are worried the King might not be inclined toward a Queen, as he already had an interest. In the male of the species, no less."

"Wonderful."

"It's only a rumour, Milliardo, even though in this instance it is a rather accurate one."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	108. Chapter 108 Rumours, Speculation and Sup

Title: Rumours, Speculation And Supposition

Title: Rumours, Speculation And Supposition

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 44. Baby Series 2 #108. Takes place immediately after I Heard It Whispered.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Rumours, Speculation And Supposition

Milliardo frowned and studied his sister. He was beginning to become irritated with the amount of people concerning themselves with his love life, or lack there of.

"Accurate? Pray tell, sister mine, who informed you I am gay?"

"Not gay, or we would not have Stephen to enjoy. Bi."

"Whatever." He was glaring at her though the steady, gentle pressure of his hands on her feet did not falter.

"You are bisexual, nothing wrong with appreciating both sides of the fence. Best of both worlds, so to speak."

"Hn."

Relena arched an eyebrow and pointedly looked about the car. "I could have sworn I heard Heero."

Blue eyes rolled in exasperation and he turned pointedly to the dark countryside and its snowy fields.

"Milliardo, I've heard for years that you and Treize Kushrenada were more than friends."

"Rumours, speculation and supposition do not equate to facts."

"Honestly, brother, we are both consenting adults. In this enlightened day and age homosexuality is nothing. It makes no difference to me where your personal preference lies. Stephen is heir to Sanc, you have provided your people with a future. Why should you not now choose a partner purely for your own pleasure instead of a sense of duty?"

He sighed and rested his head back against the headrest and considered her delicate toes. "Noin had small feet too, for all the parade ground we were forced to walk. We used to complain it would make our feet spread the amount of hours we had to march around the Victoria facility."

Relena scowled, noting they were approaching the gates to the palace which was swinging open under flood lights to admit the first of the police escort. Her brother refused to look up from her feet and there was such a look of loss on his face that she held her breath and wondered if perhaps she had not made a mistake.

She knew both Chang Wu Fei and Duo Maxwell were interested in her brother and the rumours she had been hearing of her brother and the leader of Oz had convinced her the Gundam pilots had a chance with him.

"You were seen with Duke Kushrenada in Vienna in the summer of AC 194 at a hotel."

He sighed softly. "I spent the majority of the summer of AC 194 in space and the few weeks I was on Earth I spent at Lake Victoria, as liaison between the academy and the Alliance training program. They were establishing joint exercises to test the soon to graduate cadets of that year. I believe Treize spent the summer in Austria with a brief visit to Vienna and Moscow, working on arranging joint exercises with the Alliance."

"Oh." /Have I made a mistake? Oh my, what if he isn't bi? What if he's not interested in men at all? I need to talk to Heero, he seemed sure there was the chance of matching them up./

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	109. Chapter 109 Have You Heard?

Title: Have You Heard

Title: Have You Heard?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa + Dorothy

Notes: Challenge 44. Baby Series 2 #109. Takes place approximately 30 minutes after Rumour Has It.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Title: Have You Heard?

"I heard it was Baron Hest and he was shot in the back in the rest room. Blood everywhere."

"Really? He looks to be rather a sprightly corpse to me."

Trowa did not so much as twitch an eyebrow as Baron Jerome Hest moved past the whispering group of men. The investigators were steadily making headway through the guests, the interviewing officers working as quickly as possible matching names to the faces on the security footage. Questions such as who was where at a certain time, who did you see near you, who did you speak to and the admonition not to consider leaving New Port City until further notice and the individual was permitted to leave.

/Not that any of them would consider leaving Sanc with the courtship barely begun./

"Ah, the Silent One." Dorothy slipped into the shadow offered by the floral arrangement and neatly plopped her backside on the antique chair beside Trowa. "Have you heard the one where I knifed Lady Rowena in the library, or perhaps the one where I snuck up on Lady Richenda, the bitch, and hung her with her own hair?"

"Neither. I did hear you poisoned Lady Richenda to further your own claim on the king."

"Ah, that one. It was the ring, yes? The secret compartment filled with arsenic. I heard that one half an hour ago. I was rather hoping for something more exotic. They lack the imagination to get a nice juicy rumour circulating."

"Perhaps the hour is at fault."

"Hardly. Most of this crowd would not consider retiring for the night until three or four in the morning as a general rule. I did hear one whisper you might want to nip in the bud before it grows. It appears Mr. Milliardo might have grown tired of a number of gentlemen and has marked them for removal. Lord Richard was merely the first and his intelligence service is taking on the task of completing the list."

Trowa blinked, absorbing the implications and inclined his head, acknowledging the warning. "Who are you working for, Dorothy?"

Blue eyes sparkled merrily and she stood gracefully, waving merrily to a cluster of whispering matrons whose daughters were contenders for the hand of the king.

"Why Mr. Barton, what makes you think I am working for anyone other than myself?"

He watched her slip into the crowd with narrowed emerald eyes. Catalonia was dangerous and if he had not known exactly where she was at the estimated time of the death, he might have wondered if she had not performed the kill herself. Of course, she still might have ordered the hit.

"Did you catch that, Hunter?"

"Yes. I will see about squashing the speculation before it begins to gain ground. Keep an eye on Duchess Catalonia. I would not put it past her to start some wild speculation simply for amusement."

/I'm becoming as bad as any gossiping granny./

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	110. Chapter 110 Debating the Issue

Title: Debating the Issue

Title: Debating the Issue

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Ministers

Notes: Challenge 45. Baby Series 2 #110. Takes place approximately at the same time as Have You Heard?

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Debating The Issue

"This is unacceptable. Attention was to be on the abilities of suitable candidates to be Queen. This murder is eclipsing the aim of the entire evening."

"I hardly feel an untimely death is cause to fear a Queen will not be chosen from present applicants. It was not one of the candidates who met so untimely and unfortunate a demise."

"It could be no worse if it was!" The Minister hissed.

Huddled knots of people, much like the one in which he found himself, dotted the ballroom. Speculation was rife as to the identity of the murder victim and the repercussions Sanc would feel. The cream of the ESUN's nobility and leaders were present this evening and a murder amid such tight security was on everyone's mind.

"How so?"

"The murdered man was one of the candidates to wed the Princess Royal. It might as well have been one of those seeking to attract Milliardo's attention. Sanc is firmly in the spotlight and if we cannot keep our influential and high profile guests safe, what does that say for Sanc in general?"

"That we are human?"

"Sir, this situation is not in the least amusing!"

"Do you see any of us laughing, Minister? No one is denying the gravity of the situation."

"You should remember the old idiom that any publicity is good publicity."

"Not this kind!"

"We hardly need the kind of publicity cold-blooded murder will bring. What if people leave now at the beginning of the courtship? The King has enough of a reputation that it was difficult to attract the best blooded women currently available on Earth. A killer running around in our midst murdering guests is not exactly a vote of confidence. Courtship protocols are difficult enough under the best circumstances."

"Gentlemen, have you no true concept of how His Majesty views this circus we have surrounded him with? The man is in official mourning for his wife and we have surrounded him with bright young starry-eyed females hoping to eclipse the past and generate a future as Queen of Sanc."

Three of the five in the cluster had the grace to look uncomfortable. The King's marital status had been a point of much debate in Parliament over the last six months and many of the older gentlemen had been reserved about pushing for a match so soon after Milliardo had taken the throne.

The debates had raged until the younger Ministers had gained a majority vote for the Christmas season to be utilized for the purposes of shifting the King's attention to his empty marital bed. To the older Ministers it seemed their younger colleagues had forgotten this was the Christmas Season and not an all out push to give the King something other than his pet project to think on.

"While lamentable, it is of no consequence. One must look to the future. Young Winner understands that. One could wish he was heir to Sanc."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	111. Chapter 111 It Comes To Us

Title: It Comes To Us

Title: It Comes To Us

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 45. Baby Series 2 #111. Takes place after Rumour, Speculation And Supposition.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

It Comes To Us

Relena was silent as they approached the gates. Milliardo had given her something to think on that shook the foundation of her plans. She intended to see him settled with Chang or Maxwell before she departed for the next round of her duties to the Colonies.

The doubt cast on his sexuality eclipsed the shining future she had envisioned as her apology to him for forcing him onto the throne. She had wanted to loosen the bonds of the ever tightening coils of responsibility encircling her. So many responsibilities weighed her down and she feared she must descend into screaming hysterics beneath the weight.

/I wanted to gain back something of my life. Selfish to do so at the expense of another, but he was wasting away in Italy. He needed to be made to live again. Wu Fei does not agree. He thinks because Brother is King there can be no relationship between them, but that does not have to be so. He simply has to want it and go for it and not take no for an answer./

His long fingers were still massaging her aching feet. He had reminded her of Noin and how long it had been since her death. Not long at all and much had happened in the interim. How was he to mourn and settle her death in his mind with Parliament pushing him to remarry?

"I'm sorry."

Long fingers paused and she realized she had spoken aloud. Glancing up Relena sighed at his frown and the question in brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. For helping push you. I know you did not consider yourself worthy of the role of King. A King for a pacifist nation should be a pacifist himself, yes? You are a pacifist. You always have been, Brother. Warriors can be pacifists too. You fought for peace and I have come to understand that if it is not worth fighting for, then it is not worth striving for. Sometimes it takes a while to get things through this thick head of mine, but the lessons of the last few years have stuck."

"While Father respected soldiers he determined there was no place for them in this world."

"He was wrong. He grew up in a world at war, but he was separated from those conflicts. Beyond the politician's table there is a very different reality. The bright, shining sun of the Sanc of Father's time did not survive. The sun it was became eclipsed by the greed and fear of other men and Sanc fell into the shadow. It comes to us to give Sanc rebirth into the light. It will take a strong leader to accomplish the transformation. A leader who has the time, heart and dedication to lead Sanc to a better future than our father could foresee. I'm not that person, Milliardo. I have too many distractions. I concern myself too much with the ESUN. You are the King. You were born to lead Sanc."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	112. Chapter 112 The Effects of Gravity

Title: The Effects of Gravity

Title: The Effects of Gravity

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo

Notes: Challenge 45. Baby Series 2 #112. Takes place approximately the same time as It Comes To Us.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Effects Of Gravity

"I apologize."

Dragged out of his contemplation of the events of the night, Duo looked around him, reaffirming his location. They had left New Port City and ahead he could see the spotlights illuminating the gates of the palace and the limousine carrying the King and Princess passing through.

"For what?"

"Being so abrupt earlier. I was distracted and irritated and you did not deserve to bear the brunt of that irritation."

"'S okay."

"No. It's not." Heero considered the view from the window and leant back, closing his eyes.

"Hey, friends can have their moment, you know? It's not been an easy night for any of us."

Heero nodded slowly. "That is why you would be good for both Chang and Zechs."

"Eh?"

"Zechs is the sun and he cannot help but shine. He would disagree, of course, but the facts remain the facts. He is now King, in a prominent public position and not pleased to be there. He is prone to brooding and while not inclined to act hastily he never acts for the short term. Therefore his actions tend to be world shattering when he finally moves, hence the Libra incident."

"You still believe that was staged."

"I know it was." Heero waved aside the distraction. "Chang would be the moon to the sun. His shadow crossing the sun would cast all into shadow beyond their interaction. He is high maintenance, as is Zechs . Left to their own devices, even with the best of intentions, the relationship would be in trouble from the word go. They would hurt each other without meaning to. Unfortunately unavoidable their personalities being what they are."

Duo scowled, playing with the tip of his braid. "What has this to do with me?"

"You would be the force of gravity pulling them apart and yet keeping them together. You would be the binding element that could make the relationship work. The sun, moon and gravity all work in unison and are a force no one can deny. Sanc needs that. The ESUN needs it."

Duo closed his eyes against the sight of the nearing gates. "You don't want much, do you?"

"Just to see three of my friends happy and to see the smile on Relena's face."

Heero worked his shoulders, carefully attempting to relieve some of the tension.

"Chang's being a bloody-minded idiot but I think he's beginning to see the light of day. Zechs is ignoring the issue hoping it will go away and you are being so patient with the pair of them it makes my teeth ache. Something has to give soon or I will need to visit a dentist."

Duo blinked and resisted the urge to smirk. This was so unlike the Heero of old. They had all grown up in the intervening years and somewhere along the line Heero had grown a personality.

He rather liked it.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	113. Chapter 113 Changes

Title: Changes

Title: Changes

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 45. Baby Series 2 #113. Takes place at the same time as The Effects of Gravity.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Changes

"Father would not agree with your philosophy."

"It is probably just as well he is not here to hear it." Relena glared at her shoes, knowing she would need to wear them again if only for a short time. "The world is a very different place and I like to think the human race is just a little older and a bit wiser. You helped in that education."

"It is dangerous to have me King of Sanc."

"It is dangerous to exist. Brother, I'm tired. Tired of working long hours and seeing little in the way of benefit for those hours of effort. Some days I could barely keep my eyes open. I could not maintain the pace for much longer and while it is an honour to be Princess of Sanc I feel my calling actually lies in the ESUN. I have been informed that next year, around mid-year, there will be changes made in the government."

He was watching her and his hands were gentle on her toes, rubbing at the pads. "Changes?"

"I will be offered the position of Foreign Minister and I intend to accept. To help more people I need to move up in the government and I can't do that if I am bound to Sanc. Borders around the world are being reinstated but it has been done in a peaceable fashion and I am not inclined to rock the boat. Peace will not simply be, it must be worked at, coaxed, guided. I understand now a large portion of human nature is to want what your neighbour has so we should be working to ensure everyone has the same benefits. Inequality cannot be permitted as it breeds discontent and discontent breeds conflict. War has had its way with much of mankind's history and various versions of peace, but peace none the less. It is a rather deceptive word, don't you think? Peace. So much is done in the name of peace, so many wrongs committed and lies told."

"Treize would be pleased with you."

The Princess sighed and straightened up as the car slowed down. She would be thankful to find her bed this night.

"Treize Kushrenada. He took the world by storm, didn't he?"

"So did you."

"I was naïve, a teenager who knew it all and was used by others to further their own aims. That includes your Treize Kushrenada. I suppose I shone but when it came to conflict I paled and had no idea what to do. He eclipsed me so easily, Milliardo. One minute I was Queen of the World and the next I was free, a teenager again and in that moment I could have walked free. I could have gone back to being a teenager with all the selfishness, arrogance and innocence of my age."

"Why did you not?"

"Because I was too young and hyped up with my own infallibility and I could not see it at the time."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	114. Chapter 114 Wine and Grey Hairs

Title: Wine And Grey Hairs

Title: Wine And Grey Hairs

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 45. Baby Series 2 #114. Takes place approximately an hour after Changes.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Wine And Grey Hairs

"A glittering and successful night, my dear."

"If you do not consider the unfortunate eclipsing of festivities by the murder."

The Dowager Duchess flicked her fan open in a practised snap. "A trifling inconvenience, nothing more. You know the man's reputation. It would not surprise me at all to learn it was an irate father out to avenge his daughter's dishonour."

"Or an incensed husband."

Pagan watched the cluster of elderly women from the shelter afforded by a pillar supporting the vaulted ceiling. These matrons of the nobility had taken the delay in proceedings in stride, unfazed by the disruption to their evening's entertainment.

Steady progress was being made by the police interviewers and the ballroom was emptying as guests were processed and permitted to depart.

"You could have knocked me over with a feather when I saw his name on the guest list. I wonder whose pockets were filled to include him as a contender to the Princess's hand."

"Politicians have sweaty hands. Politicians with gambling habits have greasy palms."

"Leaving themselves open to all manner of bribery and blackmail." The youngest matron tucked an errant curl into her elegantly styled hair. "Since the occupation there is a distinct lack of talent in Parliament."

"Few of the younger members have promise and a modicum of will to better themselves."

"Do you agree with Sanc having a King?"

"That King. Say what you mean, Letittia."

"He does have a history, you must admit that. Threatening to blow up the world certainly got him noticed."

"The world could do with more like him."

"Anastasia!"

"What do you think he was doing? There are some who find their light at the darkest of times. Milliardo Peacecraft has grown up to be a fine young man. When you take the time to study him you can see it is there, a greatness that will eclipse his father though few in this lifetime will recognize it. That one will do right by Sanc and a bit of eye candy on the throne will not do the tourist dollar any harm."

"He was a soldier!"

"He was a warrior, Letittia. A warrior, not just a soldier and never in my hearing denigrate those who are willing to lay down their lives so foolish old women can sit around over a glass of wine and count their grey hairs in peace. It is the soldiers of the world who gave us this peace."

"King Stephan was a true King, willing to die for the principles by which he lived."

"And his son will be a Great King because he was willing to live for his principles. It's easy enough to die, anyone can do that. It takes a special kind of courage to come back from total ruin and make something remarkable."

Pagan noted Quatre approaching him and quietly slipped away. He must remember to do something nice for the formidable old Dowager.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	115. Chapter 115 Swing of the Pendulum

Title: Swing Of The Pendulum

Title: Swing Of The Pendulum

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 46. Baby Series 2 #115. Takes place immediately after Changes.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Swing Of The Pendulum

"We learn a little more as each day comes and I am wise enough to know we will never know it all. There was a time not so long ago I could not make that admission. I was convinced of my own infallibility." Relena sighed and shook her head. "Foolishness."

"Someone told me once that life is a pendulum. It sways continually between what we perceive to be the good and the bad. How we perceive action and reaction is not necessarily how others would view the result. Time and patience are needed to see one event through the eyes of everyone. If we delayed to evaluate an action to its conclusion from everyone's perspective, we would be in our dotage and the opportunity to act and make a difference would be long gone."

"Treize Kushrenada?"

Milliardo shook his head, a negative gesture and his eyes were shuttered, hiding his emotions from her.

"Not Treize. It was his mother and it was Christmas. My first Christmas with them after everything changed. I was supposed to be in bed but I did not want to sleep. I dared not in case the world changed again and I lost even that haven. To me everything happened at Christmas, the good and the bad. I just had to wait and it would happen and I would know if I could relax, or if I must find the dark places I had learned were safe."

"I don't remember those times. I only remember the Darlian's. They were good to me."

"For which I am thankful."

"What was she like, the Duchess?"

"Formidable."

He smiled a slight curve of his lips and there was something there, an innocence that astounded Relena. He smoothed a hand over the arch of her foot, pressing a thumb into her heel and sighed, turning his head to watch the lights of the approaching palace.

"She told me all things come to those who wait. Patience was to be admired and practised. There was a time to act and a time to wait and I would need to learn the difference between the two. If I was going to restore what had been lost and give to everyone who had survived hope, I would need to learn how to read the swing of the pendulum. I must read it and wait for it to reach just the right point. When that time came patience would be a liability, not a virtue."

"She must have been quite a woman to have reared someone like Treize Kushreanda and you. I'm sure she would have been proud of you."

"She would have been proud of Treize. He was more like his mother than his father. She knew our mother, you know? She told me once I was more like my mother than my father and because of that I would survive whatever the future would bring. She knew how to read the swing of the pendulum."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	116. Chapter 116 Not An Easy Man

Title: Not An Easy Man

Title: Not An Easy Man

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 46. Baby Series 2 #116. Takes place immediately after Swing Of The Pendulum.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Not An Easy Man

"She was right. You are a survivor. You have proven it time and again."

He sighed and Relena wished she could read his eyes but his head was turned from her and she doubted he was watching the approaching palace. The escort vehicles were slowing, the motorbikes drawing abreast of the steps and the doors to the palace were thrown open.

"Some days I am very tired of being a survivor. Then I look at Stephen."

"And?" Relena gently prodded.

"He is a very good swing of the pendulum. I would have liked more children."

Reminded of the bombshell he had dropped Relena scowled at her bare feet. She needed to talk to Heero and be assured they were doing the right thing before they made a disastrous mistake. Speaking to Heero would require a healthy dose of patience as it was unlikely she would have an opportunity to speak with him this night.

/I want Brother settled and happy, not simply existing from day to day. There has to be more to his life and much as he loves him, Stephen will not always be here. There will come a time when Stephen will find his own way and then what of Milliardo? Something more than cold formality and waiting to die to pass the reins to his son. If that means he must marry I want it to be for more than politics./

"Is that why you are bowing to Parliament?"

Broad shoulders hunched and then relaxed. "I don't want to marry. No one should have to live with me. I'm too high maintenance to be an easy companion."

"Lucrezia did not seem to think so. She seemed most eager to get you to the altar and I know she was happy."

"Lu was blind where I am concerned. She always was."

She could feel his swing toward depressing bouts of memory and that was not what she intended. He was honest in that he was not an easy man to live with, prone to moods and melancholy. He needed someone to lift him out of the pit.

/Duo could do it. He'd somehow know just what to say to get Milliardo looking forward again. Milliardo is high maintenance and do I know another woman other than Noin who could turn him aside from dark brooding? I suppose Dorothy would be capable but they would likely kill each other. How would Wu Fei deal with his moods? Offer to teach him meditation? Beat some sense into him in a practise bout? Make love to him? Nail his ass to the floor and give him something else to think of? Oh my word, where did that come from?/

She was blushing and hoped in the poor light he would not notice, not that he was watching her. The car was pulling up to the steps and she bent forward to find her shoes.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	117. Chapter 117 He Watched

Title: He Watched

Title: He Watched

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Heero, WuFei

Notes: Challenge 46. Baby Series 2 #117. Takes place after Not An Easy Man.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

He Watched

Duo's smirk widened until he was one short point off openly laughing. He could not afford to lose control but the look on Yuy's face made it difficult. Ahead of them Milliardo swung around, long blonde ponytail flaring with the movement before swinging back to splay over his broad shoulder. In his arms Relena at first looked scandalized but suddenly laughed, a merry, almost little girl laugh.

The King inclined his head to Yuy and arched an eyebrow, shifting Relena in his arms so that her bare feet were visible. Yuy looked mollified until the King whispered in the Princess' ear and with a genuine giggle Relena tossed something in Heero's direction.

Dextrous hands shot out and strong fingers closed around delicate shoes. For a long moment Heero stared at the shoes and looked up in time to see Milliardo's broad back disappearing through the palace doors.

"Come on, Price Charming." Duo sniggered. "You have to try the shoes on the damsel's feet."

Wu Fei snorted and nodded absently to the footman holding the car door. He was aware of Maxwell's amusement and admitted he found the sight amusing himself. He watched the swing of the rope of chestnut hair, sweeping across the tight derrière and the immaculate cut of his suit. He had expected Maxwell to shed his finery the instant he had gained the privacy of the limousine but he looked as fresh and pristine as when they had departed for the dinner.

His eyes were inexorably drawn to that swinging plait. Back and forth like a pendulum, its swing measured by the confident stride of the man. Given Maxwell's lack of breeding and his poor education for much of his life, he had expected Duo to fail miserably at the dinner. He knew that was why Duo's name had not appeared on the guest list, but it seemed Hunter was more aware of the virtues of the one time L2 street kid than others.

It was the heir to the Dragon Clan who had behaved in an unforgivable manner. He had ignored the tenets of polite society, had caused a scene and embarrassment to the Parliament hosting the dinner, and to the King, the guest of honour. He was the one who should not have been present, not Duo Maxwell who had been the epitome of politeness and charm.

His temper had always been his least attractive feature. His lack of patience had been remarked on by the Elders and generally in his hearing. He had to wonder now they were gone how disappointed they had been with their heir. They had needed his bloodlines and in those days circumstances had been stacked against the clan.

/For all my faults I still believe the greatest fault lay with the Elders. No matter the circumstances they should not have detonated the Colony. Whilst there is life, there is hope./

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	118. Chapter 118 Personal Needs and Wishes

Title: Personal Needs And Wishes

Title: Personal Needs And Wishes

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 46. Baby Series 2 #118. Takes place after He Watched.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Personal Needs And Wishes

Should he seek the survivors and ask their view, would they demand he take his place as heir to the clan?

To surrender his bloodline to the clan would be to surrender his independence. A ruler had no life of their own.

No, he must be truthful and honest. A good ruler had no life of their own. Every waking thought and deed was aimed to the advancement and security of the people. Personal needs and wishes came a poor second.

In this lesson Milliardo was far ahead of him.

Milliardo had recognized the need and honoured it at the cost of his personal freedom. He would forever be slave to the people of Sanc though they would see the gilded walls of the cage surrounding him and never acknowledge the price paid.

/He decided to honour the past and serve the people who have looked to his bloodline for centuries. It is a commitment he chose over his personal preferences. He was forced to it but the final decision was his own. I acknowledge it. Can I be less responsible than he?/

The warmth of the foyer was welcome and he watched Relena laugh, still in her brother's arms with Yuy trailing, delicate shoes swinging from his hands. Maxwell was grinning that Cheshire Cat grin and there were indulgent smiles from the staff.

In the last few months there had been a subtle transformation at the palace. Chilled halls had seemed to warm, the formality softened and summoned only when needed. There were laughter and smiles interspersing darker times. Every family had the dark times when tempers frayed and words best left unspoken were aired.

Family. That single word explained the swinging pendulum of change he had witnessed without recognizing before this night. They were family and the palace had become a home.

"Come on Chang, move your bones." Maxwell was laughing as he watched the King carry Relena upstairs.

Yuy looked horrified as long legs made short work of the steps and Relena clung laughing to her brother, calling Heero to rescue her and bring her shoes.

He was included in this playfulness, he realized. Yuy was grinning at him and Relena was laughing harder and calling to him to do something before she was dropped down the stairs. Maxwell was all teeth and laughter.

/I would have to give this up if I became Heir. It would mean taking a bride and breeding a host of little Changs to be held captive to the old ways. Milliardo is caught in this web and I know he would not wish it on anyone. I have honoured the ways of the past and I have loathed so many of its traditions. /

His thoughts swung to and fro like a pendulum. He needed to find balance, at least slow the swing and give himself the opportunity to think. He needed patience, time to weigh duty against his hearts desire. Was there no balance between the two?

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	119. Chapter 119 Hot Chocolate

Title: Hot Chocolate

Title: Hot Chocolate

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Heero + Relena + Milliardo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 47. Baby Series 2 #119. Takes place a few minutes after Personal Needs And Wishes.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Hot Chocolate

Duo eyed the steaming mug, aware that every male in the room was giving similar mugs equally blank looks. Relena sat with her feet curled under her long skirt on the divan beside her brother, while Milliardo considered the mug clutched in his large hands and took a tentative sip.

"Honestly, I think hot chocolate is the only way to relax after one of these horror nights." Relena beamed at the group surrounding her. "Don't you all agree?"

One pair of onyx and three pairs of varying shades of blue eyes exchanged hesitant looks.

"Quite." Milliardo murmured, looking anything but certain.

"Hnn."

"Oh, sure." Duo flashed a megawatt grin when her gaze lingered on him and gulped a mouthful, sucking in a quick cooling breath immediately after.

Chang merely inclined his head and sipped. Wu Fei had been quiet and seemed to be on the edge of the group since they had returned from the dinner and Duo wondered exactly what it was that had set him off. In his view Chang Wu Fei appeared to be lost in thought and it was not like the Dragon to lose his sense of propriety at a public function.

/Something happened to upset him. I wonder if I dare ask? He's a prickly one and it was too good a night to ruin by setting him off again./

"So then Heero, what happened before we left the function?" Relena looked expectantly at her suitor who looked uncomfortable seated in a rather feminine antique chair.

"Happened?" Heero looked amusingly like a deer caught in a hunter's spotlight.

Milliardo looked up from the frothy liquid he seemed to be concerned might explode in his face and levelled a stare at Heero Duo was glad was not aimed at him.

"Additional police escort, the Police Commissioner lurking behind a pillar at the Parliament steps and the car park cordoned off by four police cars at the three exits. Not to mention Pagan polishing his halo and that moustache of his twitching to an exaggerated smile. Need I continue?"

Relena arched an expressive eyebrow. "We might be the focus of everyone's attention but we do not watch ourselves. Everybody does that for us. Now, what happened at the dinner to increase security?"

/Damn, they don't miss much. Milliardo was trained to be observant but Relena? Heck after the night she put in I'd have though she would wave at us at the door and collapse into bed. Wow, what are you glaring at me for, Yuy? She asked you, not me! In my point of view, that makes you spokesman./

"There was an incident."

Relena pursed her lips slightly and sipped at her chocolate before pinning Heero with a look that would freeze fire. "I don't intend to dig it out of you with a blunt spoon, Yuy, but if I have to I will. Who threatened what, to whom and was the threat carried out?"

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	120. Chapter 120 Plain Speaking

Title: Plain Speaking

Title: Plain Speaking

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Chief Inspector Heinrich Guttenson + Dowager Duchess Anastasia, Pagan

Notes: Challenge 47. Baby Series 2 #120. Takes place approximately at the same time as View From The Other Side.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Plain Speaking

"You Grace. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Heinrich." The Dowager Duchess Anastasia settled into the overstuffed chair and proceeded to make her self comfortable. "You are looking well."

"I trust you are aware of the incident I am investigating?"

"Since when have I not been aware of your doings, my boy? How is Helena?"

"Mother is quite well." Chief Inspector Guttenson settled into his own chair placed opposite the Dowager and produced a notebook from a pocket.

"Well, shall we proceed with the interrogation? Ask your questions."

Guttenson liked the irascible old woman, Pagan decided. He was shielded from sight by a heavy walnut framed screen and could observe the crowded incident room unnoticed. In this room there were six officers taking statements in addition to the Chief Inspector. There were only a few guests remaining to be processed and soon Pagan would have no excuse to delay his return to the palace.

The King would undoubtedly be waiting for him to enlighten him as to the details of the night. There was also the matter of the King wishing to know what had set the Dragon off earlier in the evening. It would still be some hours before Pagan saw his bed.

"You have your hand firmly on the pulse of the world's nobility, Your Grace. Undoubtedly you know much of Lord Richard's lifestyle."

The formidable old lady chuckled softly, a dry, rather mirthless sound and her eyes narrowed as she considered the man questioning her.

"Do I know anyone who might be inclined to kill the bastard, you mean?"

The inspector did not so much as blink at the plain speaking and inclined his head. "If you wish it couched in such plain terms."

"Never call a spade a club, boy, it is what it is and there's an end to it. As for Richard… It depends on your point of view. Undoubtedly his mother will miss him and perhaps one or two of his mistresses. His bookmaker will bewail the loss of recovering the debts owed to him and certain casino owners around the world will feel a significant loss of income. Politically, he was a liability, even his father would admit that. He was a bane to his sister who I believe was forced to accept his presence at this, her one attempt to make something of herself. I am frankly amazed he was included in the evening. Someone is substantially wealthier for his inclusion on the guest list."

The Inspector's expression remained bland, continuing to making notes in his book. "You believed he bribed an official to be included on the guest list?"

"Heinrich, he must have given away his first born child to get a foot in the door. To be included as a prospective suitor for the hand of the princess… I cannot, for the life of me, think how much he needed to part with and promise."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	121. Chapter 121 Practical Relena

Title: Practical Relena

Title: Practical Relena

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Relena + Heero + Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 47. Baby Series 2 #121. Takes place immediately after Hot Chocolate.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Practical Relena

"Well, it probably is not very nice of me to say, but it is a relief he will no longer be breathing down my neck." Relena sighed. "Murder is not something I have previously had to face at one of these dinners."

She had taken it well, Wu Fei decided. If anything it was Milliardo who seemed the most disturbed by the murder. The King was staring gloomily into his cup, blue eyes shuttered and to Wu Fei it seemed there was a gulf of distance separating him from everyone in the room. Maxwell, he noticed was also watching the King with concern.

"The police will interview those of us who attended the dinner and departed early later today." Yuy continued. "I believe Quatre and Trowa remained to act on behalf of Hunter."

"There is nothing we can do about a murder except sit back and wait for the police to carry out their investigation. For now I think we should finish our chocolate and find our beds." Relena looked pointedly at her brother's barely touched drink. "Milliardo? Is something wrong with your chocolate?"

Blue eyes lifted to his sister in wary confusion and when Relena repeated the question he was quick to drink.

"Nothing wrong, just thinking."

"Well as such affairs go, the murder aside, this dinner was not so reprehensible as some I have attended. However, my feet are killing me and I shall enjoy a hot bath to help me relax before bed." Her blue eyes swept around the room and a sudden flurry of drinking ensued. "Heero, would you remain a moment please? There is something I need to ask you."

/I believe we have been dismissed./ Chang set aside his empty mug, amused though he was uncertain as to exactly why.

The entire hot chocolate episode struck him as being orchestrated deliberately by the Princess but to what purpose? Women were a law unto themselves, he decided and he was not inclined to investigate her reasons. He rose and bowed politely to the siblings.

"I believe a few quiet moments before bed to reflect on the evening are in order. Your Majesty, Your Highness."

Duo watched in silence and when Milliardo stood he was quick to jump to his feet. Relena and Heero were doing that staring into each other's eyes thing that made him especially aware of what he was missing and in Duo's view there was no reason to hang around like a third wheel.

"Yuy." Milliardo rumbled.

"Five minutes, Milliardo. I just need a few words with him."

Heero looked as though he wanted to run with the King's attention on him and Duo sniggered as he followed Milliardo from the room. No doubt Heero was aware of what Relena might do should he attempt a retreat before she had her say.

Relena watched the door swing closed and turned to the young man, favouring him with a gentle smile.

"Now Heero, just how sure are you my brother is bisexual?"

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	122. Chapter 122 I Need To Be Certain

Title: I Need To Be Certain

Title: I Need To Be Certain

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 47. Baby Series 2 #122. Takes place immediately after Practical Relena.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

I Need To Be Certain

"What?!"

He looked rather endearing and so totally confused she just wanted to hug him. Slipping her bare feet to the floor she slid forward on the divan.

"Just how sure of my brother's sexuality are you? I need to be certain before I go any further. In your view is my brother homo, bi or heterosexual?"

"I hardly think this an appropriate topic for this hour of the night."

"Don't you dare give me that bullshit, Heero Yuy. I have had a long night of getting my feet pulverised, my ear bent and my backside pinched and I am not in the mood for further idiocy. Is Milliardo favourably inclined to the male of the species?"

He was pinned by the intensity of the glare holding him to his seat. This diminutive, very proper young lady had a core of solid gundanium and he could tell she was not going to accept evasions.

"He's bi."

"Are you sure?"

Heero ran a hand through his messy locks and resisted the urge to sigh. He rather thought doing so might earn him some fate worse than death.

"Yes."

"Is this just your opinion or do you have solid reason for assuming his preference?"

"Relena!"

"Just answer me. I need to be certain what I am doing is best for Milliardo and I am not just like the Parliament trying to force a relationship on him."

"Originally I suspected he was homosexual, but given his relationship with Noin there is no doubt of his sexuality."

He did not enjoy speaking to her like this. It was an invasion of privacy and the King had little enough of that.

"Evidence, Heero. How do you know?"

"I would prefer not to say."

"Is it because of the rumours about Treize Kushrenada and my brother? I have reason to doubt the accuracy of those rumours after the conversation I had with him on the ride home. I am not sure what to think, but the whispers he is interested in men may be nothing more than rumour. He's been hurt too often and he's been pushed far enough. I don't want to hurt him again by getting this wrong."

"There were rumours for a number of years and I know they were false. Dr. J thought we could use their relationship against Oz, so I was ordered to investigate."

"Yet you say he is bi. If not Kushrenada then who?"

"Kushrenada. Both were honourable men, aware of the world around them and the consequences should it be known there was more than respect between them. While Zechs was a part of Oz there was no physical relationship anyone could use against them."

"So there was something there just not physical."

"It became physical for one night. The night your brother accepted there was no turning Kushrenada from his plan. I think he might have hated his lover just as much as he loved him for denying them any more than one night."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	123. Chapter 123 Careful Planning

Title: Careful Planning

Title: Careful Planning

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 48. Baby Series 2 #123. Takes place after I Need To Be Certain.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Careful Planning

"Bisexual." Relena mused. "Well, if you are certain I guess I can forget my doubts and get on with the business of managing his personal relationships."

Heero winced and leaned forward to gently take her hands in his larger calloused ones. "Relena, don't you think enough people are managing his personal relationships? I'm aware of Chang's interest in him and Duo too, but just because there is interest on one side doesn't mean its felt by Zechs. Maybe it's time to back off a bit until we can be sure he has that sort of interest in one of them."

"Back off? Whatever for? You have assured me Brother is not adverse to the attentions of another male and the Parliament is pushing women at him in a blatant attempt to get him to the altar. He's being particularly reticent about telling them to shove off, so if I don't give him other options who will?"

Heero blinked at her, drowning in intense blue eyes and feeling his heart thundering in his chest. If he inclined just an inch toward her she would certainly be within kissing distance.

"Heero? Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am." He blinked and inclined toward her. "You know I have to go shortly."

"Propriety can be such a bore; it hardly gives me sufficient time to get a conversation going. Why should I back off? I have to persuade that stubborn brother of mine to get his backside into gear and put Parliament in their place and provide him with a few other options."

"He is not ready to marry, Relena. We have time."

"Oh, you think so? Let me assure you Heero we do not have so long as you think. After my conversation with him in the car I have good reason to believe he is actually considering remarrying and love will have nothing to do with it. He would like more children, he told me so and while he is fed up with Parliament foisting women at him left right and centre he is, above all else, human. He's lonely and that will eventually allow someone to persuade him to take the final step."

/Maybe if I tug her hands just a bit she will incline forward just enough for me to sort of fall onto her lips?/

"Heero? You are not listening to me, are you?"

"You know we could always trust Chang and Maxwell to make the first move."

"He's trying to get them to pair up! Stubborn idiotic man that he is, he thinks he is too high maintenance and no one should have to live with him. He'll continue to believe that unless something is done. Chang has done little to demonstrate he has anything other than friendship in his intentions and Duo thinks being friends with him is better than losing any chance to have more…Mmph!"

/Yes!/

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	124. Chapter 124 View From The Other Side

Title: View From The Other Side

Title: View From The Other Side

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Treize, Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 47. Baby Series 2 #124. Takes place approximately an hour after I Need To Be Certain.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

View From The Other Side

/Yuy was right to say you hated me. I could not blame you for struggling against the design, for hating me for the part I forced you to play. I did not want you to die nor did I intend you live in pain./

The valet carefully folded the finery over the chair back; the shower was running in the bathroom, towels warming on the rail and steam filling the room. The gemstone was removed from the earring and the ribbon removed to release a torrent of pale silver.

/There were days I wanted to run from what I envisioned, but always I saw the face of the child who saw too much. I saw the horror on your face and the sickness in your eyes. Someone had to do what needed to be done without flinching./

Cascading over pale golden skin, the curve of muscle, the flair of hip, the taunt rounded buttocks caressed by steaming hot water.

/To my shame, without your cooperation it simply would not have worked. Another failed attempt at world conquest is all they would have seen had you not taken on the role. I should have been the villain at the end, Milliardo. I should have planed better to spare you the misery you have known. Do you hate me or, in your heart of hearts, have you forgiven me?/

Silk folding around pale perfection. Strength and grace in human form. The belt knotted loosely about the narrow waist and the brush stroking through the darker gold mass of damp hair.

/You love life too much to die. We had planned to go out together, separated by only a few hours or a few minutes, but together. Hoping for something better on the other side. You feel things too deeply, my friend. The horrors of your past shape the steps of your future to this day. I watch and you have no idea how proud I am./

Darkened room; the faint light enough to guide sure steps to the cot. Cascade of drying hair sliding over dark silk and long fingers gently caressing baby soft hair.

/Could I have done it any other way? Selfishness, to want you for myself after all I put you through. Selfish of me to want to feel you in my arms./

Small, pliant body enfolded in a strong embrace. Innocent, trusting eyes in a face that mirrored the father's before innocence had died in a night of fire and murder.

/You were very young when I fell in love with you. I fell that first night as I looked in your eyes and wondered how something so beautiful and young could be so wild. Untamed. You never let it break you. You never allowed the weight to crush you beneath it./

A kiss, brushing lips to his son's forehead in a silent loving benediction.

/Be strong for him. Carve out a world of peace that will not fall and I will be waiting for you./

End

Karina Robertson 2006

000000000000000000000000

Authors Note:

Sorry, I made a small mistake with the ordering of the chapters but it really doesn't matter, thankfully. This one should have appeared before Careful Planning. It does not affect in any way the flow of the stories.


	125. Chapter 125 Old Bones

Title: Old Bones

Title: Old Bones

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 48. Baby Series 2 #125. Takes place approximately one and a half hours after Careful Planning.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Old Bones

He sighed as the car rolled to a stop before the steps and released his seat belt. He ached in body and mind and only the enfolding warmth of his bed would ease the aches. A headache threatened to split his skull and his old bones had reached their limit, but he was certain there would be no opportunity for him to rest. Not until the curiosity of the King had been appeased.

There would be no escaping his duty to report and hoping the Peacecraft had sensibly retired to his own bed was an exercise in delusion. Years in the service of Peacecrafts left him little doubt the man would be waiting, most likely in his suite, to hear the report. He was not so foolish as to presume Milliardo would have missed the signs of trouble.

Yuy and Maxwell would have reported the murder and Milliardo would want to know more than they could tell him and there was also the preliminary report on the dinner itself to be reviewed.

/I'm getting too old for this./

"Sir. His Majesty requests you meet him in his study."

The doorman inclined his head in greeting and he responded in kind. Perhaps Milliardo would be tired enough to receive a brief report and could then be persuaded to retire for the night. Then old bones could rest and he could take something for the pounding headache.

/Why the study? The idiot had best be out of that peacock finery and ready for bed or I will have him sedated to ensure he gets some sleep./

The King was not quite an insomniac but he was borderline. Surely following the exercise involved in the evening and the tedium of the conversations he had put up with, he would want nothing more than to collapse into his bed and close out the world for a precious few hours.

/If he does not, then he should. It is all I want to do./

The required questions had been asked of the guests, most of whom had taken the necessities of the investigation in their stride though some had been particularly obnoxious at the 'inconvenience' involved. He had dismissed Quatre and Trowa to their beds and watched as the Police Chief and his inspector departed the crime scene. He would need to acquire a copy of the coroner's report and the forensic results as speedily as possible. Before the inspector received them would be best and with the resources he had available such would not be impossible to achieve.

A small detour to acquire a gift for the King and he found himself facing the door, nodding to the security agent on duty.

"How long has he been in there?"

"An hour, Sir."

"Has he at least changed into something more relaxing?"

"Yes, Sir, and he has Stephen with him."

"Ah." Pagan reached for the door. "Then I have a chance of persuading him to find his bed before dawn."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	126. Chapter 126 Comparison

There was another fic earlier on in the series with a very similar title only an 's' on the end is missing but I assure you it is a completely different snippet

There was another fic earlier on in the series with a very similar title only an 's' on the end is missing but I assure you it is a completely different snippet.

Hope you enjoy.

Karina

Title: Comparison

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 48. Baby Series 2 #126. Takes place immediately after Old Bones.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Comparison

"Come in."

Closing the door quietly behind him Pagan moved to the overstuffed arm chair set before the low burning fire in the hearth. He was pleased to note the King wore a velvet and silk night robe and his hair was loose, one long silken strand snared firmly in the clenched fist of his son.

Stephen was curled on the broad chest soundly asleep, small, perfect lips parted as he breathed, a thumb resting on his bottom lip. Smiling, Pagan offered a small bow which earned him an arched eyebrow and he brandished the dusty bottle of brandy clutched in his gnarled hand.

"As promised, Sir."

Reading the label Milliardo smiled and inclined his head. "Well worth going through that circus to taste."

Busying himself with glasses and preparing the drinks, Pagan could not help but admire the scene. This man had threatened to destroy a planet to persuade the people of Earth and the Colonies to view the past and future with opened eyes. Unless mankind conquered the fears and insecurities plaguing the species from primitive times, they would never advance beyond the boundaries of their own solar system. Peace could lead them to new worlds and already there were moves to go beyond the mining colonies amid the asteroid belt to explore the moons of the gas giants. It was well within the realm of possibility within a century mankind would venture beyond the solar system.

The man seated in the chair had given them this opportunity to go beyond the cycle of war and peace and initiate a new cycle, one of peaceful advancement. Hopefully the child curled contentedly in his arms would live to see mankind make the scientific breakthrough to bridge the gulf of distance between stars. It was a shining promise in the future if humankind could resist the temptations of the past and listen to the promise of the future.

"What happened?"

"Lord Richard Rochester was murdered in the Prime Minister's office."

"The Earl of Sansberry? Damn." He accepted the glass Pagan passed, pausing to savour the mellow aroma of the brandy. "We will need to take steps to lessen the repercussions."

"Already initiated, Sir." Pagan stood before the King, nursing his own brandy and remembering days when he had been much younger and had stood before another Peacecraft King. "It is not as yet clear if the killing was politically motivated or of a more personal nature."

"Knocking off a member of the British aristocracy is not likely to be dismissed as a personal problem, Pagan. For God's sake, man, sit down and stop looming over me."

Though Milliardo would never see or understand why he thought it, Pagan felt warmed at the comparison he saw to the former King. They were very alike and he would never attempt to persuade the man of the similarities, but in this man who had already rocked the Earth Sphere there was a great deal of both father and mother.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	127. Chapter 127 I Want One Lifetime

Title: I Want One Lifetime

Title: I Want One Lifetime

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 48. Baby Series 2 #127. Takes place just after Careful Planning and approximately one and a half hours before Old Bones.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

I Want One Lifetime

"Can I possibly persuade you to throw propriety to the wind and stay the night?"

The soft whisper against his lips, the warmth of her breath and the heady scent of perfume that clung to her sorely tempted him to do exactly what she suggested. She was a desirable, passionate woman and he had no doubt to linger much longer would be to throw caution to the wind and end up in her bed.

"That would not be very clever, would it?"

"Clever? Oh, I am inclined to think it would be deliciously scandalous and I would not give a fig for what anyone else thought."

Heero sighed, pulling back to gulp in air. He was stronger than this. It was his idea to start this and he had known he was playing with fire, but he simply could not resist. Now he had taken a breath and he was not so close to her and he could think more clearly and he had to see to propriety, even if Relena did not wish to.

She would regret any rash action taken in the heat of passion in the cold hard light of day. So would he.

"I think I had best leave." He hardly recognized the sound of his own voice. "I think to stay any longer would be a mistake."

"I hate formality and propriety and the 'it's just not done!' mentality. I want to be like any other twenty-one year old woman who can love when and where her heart sees fit. I'm tired. I'm tired of being the centrepiece."

"I will do nothing to harm you and at this time staying here would. I want so much more than one night and if we did do something stupid that is all it would be. One night. I want one lifetime, Relena. One lifetime with you and a long and healthy, happy lifetime."

"I want the same thing, but I look at Milliardo and I see what waiting gained him. He lost everything including love and I am terrified I will end up losing too. Peacecrafts don't seem to have a great deal of luck when it comes to love."

"Then it is time we proved appearances wrong. I want to court you and do it all properly. I want nothing hurried for fear something will go wrong. We make our own future, our own fate. No one will persuade me to step back from courting you. I know who I am now and who I want to be in the future and I know who I want to stand beside me through all the long days of our lives. You are not your brother and I will never allow you to face the world alone."

Tears welled in blue eyes and in as courtly a manner as shaking limbs permitted, he knelt and took her hand and brushed a feather kiss over her knuckles.

"Good night, Relena."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	128. Chapter 128 Over Brandy

Title: Over Brandy

Title: Over Brandy

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 49. Baby Series 2 #128. Takes place a few minutes after Comparison.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Over Brandy

"Someone is being a little ambitious in attempting to displace the mountain folk." Milliardo absently caressed the silken hair crowning the small body nestled against his chest.

"We are warned and the investigators will have a report for us in a few days." Pagan stifled a yawn and propped a foot closer to the hearth, drinking in the warmth of the lowering flames.

He was pleased the King had made no move to stoke the fire and knew Milliardo was not going to remain awake the entire night. After the activity and tensions of the evening time was required to allow them to relax. He had to admit he was feeling particularly mellow with a decent drop of brandy in one hand and a warm fire toasting him.

"I will not have a single person displaced by the project and no one will be forced out by land-grabbing vultures out to gain advantage."

"With any major project you get the ambitious ones who seek gain above others. We are on guard and action will be taken where required."

"I wish we could have had this time to enjoy a quiet Christmas." Long fingers cupped the blonde head, stroking gently and quieting the child's restless movement. "It will be far from the first Christmas for him Lucrezia and I had planned."

"I have found very little in this life turns out exactly as expected, Sir."

"True. Regarding the murder. Any suspects?"

"Early days, Sir but I would not discount the possibility of one of Lord Richard's creditors taking action. From what I have thus far learned he was most unsuitable to be included on the list of suitors."

"I want the name of the one who cleared him through security."

"I am expecting word later this morning on who is involved and how much they received as a bribe. I have initiated an independent security check on every suitor contending for Miss Relena's attention. If Lord Richard was included, given his past unsavoury activities, I am not inclined to trust the security reports on the other attendees."

"Good. It is all very well to have ambition but it is another thing entirely to be ambitious where my sister is concerned." Milliardo set aside his empty glass and lowered his head to rest his cheek against his son's hair. "I suppose I should allow you to go to your bed. It has been a long night."

"It has indeed and was unfortunately very far from being boring. While the murder was most unfortunate, as these events go, it was rather successful."

"You don't have my aching feet, Pagan."

"For which these old bones are very grateful, Sir."

Milliardo chuckled softly. "So why did Chang go off in a huff?"

Pagan considered the fire for a long moment. "He overheard something he did not wish to hear, Sir. He now knows of the certain regard Mr. Maxwell holds for him."

"And he was angry?" Milliardo sighed. "Damn."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	129. Chapter 129 Over Green Tea

Title: Over Green Tea

Title: Over Green Tea

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 49. Baby Series 2 #129. Takes place some 12 hours after Over Brandy.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Over Green Tea

"Ambition can be a good thing, taken in context if it is not permitted to be the singular driving force in your life. There are other matters of equal if not greater importance that require as much attention to succeed in life."

Wu Fei pressed his forehead to the icy cold glass of the window and sighed.

"What am I trying to convince myself to do? I do not wish to leave Sanc, even for a short time. I am more than content here; though I have not achieved it I am closer to my desire than I have ever been. This is good, but do I really know what I want?"

"Do any of us truly know what we want, Chang Wu Fei?"

The old man had a knack for sneaking up on people and was always just that life saving distance from his prey. Pagan never did anything on the spur of the moment; he planned his every action, including the safe distance to be standing before startling a man with killer reflexes.

Wu Fei calmed himself. "Once I might have been young enough to answer yes."

"But now you are older and wiser." Pagan set the tray he carried on the desk. "Green tea, Mr. Chang. I believe we need to talk."

"About?"

"Your performance last night." Pagan settled himself into the seat facing the desk and watched as the shorter man left the window. "I believe an explanation is required."

"Not an explanation but certainly an apology." Wu Fei bowed before settling into his seat. "I have no excuse for my behaviour."

"We all have an excuse, be it a good one or not for our behaviour. When one holds a position of importance one cannot indulge in temper tantrums at whim, no matter the provocation."

"I know this. I have considered handing in my resignation."

"I hardly believe a temper tantrum sufficient reason for resigning, particularly a tantrum thrown for the trivial reason this one was."

"Trivial!"

"Is it so shocking to learn one is loved by a member of the same sex who may not be the source of one's own desires? Yes, I know what it was you overheard. If the most shocking thing you ever hear within the borders of Sanc is Duo Maxwell loves you, I hardly think you have cause to complain."

"Are there no secrets in this damnable palace?"

"Many secrets, Mr. Chang. More than you can ever know. Exactly what is your problem with knowing you are regarded by Mr. Maxwell in a favourable light?"

"I… I am his teacher! I have a responsibility to instruct him in a fashion where personal involvement has no place."

"I was under the impression the lessons you give concern ancient secrets handed down within your clan. Why then do you instruct Mr. Maxwell?"

"He… There are… There is no one else to teach." A whisper.

"With all respect, Mr Chang, that is bullshit and you know it."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	130. Chapter 130 Of Old Heads And Young

Title: Of Old Heads And Young

Title: Of Old Heads And Young

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 49. Baby Series 2 #130. Takes place immediately after Over Green Tea.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Of Old Heads And Young

"I hardly think you know enough to second guess my reasons for doing anything."

"I am a servant of a very old bloodline. Not so old as you believe yours to be, you think? Perhaps so or perhaps not. It hardly matters, Mr. Chang and this is neither the time nor place to discuss genealogy. What concerns me is the stress you are placing on this household and how much it interferes with my duty to maintain a stable environment about the King."

"I have already offered to hand in my resignation…"

"Do you honestly think that will soothe the man?" Dark eyes were fierce beneath heavy brows. "You are young yet and not so wise to the ways of the world as you think."

"I may not have seen as many years as you but I am not an infant. I was raised amid a noble clan and trained to responsibility young."

"You have not forgotten that responsibility to your clan, have you? Is that not what this fuss is about, Chang Wu Fei? Your responsibility to your people is weighing on you and you see that responsibility reflected in the affairs encircling Master Milliardo?"

Wu Fei squirmed in his seat, taking refuge in sipping the cup of tea previously ignored and cooling on the tray. The old man saw far too much for his peace of mind, but he could not deny thoughts of his clan responsibilities had been weighing on him.

"My clan is dead. Wiped from existence by the hand of the Elders who professed to know what was best. They were supposed to be wise men and they destroyed the colony and everyone on it."

"Yes, they did. Old heads do no contain all the wisdom in the Universe and we make mistakes like any other human being. The ambitions of the old are sometimes worse than the ambition of the young and reckless. What you need to remember is you alone were not the only survivor of your colony."

"I… do not know for certain."

"I do."

"How? How could you possibly know if I was the only survivor or not?"

"I was requested to learn if there were survivors, where they were and how they were coping with the destruction of their home."

He stared at the old man sitting ramrod straight in the high backed chair almost afraid to ask… uncertain exactly what to ask.

"I… Did you?"

"Did I what, Mr. Chang?"

"Are there others?"

"Yes."

It was difficult to breathe and impossible for precious seconds to get words past the lump in his throat.

"Where?"

"Scattered throughout the colonies. They find a place for themselves where they can and are fractured and adrift. They are homeless seeking a home, a new beginning."

"I… I don't know… Pagan, what should I do?"

"What do you believe you should do, Mr. Chang?"

"I am homeless myself. I have nowhere to bring them."

"Is that true, Wu Fei? Is that honestly the truth?"

End

Karina Roberton 2006


	131. Chapter 131 This Talk Of Purity

Title: This Talk Of Purity

Title: This Talk Of Purity

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 49. Baby Series 2 #131. Takes place immediately after Of Old Heads And Young.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

This Talk Of Purity

"I don't… understand."

"It seems there is a great deal you do not understand. Considering your youth and past I am not surprised. You were young to have the responsibility caste upon you and you have no trusted advisor."

Wu Fei scowled into his tea. "It seems I have little in this world and even on a personal note I am found lacking."

"As are we all. Ambition is needed to succeed in life. No matter your age or religion or your social standing you must have ambition to progress. There must be quiet periods where one may assess the past and the prospects for the future. These periods of rest are required that we do not lose sight of our goals and we may refine our plans to attain our greatest achievements."

"What would you have me do?"

"Nothing save give this matter thought and remember you have friends. Friends in influential positions, friends who care about you and friends who are willing to listen."

Wu Fei set aside the empty cup. "I watch Milliardo and I see what responsibility does to him. He is not the man who stood up to the entire Earth Sphere and showed them the horror war is. He is not the man who thumbed his nose at the peace process and went his own way, demonstrating to all where war would lead them if they continued. He has lost the fire and the purity."

Pagan sighed. "This talk of purity gives me a migraine. There is nothing pure about the brutality of war or what it does to the human spirit. There is nothing pure about the blood shed to water the Earth. He was young and desperate and he was, unfortunately, right. There would have been a period of peace and it would have been substantial, perhaps as much as fifty years. It would have been a minor flicker in the flame of humankind before someone took the leap back into brutality. It may still happen but we will have a longer period of grace. Should certain plans be brought to fruition it may never come again."

"What plans?"

"In due time, Mr. Chang. For now, the concern is the future of your clan and your responsibility to them. Ideally, what would you do if you had every needed resource available to you?"

"Ideally? Rebuild."

"Reconstruct the colony?"

"I am far from that ambitious. Offer them a place to rebuild on a smaller scale. If they wished it. They may want something very different to the traditions of old."

Pagan heard the unspoken 'I hope' in his voice.

"It was Duo Maxwell who requested I learn if there were survivors and it was Master Milliardo who requested I learn their numbers and their desire to reform as a clan."

He could only shake his head slowly, stunned, wondering why they should concern themselves.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	132. Chapter 132 Look About You

Title: Look About You

Title: Look About You

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 49. Baby Series 2 #132. Takes place immediately after This Talk Of Purity.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Look About You

"Why would they?"

Pagan shifted in his seat. "Are you truly so blind to human ambition and the effects of emotion? I believe Mr. Maxwell wished to learn what he could of the culture of a young man he sought to understand better. He was and is basically alone in this world, with few friends and no blood family. Perhaps he thought he might himself adopt the Chang clan as a family for himself? No? Well then, you should take the matter up with him."

"I… I suppose it might be… possible." He had given up on trying to understand Duo's motivations.

"Indeed." Pagan murmured.

"It does not explain Milliardo though."

"Does it not? Look about you, Chang Wu Fei. Look at the building, the countryside, the city. Recall where you are and the past that lives and breathes here. If anyone would understand what it is to lose everything to the vagaries of war, would it not be Milliardo Peacecraft?"

The Sanc kingdom had been lost and his family decimated by war. Though there had been no official war at the time it was the forewarning of what was to come. Ambitious people had watched and determined to eradicate the pacifist movement and in the doing had come close to destroying an old culture. In many ways Sanc seemed a world apart from the countries of Earth and the call to peace had been attracting attention, both wanted and unwanted. After the massacre the King's children had barely survived to grow to adulthood and each in their own way had challenged the war machine that had torn their lives asunder.

"I see."

"I think you may be beginning to see and for now that will suffice, but there is more to see than the obvious."

For a long moment he considered the old man. "If I spoke to Milliardo, he would help me establish a place for the survivors?"

"He would."

"I do not wish to resign." Wu Fei slumped in his seat. "I did not wish to be the Chang, but I see there is no escaping the responsibility of blood."

"There is no escaping responsibility of any kind but that does not mean you can not live within it. My report on your people who survive is on the disk beneath the tray cloth. I suggest you read it before making any decisions. You may be surprised at what you learn." Pagan rose, bowed and turned away.

"Pagan."

"Mr. Chang?"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Sir."

Alone, he considered the tray and whether or not he really wanted to see what was on the disk. Pagan had provided him with much to think on and he was hardly sure where to start.

There were others.

Others who perhaps were not so fortunate as he to have found a place where he was accepted despite his differences.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	133. Chapter 133 An Understanding

Title: An Understanding

Title: An Understanding

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 49. Baby Series 2 #133. Takes place approximately five hours after Look About You.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

An Understanding

"A word, if you would, Duo."

Large eyes widened as he looked up from the plans spread over his desk. Officially this was a rest day, giving them the opportunity to recover from the excesses of the night. A well deserved rest before the second function of the season the next evening. He had been uncomfortable being idle, so he had decided to spend some time looking over the latest draft modifications to the power plant.

The last person he had expected to disturb him was Chang Wu Fei.

"Sure. Ah, come on in. Can I get you something?"

"No. I would like to speak with you."

"About?"

Wu Fei settled on the chair facing the desk and barely glanced at the blue prints. "You are content to work here? To remain resident within Sanc?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You do not wish to return to the colonies? To L2?"

Fine fingers began to twist the tip of his braid. "Why should I?"

"I thought you might have wished to return when the war ended. It was your home."

"Nah, not really. I left there when I was a little kid. The Sweepers were more my home but I wanted to try something else. Look for a chance to find something different."

"I see. I have spoken to Pagan and he has given me the report on the survivors of my clan. I wanted to say thank you for giving me the chance to restore something I thought irretrievably lost."

"You'd have looked for them. When you were ready."

"I am not so certain I would have. I have been running and I wish to run no more. I have had the chance to look about me and appreciate what I have. I think it would benefit me and certainly my people, if there was a place we might call home. A place where we remember the past though not allow it to stop us from moving on."

Duo frowned. "That's good, I guess, but what does this have to do with me?"

"I intend to petition the King to make a grant to the survivors of the clan. A place where we might settle within the borders of Sanc. It is my hope to construct a museum and teaching centre so that our past is not entirely lost. I would like you to design it."

"Design… Ahm. I guess I could but why me?"

"You cared enough to seek them out and I have come to understand you too seek new roots. I thought we might go forward and develop a greater understanding of each other."

Duo blinked, eyes wide as he considered the shorter man seated before him and the implications in what had been said. Perhaps he was mistaken.

"I think I would like to increase my understanding of you, Wu Fei."

"It would please me to try. Perhaps you would consider assisting me in putting together a proposal to present to Milliardo?"

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	134. Chapter 134 Kitten Tails

Title: Kitten Tails

Title: Kitten Tails

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan + Stephan

Notes: Challenge 50. Baby Series 2 #134. Takes place approximately at the same time as An Understanding.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her wok as beta.

Kitten Tails

"You have been meddling, Pagan."

"Merely giving the young man the opportunity to consider his options, Sir. One requires adequate information before one may set the first step to a new future."

"He would have eventually sought out the survivors."

"Indeed, Sir. I was concerned with his state of mind following the evening's activities. He required a focus to assist with a more balanced view."

Stephen glared at the kitten pursuing a tinkling ball across the floor and his frown turned into an expression of delight. With a gurgle he was off, a few tottering steps before landing on his well padded backside with a thud. His father arched an eyebrow and Pagan smirked as the Prince considered his sudden descent. He was distracted from vocally protesting the indignity by a ferocious growl from the kitten as the tinkling ball was swatted across the floor. Forgetting his sulk the prince was up and tottering in pursuit.

"Mr. Chang has faced much in his years but I have confidence he will make the right choice." Pagan assured Milliardo.

"My only concern is he considers himself and not merely the needs of the survivors. Do you know where he is?"

"I believe he was in the green room. Do you wish me to locate him, Sir?"

Milliardo shook his head, watching his son chase after the kitten. "No. I believe it would be prudent to give him time to think."

"He has been an asset in his position as liaison to parliament. Do you wish me to consider a replacement?"

Milliardo sighed, hardly desiring to lose one of the few he considered his family. If Wu Fei chose to return to space to gather together the survivors of his clan Milliardo would need another to replace him. Chang was comfortable to be around and sensed what he needed before he knew it himself. He was not of a mind to lose the man but he had to face uncomfortable reality. Learning others survived must initiate change and whatever Chang decided, it would be a new beginning for him.

If Chang chose to leave and rebuild a colony to give his clan a new beginning Milliardo would respect that wish.

/I made that decision not so long ago./

He mourned his lost freedom as much as he mourned his dead, but at least his days were filled with more than thinking of the past and all he had lost. He wanted Wu Fei to choose his path and to be content with his decision. He only hoped he could convince Duo Maxwell to pursue the feisty leader of the reformed clan. They were young and they deserved some love in their lives.

The high-pitched yowl of a young cat blended with the shriek of an equally young child. Milliardo and Pagan were quick to break up the tangle of wailing child and yowling kitten.

"Kitten tails always come with claws, Stephen." Milliardo soothed the sobbing child.

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	135. Chapter 135 Changed Circumstances

Title: Changed Circumstances

Title: Changed Circumstances

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Relena

Notes: Challenge 50. Baby Series 2 #135. Takes place approximately one hour following How Do You Sleep?

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Changed Circumstances

"Milliardo? You look a million miles away. What is wrong?"

Relena looked quite fetching in the powder blue business suit. Her penchant for wearing what might be termed male clothing was offset by the very feminine cut. Not even from a rear view would one be able to mistake the wearer for male.

"Nothing." Gently he rubbed the back of the child snuggled to his broad chest.

"I would have thought it a little early for Stephen to be taking a nap."

Milliardo sighed. "He's feeling a little sorry for himself at the moment. Are you going somewhere?"

Relena broke into a beaming smile and nodded, moving further into the room. "Heero is taking me shopping for the afternoon."

He should question her on the wisdom of such an action. Her suitors would consider it an unfair advantage afforded to Yuy and he could expect repercussions. He should forbid the excursion for those very reasons but he knew for Relena there was no interest in anyone other than Yuy and for her to be a young woman free of the constraints of duty was a rare novelty.

Against his chest Stephen stirred, one hand rising to lock into a fold of his shirt and in his sleep the baby snuffled.

"What happened to him?" Relena hurried forward to study the scratches on the tiny hand.

"Stephen met his Warterloo at the hands of Nelson."

"Excuse me? Nelson?"

Milliardo inclined his head to the fireplace and the small bundle of fur curled asleep.

"Oh dear."

"The young have to learn." He sighed and smoothed his son's curly pale hair. "I questioned Heero on his intentions toward you before this courtship began. I think I should question you concerning your intentions."

"Pardon?"

"Heero reinvented himself to pay court to you. He considered his past and what he might have to offer in the future and changed the course of his life. I think you need to consider that."

"I don't understand. I've told you I intend to take the position of Foreign Minister when it is offered next year."

"In your plans for your new future did you give consideration to the changed circumstances taking place in your life now?"

"Circumstances?"

"Heero is no longer your bodyguard."

"Yes, I know!" She beamed at her brother.

"I did not know you intended to become Foreign Minister at the time I offered the position to Heero."

"I don't understand. Is there a problem?"

"I am afraid there will be." He sighed.

"How so?"

"Heero accepted the position I offered him and now I see there may be a conflict between that position and the needs of your new position should you accept the appointment. When Heero completes his training he will become Hunter."

"I don't see the problem." Her bottom lip trembled as she began to see the dilemma dawning.

"How many days in the last two years has the Foreign Minister spent in his home on Earth, Sister?"

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	136. Chapter 136 In Stasis

Title: In Stasis

Title: In Stasis

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 50. Baby Series 2 #137. Takes place approximately 12 hours after His Ideal.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

In Stasis

"_You should join us in the kitchen for tea and hot chocolate…"_

Chang considered the mat where night after night he had found himself meditating on his life, making decisions after hours seated in the dark and cold of winter or the warm and sultry nights of summer. It was a well-travelled meditation mat, he mused, originating on a colony now so much debris floating in space. He had brought it with him when he had come to Earth at the whims of old men who had, in the end, betrayed him by depriving him of all he held familiar.

How many times had he found his life reborn? How often in the future must he find himself facing a new beginning? Nothing in life remained static. He was not ready to crumble into a defeated quivering mass and he was determined to rise above this depression. Change was not always bad nor was it always good. Change usually fell short of expectations, but reacting to it shaped the destiny of everyone in the ESUN.

He was tired of being alone with his thoughts. An invitation had been made in the cold light of a winter's morning and he was of a mind to accept it in the colder darkness of the night.

/They may be sleeping tonight, though./

He would not know if he did not leave his room and seek them out.

On silent feet he slipped from his room, wrapped in a thick robe to ward off the chill. The palace was air-conditioned but at night the temperature was turned down to save on energy costs. In the early hours of the morning the temperature would be reset to more comfortable levels. In this northern climate they were very conscious of the cost involved in heating their homes.

/The new power station Milliardo has designed will improve Sancian living conditions considerably. Their power stations were destroyed in the war and the Alliance maintained control by limiting resources to the region. There are barely sufficient power stations to maintain the city and current industry. It is very expensive to import power through the European grid to increase the industrial output of the country. Sanc is in stasis. I understand why he designed the station but I worry the Council of Representatives will frown on Sanc controlling such a valuable resource./

Under Milliardo's design Sanc would flourish. It would take many years but already the signs of improvement could be seen. If it continued the people would forgive him his past for easing their misery. Many in the ESUN would be watching Sanc's progress under Milliardo Peacecraft's guidance and Wu Fei did not doubt many of those observers would not like what they observed.

He ghosted through the darkened halls, nodded briefly to the security patrol and found his way to the kitchens. Already convinced the King and Duo would be asleep in their beds he pushed open the door.

"Tea or Hot Chocolate?"

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	137. Chapter 137 His Ideal

Title: His Ideal

Title: His Ideal

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 50. Baby Series 2 #136. Takes place approximately twenty minutes following Changed Circumstances.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

His Ideal

"Heero, what is it you want out of life?"

A few years ago he would not know how to answer. A few years ago he had known only death, destruction and a view of the world he had been taught by old men with their own agenda. A few years ago he had thought his life and others were cheap.

"I want a place I can call home where I know I belong and there is someone who…" he trailed off into embarrassed silence.

He was certain he must be blushing and expected her to comment. He would have liked to drive her to New Port City himself, but for the sake of propriety they were chaperoned and escorted by her security contingent. Capable as he was of offering her protection he was not of a mind to place her in danger.

"Yes?"

She was looking at him with big blue eyes that seemed to pierce the very heart of him. Why was it she had affected him from the moment they had met on that beach and he had tried to self-detonate in the interests of his mission? What was it about the Peacecraft siblings that made the world constantly shift and change?

These two, brother and sister, had been at the heart of the changes shaking the ESUN for years. Milliardo had tried to stay out of the world scene, hiding himself away first on Mars and then in Italy with his wife and starting a family. It had not worked.

When change came it was quick and devastating, Heero had discovered. You could either fall beneath it and be trampled, or claw your way to clear ground and face it head on. Neither Peacecraft seemed able to avoid the ongoing changes shaping the world. Both appeared adept at scaling the rolling ball to balance at its peak.

"Heero?" Her voice was soft, her eyes entreating.

Their chaperone was seated across from them as the limousine turned into the exclusive shopping district. The woman gave every appearance of being focused on the book resting in her lap but he was not deceived. Their every word and action was being scrutinized.

"Someone who wants me as much as I want them."

"What would you want a wife to be?"

Something was wrong and he did not understand what it was, but he knew it was important. Relena had wanted him last night in every sense of the word and he had pulled back. He had placed the divide between them, aware of propriety and the ruin of her reputation. Did she think he did not love her? She was a young, influential and strong woman who could not be happy if she was not working to improve life for others. What was he to tell her?

"I would want her to love me, to understand me and to know I would want her to be herself above all."

End

Karina Robertson 2006


	138. Chapter 138 A Question Of Planning

Title: A Question Of Planning

Title: A Question Of Planning

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 51. Baby Series 2 #138. Takes place a couple of minutes after In Stasis.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Question Of Planning

"We were discussing the future." Duo watched Chang prepare tea. "I could have made that, you know. My tea making skills have improved."

"It's fine. I think the future is all planned for Milliardo and I, though you have the freedom to go where you will and be what you desire."

Duo shrugged. "Hey, I'm doing what I want and I don't have a problem with being in Sanc."

"It is not Sanc that is my problem." Wu Fei settled on the stool flanking Milliardo. "My problem is accepting the inevitability of my blood."

"Some things we would avoid unexpectedly capture us and we find ourselves in exactly the place we had sought to deny. Doing exactly what we swore not to do." Milliardo stared down at the frayed cuffs of the rather tatty old sweater lying over the backs of his hands.

He had never seen the King look like this before. The cascade of white gold hair was held loosely in a slowly unravelling ponytail and the darned and misshapen knitted sweater and faded patched jeans were very unlike the immaculately groomed man he was accustomed to seeing.

"I always found planning things in advance pretty much useless." Duo grinned at the twin glares he earned. "Yeah, it gives you a guideline but things change and you never do exactly what it was you set out to do. That's how it was for me. It usually worked out better than I had planned, not everything, but some things."

"Perhaps the only plans that come to fruition are the plans of the Fates." Wu Fei murmured.

"I didn't think I would survive the war so I never made any plans for my future. I think I expected to become a part of the Sweepers if by some chance I did survive. Instead I went to school, helped save the world a second time, went back to school and earned my degree."

"You seemed content enough to work for Preventers." Chang murmured.

"That's what I mean about planning not always coming off. I got my degrees but never actually pushed for a change in my lifestyle. Change sort of fell my way." He grinned at the King. "Zechsy gave me the push and let me tell you, I'm a darn sight more content than I was. If I have patience and I don't go off half-cocked and blow it I stand a good chance of getting everything I want."

"How can you know what you want if you have not thought about your future and, therefore, planned your life?" Chang looked smug. "You plan, as do we all."

"I guess but I don't plan details like blueprints. I think about what my ideal life would be and when the right circumstances come along to further that vision… pow!...I'm right in there taking advantage of it."

"Inefficient. Where would you be if the right circumstance did not eventuate?"

"Everything comes to those who wait." Duo grinned. "Everything."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	139. Chapter 139 The Grand Design

Title: The Grand Design

Title: The Grand Design

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 51. Baby Series 2 #139. Takes place immediately after A Question Of Planning.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Grand Design

"I'm where I want to be, at a place that feels more and more like home every day. I have good friends I can rely on and who I hope know they can rely on me. I'm gainfully employed doing what I enjoy doing, which is planning for the future." He grinned wickedly at Chang and winked. "All in all at the moment I'm pretty content with my lot in life. Not bad for a street rat turned Sweeper who thought he'd not survive to his sixteenth birthday, is it?"

Chang waved a hand airily. "You have contradicted yourself."

"Nope. Didn't." Duo chuckled.

"You said you are planning for the future."

"Yep, but there's a whopping big difference between planning for my personal future and planning for the future of others. Planning on a big scale for everyone else isn't plotting and backstabbing to get what I personally want. I'll let God decide what is best for me and thus far I can't say I'm unhappy with what he's planned. It's turning out pretty much as I had hoped… and I've got time to see what develops."

"Faith in the God's of differing religions? Another excuse for avoiding issues of importance."

"It can be one hell of a comfort when you need it most."

"Gentlemen, no arguing please." Milliardo rumbled. "Do we not have enough debating of issues in the daylight hours?"

Duo inclined his head. "So, Fei. You want some input into the planning of the grand design?"

"I was under the impression the power station schematics were complete."

"Modifications are always acceptable to improve the projected performance of the station." Milliardo returned.

"Milli's always looking for input. The station is only one step in the grand design."

Dark eyes narrowed and he looked between the two. He was missing something of importance. "What am I missing? I was under the impression the power station was being constructed to improve the condition of the citizens of New Port City."

"The citizens of Sanc, Fei." Duo replied. "Not just the city."

"It is also only stage one of the development I intend to initiate. Sanc has been locked beneath the oppressor's yoke and while I understand it takes time to cast off such chains, it is time we looked toward the future. The traditions of the people must be respected but stagnation must not be permitted. It falls to the King to initiate change, to plan the direction best suited to his people. Sanc wanted a King, now Sanc must live with said King and this King will not be locked away in an ivory tower. Though it will take time Sanc will take its place on the world stage and show the ESUN where the future lies."

"Where might that be?"

"Exploration, Fei." Duo grinned. "We are going to be world leaders in the exploration of the stars."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	140. Chapter 140 Where The Future Lies

Title: Where The Future Lies

Title: Where The Future Lies

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 51. Baby Series 2 #140. Takes place immediately after The Grand Design.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Where The Future LIes

"Exploring the stars?"

"Far fetched? Outlandish?" Duo chuckled. "If you are going to dream why not dream big? It's just a matter of planning, after all."

"You are intending to somehow involve Sanc in the exploration of the Solar System?"

A long-fingered hand rose to swipe aside pale bangs and ice blue eyes studied the shorter man. "The Solar System? Mars is being colonized as we speak, there are mining colonies and stations under construction in the asteroid belt. There are explorer ships approaching Jupiter and designs on the drawing board for ships to explore Saturn's moons. There is very little left in the Solar System to explore."

"We can pretty much leave the local area to the ESUN. The council has turned down four proposals now for research into propulsion systems capable of thrusting man outside the solar system and into the big bad universe proper." Duo shrugged.

"While the Council concern themselves with the here and now I choose to concern myself not with this generation or even Stephen's, but the next generation. I want Stephen's children to break the boundaries set by the limits we endure. I want my grandchildren to set foot on new worlds, to see new sights, not through a telescope but with their own eyes and in real time. I will never see it but for it to happen I must lay the groundwork."

Duo's manic grin dawned at the expression on Wu Fei's face. "Big plans, huh? The power station is phase one and will take around a decade to complete. In that time we will be attracting every engineer with the vision to see the possibilities. We need mathematicians, high energy engineers, mechanical engineers and yes, dreamers and visionaries."

"We need to attract to Sanc those who can think outside the box." Milliardo grinned.

For the first time in months Wu Fei saw life in the blue eyes. Life and the will to live it. Understanding grew as he watched the animation in the man's face, the old Zechs peeking out of the King.

"You have been deluding the Parliament into thinking you are pliable."

Duo chuckled. "He's been keeping quiet and cooperative."

"I have given Parliament my cooperation, which does not mean I am their lap dog. They want much out of me and I want cooperation out of them. They have agreed to constructing the power station, the final clearances will be gained after the New Year and once they are signed and the project is official I can initiate the next stage."

"Which will be?"

"Improving the current educational standards of Sanc and the construction of a world class university." Duo grinned.

"The skilled persons we cannot attract from other sources we must raise and educate ourselves." Milliardo explained. "Reaching to the stars is a long term plan and we must exercise patience above all things."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	141. Chapter 141 Admirable Goals

Title: Admirable Goals

Title: Admirable Goals

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 51. Baby Series 2 #141. Takes place immediately after Where The Future Lies.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Admirable Goals

"When did you…"

It had been so long since he had seen this side of Milliardo he was wary of bringing back the face that worried him. He was a complex, many-faceted man who had surprised time and time again. He wondered if anyone really knew who Milliardo Peacecraft was.

"When did I…?"

"You have not spoken of exploring the stars before."

"I'm considered enough of a nutcase as it is. Telling someone I dream of making the impossible happen would lead to attention best avoided. They consider me to be dangerous and they watch me enough as it is."

"I found out by accident." Duo spoke up, grinning. "It was on one of these nights when the nightmares are bad and I was walking the halls like Milli. We came down to the kitchen and started to talk. Somehow we got onto the subject of dreams and things sort of progressed from there. He thought I'd think he was loony when I found out about his other plans stemming from the power station's construction."

"Duo did not laugh."

Chang thought there was almost a little boy sense of wonder in those quiet words. "I am not laughing either. To want to go beyond what everyone else sees, to see what no one has seen before… these are admirable goals."

"I think it would be cool to go beyond the borders. To go to another star, find another solar system, maybe find another planet not so different from Earth. Maybe find one that is very different. Now that is adventure, Chang."

He could feel it deep within him, the quickening he had not known for a long time. It had not been there for so long, submerged beneath his family's plans for him. His own aspirations had amounted to nothing before the needs of the clan and then the fury and guilt over the death of his wife. It had been a long time since he had found anything to excite the scholar buried deep within. Preparing for future generations to step so far beyond their ancestors was something that did excite the buried part of him he had ignored.

"Will you join us, Chang Wu Fei? Will you assist us in preparing to send future generations to the stars? There must be a goal to maintain the focus on peace. Eventually there will be no room for expansion if we remain within the borders of our solar system. Mankind must look forward, always forward or they will falter and fall."

Milliardo was watching him and those blue eyes were filled with an excitement in life he could not ignore. The man played his part so well and all the while he had his own design. He should have had more faith in the man he held such a deep respect and affection for. Duo was watching him with smug satisfaction.

"I would be honoured to give wings to our children."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	142. Chapter 142 He Was My Friend

Title: He Was My Friend

Title: He Was My Friend

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 52. Baby Series 2 #142. Takes place approximately 13 hours after Admirable Goals.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

He Was MY Friend

"What did you think of him, Pagan?"

"Sir?"

Milliardo smoothed a hand over his son's white blonde hair. He was well aware he would need to make preparations for the soirée held as a part of the courtship. At least for this evening's festivities he and Relena would not be required to remain for an extended period of time. He was required to dance with only three of the women considered worthy of the Crown, open the dancing with Relena and have one dance with their hostess for the evening. If fortunate he would be home before midnight.

"My father."

Pagan set a cup of tea on the side table near Milliardo. "King Stephan was a good King, a man of vision. He had a dream and died for it."

Milliardo sighed softly. "He would think me a poor son for thinking him a fool."

Pagan studied the tall, elegant form and the flowing hair the young Prince was methodically tangling himself in in wide-eyed fascination.

"Why would you think of your father as a fool, Sir?"

"I do not expect you to agree with me, but I cannot help thinking if he had not underestimated the warnings, Sanc would have better survived the Alliance's wrath. I saw the reports."

Pagan stared into the fire in silence. He personally had sealed the reports while Sanc still cooled from the burning. This man had been a child and lucky to have survived the destruction. On learning who Zechs Merquise truly was during the war he had been thankful he had sealed the reports, afraid of the consequences should the details contained within become known to him. Pagan was neither blind nor a fool and knew how the Soldier would react as opposed to the Pacifist the father had been.

"When did you see the reports, Sir? If you don't mind me asking."

"So polite, Pagan. I'm sure you feel like slapping me for insulting your friend."

He was thankful for the ruddy light of the fire and hoped it disguised his blush. "Your father was my friend, yes. He was also King. No decision he ever made was made lightly. In his last moments I believe he would not have regretted his decision, merely mourned the nature of man."

"I am not so forgiving as your friend. Wise as he was reputed to be, intelligent as they espoused him, I still think he was a fool."

"We did not have the resources to defend against an army. He intended to surrender and spare the people of Sanc."

"They did not intend to spare anyone and he should have understood that. It was plain enough in the intelligence reports"

"Your father saw the best in mankind." Pagan murmured.

"And I have seen the worst. Do you miss him?"

"He was my friend." Pagan stared into the fire. "Yes, I miss him."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	143. Chapter 143 He Could Have Spared You

Title: He Could Have Spared You

Title: He Could Have Spared You

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 52. Baby Series 2 #143. Takes place immediately after He Was My Friend.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

He Could Have Spared You

"Might I enquire how you viewed the reports, Sir? I myself sealed them and to my knowledge that particular file in the archive has never been opened."

Milliardo watched his son tie his hair into a knot about small fingers, wincing at the sharp tug as the child tried to free his hands.

"You sealed the report in hopes of the world not knowing Stephan Peacecraft had warning of the attack. You did this so that others would continue to respect him and keep the idea of pacifism alive. I had a friend too. A friend who understood the value of truth and how it could hurt. How the hurt could make you stronger and in that strength more determined to see a hard course through."

"Treize Khushrenada."

"He was my friend." Blue eyes centred on the old gentleman. "He knew what was in the report. He had access to Alliance intelligence gathered by his predecessor. On taking the reigns of the Specials he gained an intelligence network few could equal. He had the report accessed, photographed. He showed it to me."

"He could have spared you memories of that time, Sir."

"We did not have time to baby anyone, Pagan. If we were to stop war, not for a year or three, not for ten or even thirty years, there was no time to waste. How many advisors saw the report and failed to understand the intentions of the Alliance? How many people ignored the warning because it did not suit their pacifist tendencies?"

"It is in the past, Sir and better left there." a whisper.

"You who loved him as a friend would think so. I will not raise the subject with others, Pagan, but understand me. I loved my father as a child and I know how the world reveres him now, largely due to Relena's espousing of his Perfect Pacifist Principles. I loved him but he blinded himself to the primal nature of humankind. I cannot respect his decision. You are right; he did see the best in people, but in my turn as King I will see, mixed with their best, the very worst as well. He was my father, not my friend and I dare not blind myself to his faults any more than I will dote on his virtues."

"What of your friend? He is espoused the harbinger of peace, despite the deaths he brought about to establish his view of peace." Pagan fought to retain his composure.

"Treize was worse. He knew my father's reasons and in the end, he knowingly emulated him, sacrificing himself for the 'greater good'. I hated him when he did it and I hate him for it every day of my life, just as I do my father. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one, they say. Sometimes Pagan, the needs of the one can be just as important as the needs of the many."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	144. Chapter 144 Not A Pacifist

Title: Not A Pacifist

Title: Not A Pacifist

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 52. Baby Series 2 #144. Takes place immediately after He Could Have Spared You.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Not A Pacifist

"It is a sad thing to hear his son speak so."

"I did not say I hated my father any more than I said I hated Treize."

Pagan sighed and watched as Milliardo gently extricated a long lock of his hair from his son's grasping hands.

"What happened in the past should be remembered and debated and in time, understood."

"I understand why it was done. How could I not, reared first in the pacifist capital of Earth and then in the Kushrenada home, where peace was desired but the will to fight for it was nurtured and encouraged. Nothing we want is worth having if we are not prepared to defend it, Pagan. I am afraid your King of Sanc is not a pacifist at all."

"I believe I have known that since your second birthday, Sir, when you threw chocolate cake in the face of Duke Myrial's grandson."

Wide blue eyes met the old man's and Pagan felt gratified at the surprise he saw there.

"I did? What for?"

"I believe you objected to his claiming ownership of a gifted toy car, Sir. Your father was mortified his son should take such action in defence of what he considered his."

Milliado snorted softly. "That would be right. I am afraid I would be a great disappointment to him."

"Your mother gave you extra ice cream that evening for your efforts." Pagan chuckled. "She never did like the Duke or his snivelling little grandson. I believe Her Majesty was quite disappointed you did not wait until she was in the room to witness the event."

Watching the struggle to extricate the blonde locks from the grasping hands Pagan decided the Queen would be in raptures watching her son and grandchild had she survived.

"His decision robbed her of so much." he whispered.

"Pagan?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I was wool gathering, I am afraid."

Under the blue stare he flinched, somehow certain this too perceptive child of his friend could read his mind. Milliardo sighed and stared at the tangled mass of hair his son was slobbering over.

"He did not tell her of the report, did he ?"

He should lie. He should give the boy that much comfort at least but he could not, not even in defence of his friend. This was a man, a strong man who knew the foibles of human nature and perhaps already knew the answer. Shading facts might bring comfort but it would be false comfort. Like his father this man would prefer to know all of the facts available before passing judgement.

"No, Sir, I do not believe he did."

"Why do you think? You were friends. I believe you were with him from childhood."

"There are some days I wondered if I did know him, Sir. Wearing a crown is a heavy burden that can not be shared, even with a friend."

"Well, that much I know to be true."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	145. Chapter 145 I Will Serve

Title: I Will Serve

Title: I Will Serve

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 52. Baby Series 2 #145. Takes place approximately 5 hours after Not A Pacifist.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

I Will Serve

He placed the candles one by one in the nooks, pausing at the last.

/Did you know what you would do to him? He was your friend, your lover and still you presented yourself, supposed lion turned lamb for the slaughter. I understand how he both loves and hates you./

The fresh covering of snow crunched beneath his boots as he turned away. Something told him Treize Kushrenada knew very well the pain he had forced onto the people who had genuinely loved him and been loved by him in turn.

The graves were mounds beneath the snow, unmarked and unlikely to ever see headstones. One day the King would bring his sister to this resting place and no doubt she would berate him for keeping the secret. For denying the people a true burial site for the King who had set an example to the world.

/My friend, your son loves you despite his words. I can see the hurt only love can bring./

'_The needs of the one can be just as important as the needs of the many.' _

Pagan sighed, his breath a stream of mist in the chill air. What must have been going through Milliardo's mind to make him speak as he had? There had been only the infant to witness but he must have been hurting to have spoken at all.

/I suppose it is natural for him to remember at this time. He must be watched as the anniversary of the attack approaches, given he has already experienced one instance of flashback./

White lilies, Stephan's favourites, he placed on the King's grave, bowing his head. It had been so long and he had never expected to outlive the younger man.

/My friend, I wonder if your son knows how much I miss you? I think it no coincidence he spoke to me and to no other. I could not explain to him why you chose to act as you did. I admit, to this day, I do not understand myself what you thought you could accomplish. I try to understand, but I am left with the feeling I failed you./

Stephan Peacecraft had dispatched a missive surrendering himself in exchange for preserving Sanc. A grand gesture doomed to fail. Tragically reminiscent of his daughter's gesture to Romefeller years later. They were alike, Stephan and Relena, and the boy who was now King had the fire and soul of his mother.

"You were a good King and I wonder what Sanc might be like today had events transpired as you intended. Despite their acceptance of your offer they came with guns and suits and laid waste to the land. Deception and deceit. Murder and chaos. You were too trusting, my friend. We all were and he is right. We, not you alone, were fools. I will serve your children as I served you, only this time I will do better. You were a good King; your son will be a great King."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	146. Chapter 146 Naughty Thoughts

Title: Naughty Thoughts

Title: Naughty Thoughts

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Dorothy

Notes: Challenge 53. Baby Series 2 #146. Takes place approximately one hour BEFORE I Will Serve.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Naughty Thoughts

"A wonderful evening, is it not, Miss Relena?"

Dorothy seemed to materialize beside her and Relena nodded politely whilst smiling her best neutral smile at the young man cut off by the Duchesses sudden appearance.

"Duchess Catalonia. You look radiant this evening."

"Why, thank you, you look quite spiffy yourself." Dorothy purred.

"Spiffy?" Relena stared at Dorothy with a smile tugging at her lips.

"My word for the day." Dorothy ignored the glare from the young man, taking Relena by the arm and walking with her into the crowd. "I try to use a new word that catches my fancy at least once a day. I overheard spiffy this morning when I was having my claws sharpened."

A glimpse of perfectly manicured dark red fingernails was offered along with an innocent smile. Predatory eyes swept the merrymakers and lingered longest on the tall figure of the King. The lighting lent a darker golden colour to the pale cascade of his hair than was natural; made more noticeable by the midnight blue of the suit he wore.

"Ah, Dorothy, I have so missed you. Who did you sharpen your claws for this evening?"

"Anyone who takes my fancy, Miss Relena." Her gaze fastened on the young man with the chestnut braid who waltzed a Lady of the court about the dance floor. "At the moment there are two who are drawing my ire."

"I'm dying of curiosity to see who will get scratched by your wit."

Dorothy smirked. "Curiosity killed the cat, Your Highness, and while I am beginning to become annoyed, they will not be the recipients of a good clawing … at least not yet. If Chang and Maxwell don't do something about those vultures hanging around Mr. Milliardo I will consider it my civic duty to take matters into my own hands. I am debating which of the vultures deserves my attention first."

"They are rather like vultures." Relena murmured. "So what would you want Duo and Wu Fei to do about my brother's prospective brides?"

"Make it clear they are not his only options."

Relena paused to stare at her companion. "Dorothy! They can't do that."

"Why ever not?"

"Well … it's just not done."

"There are enough rumours from the war circulating that everyone should at least suspect he might be inclined toward the male gender." Blue eyes sparked with mischief. "Can you imagine the uproar if one of those two idiots found the courage to get Mr. Milliardo under the mistletoe and follow a tradition that for once might actually be useful?"

Relena had an instant vision of her brother locked in Duo Maxwell's embrace and a hot and sultry kiss which merged into a vision of Chang Wu Fei, his hair loose and tangled with white gold, mouth locked to her brother's …

"Dorothy!" Relena knew her face must be flaming and no amount of fanning herself was going to defuse the blush … or the vision.

Dorothy sniggered. "Naughty thoughts, Miss Relena?"

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	147. Chapter 147 Undercurrents

Title: Undercurrents

Title: Undercurrents

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 53. Baby Series 2 #147. Takes place approximately two hours after Naughty Thoughts.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Undercurrents

"You are late."

Pagan resisted the urge to smirk. Of the attendees' at the soirée only the King would have dared question his tardiness. Pagan bowed slightly by way of apology and inclined his head to Heero in dismissal.

"Young Mr. Yuy did an admirable job of filling in for me, Sir. I have received his report and am pleased with the result. He will be well suited to his new position."

"Indeed. So where did you go?"

"Is this question and answer session appropriate at this time, Sir?"

Blue eyes flashed briefly. "I do believe so if I deem it appropriate to ask."

"Quite, Sir." Pagan inclined his head in apology.

It appeared the King remained in his mood of the afternoon and Pagan could only hope few had noticed. He could not exactly call it a snit, certainly not a royal snit, nor could he really term it a mood at all. This was no temper tantrum and not quite a depression, but Pagan read it as a cause to be concerned. With the courtship underway it was a sensitive time, and the proximity to Christmas with so many guests within Sanc boded ill should Milliardo experience another episode.

"Appease my curiosity and tell me where you were."

"I took the opportunity to give Yuy a position of responsibility and myself attend to a matter of remembrance, Sir. I felt the need to renew an acquaintance with an old friend."

For a moment the King stiffened and then relaxed, inclining his head slightly. "I take it all is well?"

"Yes, Sir. Given the added number of influential guests within Sanc I took the liberty of improving security on the estate to ensure no unwelcome visitors disturbed the area."

"Well enough."

Pagan glared at a dignitary who was plainly attempting to overhear his conversation with the King. The man hesitated before backing a step and easing into a knot of passing merrymakers.

"It seems people are ever curious to overhear the conversation one has with a King." Milliardo mused. "How long before I can get out of here?"

"Another hour at most, Sir."

A brief nod and Milliardo set aside the wine glass filled with sparkling mineral water. He refused to drink alcohol at such affairs, determined to keep his wits about him. He was only too aware of the undercurrents running through Sanc and the broader ESUN since he had ascended the throne.

The ESUN Council was curious and watching. They were biding their time, waiting for him to make a mistake and provide them with an excuse to move against Sanc. He doubted it would be a physical invasion. Diplomatic sanctions and a concerted push to have him removed to a prison cell was his guess.

Some people would never forgive the past, no matter the reasons for actions taken. He knew no one would forget. If they did, he had not played his part in the drama well enough.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	148. Chapter 148 Child's Play

Title: Child's Play

Title: Child's Play

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Stephen + Nelson + Duo

Notes: Challenge 53. Baby Series 2 #148. Takes place approximately 12 hours after Undercurrents.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Child's Play

Small gloved hands patted the snow, compacting it with each wack. The crunch of booted feet was loud in the air. Thick mittens curled, trapping snow in small fists. Piercing blue eyes gazed at the melting snow with bright eyed curiosity and chubby arms flailed, sending the soggy mess flying.

Stephen shrieked in delight and attacked the snowdrift beside him with gusto. It was delightful to throw the cold white stuff around. His companion made no move to stop him and that, he had learned, meant he was either not being watched or the game met with approval.

A flash of movement caught his attention and he paused in his game to watch the small dark shape stalk across the garden. Blue eyes narrowed with determination and his hand throbbed, a reminder of his past encounter with the kitten. Stephen grunted softly, determined to get his revenge.

Climbing to his feet he tottered on the edge of the path, looking around him. With what sounded suspiciously like a growl he ploughed into the snow bank on a direct line with the kitten. Tiny feet sank deep and he overbalanced, plastering his face into the bank with a shriek.

Stunned, the toddler lay in the snow for a moment before shaking his head fiercely, the cold biting into his cheeks. With a grunt he slapped at the snow, shaking his head once again before struggling to his feet and wavering in the midst of the snow bank.

Stephen caught sight of the kitten as it pounced on a leaf blown gently across the snow by the breeze. With an unmistakable growl Stephen leapt forward … and promptly measured his length in the snow.

Frustrated the child balled his fists and shrieked, rolling to his side and pushing at the snow, frustrated at his inability to move in the white stuff.

"Here now, Short Stuff, what's this all about? It's just snow."

Strong hands hefted him up, brushed down the snowsuit and set him on his feet … away from the desired path to revenge. Accompanied by a babble of disgust at the stupidity of moving him away from his goal, he tottered down the path looking for some means of approaching the kitten. A bright red ball bounded across his path and the toddler paused, distracted.

The ball rolled and bounced off the snow bank edging the shovelled walk and with a crow of delight at this new curiosity Stephen forgot Nelson and tottered after the ball. Outstretched hands reached for the ball which bounced off a booted foot and rolled away, drawing a frustrated grunt. Lurching forward in an effort to catch the errant ball Stephen felt something impact on his back, slipped on the ice and found himself face first in the snow.

Pulling his face up out of the icy stuff to sounds of laughter he found the kitten batting the ball away from him and on all fours he crawled in hot pursuit.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	149. Chapter 149 Images

Title: Images

Title: Images

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 53. Baby Series 2 #149. Takes place at approximately the same time as Child's Play.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Images

/I wonder if one of them would have the balls to do it?/

Relena stared at the distinctive plant and fought against the blush she was sure was rising. Curse Dorothy for raising that vision the night before. It surely was not right that she find herself constantly thinking of her brother's love life.

It was neither right nor proper for her to envision all that lovely hair twined and tangled. Black as midnight and silver as the moon, or rich chestnut and silver mingling as lips locked. No simple peck on the cheek or brush of lips to lips and a quick blush and step away from each other. Such a kiss and run attitude she could not equate to any of the three men.

/What am I doing? I have important matters to attend to and all I can do is sit here and think on how hot it would be to watch them lip lock my brother. Damn, why can't I concentrate on Heero lip locking with me?/

The problem was she had engaged in a hot and steamy kiss with Heero and she knew exactly where a repeat performance might lead them. Since that passion filled embrace they had been careful to maintain a safe distance from each other and it had brought to mind her brother's words of caution. Her career choice might not be as straightforward as she had assumed. If she desired more of that passion she would find only with Heero she must rethink her future.

Heero had given away his position as her bodyguard and undertaken a new future to make this courtship possible. Few people knew he was to be the next Hunter and while Hunter was traditionally based in Sanc he was not always resident here. There would be times Heero's presence would be required abroad. Should she become Foreign Minister and maintain the schedule of the current Minister it would be a rare occasion they might be together.

/Not what I want./

She could feel the fire of the kiss and was curious how it would feel to go beyond simply kissing. Had she been anyone else in the ESUN she would likely not be a virgin at this ripe old age. In her public position there was no opportunity to privately explore intimate encounters. Some days she felt like screaming.

/Is that why I find the vision of my brother under Maxwell or Chang so fascinating? It's safer for me to be curious about his love life than it is to explore my own. I know Wu Fei has been interested for a long time and intended to make overtures before they came to Sanc. Duo would be good for him though … good for both of them, actually. Maxwell and Chang with Milliardo./

On black satin sheets by candlelight, mistletoe above the bed …

Her cheeks had to resemble strawberries!

/ Ohhh, I will have to slap Dorothy./

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	150. Chapter 150 Infuriating Old Man

Title: Infuriating Old Man

Title: Infuriating Old Man

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 54. Baby Series 2 #150. Takes place the day after Images.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Infuriating Old Man

"Any progress on the murder?"

Pagan paused with tea tray in hand, noting the King was scowling at a report on the desk. Beyond the palace a light snow dusted the grounds.

"I believe the civil authorities have the matter in hand, Sir."

Eyes narrowed, Milliardo watched the cup descend to take up residence a safe distance from his elbow. Pagan spooned in sugar, poured in milk and added tea. Through the entire procedure no comment was offered and Milliardo scowled, watching the tea revolve slowly in the aftermath of a gentle stirring.

"Will that be all, Sir?"

"That depends, Pagan."

"Sir?" He waited, moving to the front of the broad desk as was proper when awaiting instruction.

"It depends on how much you intend to reveal about the murder. They have had three days and I have the British Ambassador breathing down my neck wanting answers."

Pagan resisted the impulse to sigh. It was most unfortunate the murder had taken place within Sanc's borders, particularly at the premier social event of the season. Security at the dinner and subsequent dancing had been stringent and left little doubt a guest had performed the grizzly deed.

"I believe progress is being made, Sir, though the police have not secured all evidence and issued a report to the palace."

"Do they have a suspect?" Milliardo leaned back and after a moment sipped his tea.

"I am optimistic the police shall be able to name the perpetrator within the next few days."

There was something in the tone of Pagan's voice that disturbed Milliardo. The canny old man could tell the truth and lie through his teeth at the same time. He was a master of deception and the King was well aware of his skills beyond that of making what had to be the world's best cup of tea.

"You are optimistic?"

"Indeed, Sir."

"Optimistic the perpetrator will be named." He murmured.

"Yes, Sir. Will that be all?"

""No, it will not. You will tell me who did the deed and why the police will be naming him or her and not arresting the murderer."

Pagan had hoped the King would not catch the careful phrasing. The man had enough to do with affairs of state without the murder complicating issues. There was also the matter of the increasing stress Milliardo was displaying as they approached the anniversary of Sanc's fall.

"Should the evidence continue to mount there may be some difficulty in bringing the murderer to justice. The small matter of diplomatic immunity, Sir."

"Damn." Milliardo ran a hand through his hair. "Who do they suspect?'

"Lady Emelia Rockberry."

Milliardo groaned. "His sister's chaperone?"

"It would appear the lady was engaged in an affair with Lord Richard."

"I suppose she is not quite old enough to be his mother. InHow sure are they?"

"I believe investigations are continuing."

"Could you be any more vague if you tried, Pagan?"

"Oh indeed, Sir."

/Infuriating old man!/

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	151. Chapter 151 Not Conventional

Title: Not Conventional

Title: Not Conventional

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatre + Duo

Notes: Challenge 54. Baby Series 2 #151. Takes place within an hour of Infuriating Old Man.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Not Conventional

Quatre inclined his head to the secretary who had escorted him to the office of his friend and waited until the door closed before greeting Duo.

"It is snowing outside." Quatre grinned.

"Yeah, I know."

"Why are you not out there throwing snowballs at someone?"

Duo snickered. "That is on this afternoon's schedule. This morning I do actual work."

"Ah, so you are turning over a new, more serious vein."

Duo snorted and motioned to a chair. "What can I do for you?"

"I thought I would poke my cute Arabic nose into other people's affairs." Quatre settled into the offered seat.

Duo smirked. "And you visit me because?"

"I know how you feel about Wu Fei, Duo. I have known for a long time and I wondered if there was anything I could do to help."

"Ah. Its okay you know. We've had a few discussions over the last few days. Things are… Yeah, I think they are looking up."

Quatre studied his friend for a long moment. "I am sensing optimism from you."

"Well, I think I have something to be optimistic about."

Quatre sighed. "Good. I feared Chang would never forgive me for placing Milliardo on the throne. I was afraid he would never move on. It was not done without regret, but it was necessary."

Duo shrugged and flicked the intercom switch. "Sherry, can we have some tea in here, please?"

"Yes, Sir."

Duo scrunched his nose at the formality and turned back to Quatre.

"See these?" he indicated the plans. "This is Milli's dream. His dream is making it possible for me to get together with Chang. We have aired our laundry and are taking it slowly. We are not fighting each other any more."

"I am pleased to hear it. I hope you can develop a relationship with Chang that satisfies you."

"You think he's giving up on Milliardo? You are wrong."

Quatre frowned. "I don't understand."

Duo chuckled and settled back as his secretary entered and efficiently laid out tea for them before quietly departing.

"What I mean, Kitty Kat, is I'm reasonably optimistic the old saying about two being company and three a crowd may be wrong. I personally think three might be just about right."

"A threesome?" Quatre gasped. "Duo … I …"

"Speechless, huh? Yeah, well I know it's not conventional but when have any of us been? We go our own way and say to hell with convention."

Quatre pressed a hand lightly to his heart. "Duo, he's King."

"Yeah, I know."

"You can't have a threesome with a King!"

Blue eyes tinted violet glinted over the teapot. "Can't I, Quatre? It's probably been done before, just not mentioned in open circles, but believe me, people are going to know that man is taken. We Gundam pilots don't like to share except with each other."

"You are serious?"

"Dead serious. Chang and I are set on a love nest with Milli firmly in the middle."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	152. Chapter 152 Family And Lover

Title: Family And Lover

Title: Family And Lover

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 54. Baby Series 2 #152. Takes place at approximately the same time as Not Conventional.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Family and Lover

/I thought I knew what I wanted. To be Foreign Minister and build my career, gaining experience and backing until I might stand for World President in the future./

Relena sighed, pressing her palm to the freezing glass. Beyond the window snow fell in a gentle fall that hid the ruins of the old palace.

/I would have a position from which I could work to maintain the peace and I would have Heero beside me. A pillar of strength quite literally. Now what am I to do?/

In a few months she would be officially offered the position of Foreign Minister. For many years her foster father had held the position of Vice Foreign Minister and she knew the family life it offered. How often had her mother and she sat alone at night, keeping each other company, watching him on the news. He was always away, on some colony or on the far side of the world.

She spent little time working for Sanc, the majority of her attention focused on the peace process and not on the needs of one country. As Milliardo settled into his position she could see a change in the attitudes and conditions of the people and not a year had gone past. Some subtle but profound changes were taking place around her and she could not ignore them.

/Brother is making a difference where I made little. We give to others and not to ourselves. It is not just my relationship with Heero I must consider. I want to make a difference to the world, to the relationship between the Earth nations and the colonies. As Foreign Minister I could certainly do that, but I would pay a price. I would lose my family, maybe my love./

She had found her family. She actually liked her brother and his son she adored. There was the chance to love and Heero had taken steps to give them the chance. As her bodyguard he never would have touched her, but as Hunter's replacement there were still obstacles to overcome.

Friends and family and a possible lover.

/I need to call my mother./

The thought surprised her. It had been many months since last she had spoken to Alice Darlian, the woman who had reared her. It was clear indication of how much of a family life she could enjoy should she continue with her career. She loved her mother and always would and perhaps it was time to speak to an older and wiser head.

/Mother was always optimistic about the future. She said we should always look forward and not back but I think I have a lot to learn from the past. I wonder if she would change her mind and come for Christmas? I am afraid she does not want to meet Milliardo and I don't want either upset. They are my family and I want them to be a family./

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	153. Chapter 153 What I Want

Title: What I Want

Title: What I Want

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 54. Baby Series 2 #153. Takes place a couple of hours after Not Conventional.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

What I Want

/I told Quatre I was optimistic, that Chang and I had settled our differences and we thought a threesome might be the thing./

Duo gazed up into the falling snow and the heavy cloud cover. This was no killing blizzard but a gentle winter snow fall to transform the grounds into a fairytale wonderland of beauty. The children would laugh and play; pelting each other with snowballs and have the time of their lives.

If only life could be so simple all the time.

His life had never been as simple as the lives of the children he watched in the streets of the city. There had been the back streets of L2, a decrepit colony now undergoing a face lift, possible only because peace made it so. Even when he had stowed away on a Sweeper ship his life had been hard, but there had been a will to make things better in that urchin turned Sweeper brat.

/I would not wish my life on anyone, but despite my start I can stand here and dream of loving a King. An honest to God King. /

The lives of the children he watched each day as they raced and played and laughed had not always been so magical. This was Sanc, the country invaded and occupied first by the Alliance and then Romefeller's Oz faction. It was a country that had known oppression and despair and it was a country coming back to life.

He had spoken the truth to Quatre when he had said he had hopes three in the relationship might be just what he and Chang needed. He hoped to develop their relationship into more than friendship and he knew it was not going to be easy.

He would not flinch from the challenge anymore than Milliardo flinched from the challenge of bringing Sanc back from the brink of stagnation.

He had sweated and bled and killed for this chance at a future and he was not about to allow convention to stay his hand. Sanc had a King and a Crown Prince and they had a Princess to adore. He was a determined man who wanted something rare and wonderful for himself and he was not about to let go of what might possibly be just a few careful steps away.

/Yeah, I'm optimistic about the future and I'm going to try damn hard to get what I want. Chang knows how I feel about him and he's not stabbed me in the gut with that bloody big sword of his. He wants Milli as much as I want both of them. I just have to give him the time to realize I'm an adorable and desirable nuisance. Then we go for Milli, all guns blazing. The man is not going to stand a chance. Yeah. Sounds like a plan. /

Blue eyes widened.

/Damn. I told Chang I don't plan my future. Ah, well. He doesn't need to know./

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	154. Chapter 154 The Etiquette of Formality

Title: The Etiquette Of Formality

Title: The Etiquette Of Formality

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 55. Baby Series 2 #154. Takes place the morning after What I Want.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Etiquette of Formality

"Pagan!"

Relena hurried to the foot of the stairs as Pagan made his way down to her and offered a courtly bow.

"How may I serve you, Miss Relena?"

"I'm looking for Brother."

"I believe Master Milliardo is in the pool room, Miss Relena."

Relena blinked, unable to hide her surprise. "He's playing pool at this hour of the morning?"

Pagan's dark eyes danced with mischief. "Not that pool room, Miss. I believe he is having his morning exercise and is swimming."

Relena blushed at her mistake and smiled. "Ah, thank you. For an instant I thought I might be able to catch him out actually having fun."

"Regrettably not. Will that be all, Miss Relena?"

"No. Please arrange for the Rose Suite to be prepared. My mother will be arriving this evening. She will not be joining us for dinner, though she will require something in her room shortly after her arrival."

"Might I enquire how many in her entourage I will need to prepare for?"

"Just Mother, her companion and her Secret Service bodyguard, who will be checking in with Security on arrival."

"Very good, Miss."

Relena beamed at Pagan and turned away taking two steps toward the side hall before she paused and turned back to Pagan who was already ascending the stairs.

"Oh, Pagan."

"Yes, Miss Relena?"

"Brother may be in need of a stiff Scotch or Brandy shortly."

One bushy eyebrow raised. "I shall see to it immediately, Your Highness."

With a brisk nod Relena turned away and tried not to look nervous as she moved through the hallways. Her mother, Alice Darlian, the woman who had reared her following the fall of Sanc. Etiquette demanded she request the Kings consent before she invited anyone to the Palace. Spur of the moment decisions like this one were likely to cause friction at the very least and she hoped she was not making a mistake. Milliardo and Alice Darlian had to meet eventually and Relena determined this Christmas would be a time for healing.

/I am not sure how he will react to the news, let alone his reaction to her staying here until late January. /

They had shared the one home for months now and had been on talking terms prior to that for the duration of Noin's pregnancy upon their return to Earth. During that time they had rarely mentioned their lives after the burning of Sanc and Relena was uncertain how Milliardo might react to her mother's appearance.

/I hope I am not making a mistake but she was my mother in every way that mattered. I hope he can understand and make her welcome./

It was not simply Milliardo's reaction, but Alice Darlian's reaction to Milliardo that concerned her. She was afraid this would be a stilted, very formal Christmas. In the etiquette of formality they might just survive to see in the New Year.

/Then of course, there is Heero./

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	155. Chapter 155 Delaying the Inevitable

Title: Delaying The Inevitable

Title: Delaying The Inevitable

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 55. Baby Series 2 #155. Takes place a few minutes following The Etiquette of Formality.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Delaying The Inevitable

The unmistakable scent of chlorine pervaded the hallway and Relena wrinkled her nose in distaste. The smell of chlorine always upset her stomach, one of two reasons she rarely swam. The other being her hair had definite problems with the chemical and despite using the best shampoos and conditioners it felt awful for days after. She preferred the beach on the rare occasions she managed sufficient leisure time to indulge.

/It was always a bother at St Gabriel's. It seemed I would no sooner get my hair back into some sort of acceptable condition than we were required to swim again./

The door of doom was just ahead of her and she chided herself for her fear. It was likely to be awkward over the holidays, she was not so foolish as to believe her mother and her brother would love one another on sight. The best she could hope would be they would tolerate each other for her sake.

/I honestly don't understand his fascination with swimming. It seems every other day he is in the pool. Of course in winter it is a good form of exercise but…/ Relena sighed. /Be honest, Relena, you are jealous he does not have a problem with his hair. Nothing seems to dull that platinum cascade and you are so jealous he has better hair./

She giggle softly to herself and sighed, staring at the door in front of her. She was delaying the inevitable with trivialities, using any excuse to delay entering the room and informing her brother she had invited her mother for Christmas. She should have asked him and certainly her staff would not thank her. There would now be a mad rush to rearrange the dinner placements over the Christmas period and include her mother in scheduled social gatherings. She had probably given some poor official a migraine.

/Enough./

Placing her hand firmly against the door she pushed and strode through. Time to beard the lion in his den and hope she had not made a mistake in judging how much he would want to keep the peace between them. Why should he not tolerate her mother when to her knowledge they had never met? She was worrying over nothing.

She was surprised to find Heero pacing Milliardo in the pool, the two men moving through the water at a fine pace. This was no leisurely exercise nor did it have the air of a race. The pace was high and for all the difference in their heights they were side by side.

Nor were they the only one's present. Duo and Wu Fei were on the far side of the pool shadowing each other in a mesmerizingly graceful kata. Relena admired the smoothly muscled chests and arms as they moved through the exercise she always thought of as a dance.

/Mmm, it was no mistake to come here at this time of the day. Why do they have to be gay?/

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	156. Chapter 156 A Quick Recovery

Title: A Quick Recovery

Title: A Quick Recovery

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 55. Baby Series 2 #156. Takes place immediately after Delaying The Inevitable.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Quick Recovery

/I must make a habit of visiting my brother when he works out. I didn't know he had company but I must appreciate the view more often./

She should have known her presence would be noted. The men in the pool completed their lap and with barely a pause hauled themselves out of the water. Relena feasted her eyes on smooth hard muscles and copious amounts of naked flesh. Heero was darker skinned and heavier muscled, more roped and corded but she rather liked it. No wonder she felt so safe when he held her.

She barely managed to suppresse a little mew of disappointment when towelling robes covered the view. Both wore delightfully brief bathers that did more than hint at private attributes and she was curious about the package beneath the skimpy dark blue fabric Heero wore.

"Relena?"

Startled by her brother's voice Relena jumped and dragged her eyes away only to see the smirk on her brother's face and she blushed crimson.

"Ahm…"

"Heero, give me a couple of minutes with my sister, would you please?" Milliardo smiled at the younger man and with gentle touch guided her to where a few potted palms separated cane furniture from the pool area. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." She had not survived so many years in politics without having developed the ability to make a quick recovery and she settled primly into the offered seat at her brother's casual wave of a hand.

Etiquette demanded no one sit before the King but in private Milliardo was the perfect gentleman. He used a smaller towel to rub the excess water from his hair and watched her, noting the carefully folded hands in her lap and her quick glances toward the pool.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Or was it Heero you came to see?"

He was going to tease her unmercifully and if she had known she would find a mostly naked Heero here she would not have made the mistake of coming… What was she thinking? Of course she would have intruded on their workout session. What healthy female would not? The real view was so much nicer than her imagination of what he would look like unclad and that deliciously skimpy suit…

/Nooo! Bad mistake to think about the suit./

"Relena?"

Blushing she forced herself to meet her brother's amused eyes. What was she doing?

"I invited mother for Christmas." The words were out before she could think.

For an instant blue eyes shuttered and Relena felt a stab of panic. She had intended to approach the matter more diplomatically but everything went out of her head at the sight of so much delightful flesh.

"Lady Alice."

Relena frowned. "I know you don't know her and… She is the only mother I knew, Milliardo. I have some important decisions to make and I need her. Why did you call her Lady Alice?"

"She was mother's friend."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	157. Chapter 157 Ready To Talk

Title: Ready To Talk

Title: Ready To Talk

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa + Quatre

Notes: Challenge 55. Baby Series 2 #157. Takes place approximately three hours after A Quick Recovery.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Ready To Talk

Trowa sighed in exasperation and hung up the receiver. He had received three calls now from concerned members of Quatre's staff and he knew he would need to take action. Quatre was definitely out of sorts, distracted and far less efficient than usual. The night before Quatre had crawled into bed, cuddled up to him and stared at the ceiling for hours.

He had known instinctively Quatre had not wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him. They had been through similar situations before and he had been content to give his partner room to think and not interfere, but things were beginning to worry him.

Once he would have left the matter alone and allowed Quatre to deal with it in his own fashion, but that had led to mistakes which had ultimately threatened their relationship. He had learned not to be silent in their relationship and call Quatre to task when needed.

Leaving his office he left word with his secretary where he could be found and made his way to Quatre's huge office. The Sanc office of Winner Enterprises was a large modern building in the New District, well away from the historic Old Quarter of New Port City. Quatre had had the building constructed in near record time to permit him to keep his finger on the pulse of Sanc and still meet his commitments as CEO. Since his involvement in putting Milliardo on the throne Quatre's sleep had been sketchy at best as he worried over the repercussions of his actions.

/It was not a mistake though he must be worrying about his sanity at the time. Sanc needed Zechs and Zechs needed a push to face his commitments. I understand that, just as I learned to understand Quatre's commitments to Winner Enterprises. It was a hard lesson to learn but I have adapted. Zechs will settle as Milliardo and Chang will understand in time. Duo will get his chance with Chang when the idiot stops mooning over the impossible./

He nodded to Quatre's secretary who smiled and motioned toward the door, a clear indication Quatre was not in a meeting or otherwise occupied. The door closed behind him and he watched his distracted lover staring out the window, the sunlight glinting off pale hair. It was forecast to snow in the afternoon but for now the sky was clear and the city buzzed with activity.

"I saw Duo yesterday."

/Good, he's ready to talk./ Trowa moved to sit opposite Quatre.

"I think I may have made a big mistake."

"Tell me."

Quatre sighed. "I stroke my ego making Kings and slap my friends in the face, denying them in the one action. Trowa…"

Quatre trailed into silence, clearly unhappy with the situation.

"Tell me." Trowa encouraged.

"Duo wants a threesome with Chang and Zechs. I can't allow it, can I?"

Trowa rested his head against the desk. "Lover, you know how to ruin a day."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	158. Chapter 158 Step Back

Title: Step Back

Title: Step Back

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa + Quatre

Notes: Challenge 55. Baby Series 2 #158. Takes place immediately after Ready To Talk.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Step Back

Quatre seemed to deflate and he slid down the window to huddle in on himself and rest his head on his knees.

"I did not make the decision to push for Milliardo to become King lightly. It was not a spur of the moment thing although it did happen quickly. When Pagan sent me the information I knew something had to be done. Within a few years we would have been back to a situation where hostilities would be revived."

Trowa grunted softly, his forehead resting against the cool wooden surface of the desk.

"Ironic, isn't it, that we needed to install Milliardo Peacecraft into a position of power, unwilling as he was, to stop the pacifists from starting another war."

"His presence gives them something to think about, a visible reminder they can not ignore. They are so afraid of what he is doing behind their backs they will be too busy trying to catch him out to start trouble of their own. It will grant the time to establish fail-safe's against a recurrence of dominance by one party."

"It was not a mistake, Quatre."

The businessman rubbed his chin against his knees. "It was the right thing to do and at the time I did not know Chang had a thing for Zechs."

"Then you were one of the few who did not."

"Really?"

"Sometimes you forget the human level, Quatre, dealing as you do with the grand scale of affairs."

"In giving the world a chance to retain the peace I stonewalled one of my friends, robbing him of his chance. I nearly ruined our relationship, Trowa, and I did ruin his."

"You did what had to be done."

"What do I do now, though? I'm honestly surprised Milliardo talks to me. Duo and Wu Fei have come to an agreement of sorts and Maxwell intends to go that one step further, bringing Milliardo into their relationship."

"There must be a relationship first." Trowa murmured.

"Duo seems determined."

"Stay out of it Quatre." Trowa whispered. "Sometimes you need to step back or lose sight of the picture. Give it time and see how things progress. Zechs is no fool and his will to protect Sanc is stronger than anything you might do."

"It could be a mistake to leave it."

"It will be a bigger mistake to stand in front of Chang and Maxwell and tell them they can't do something. They are about as stubborn as it is possible to be and to interfere will turn them against you. Do you want to lose your friends?"

"No." A whisper.

"Step back, watch and wait. It really is all you can do."

Quatre sat in silence for a few minutes, considering his partner and the disaster that could eventuate if his friends carried through with their ambitions. He had an obligation to ensure peace for the Earth Sphere… but what of his obligation to his friends?

"Trowa."

"Yes?"

"Hold me?"

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	159. Chapter 159 One Should Not Dance

Title: One Should Not Dance

Title: One Should Not Dance

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 56. Baby Series 2 #159. Takes place a few hours after Step Back.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

One Should Not Dance

Milliardo looked up from the report to study the man standing on the far side of the desk. Chang Wu Fei looked surprisingly nervous, as though he was uncertain as to the reaction his request would engender.

"An indefinite leave of absence." Milliardo leaned back in his seat. "Might I enquire as to the reason?"

"I have… family matters… to attend."

Milliardo pushed the folder to one side, flicking it closed as he did so. "Family matters."

"Yes." Wu Fei considered a moment and sighed. "I believe you are to comment on the contents of that file during the closing of Parliament tomorrow."

"It can wait. Parliament should have adjourned a week ago. I have time to refresh my memory on the affairs of the season. If they expect an announcement of my marriage they will be disappointed. One should not dance to Parliament's tune too often." He smiled. "They must learn they do not own me."

"Some days I wonder."

"It is sound strategy to take each step with care." He shrugged. "I prefer to be underestimated by allies and enemies alike. One must remember one's place in this world, nor permit others to forget."

"So Parliament will have no announcement of your intent to marry."

"Perish the thought, Wu Fei." He inclined his head to the window, watching the snow falling. "I've had enough. Shall we have an early afternoon tea? While we take a break you can explain those 'family matters' to me."

"I… was hoping to attend to this before consulting you."

Milliardo arched an eyebrow in query, moving around the desk and leading the way to the small lounge opening off his study. Striding to the side of the roaring fire he tugged once on the bell cord and settled in the nearer of the high-backed wing chairs.

"Have a seat."

The door tucked discreetly on the far side of the room opened and a maid curtsied in the doorway. "Sir?"

"I think we shall have an early afternoon tea, Kristianna."

Bowing her head the young maid withdrew and closed the door, leaving the King and his liaison to Parliament settled before the fire.

"Now then. What are these family matters requiring you take an open-ended leave of absence?"

He had hoped, obviously in vain, to avoid approaching Milliardo with the matter of his clan until he had sounded out for himself the desires of his kin. He was not eager to stand in the same shoes as Zechs Merquise and take on the mantle of a ruler. He did not wish to become The Chang, but was there truly another choice?

In the L5 cluster, according to Pagan's report, were others like he who had survived the destruction of their home by the simple expedient of not being on the colony at the time of detonation. Some had sought to become integrated with other clans living in the cluster and had successfully made that transition. Others had not been so fortunate.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	160. Chapter 160 My Strategy

Title: My Strategy

Title: My Strategy

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 56. Baby Series 2 #160. Takes place immediately after One Should Not Dance.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

My Strategy

"You intend to approach each survivor of your colony and enquire if they wish a return to traditional ways?"

"Yes."

"An alternative option would be to found an informal clan structure retaining cultural identity but living a modern lifestyle?"

"Well… we would need some form of structured society. I was thinking of acquiring a tract of land and founding a community firmly grounded in modern times with traditional elements. This is almost AC 204, we have no need for a feudal society."

Milliardo sniggered, thinking of Sanc but a knock drew his attention and Pagan entered. He inclined his head, acknowledging the butler's formal nod and turned his attention to Wu Fei, allowing Pagan to place the tray and serve tea.

"How would this society be structured? Much as I wish not to be on top of this particular heap, someone has to be. You must have layers, a pyramidal structure and by blood it is you who stand on top. If you draw others to you then you must acknowledge how they will see you. Once you approach them you will be, by default, The Chang."

Dark eyes stared into dancing flame. "I have no wish to be Chang of Chang any more than you wished to be The Peacecraft. I understand if only one survivor acknowledges my right there is no turning back."

"You could form a relaxed variant of the traditional structure though not overnight. You will still require your representatives to your people and their representatives to you."

"I doubt all who survived will wish a return to the rule of Clan. They have survived perfectly well on their own."

"We are all capable of adapting to survive. You need to determine if they are happy with their lives. At the least content. Those in need will answer 'yes' with relief and hope. Some will balance on the dividing line, uncertain which way to fall. They will wait to observe how well you provide for those who give their dependence to you."

"I wish none to be dependent upon me. I wish only to provide a place where they may live in peace with elements of the familiar surrounding them. I wish not a return to the old ways but an adaptation and integration to modern times. I wish them to accept the offer to make a place for ourselves within another society whose traditions are not so different from our own."

"That would be?"

"Here. Sanc." Dark eyes burned. "My strategy would be to provide them safety and familiarity in a world accepting of traditions but conscious of the need to adapt to the modern world. Sanc is engaged in that process, integrating the modern with the traditional. I think a homeless clan with old-fashioned values might fit in here, if Sanc could accept them and grant a place to make their own."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	161. Chapter 161 Sound Strategy

Title: Sound Strategy

Title: Sound Strategy

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 56. Baby Series 2 #161. Takes place shortly after My Strategy.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work ad beta

Sound Strategy

"There was a time such matters would be handled by a political marriage."

Milliardo arched an eyebrow and glanced at the old man by the window. Chang had gone to attend an appointment, leaving the King and Pagan in the sitting room.

"Suggesting a return to the Dark Ages, Pagan? I marry my sister off to the head of another house, an astute political move to garner some advantage for Sanc? Such methods were as much harmful as helpful"

Pagan smiled, watching the snow fall. "I merely commented such alliances were commonplace and an accepted form of saving old bloodlines. It was sound strategy to ally one's country with a strong bloodline. It was considered sound breeding practises."

"I am sure Relena would be thrilled."

"In these modern times the old ways are considered archaic and of no value. One should not necessarily discard the old."

Milliardo rested his head against the high back of the chair. "Say what you mean."

"The Chang and Long clans are ancient. It would be a tragedy to see the line fade from history on so poor a note. It is much like Sanc in many ways; you are making acceptable progress in merging old with new. Sanc's population is low due to the purge at the invasion. The acquisition of a few thousand members of so ancient a bloodline, many of whom are trained in certain skills of benefit to the overall scheme of things, would be of indisputable benefit to Sanc."

"I am sure Chang and I can come to an arrangement without him marrying Relena. Heero would commit murder and I would not be surprised if Relena assisted him."

"Quite, Sir. The Princess has her heart set on Mr. Yuy."

Milliardo glared at the old man's broad back. He had a nasty suspicion where this conversation was leading. "I am not inclined to get married at this time, Pagan. In fact, never suits me."

"I understand, Sir. There would be difficulty finding a suitably blooded female to offer to Sanc and not be construed an insult to the Peacecraft lineage."

"Pagan," the warning growl was low and deep.

Unseen eyes glittered with amusement. "I believe there is only the one individual with sufficient bloodlines to be considered a compliment to Sanc."

"Pagan." Threat was evident in the deep rumble.

"Enlightened times are more understanding of same sex marriages."

"Pagan!"

"Ah, I do believe I am required elsewhere, Sir."

Pagan offered a formal bow, both an acknowledgement of rank and an apology for ignoring the demand he silence himself. He was well aware of the King's bisexual inclinations and personally had no problem with it. Regrettably Sanc would become a laughing stock amid the ESUN should the match ever become a reality, but sometimes Milliardo needed a good shake up.

"Bloody meddling old man!" Zechs glowered at the fire. "I should propose to Chang and shove it up Pagan and Parliament's arse."

If only he dared.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	162. Chapter 162 Nerves

Title: Nerves

Title: Nerves

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 57. Baby Series 2 #162. Takes place a few hours after Sound Strategy.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Nerves

/What am I going to do? What do I say?/

It had been easier learning to fly a gundam than it was learning how to be social with people. Who did he think he was paying court to the Princess Royal of Sanc?

/What am I supposed to say to her?/

He was fumbling in the dark and it was not a sensation he enjoyed. What had possessed Relena to ask her mother to spend Christmas and the New Year with them? It was hard enough making himself presentable to polite society without having to face the one person vital to Relena's peace of mind.

Relena had smiled rather coyly and informed him she had invited her mother for Christmas. She had seemed to be waiting for him to say something, but exactly what escaped him. Common sense seemed to desert him with Relena's casual comment he could meet her mother at long last. 'That's nice.' had been so lame.

It was stupid really. Heero Yuy did not get nervous to the point of idiocy. A slender, short woman, fair hair greying gracefully and a scattering of freckles across her nose. Undeniably an attractive woman and there was no doubt Relena loved her. It was only natural Relena would want him to make a good impression.

He knew he was going to fluff this meeting. It was going to be a disaster. During the dinner Mrs. Darlian's party would discreetly arrive and after the meal Relena would greet her mother in her assigned suite of rooms. He supposed Milliardo would accompany her, though he suspected the King was looking forward to this meeting about as much as he was.

Which was to say not at all.

/How do you do, Mrs. Darlian. My name is Heero Yuy and I am…I am… In deep shit. Could I get away with saying nothing? Maybe I can nod politely, but I had better not hnn. I doubt Relena would like that. She says I need to talk more and it would hardly be appropriate to grunt at my girlfriend's mother./

He knew he was wearing a silly grin at the thought. Relena was his girlfriend though there were others angling for the right to make the claim. Who was he to think he realistically stood a chance with the Princess? He had no past, certainly not a past one could speak of openly. His social skills were lacking and barely sufficient to see him carry out any mission required of him during the war.

"I can't do this."

"If I have to, you have to." Zechs joined him, on the balcony overlooking the snow covered grounds.

"You don't even know what I was talking about."

"Meeting your prospective mother-in-law." Milliardo looked to the ruins bathed in the fiery glow of sunset. "The same woman who took my sister away from me and left me to burn on yonder hill."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	163. Chapter 163 Just The Right Moment

Title: Just The Right Moment

Title: Just The Right Moment

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 57. Baby Series 2 #163. Takes place at approximately the same time as Nerves.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Just The Right Moment

/Is it too soon to kiss him? Maybe just a peck on the cheek? Nooo, maybe not./

The snow had stopped and the sky cleared of its overcast, leaving the sky streaked in the vivid colours of sunset.

/Not on the cheek. I want our first kiss to be a bit more personal. Maybe I could get away with brushing his lips with mine?/

Elongating shadows, dark against the virgin white of the snow. It was quiet and peaceful and he knew such would not last. Within the hour the guests for the evening's dinner would begin to arrive and he would have other matters to concern him than sneaking the first all important kiss.

/Of course I would have to get right into his personal space. Be face to face with him. The downside is it will cut down on running time./

Long fingers twisted and pulled absently at the tuft of chestnut hair. Laid out behind him on his bed was an immaculately pressed cravat and the midnight black brocade of his suit jacket. He had showered and washed his hair, completing the braid only moments ago. He still needed to thread the black velvet tie about the tip of his braid but that was always the final act that completed his toilet.

/If I peck him on the cheek I can do it from the side and have a fraction more time to bolt in case he tries to deck me./

Chestnut brows drew down at the thought. Maybe it was a bit early to consider taking this step but when would be the right time?

/Got to pick just the right moment. I don't want to embarrass anyone, least of all him. I want this to be more than groping and fumbling in the dark./

He could not afford to offend anyone nor cause embarrassment for the King. While homosexuality was not illegal in Sanc, people expected discretion. There were places and times one could be intimate and he was not a voyeur any more than he was an exhibitionist. One thing he had learned was that even heterosexual couples were discreet in Sanc. It was rare to come across a couple necking in public and a discreet holding of hands seemed to be the accepted public intimacy.

/I wonder what the occupation forces did to enforce that? The war has been over for years and it's just teenagers who are seen in parks fumbling in the dark and getting fresh. You could always find a couple on L2 heading for a back alley, but the streets of Sanc are positively bare in comparison./

Christmas was little more than a week away. The palace was decorated for the occasion and that might give him his opportunity. Mistletoe might give him a chance and spare him any backlash. He'd have to find some and pocket it. Then he could arrange an ambush and snare his prize in private.

"Look out Chang, I'm coming for you."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	164. Chapter 164 Lurking In The Dark

Title: Lurking In The Dark

Title: Lurking In The Dark

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 57. Baby Series 2 #164. Takes place approximately 5 hours after The Right Moment.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Lurking In The Dark

"Psst."

Relena hesitated, looking about her for the speaker. The hallway was dimly lighted in deference to the need to conserve power. The last of the dinner guests had departed and barely had the car been out of sight than the lights had begun to go down. Staff were quickly and quietly beginning to clean the dining room and Relena was now free to seek out her mother.

"Psst. Over here."

Heero. A door creaked to her left and she eyed the darkness beyond before glancing up and down the hallway. She needed a discreet word with him as he had not seemed exactly thrilled by the prospect of meeting her mother. She knew boys had this silly fear of mother-in-laws and she was sure her mother would adore him. He certainly was not the usual political sycophant who trailed after her; he was so much more substantial. Surely her mother would approve.

"Heero, what are you doing lurking in the dark?"

Strong arms reached for her as she approached and gently pulled, the door closing on her heels. The room was freezing and pitch black, one of the vacant guest suites, she realized. No effort was made to heat unused rooms and the curtains would be pulled across the windows to keep out some of the chill.

"It's freezing in here!"

Those strong arms circled her shoulders and drew her to a warm body and moist lips pressed to her forehead. "I'll keep you warm."

Well this was unexpected, but rather nice. His scent was comfortingly familiar and she stood on tip toe, intending to nuzzle his ear.

Crack!

"Oomph!"

"Ooh, I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

Her hands reached to grasp his head and he hissed and she eeped! as her fingers contacted an eye. A soft moan from the dark and he stepped back. She was afraid to move for fear she might take out an eye.

"Heero?"

"I'm fine. I thought a romantic moment in the dark would be a good idea."

"Oh it is!" She assured him, stumbling forward, intending to hug him.

She was unable to see him and feeling lost without close contact in the stygian gloom. Her stumbling steps produced a yelp as she trod on his foot with her sharp little heels and throwing out her arms to steady him produced a moan as she contacted his already abused nose.

"Damn!" The curse mingled with his moan.

"Heero?"

A quiet sigh. "I'm okay."

Wide-eyed she stood in the dark and considered the absurdity of the situation. She was in an empty room with the one person she most wanted to be with and all she had done was hurt him. Her romance novels had never prepared her for the reality of clandestine meetings.

A snicker escaped. She clasped her hands to her mouth and slapped herself in the face.

"Ouch!"

"Relena?"

"Sorry. It's just that… Well…"

She could not help it. She had to laugh.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	165. Chapter 165 A Bump In The Darkness

Title: A Bump In The Darkness

Title: A Bump In The Darkness

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 57. Baby Series 2 #165. Takes place immediately after Lurking In The Dark.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Bump In The Darkness

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was amusing."

Relena frowned as she heard Heero move. She knew he opened the door, she heard it. No light flooded into the room and she pressed closer to the warmth of his body.

"Heero?"

"We appear to have a problem."

"Why are the lights off?"

She felt tense and stiffened, expecting the world to fall around her ears. Somewhere in the darkness something moved.

"What was that?"

"Shh. Be still and let me investigate."

Leave her in this black pit? There was no way she was going to stay here alone and she fumbled to grasp his retreating arm.

"You are not leaving me alone!"

A quiet sigh issued from the darkness. He had not actually moved she realized, just stepped a little to one side.

"I'm here and I'm not about to leave you. I just want you to find a chair and wait for me while I see what is happening."

"I am not going to sit in this refrigerator for any length of time, Heero. I'll be a popsicle by the time you come back."

Something bumped in the darkness and she could not tell if it was behind her or ahead of her. Her sense of direction was ruined and she was not about to lose the security of Heero's presence.

"You can't come with me." He hissed.

"It's dark and cold and… Can we at least open the curtains and let in some moonlight?"

"I guess we could. You stay exactly where you are and I'll draw the curtains."

"Okay."

She still did not like the idea of losing touch with him, but she liked the idea of staying in this darkness even less. He squeezed her hand gently and then pressed past her and into the room. Something was close by in the darkness, she could hear small sounds of movement. Something bumped near her and she tensed, willing herself not to be a weak-hearted booby and scream.

"Heero?"

"Ye…"

The thump was followed by something crashing against the floor and joined by a stream of rather colourful metaphors. It was dark so he could not see her grin and she was careful not to snicker aloud.

"Are you alright?"

"Just fine."

A second thud and sharp inhalation of breath marked a second obstacle in his path to the window. Biting her lip to keep herself from giggling or screaming, she was uncertain which, Relena extended a hand out to contact the door but failed to touch the wood. Unwilling to move and possibly meet the fate of Heero she sighed and waited.

Thump.

"There's someone here."

Sounds of movement from deeper in the room quieted. "Where?"

"Something brushed past my leg and then someone bumped into the furniture."

Heero felt fabric beneath his reaching fingers and grasping the material he flung the curtain wide… and rapped his hand hard against the post of the four poster bed.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	166. Chapter 166 Intruder In The Night

Title: Intruder In The Night

Title: Intruder In The Night

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 57. Baby Series 2 #166. Takes place immediately following A Bump In The Darkness.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Intruder In The Night

"Ow! Damn!"

"Heero? Are you alright?"

/I wish she would stop asking me that. Where are the windows? I've somehow got myself turned around in the dark./

"Heero?"

"I just… found some more furniture."

"Oh."

"You are alright?"

"Yes."

She did not like the pitch darkness and he regretted pulling her into the room with him, but how was he to know there would be a power failure? He needed to find the windows and put some light on the situation. Hopefully it was simply a power failure and there was no one with ill intent lurking in the palace hallways.

"Heero?"

"It's alright. Nearly there."

At least he hoped he was. Feeling his way along the side of the bed he located the wall and grinned. He could follow the wall to the windows and that would spare him tripping over the furniture. He could feel himself tensing up to the point he wanted to strike out and hit someone. For their sakes he hoped there was no lurker in his vicinity.

The crash of breaking porcelain froze him to the spot and he spun, trying to penetrate the darkness. "Relena!"

"It wasn't me!"

His unease now bordering on panic Heero ran his hand along the wall and in his hurry felt the mat beneath his feet slip on the highly polished floor. With arms flailing he barely saved himself from a pratfall and snarled silently. At least Relena had not seen that ungraceful moment.

"We'll laugh about this tomorrow."

He paused and after a moment snorted. She was right. There was nothing wrong, it was just a power failure and he was stupid to panic, but he could not forget they were not alone in the room. Someone was in here with them and he or she had not offered a disarming comment to assure them they were a friend.

"Yeah. We will."

Cloth. His fingers closed on heavy velvet fabric and he could not help the sigh of relief. He had found the windows. Stepping forward he grasped the material and pulled with a flourish. The curtain swooshed aside easily and moonlight flooded the room. With a confident stride he grasped the other curtain and opened the window fully to bathe the room in welcome light.

"Nelson!"

Spinning Heero saw the black kitten crouched over the shattered remains of what had once been an expensive vase.

"Naughty kitten! You frightened the life out of me." Relena giggled.

"Mmrreow."

Blinking Heero looked up from the cat and his grin of relief at their needless panic froze on his face. He was so not telling anyone about this.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Relena took a step forward, her smile fading in sudden concern.

There was no help for it, he would have to draw her attention to it. "Turn around, Relena."

Suddenly afraid Relena spun around and stared… at the open closet door.

"So, ahm, do you want to try the light switch?" She giggled.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	167. Chapter 167 Of Hunters And Prey

Title: Of Hunters And Prey

Title: Of Hunters And Prey

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Unknown agent

Notes: Challenge 58. Baby Series 2 #167. Takes place the night after Intruder In The Night.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Of Hunters and Prey

/Now, which of you gracious, backstabbing, fashion plates turned hunters, who considers herself irresistible and worthy of a Crown, do I stalk tonight?/

Fancy gowns, twittering laughs… Goddess, it made her teeth ache listening to them. Could no one see the man could never be interested in vapid airheads? Those with a little more brain knew he was no fool and window dressing would bore him.

He had married a professional soldier and they expected him to fancy a Barbie doll with less brains than the curvaceous plastic original? Someone should take the selection committee to task and teach them how to attract a real man. If he was anything he was certainly that. Men such as he did not play with Barbie dolls.

/Ah, the dynamic bombshell with the payload of a healthy intelligence./

The dangerous one.

Catalonia they must handle with care. An accomplished hunter herself, trained by Romefeller and belonging entirely to her cousin. Treize Kushrenada had picked his people wisely and it would not do to underestimate one of his chosen. Too many thought Dorothy her grandfather's creature. Fools. Even now too many underestimated Kushrenada and his plans for the world.

Pale hair, silver and white with a dusting of gold. He was dominant within the room and he was not trying to be noticed. Kushrenada had known what he must become; had understood the inevitable and set in place his design to ensure the world moved to maintain peace.

/Such cost. He deemed it worth the lives lost, his own the most noteworthy. Not that he would agree. I wonder if he ever feared events would escape his control?/

No, to Treize Kushrenada the entire world was his prey. He was like a ghostly cat, even now, playing with the mouse, teasing and testing before the kill. An accomplished hunter, perhaps the greatest the world had produced.

There was another they needed to be aware of. The old man, the butler too many underestimated. He knew how to hunt and how to select those who hunted for him in the service of Sanc. Always for the Peacecrafts and Sanc. His loyalty was above question; he would lay down his life in an instant if it would benefit the family.

It was rare to find such loyalty in this day. A rare devotion found amidst the oldest of the bloodlines of Europe. Only here had the families existed so long as to have generations of one family serving them. Centuries of history in the families who ruled and in those who ensured they remained in power; isolated pockets of old world ethics struggling to survive.

This family would survive.

Their oath had been sworn centuries past and remained strong to this day. Betrayal had threatened to make the Peacecraft lineage a footnote to history. It was her place, and that of her Sisters, to ensure such did not repeat.

The Peacecrafts were not her prey, but those who sought to prey on them were.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	168. Chapter 168 Reflections On The Past

Title: Reflection On The Past

Title: Reflection On The Past

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Unknown

Notes: Challenge 58. Baby Series 2 #168. Takes place immediately after Of Hunters And Prey.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Reflection On The Past

Now what should she do about this development?

She and her sisters had watched them since their arrival in Sanc. Their rivalry had progressed to something more, becoming admiration. Whilst one was intent on an intimate association with the other, that worthy had eyes only for the King.

She thought it rather cute.

Stifling a smirk she smoothed her skirt and sipped her sparkling mineral water. There could be no clouding of her reason in her duty to guard. They had lost all but two of the direct Peacecraft bloodline and now there was a third, a new generation for them to cosset from a distance.

He was a warrior. One of the old blood reborn, knowing the weight of a sword and the burden of blood on his hands. Such made the best Kings, they knew what it was to kill and could mark the greater virtue of peace. Unavoidably sometimes one had to be tempered in fire. This King had known the bite of flames at a tender age.

There had been no peace for him in the interim years nor would there be until his death. A sad truth but she had never been a fool and knew the price paid by those who shaped the world.

It had not been easy, keeping him alive. Seven of the Sisterhood had died that night. Four died to ensure the Princess escaped with the Darlian family, another two en-route to their safe house. The seventh, her blood sister, died ensuring the Prince reached the secret passage that had delivered him to the woods. He should have been picked up at the outlet by another Sister, but her attention had been on distracting the Alliance and keeping them from the woods. They had come so close to losing him.

The Peacecraft bloodline was to be put to death but the Alliance hunters had failed to complete their stalk and written their own doom. A gutsy child, brave beyond his years, who escaped and gave himself into their care.

/I doubt you remember me. Certainly not my face, but you have always played your cards close to your chest, my King. They look on you as their prey. Those seeking to control you within political circles we must counter carefully. These women seeking more from you… we shall handle with discretion. These men?/

The Peacecraft men had always had an attraction for males and in the past it made ensuring the bloodline continued difficult. What to do with the two who sought to interest him? Must she ensure their removal?

/You do not fool me. You are interested and you have provided an heir./

The King surrounded himself with those who had been enemies. He made use of their strengths and provided them with security. There were two females she might grudgingly approve of to keep him company on cold Sanc nights… and the two young males who had established a truce between them.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	169. Chapter 169 Fox And Hounds

Title: Fox And Hounds

Title: Fox And Hounds

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 58. Baby Series 2 #169. Takes place at the same time as Reflection On The Past.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Fox And Hounds

There was one gala event of the season to come. He must tolerate being considered prey only a little longer. Parliament had intended Christmas Day to be a Gala function but he had prevailed. Traditionally Christmas was the people's day and he would not be moved from restoring that tradition to its rightful place.

He had permitted them to turn the New Year's function into their precious gala event. The Grand Ball would be a Masque and behind the costumes he could find some brief anonymity. Pagan had protested the idea but he had quieted the old man's security concerns and preparations were underway to make the event both memorable and safe.

He could sympathize with the fox on hunt day. The hounds were baying at his heels, intent on bringing him down in bloody ruin. This fox had teeth and could bite; claws that could rend.

It was a mixed pack that dogged his tracks. Parliament harried their figurehead and had yet to learn how far he would permit their liberties. Reality was drawing nearer but like the fox he must be cunning.

The ESUN government were poised, watching and waiting for any excuse to pounce. They nipped at his heels, biting and testing, seeking their opening and then they would go for the jugular. It would likely be the power station that set them for his throat. Alarm bells were ringing but he would not be moved, Sanc needed the power and employment. The ESUN could not deny it.

Though it was not her fault Sanc had been falling into decay under Relena's rule. She had sought to do too much too soon whilst distracted by her duties as Vice Foreign Minister. His taking the reigns freed her to pursue her political career and gave him opportunity to fortify the decayed foundations.

He had not wanted to be King but it was too late to cry foul now. For better or worse he was at the pinnacle of this particular pyramid and from this lofty perch he needed to shape a strong Sanc.

These women seeking the throne were merely a distraction. A necessary gambit and he would have words with Parliament over breaking their agreement. He had stated clearly he would not be forced into marriage and intended they understood him. There were only two women in this group who might make an acceptable Queen for Sanc and neither stirred him; one would have the ESUN reaching for their guns in feral panic.

He would not wed. His eyes strayed to midnight hair and exotic features and skimmed to a chestnut braid before moving on. No, he was not interested in any of the women present.

With one exception.

Their meeting had been in Relena's presence and he would not upset his sister. Neither, it appeared, would her mother. He shivered delicately. She was not their mother and he would never think of her as such, but they had to talk.

Soon.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	170. Chapter 170 A Mother's Fears

Title: A Mother's Fears

Title: A Mother's Fears

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero

Notes: Challenge 58. Baby Series 2 #170. Takes place at the same time as Fox And Hound.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Mother's Fears

It had not been the most auspicious night but it was one he would not forget. Strangely Relena seemed to glow whenever she looked at him and shared her most beautiful secret smile. He alone knew what birthed that smile and the twinkle in her eyes.

His brilliant notion of a stolen romantic moment had been a disaster… but if that was true why did he find himself with a smirk on his face and a Princess winking at him across the ballroom?

He was attracting attention he would prefer to avoid but he had never been put off by glowers and glares, though one who watched him he was wary of. He had to wonder if she considered him an enemy, perhaps even prey. Their formal meeting had been conducted under Relena's bubbly delight and neither he, nor her mother, could do more than stare at the ecstatic girl.

Alice Darlian seemed acutely aware of her daughter's preference.

He was working tonight, though he was slated to have one dance with her. He would look forward to that, though not to the dance preceding it. He was supposed to partner her mother and he was aware, if Relena was not, of how she viewed him.

She must feel she had lost her daughter to politics and resigned herself to it. He knew months could go by before Relena would visit or call her and he could empathize with what that must feel like. Now there was a serious threat to what little time the woman could expect to share with her child. A husband would demand what little free time Relena enjoyed and then where would her mother be?

It was Chang who had explained the cold glare he had received over breakfast before Relena had arrived. How Chang could interpret the look he was lost to explain, but he did not doubt the assessment. Particularly as Milliardo had been the recipient of a particularly frosty glower.

There had been something in her eyes as she had glared at the King when he joined them for breakfast. He was certain Milliardo was viewed as a threat. Not to Relena but to the woman herself. She had looked, for an instant, like a mouse cowering before a cat with a hungry glint in it's eyes. Mrs. Darlian was afraid of Milliardo and he suspected the King knew it.

But why would she fear him?

The dancers broke apart and sought refreshment and new partners for the next dance. He hated pomp and ceremony but he was coming to understand it was a necessary part of this world. Set rules needed to be abided by if the subtle tensions were not to explode into public scrutiny.

They stood by the window, both enjoying the brief respite as they checked their dance cards. Mother and daughter, though they shared not a single drop of blood. Was that why she feared Milliardo? He was Relena's family in a way she could never be.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	171. Chapter 171 Honourable Fool

Title: Honourable Fool

Title: Honourable Fool

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 59. Baby Series 2 #171. Takes place shortly after A Mother's Fears.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Honourable Fool

/Honourable fool. I have honour but what I shall gain does not compare to what I must lose, therefore, I am a fool./

People dreamed of gaining position and prestige, giving no thought to the responsibilities inherent in such power; all he could think of were the responsibilities.

/It is not fair to my people to weigh their gains against my losses. I am only human and I too feel the need to wallow in self-pity./

He held himself to a high standard. Responsibility for the clan had been ingrained into him by the Masters who had trained him. He did not, to this day, understand their reasoning. All their talk of honour and the future of the clan and they blew up the colony. Such was the action of men with no hope. Dire as circumstances had been there was no cause to murder so many.

/I am not a dutiful son, I did not obey the elders without question. Even now I bemoan the needs of my people./

His desires were more humble than ruling his clan, though how humble could it be to consider oneself worthy of a King?

A true King who gave hope to his people.

So many watched with wary eyes, uncertain if Milliardo was a blessing or curse to them, but he ignored their hesitation - their fears. He had a design for the future, a hope to bring new prosperity. Milliardo did not scowl and curse their mistrust and caution. He strode on, aware of the threat, of the hesitation. Aware of the eyes of the world, not merely his own people. He weathered the storm and continued on.

What finer example of courage could there be?

Dark eyes slid over the guests. Quatre and Trowa engaged in conversation with the Germanic Ambassador, Heero with Pagan, Relena with her mother by the window as they took the opportunity to rest.

Sweeping the disturbingly familiar figure of Dorothy Catalonia around the dance floor, chestnut braid caressing his butt with each movement, Duo looked cool and confident. He appeared undisturbed by his poor past and being amidst the richest and most influential people in the world. Another example of one who walked his own path.

Were Duo female he would be a fine catch for any male suitor. He had the brightest smile in the room, the personality to win over anyone and would make the perfect Queen.

Maxwell had shown him what it was to have courage. He ignored the circumstances of birth, going on to make a better life. An example he needed to emulate.

They were quite a pair, Milliardo Peacecraft and Duo Maxwell. Men who grasped at hope and refused to let go, who were willing to take steps others trembled in fear of taking. He could survive this step with them as friends. He clung to the hope of finding something worthwhile even as he despaired of having a life of his own.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	172. Chapter 172 She Could Hope

Title: She Could Hope

Title: She Could Hope

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Mrs. Darlian

Notes: Challenge 59. Baby Series 2 #172. Takes place at the same time as Honourable Fool.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

She Could Hope

She had always thought of him as a strange child. Almost ethereal, as though he did not quite exist in the ordinary world she inhabited. Even when a child those eyes seemed to see into her soul and find a myriad of faults.

How much did he remember of his childhood? What did he recall of that night of terror?

She could hope the memories were dim and vague, more a nightmare recalled than clear memory.

Surely if he remembered he would not welcome her so readily to Sanc.

She understood she resented him for the time he spent with his sister who was her daughter. Men could not understand the bonds binding mother and daughter and he would think it resentment on her part that saw her greet him so coolly. He would presume her to be jealous of him for Relena's presence in his life.

There were other reasons for her coolness toward him.

What was she to do when Relena married? Hopefully not for years yet, she was young and there was her political career. Marriage for Relena would not be the same as it had been for her. Relena was the politician, not the stay at home trophy wife. Stay at home, raise the children, smile on the arm of her husband, ignore the whispers of mistresses on the colonies. The media always had a story. Rumours of clandestine meetings, how he had favoured the colonies above Earth…

She had hope for her daughter. It was easier to be the politician than the one watching from the sidelines.

Her attention slipped back to him. Dare she hope he had no memory of that night? Relena's nightmares had faded years ago. She had been barely two when Sanc had fallen but for six-year-old Milliardo it was different. A six-year-old would remember more. It had been a long time ago and time dimmed and muddled memories.

She could hope.

He was watching that aide again, the liaison to his Parliament. She was no fool and knew the rumours of his past associations with Treize Kushrenada. How accurate might those rumours be considering he had married and had a son? She knew the delight the press had for muckraking and the man certainly had guts. It took a rare kind of courage to ignore the whispers and finger pointing and deliberately stand in the public view.

She could honour that kind of courage even as she hated him for standing at her daughter's side, for over shadowing Relena and claiming her crown. For years she had thought him dead, prayed he had not survived to salve her own conscience. There had been no hope but there he stood, larger than life, dominating the room.

Given the trials of his past she had to wonder at his survival. The man seemed impossible to kill.

/Not like Stephan. He died once but his son leads a charmed life. Not an easy life, but certainly charmed./

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	173. Chapter 173 Her Hope, Our Hope

Title: Her Hope, Our Hope

Title: Her Hope, Our Hope

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Stephan

Notes: Challenge 59. Baby Series 2 #173. Takes place approximately three hours after She Could Hope.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Her Hope, Our Hope

"Still awake, son of mine? At such an hour too. You will exhaust your carers."

Stephen grinned, forgetting about rolling around in his cot, small hands now reached for moon pale hair dipping over the railing. A gurgling laugh covered Milliardo's hiss as fists clenched and tugged and the sturdy little body was lifted into strong arms.

"Not at all interested in sleeping, are you?"

The rocking chair was placed near the window, and he wrapped the boy tightly in a fur throw and settled in the chair. Pale hair so like his own reflected the dim glow of late moonlight. The nursery was heated to a higher temperature and it was comfortable compared to his own suite.

"Have you been giving Helen a hard time?"

"Huh. Dad, dad."

"No playing tonight, brat. You will go to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us and you can not be a crabby chappy."

"Dad."

Chubby fingers batted at the ruby earring and he tilted his head, taking the gem just out of the baby's reach. Gently smoothing pale curls he tried to find something of Lucrezia in the child's face. Perhaps something in the blue eyes? To look at Stephen was a Peacecraft but there had to be something there of the firebrand he married.

"Your mummy would have loved you. You were her big hope things would be normal. Our hope the world could leave us alone and we would be just another family. Peacecrafts learn early nothing will be normal in our lives. We learn it by the time we can run. We are not so different though they treat us as special."

But Stephen was something special, something very special. He was her son and her hope for their future. Though she was gone he was still her son. Through the actions of others the future they had planned was so must dream dust on the wind and their son was the symbol of hope for an entire country. Such a terrible burden to rest on tiny shoulders.

"It will not be so hard a burden as I have found it to be. I'll make certain you don't face the despair of war. No fire for you, Stephen. No trial by fire to scar you and live in your dreams as fresh as the day hope died."

Tiny fingers patted his cheek and he ignored the drool coating them. This was his hope, the symbol of what he worked for. Stephen. The next generation, free of the blood and fear.

"It will all have been worth it if you can live your life without knowing the heartache of war. I want you to live your life without ever having to hope tomorrow will not see your friends dead from the excesses of your fellow man. I want to look back at the past and say it was worth everything I saw, everything I said and everything I did."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	174. Chapter 174 History And Hope

Title: History And Hope

Title: History And Hope

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Unnamed Sisterhood Members

Notes: Challenge 59. Baby Series 2 #174. Takes place at approximately the same time as Her Hope, Our Hope.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

History And Hope

"Do you think it merely superstition?"

Age-thinned fingers stroked pale petals, savouring the velvet softness of the flower. It was not age that trembled her fingers but hope. Hope that after so long healing would come to the land.

"Has my successor not learned there is more in this world than the rule of science and superstition?"

"Science has its place, as does superstition. One makes life easier, the other makes life safer. People stay away from what they fear and superstition generally incites fear."

"Those of enlightenment and faith should be above superstition. Have you not attained enlightenment?"

The younger woman was not in the least offended by the reaction to her question. Sanc's fall had shaken the Sisterhood to the core, decimating their numbers. Always a secret sect they had lost half their followers in the massacre of the royal family.

"We are in enlightened times, not the Dark Ages. Where once questions would earn punishment, even expulsion, we should encourage curiosity and the search for wisdom."

"Curiosity has a place, as does a modern education. However, science refutes what it can not explain. It is rather a hopeless religion, science. It demands proof, giving no exercise to faith, and faith is an integral component in hope. If one fails to exercise faith one cannot entertain hope. If one does not have hope, what is there in life to strive for?"

"One must always have hope." The blue cowl dipped in acknowledgement. "You were there, you saw him. He does not fear science and technology, nor does he openly scoff at the old ways. Shall he be the Hope for Sanc?"

"He already is. From the hour of his birth I have known it. You have little time for soothsaying, but Milliardo is the child of prophecy. Everything spoken of at his birthing has come to pass."

"King Stephan would have scoffed had he known the prophecy. His faith lay in the modern world."

"Much good it did him. He ignored our warnings and dismissed the Sisterhood as fools, even went so far as attempting to revoke our charter. Poor, misguided fool. He was not the one fated to bring about peace to the world."

"He believed he was. Did he hope to relieve the burden from his son's shoulders?"

"We shall never know."

"Not everything foretold has come to pass. This King has more to do if we give credence to prophecy."

"We do and there is time. He can no more escape his fate than I can refuse my coming death. You have much to learn before you replace me and I have faith in you and much hope for the future. Do not put all your faith in science and the modern world. There is still much that can be learned from the past."

"I am well aware of the value of history."

"Throughout history you will find the threads of superstition, faith, and science woven together in one word. Hope."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	175. Chapter 175 Unfulfilled Hope

Title: Unfulfilled Hopes

Title: Unfulfilled Hopes

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Lucrezia + Treize

Notes: Challenge 59. Baby Series 2 #175. Takes place at the same time as Her Hope, Our Hope.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Unfulfilled Hopes

"Lucrezia?"

"He looks so… lonely. Vulnerable."

"It is given to us to watch and despair. What might have been had we turned someone's frowns and sorrow to a smile."

The shade scowled, refusing to look at the essence of the man. He always had something profound to say. Did he never tire of making proclamations? The man was too accepting of his death.

"If watching them disturbs you so much, perhaps you should move on, my dear."

"No!"

She watched as he moved to stand over the rocking chair, watching the pale glory of him. He almost rested a hand on the pale head of her son, almost touched the man.

"I did not intend suicide. It was not my intention to deliberately throw my life away."

"Then why the hell did you take part in that battle? You had no place there! You should have been directing the battle from the command base, not sticking your aristocratic nose in the worst mess…" she shuddered. "I'm sorry. I had no cause to bite at you. It's not you I'm angry with."

"No? Who then?"

"Myself. I am furious with myself for wasting the time I had with him. I sit here and watch and count the times we argued, the times we loved, the times we sat on the balcony and watched the sunset. I sit here and scream at myself for not being strong enough to stay with him. We had such hope for the future."

"We all have unfulfilled hopes and spend time berating ourselves. It is the human condition to look back and say 'What If'."

"You are entirely too calm, Treize Kushrenada. You always were and I respected you for that."

"I was never calm when it came to Milliardo. He brought out the fire in me. I had hope for a future with him. Had I not died you would not have had your chance with him."

"I suppose I should thank you for dying, for giving me the opportunity. I fell in love the day I first saw him and I was determined to win him. He was brilliant, honourable, driven. He never saw me as more than a friend. I thought he was as dense as a brick. I never knew about your relationship. I thought you were friends."

"We were, Lucrezia. It is not a good idea to mix sex with the chain of command. While he was with Oz there could be nothing more than friendship between us."

"He always broods when he is alone."

"Little storm cloud." Treize murmured. "He hit me the first time I called him that."

"Never!" Lucrezia looked shocked.

"There was such fire in him and I had hope for the future. If he could survive the fury within Sanc, then I could survive my own trials and bring about something better."

"We both failed."

"No. We did not fail. The world is not yet done with him and we must have patience."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	176. Chapter 176 Testing The Waters

Title: Testing The Waters

Title: Testing The Waters

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 60. Baby Series 2 #176. Takes place approximately an hour after She Could Hope.

Spoilers: None

Warning: Just a tinsy bit of questionable language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Testing The Waters

"Bullshit."

Onyx eyes widened and dark eyebrows rocketed up, almost meeting Chang's high hairline. "Excuse me?"

"I said bullshit. Got a problem with that?" Duo smirked and rested back against the icy stone wall.

It seemed to Duo he had spent a considerable amount of time since coming to Sanc sitting on freezing balconies overlooking traditional gardens and wishing he could escape the formality of court life. For just a fleeting instant he had considered the idea of bolting, running as far from this existence as possible and the thought had startled the curse out of him.

He wanted so much more out of life.

"I would appreciate knowing why you are cursing when neither of us has been talking."

"I've been thinking a lot of bull lately. You know, thinking about what I would be doing if I was not here… what I hope to be doing here."

Wu Fei nodded slowly. "And?"

"I've decided I'm here for the duration. I've made a habit of running and hiding in the past but I'm done with that. I need to make myself a real future." He could not resist, he had to say it and see what the reaction would be. "With the clear intention of gaining a lover or two of the highest order."

For a moment Wu Fei looked at Duo and then blushed, the darkened colour visible in the light from the room behind them. Ducking his head he stared down into the garden where brave couples were strolling and even going so far as to steal a quick kiss. The lack of public affection in Sanc suited his shyness at public intimacies and he wondered how long this conditioning would last. With freedom the people would surely loosen their moral stance and be seen in public doing more than holding hands.

He found he missed seeing young couples necking in parks. He had always considered such to be a shameless display until it was notably absent.

/Perhaps it is because I have never been permitted to show my affection for anyone on a public level. Even with Meiran we were to obey the rules of propriety./

"Fei?"

"My apologies, I was thinking."

"Ah… So, why haven't you decked me yet?"

Wu Fei managed to pull around him his mask of cool indifference. "And why, pray tell, should I 'deck' you?"

He was taking his life in his hands. Chang was not likely to care if there were witnesses to him committing murder if he felt his honour had been infringed upon. Still, they were alone, the dim light granted some privacy and he was feeling a little reckless. Okay, a lot reckless. He was only one floor up from the ground and he could jump that distance to safety.

"For doing this."

Wu Fei's vision was filled with blue violet eyes sparkling with mischief and Maxwell's lips were warm and firm on his.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	177. Chapter 177 A Dirty Word

Title: A Dirty Word

Title: A Dirty Word

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 60. Baby Series 2 #177. Takes place approximately an hour after Her Hope, Our Hope.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Dirty Word

It was bronze, exquisitely sculpted and dominated the high mantelpiece. The steady crackle of flame was a comforting sound in the stillness of the night. His father had procured the piece on one of his many diplomatic missions which ultimately killed him and destroyed the security of so many lives.

He was surprised the sculpture had survived the destruction of the night. So much had been destroyed beyond hope of restoration.

The bull, proud and strong, bronze horns glinted in the shimmering firelight. The sculptor had skillfully captured the deadly beauty of ancient Crete. The Dancer was poised over the beast, hands on the bull's broad back as he arced over in a flip, naked and lithe.

Maxwell might look like that, naked, taunt and magnificent.

Chang would be exquisite to watch dance with the beast.

This was going to be one of those sleepless nights he endured so often since the war. He might pull on his ratty old pullover, the one Lucrezia had given him their first Christmas at Lake Victoria, and walk the halls. Perhaps if he made his way to the kitchen he might find some enjoyable company and a hot chocolate. Such might relax him enough to gain a few hours' sleep.

His problem was Christmas, of course. The memories. He knew Pagan watched him, afraid something would trigger another flashback, and it was a viable concern. He could not blame the old man for having him followed through the palace on his nightly wanders. It would be unfortunate if he wandered off with so many officials and guests to witness his weakness.

"Unfortunate." He snorted softly. "So many things have proven to be 'unfortunate'."

His entire life might be described as unfortunate, but he would not permit himself to wallow in self pity. If he was still alive then he still had things to do and he would not die until they were finished.

"_We are set on this Earth for a purpose, Milliardo, remember that. There is a reason why we live and breathe and until our purpose is done we must strive onward. We may not understand, but we must accept."_

His father's voice, still fresh in his mind. Odd that he should so clearly hear him after all this time. It seemed to him everything his father had striven for had come down into crumbling ruin. What purpose was served in that?

He could still hear the bombs exploding and the screams of the people. Men screaming for their wives and lovers, children screaming for their mothers. The drone of aircraft overhead and the whistle as the suits had begun their fall to decimate a peaceful haven in a strife torn world.

It seemed peace had been a dirty word and anyone using it was to be murdered.

In sudden fear of awakening the past he grasped the tatty old sweater and headed for the door. Perhaps the kitchens would be occupied.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	178. Chapter 178 On A High

Title: On A High

Title: On A High

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 60. Baby Series 2 #178. Takes place at approximately the same time as A Dirty Word.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

On A High

Duo hit the door with a resounding thud, decided it was as well the kitchens were so far from the bedrooms and bounded across the length of the room to find the kettle. It was a glorious evening and he would defy anyone who thought otherwise. He was hale, healthy and he had kissed his man!

Well, one of them at least.

Now that was progress.

It had gone well and he was in a particularly good mood. Yes, all in all it was a remarkably good evening.

He was on such a high he could not sleep, and in seconds the kettle was filled and turned on, a mug set on the sideboard and he had the coffee and sugar out of the cupboard. He was too high to sleep and a good hot cup of coffee would help settle him down. With a cackle of delight he bounced over to watch the kettle, tapping his fingers lightly on the bench. He was careful not to so much as twitch when he heard the door open.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Duo tried manfully to reduce his manic grin to a smirk before Chang noticed. He had taken Chang completely by surprise. What had been a tentative brushing of their lips had, to his delighted amazement, deepened into something more. He had been reduced to breathlessness and could only stare into onyx eyes and watch awakening emotions at play. There had been no eruption into violence, no slap across his face, no knife in his ribs… no Vulcan nerve pinch to drop him into oblivion.

Then the call had come over their earpieces forcing them back to duty. Chang had no opportunity to take retribution on him. If he had read those eyes correctly there would be no violence offered.

"Tea?" He glanced over his shoulder.

Chang stood in the doorway looking exquisitely kissable which would, no doubt, be an extremely dangerous thing for him to attempt. He needed to know exactly what Chang was thinking about their moment on the balcony. It almost seemed dreamlike but Duo could still taste him.

At least he had not barged into the kitchen like a bull charging a matador, intent on inflicting severe bodily harm. It was a good sign Chang was talking and not acting.

The dark eyes glared at him but there was no real heat. He had been subjected to enough Chang glares to know the subtle differences, and he was of the opinion his hopefully soon-to-be lover might just need a little reassurance. After all, even bulls could be docile if handled expertly. Though, on second thoughts, this was much more a dragon he had by the tail.

"It seemed like the right time to do it."

Dark eyes blinked. "It seemed like the right time? That's it?"

"Yeah. I told you before I don't plan anything. I just let it happen."

A disgruntled snort and shake of his head responded. "Tea."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	179. Chapter 179 Restless

Title: Restless

Title: Restless

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 60. Baby Series 2 #179. Takes place a few minutes after A Dirty Word and On A High.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Restless

He needed to get his mind off the night that had changed the lives of so many. He was heartily tired of reliving it over and over again. Simply being in Sanc was torture, but it was a torture he was going to have to learn to live with.

He paused at the foot of the staircase, considering his destination. Did he want company tonight? Did he really want even the company of those who had endured as much heartache and loss as he? Chang and Maxwell certainly understood loss, having lost so much in their own past. Misery loved company but he was restless.

Turning abruptly he headed away from the kitchens and down a small darker hallway, well aware his watchdogs would consider sounding an alarm. He paused before he opened the outside door to rummage around in a closet and find a heavy coat from one of the workers that would fit him reasonably well.

"Before you panic I'm only going to the stables."

"Sir."

They would follow, discreetly, but they would follow. He was becoming accustomed to having a shadow, but the idea he could not take care of himself annoyed him. More likely they were concerned he might snap and break someone's neck.

Pulling the coat tighter about him he slipped out into the freezing night and took a moment to inhale the chill air. To call it bracing was not accurate, but with the first lung chilling breath he felt a weight fall from him. Beginning to smile he headed through the snow covered herb garden toward the stable block just beyond the screening trees.

He wanted some quality alone time and he knew just where to get it. The stable block was bypassed with quick efficiency and he slipped through the big doors of the barn set behind the stables. The earthy smell of stored hay and animals surrounded him and the ultra rich world of royalty faded.

It was warm with the body heat of the animals. One of the bulls called softly at the disturbance of his entrance and from the darkness the white cat named Duchess, mother to Nelson, meowed and wove through his legs. He gathered her into his arms and paced the length of the barn, checking the nearest stalls housing the five rams. The red bull called again and quieted to his soft spoken reassurance.

Come the new year these animals, three bulls, five rams, four male goats and three of the stallions in the stable would be dispatched to the mountain manor. Traditionally the Kings of Sanc provided the hill folk with the bloodlines to build up and strengthen their herds. These animals he was gifting to them were a sign he would restore the traditions that enabled them to survive the hardships of their lands.

The power station would benefit the city dwellers and to the hill folk the breeding stock would be a lifeline. They would welcome the return of the tradition.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	180. Chapter 180 Grasping Opportunity

Title: Grasping Opportunity

Title: Grasping Opportunity

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Alice Darlian

Notes: Challenge 61. Baby Series 2 #180. Takes place a few minutes after Restless.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Grasping Opportunity

/Whatever possessed him to take a walk outside at this hour of the night?/

She hugged the fur coat tightly about her, stumbling in snow drifts that were deeper than she had expected. From her window she had watched the King cross the garden and walk towards the stable block. Tired of being unable to sleep for fear of the confrontation that must come, she had decided to set time and place and perhaps gain some small advantage.

Her husband had been a believer in grasping opportunity when it presented itself. He'd not been adverse to exploiting weakness or strength and turning it to his advantage. Every situation presented opportunity, be it good or bad, and he had known when best to exploit them. She had learned from him to ensure her survival in the cut throat world peace had birthed.

Peace. Another opportunity for game playing behind closed doors for those with position and power to gain advantage. If the common citizen happened to benefit from their machinations it was likely to be mere coincidence. There were few she would term 'honest' politicians whose sole interest was in the benefits to be gained for their constituents. In recent years it reminded her more and more of the days when the Alliance had gathered power, where behind the scenes struggles shaped the conflict resulting in the near annihilation of Earth.

If nothing else Milliardo Peacecraft had put an end to the bloodshed. Now the battles were fought in board rooms and common rooms, cabinet reshuffles and Presidential elections. Much as she loved her daughter, removing national borders had only presented problems in the long term. Problems some people were only now beginning to exploit.

She could fault him for the brutality of his actions, for taking to the path of conflict and murder. Any death at the hands of another person was murder according to her husband and his father. They had seen the world in a very different light, and Stephan Peacecraft would never have contemplated holding the world beneath such a terrible threat. She wondered who that made strong and who weak.

/I wonder what he would have been like had Stephan survived and the old Sanc with him? I have not the heart to guess./

Not an easy life, but he had survived and against the odds he had become King. She could not say she was pleased. She had been certain he had died in the ruins of the palace, crushed beneath a blazing ceiling. Such a beautiful place and such a terrible end. Dreams and innocence had perished that night, never to be reborn again.

He was like a ghost. The ghost of those who had died, representing the dead he walked amidst the living. One of the dead returned to punish the living for their crimes against innocence.

/Oh for… It's this bloody place. It's full of ghosts of the past. No wonder he creeps around at night./

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	181. Chapter 181 Less Ears To Hear

Title: Less Ears To Hear

Title: Less Ears To Hear

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Mrs. Darlian

Notes: Challenge 61. Baby Series 2 #181. Takes place a few minutes after Grasping Opportunity.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Less Ears To Hear

"Sir. Lady Alice Darlian is wandering the grounds. I believe it her intent to speak with you."

The voice came from the deeper shadows and he was hardly surprised. They would have followed him and they were particularly good at being discreet.

He had not expected her to leave the palace, but at such a time of night they could be relatively assured of privacy. The woman would catch more than a cold if she wandered outside for too long and his peace was obviously to be disturbed. The air needed to be cleared between them and this was as good a time as any.

"Invite Lady Darlian to attend me. I would appreciate a little privacy for what will be a sensitive 'family' interview."

"Sir. Should I remove pitchforks and other potentially harmful paraphernalia?"

"Cheeky sod." Milliardo chuckled.

If she was so keen to talk he would take advantage of the opportunity. Unless Relena was wandering around the grounds they could be assured she would not be involved. He did not wish to hurt his sister and if she knew she would be mortified. He had come seeking some relief from his insomnia, but he would exploit the opportunity presented. It was time to close a door on the past.

The door creaked open and he gave the bull one last rub between the eyes before turning. She looked practically blue from cold and fragile, but he knew the truth. There lay a core of steel, a politician's wife who survived the cut throat world of international and intra-colonial politics.

"Lady Alice Darlian, Sir."

"Some privacy, if you please."

The guard faded back toward the door, closing it firmly behind him. He heard a faint rustle in the hay to one side and caught the shadow of a movement on the far side of the barn. She appeared to notice neither and he waited for her to approach, uncertain how best to begin. For Relena he could not tell the woman how much he had loathed her all those years ago.

"Your Majesty."

"I think it best we forego formality, don't you?"

"I thought it best we talk away from other distractions."

She was nervous, possibly of his reaction, possibly of the night itself. Genteel women of the court were not wont to wander beyond their bedrooms at night, even matrons and she was an attractive woman. People might talk.

"The less ears to hear, the better."

It was an awkward silence, neither certain where to begin. Neither eager to make the first move, both only too aware of the delicacy of the matter. He did not feel particularly gentlemanly and gave her no visual clue as to his state of mind. He was not feeling kind enough to make an excuse to talk at a later time, either.

For better or worse this was the time, it was her choice to initiate it.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	182. Chapter 182 Exercising Spontaneity

Title: Exercising Spontaneity

Title: Exercising Spontaneity

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 61. Baby Series 2 #182. Takes place at approximately the same time as Less Ears To Hear.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Exercising Spontaneity

"What did you think?"

Dark eyes flicked up to study the strong fingers clenched around the mug. He had hands like that.. Even the office work he had done since coming to Sanc had not softened the calluses on his hands. They were marked physically as well as mentally by their mutual past as Gundam Pilots.

"What did I think… about?"

"Do I hop a shuttle and run or do I get to kiss the guy again?"

Violet eyes, the blue almost completely subjugated by the violet of mischief. Mischief or anger brought out the exotic and rather becoming colour. Duo had large eyes and he had mastered the puppy dog look, but there was nothing of that look now. Duo Maxwell was on a roll and knew it.

"One always has the option of seizing the opportunity to bolt and run. It is a fundamental survival instinct."

"I prefer to exploit a situation if I can, without taking to my heels."

Wu Fei sipped his tea. "We all are prone to such instances."

/You could have fooled me./ Duo considered his coffee. /I survived the last sortie and got to kiss the man and escape with my life. I guess the door is close enough for me to make it if he decides to bite this time./

Wu Fei could almost see the cogs turning in the head crowned by glorious chestnut hair. He'd wondered what it would feel like to run his hands through the mass, but friends did not entertain such thoughts… though lovers could.

"Sometimes I think we miss too many opportunities because we think too much and act too little." Duo began.

"Indeed."

"Sometimes it is better to stop thinking and imagining the consequences of our actions and simply take the leap. Jump in with both feet and learn to sink or swim."

Dark lashes lowered and he sipped his tea. Maxwell could let his mouth run away with him all too often. Instead of spouting words of wisdom he should take the opportunity and pounce… well, not exactly pounce but certainly move in for a liplock.

/I could make the move. I will have to if he does not soon shut up and kiss me./

"You are very quiet, Fei. Cat got your tongue? I'm trying to have a serious conversation here and all you are doing is ignoring me."

/He is pouting. When did Maxwell pouting make me warm? This is ridiculous./

"Quit hiding behind your tea cup and talk to me, Chang. You need to exercise spontaneity. Not everything is cut and dried, or black and white. There are shades of grey, you know and… umph!"

Duo's eyes drifted closed and he decided there were worse ways of being induced to shut his mouth. Indeed, Chang would like him to open his mouth if that was what he thought it was pressing against his lips.

Who would have known it? Chang knew how to kiss.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	183. Chapter 183 Her Nightmare

Title: Her Nightmare

Title: Her Nightmare

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Mrs. Darlian

Notes: Challenge 61. Baby Series 2 #183. Takes place a few minutes after Less Ears To Hear.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Her Nightmare

"Will you take Relena away from me?"

The solar powered globes were low wattage to conserve the stored power through the long Sanc nights and while they gave sufficient light to move around safely they did little to illuminate a person's face. She could not read his expression.

She had stopped a good distance from him, her feet unwilling to move her closer. The voice in her mind urged her to seize the opportunity and run, saying he would greet her less than kindly. She had, after all, proven her cowardice long ago. She had never forgotten the sight of the child staring at her across a blazing room.

"She views you as her mother. Sometimes it is best to leave matters as they stand."

/Something in his voice…/ "You remember, don't you?"

"There is little about that night, and the days immediately following, I do not recall. It is etched indelibly on my memory."

She had to be as shadowed as he. The bull in the pen behind him moved and grunted softly, disturbed by their presence.

"We… should talk about… what happened."

"What is there to talk about? You saw your opportunity to escape and you seized it. You ran and left me in a burning room."

Her hands pressed to her face, blotting out the sight of him. He was her nightmare reborn, the roaring flames, the screams and the gunfire surrounded her again. Across from her a small white-haired boy cried for his murdered mother. The ceiling had been buckling, engulfed in flame and she had panicked, running, leaving him there to burn alive.

"I was… young… frightened… I panicked."

"I was young too. I might have died young."

"Do you not think I have not relived that night again and again? I looked at Relena and I saw the little boy I could not save…"

But she could have saved him and she knew it.

"I escaped, no thanks to you. The one who saved me died, but she did not hesitate. She did not run."

"I admit I am not the bravest of people and now you are here, alive and King. All no thanks to me."

"Indeed. No thanks to you. Relena knows nothing of the past. Leave it that way."

He sighed softly and she wished she could see his face, but between the shadows and those irritatingly long bangs, she could see nothing to give her a clue as to his temper.

"It was a long time ago and as a soldier I saw courage in many forms. I have seen panic and rank cowardice, death and bravery, indifference and destruction. I have survived them all. I have learned one can not move on unless one takes the opportunity to let go. I forgive you, Lady Alice."

"You… forgive me?"

"We are only human. We make mistakes and we learn from those mistakes. I can forgive what is in the past though I will never forget it."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	184. Chapter 184 The Same Goal

Title: The Same Goal

Title: The Same Goal

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Mrs. Darlian

Notes: Challenge 62. Baby Series 2 #184. Takes place after Her Nightmare.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Same Goal

"You… forgive me?"

How could he stand there and say those words to her, the woman who left a child to die in the flames casting a sickly red glow over the room? It had been dark, acrid smoke filling the room, blotting out the light except for that angry red glow. His silhouette was burned into her memory and something inside had snapped and she had run, leaving him to burn alive.

The palace had become a world of strange shapes and horrible sounds. Black, not only the darkness of night but the stygian gloom of the billowing smoke, the growing roar of flame and the horrible red glow as she had run close to flame. That was how she had known to turn aside, the glow and the burst of heat as fire exploded near her. And the smell. The terrible smell of burning.

They had set the city ablaze, not just the palace. She had no idea how she actually escaped the palace and found herself in the gardens. In the killing field.

"They set fire to the palace to force us outside."

Her voice startled her out of the memory. She recalled it more clearly now than at any time in the past. A paradise, Sanc had once been called. It was no paradise now and never would be again.

"They burned Paradise."

"They burned a ideal, a threat to their dominance." His voice was quiet, deep and husky.

It had been a long time since she had the opportunity to speak to someone who was there. Who remembered. Her husband had refused to speak of that time, focusing his attention on the new position he found for himself in the same halls walked by those who had ordered the slaughter.

"Richard worked for them, to ensure it did not happen again. He said, raise Relena, forget how she came to us and love her. He would ensure the colonies did not suffer as Sanc had."

"In our own ways we each worked for the same goal. You reared Relena to peace, he worked to keep the status quo and I fought for peace."

"For peace? You joined Oz, the Alliance's butchers. You did to others exactly what was done to Sanc. How was that working for peace?"

"I was a part of the Specials, Lady Alice, not Oz as it was beneath the control of the Alliance. Sometimes you need to capture the enemy's weapon and reforge it to better suit your purpose."

"Kushrenada was far from the hero he is made out to be. He was a butcher, the same as the Alliance. He slaughtered the peace movement within the Alliance, how is that reforging a weapon or fighting for peace?"

"Treize was by no means a saint, but he was infinitely practical and a student of history. There was reason behind every action taken during the war, though most fail to see. Fewer still understand."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	185. Chapter 185 Filling the Silence

Title: Filling The Silence

Title: Filling The Silence

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 62. Baby Series 2 #185. Takes place immediately after Exercising Spontaneity.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Filling The Silence

"Wow."

Blue eyes turned that particular shade somewhere between violet and amethyst not only with anger, but with passion as well. Wu Fei felt particularly smug as he pulled back and Duo blinked and grinned, his skin flushed with a becoming blush. His skin glowed pink with the flush of blood through his system and he seemed incapable of saying more than that word which was more breathed than spoken.

"I guess there is no need to run any more."

"We no longer need to run from each other… or anyone else." Wu Fei smirked. "I have had occasion to think and discovered I have been running from myself."

Duo sighed and settled back, wrapping his fingers around the black mug. "We are all guilty of that. I made it something of a motto: running and hiding. Like I said, I'm done with it."

He was uncertain what to say, unwilling to push the conversation and possibly ruin the moment, but silence was not what he wanted. Wu Fei set his mug on the table and ran a finger around the rim.

"Have you wondered why you chose the mug you use?"

"Huh?"

It was trivial and it was no doubt drivel, but it was filling the silence and he wanted that silence filled. It was harmless enough, though it made no sense even to him.

"You choose the black mug every time, I choose the white. The chef even stacks them in that little cupboard every night, black for you, white for me. Red for Milliardo."

"Yuy's blue mug is in there too." Duo murmured, resisting the urge to look at the cupboard. "I don't know why I picked black. I guess somehow, deep down, it brings to mind Deathscythe."

"I no longer wear white. Have I substituted the mug for my wardrobe? Does Heero think of Wing? Milliardo… Do you think it is Epyon he remembers when he sees the cup?"

"I think he thought better of Tallgeese and that was white. Maybe red means something else to him… that jacket he always wore when he was a part of Oz?" Duo frowned. "Why are we talking about the colours of cups, anyway?"

"Perhaps to fill the silence?"

"Nothing wrong with silence. Lots of good things happen in a silence that can't happen when you are talking. Silence is an opportunity."

Chang smirked. "Indeed?"

It was a challenge and Duo knew it and grinned. Leaning forward he noted Wu Fei would met him halfway. Lips played gently over lips, testing, not deepening yet, but tasting. They drew back from each other and both were blushing.

"I apologize. I have been filled with my discontent with how matters stand. I have been less than sociable."

"We all have our moments."

"I must come to terms with my desires at a time I stare my heritage in the face. I have neglected my responsibilities too long."

"We, not you alone. We, Fei."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	186. Chapter 186 All The Ties Binding

Title: All The Ties Binding

Title: All The Ties Binding

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 62. Baby Series 2 #186. Takes place immediately after Filling The Silence.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

All The Ties Binding

"I understand how Milliardo feels, trapped within the strictures of the crown. His life is not his own to lead."

Duo inclined his head. "And?"

"I will be contained by the constraints of position on seeking out my clan. Should a single member accept me as the Chang, my life will no longer be my own. Responsibility has been bred into us, Milliardo and myself, by our respective bloodlines. Red is not just a colour, Duo. Red is blood and all the ties binding blood to blood."

"Just because there's a public life doesn't mean there can't be a private life."

Duo was not going to be put off by the necessities of a ruler's life. There were vast differences between the cultures of Sanc and China, but the necessity for the ruler to wear the lives of the people, before they wore their own life, was the same. To be a good ruler was to acknowledge others came first.. Rare and happy was the sovereign who managed to find love and keep it in the public eye.

"It is a rare ruler to find one to love and be free to acknowledge that love in public. History is full of the tales of Kings and Queens, political marriages and lovers. It has inevitably led to murder, betrayal and revolution."

"You are not kissing me one minute and telling me to bug off the next, Chang. I'm not ignorant, you know. I'm not an avid history buff like Zechsy, but I know enough to get by."

"I was not trying to put you off. I am making an observation. Milliardo is King. I will become The Chang and we must meet the needs of our people. I hated the thought of giving him up when they gave him no option but to take the crown. He could not walk away and live with his conscience. I needed to acknowledge the demise of my personal wishes."

"Because the people won and you lost him? Yeah, well I'm a greedy bastard and I don't give up easily. I've wanted you for a long time and I'm not about to take a back seat for life. I've developed an appreciation for tall, blonde and gorgeous with legs that go on forever, and I'm not about to ignore that either. This is not the Middle Ages. We don't even need to worry about kids. Kitty Cat can see about arranging that when you feel the time is right. I'm not going to back away, so get it through your thick head I'm here to stay."

"It will not be so simple, Duo."

"It can be as easy or hard as we want it to be. Whether we hide behind closed doors or walk in the sunlight, it is up to us. Our lives, yours, mine and Zechsy's. Others will think what they want regardless. If we are open and honest with ourselves that is the best we can hope for."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	187. Chapter 187 The Red Road

Title: The Red Road

Title: The Red Road

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Mrs. Darlian

Notes: Challenge 62. Baby Series 2 #187. Takes place after The Same Goal.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Red Road

"Butchery will never bring about lasting peace."

"Sometimes to attain one must walk the Red Road. The way of blood. Some days, walking this road, you see blood everywhere. The red curtain draping the window, the red of a girl's dress. The fields of poppies marking the ancient battlefields of Flanders. Red stains our hands, fills our veins and reminds us of what could be if we misstep."

"Are you condoning the butchery?"

"Condoning it? Ah, no. The problem is most people never stop to think of the cost in attaining their desire. If someone must do without, so be it. If someone must bleed… Well, there is blood to spare. It is only a little cost and not paid by the one who desires. One wants and one must attain. It is the nature of man to desire more, though most often one really does not need."

"You think you are pure enough to judge?"

"Must one be pure to see how the world is? I have so much blood staining my hands. The blood of those I killed, the blood of those killed near me, the innocent who cry out their confusion. Most caught in the chaos of war do not even understand why. Did you know only two percent of soldiers actually aim to kill? Most fire wide of the mark. Man does not necessarily desire to kill man."

"You slaughtered thousands and stand there telling me you are one of the ninety-eight percent who do not aim to kill?"

"My kill tally is much overrated. No, I did not aim to miss. Why prolong the struggle and have more die about me? Barge was the most I killed. There was no time to do more than take out the cannon and whether it was myself or the much vaunted Gundam pilots, Barge would have blown. I had an advantage over them. I knew what was stored there. Killing the beam canon would not have finished it. You blame me for the deaths there. Yes, I did the deed, but at least the colony was spared worse. No, I will not reveal what was stored on Barge, that is a secret I will take to the grave. The few others who know will not reveal it. Some things are better left unknown."

She considered him, uncertain what to say. He had an answer for everything she threw at him, and why was she still here? He had forgiven her cowardice.

"Your argument is not with me, Alice Darlian. I forgive you what happened, and I thank you for Relena's safety. There was so much blood shed in Sanc that it stains us to this day. Forgiveness of self is something we can not do without. I should know. I have taken enough lives and it is time to give something to the living, to those not as yet born. Forgive yourself, Lady."

"It is not so simple."

"Self-forgiveness never is."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	188. Chapter 188 A Position Of Strength

Title: A Position of Strength

Title: A Position of Strength

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 63. Baby Series 2 #188. Takes place at approximately the same time as The Red Road.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Position of Strength

"People talk all the time about attaining their heart's desire. They make it sound so possible."

"It is possible. Realistically it's not easily attained, but if we don't believe in our own abilities what use is there in being alive?" Duo stretched languidly. "It's a sorry life if you can't dream."

"But when your dreams are unattainable, that is not sorry, Duo. It is crushing."

"Nothing is unattainable. Nothing is impossible." The chestnut braid flipped over his shoulder. "See this? This is my past and it will be my future. It represents my dreams, both good and bad. I'm nearly twenty-two and I've seen the worst this life has to offer. I want to see the best now. I'm not going to give up on my dreams because of a little inconvenience."

"Inconvenience, he calls it." Wu Fei sighed. "Would that I could believe I could attain my heart's desire. I know what you think, Duo, but the reality… I can't seem to see past the obstacles."

"We just need to work on it."

"I must depart for the Colonies to gather my people… if any choose to forgive my abandonment of them."

"Nope. You won't want to do that." Duo stared into his coffee cup.

"We have already had this discussion. I must…"

"You do not go cap in hand like a street beggar, Chang Wu Fei. You are The Chang. Princes, Kings, Emperors, whatever you want to call them, don't go begging for followers. I may not be a King or Prince, but I know enough to know you don't crawl in the dirt and expect people to look up to you. I doubt Milliardo would allow you to grovel to them. You need to talk to him about how best to approach the survivors from a position of strength. The man has connections and you should use them."

Wu Fei sighed. He did not want to be The Chang but his conscience was plaguing him for his reluctance. It would, he admitted, be beneficial to make the right impression.

"You will not stop me from becoming Chang of Chang?"

"Nope. It's a part of who you are, but I sure as hell won't be giving you up either. That's a part of my heart's desire, keeping you right where I can see you."

"No one ever truly attains their heart's desire. No one really knows what it is."

Duo snorted, flipping his braid behind his back and smirked. "That's a load of crock. I know what I want and I think I know how to get it. I can't change who you are, or who Milliardo is, any more than either of you can change yourselves. I work with what I have to attain what I want. I told you, no more running and hiding. I'm going to be a selfish bastard from now on and go for what I want."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	189. Chapter 189 Here I Stand

Title: Here I Stand

Title: Here I Stand

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Mrs. Darlian

Notes: Challenge 63. Baby Series 2 #189. Takes place immediately after The Red Road.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Here I Stand

"You have forgiven yourself. What was it you forgave yourself for?"

"We could play this game all night, Lady Alice and some of us need sleep."

"You will not answer me?" She moved a step closer. The lighting was so poor she could not clearly see his face to determine his expression. The shadows seemed to befriend him, hiding him from scrutiny.

"I forgave myself for surviving."

She felt as though a knife had rammed through her vitals. That was not what she had expected. She had not forgiven herself for living while so many had died. It was so long ago but the memories were vivid, alive within her.

"You have to forgive yourself for living, you know. I have lived when I should have died so many times… Each death missed is, in itself, a lesson in life."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I." A sigh escaped him. "To move on, to seek out a fresh start, is to redefine who you are; what you have been doing, where you are going. The theory is if you survive and face yourself honestly, faults and virtues, you will ultimately attain your heart's desire."

"For you that is?"

"I have no idea."

That was hardly what she had expected and she stared at the shadowed man for what had to be an impolite time. The silence seemed not to disturb him.

"How can you not know?"

"My world fell as a child. My existence since then has been chaos. If I said my heart's desire was peace for all; that would be a falsehood. Peace means so many different things to different people. I cannot say my desire is to live a normal life. My life has never been normal. When one has lived as I have, nothing is taken for granted. Nothing is dismissed, nothing can be grasped with both hands and ownership claimed. If you must have an answer, I suppose the nearest thing to qualify would be for my son to grow up in peace and to be both happy and content with his life."

"There must be something you desire above all else. Everyone has dreams."

"Do they? I have been hunted since I turned six, for one reason or another. I have killed and been killed, loved and hated. I have sought and attained revenge and learned it can leave you a dried up empty husk longing to be filled with purpose. I have buried those few who loved me and I became the Terror of Earth because someone needed to. Here I stand, still alive. Were you standing in my place, what might you desire with all of your being?"

"I… think… peace within myself."

"I have forgiven myself for deeds others never could. Never having walked my path, how could they understand? What is peace but a word like many others. It has many meanings and none of them suit what I feel."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	190. Chapter 190 Lost In OUr Past

Title: Lost In Our Past

Title: Lost In Our Past

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 63. Baby Series 2 #190. Takes place immediately after A Position Of Strength.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Lost In Our Past

"There are many matters to be considered in becoming The Chang. Milliardo has troubles enough without concerning himself with my woes."

"He would be willing to help. He's offered a place for anyone who comes to Sanc, hasn't he?" Duo watched the kettle stubbornly refuse to boil.

"He has offered prime real estate on the outskirts of the city. Land to permit them to build yet remain a part of New Port City. In the New Year it would be beneficial for us to visit and discuss how best to develop it."

"You need to get his help in approaching the survivors. From the outset you need a position of strength; a strong and sympathetic ear, be undeniably the ruler."

More and more Duo was surprising him and Wu Fei found his desire to run and hide from the inevitable fading. Duo was, in his own opinion, an expert at running and hiding. It was time to face up to their responsibilities and how could he, the son of the Dragon Clan, be any less brave than a child of the streets of L2? Some of his people might have become children of the streets while his courage had wavered and he hid from the truth.

"I do not understand your confidence."

Duo glanced over his shoulder and shrugged. "What's not to be confident about? I've had enough hard knocks and I know what it feels like to hit bottom. Unless you want to stay down there and be walked on, you have to get up and stand tall. We've all been lost in our past, it's chaos and darkness and memories. Lingering in the slime won't bring about something better. I want something better. I want you and I want Zechsy and I am damned if I am going to be told I can't have you because it is 'not done'."

"You have no idea the opposition you will face, Duo. From everyone. I will be expected to marry and provide an heir to the Clan, my personal desires mean nothing. My heart's desire simply does not matter. The people come first."

"Yep, I know all that. Tell me, does it only take moving your kin into a new city to give them a sense of home? Earth itself will be strange to most of them, colony-bred that they are."

"It will be the new generation and the one following who will consider New Port City and Sanc in general to be home. These things take time."

"Exactly. You will be expected to provide an heir, possibly more than one, and since you are The Chang I take it only the best breeding stock will do?"

Wu Fei scowled. "Where are you going with this, Duo?"

"You want them to become a part of the land, not just the city. It's really simple. Tie their blood to the very soil and make them a part of Sanc."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	191. Chapter 191 Cat Got Your Tongue?

Title: Cat Got Your Tongue

Title: Cat Got Your Tongue?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 63. Baby Series 2 #191. Takes place immediately after Lost In Our Past.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Cat Got Your Tongue?

"How would you suggest I perform this feat?"

"You father a child."

He stared blankly as Duo attended to the shrieking kettle and then dropped his face into his hands. Sometimes Duo and his strangely distorted way of looking at life was just too much for him to deal with.

"Much as it is far from my actual desire, I recognize the obligations binding me. I will marry and father an heir."

Duo spun, braid flying and waggled a finger. "No, you won't. How many of the clan are cousins? Inbreeding is bad."

"It is an obligation that must be met. There are other clans who would not be adverse to becoming a part of the Dragon clan. We are, all of us, related to some degree, and there are the descendents of those who remained in China. I will be expected to find a suitable woman."

"Nope. Not going to happen. Not if things go the way I plan."

"Maxwell, you make no sense! You repeatedly say you do not plan…"

"I can't help it if you are so slow you haven't realized the punch line. Your choice of bloodlines is dangerously limited if you want a strong heir, especially if you want one who will be a blood tie to this land."

Wu Fei grated his teeth in frustration. "I don't understand."

"You need an heir for the future, yes?"

"Yes."

"You will be settling the clan in New Port City, right?"

"Yes."

"So to sum up you need an heir and to get the survivors to think of Sanc as home, right?"

"Yes."

"So talk to Zechs."

"What?"

"There are two people in Sanc with the bloodlines to be a match for your own and Relena… well Heero will gut anyone who trespasses there. That leaves Zechs."

"I fail to understand the significance."

"Tie the clan to the royal family. The wonders of modern technology, Chang. You and Zechs have an heir, between you and your clan gains blood ties to Sanc."

It was not often Wu Fei Chang was struck dumb. Duo gave him a moment before reaching out to close his lower jaw gently.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"You have no sense of reality, do you?"

"Of course I do."

"They would never accept such a child. It would be considered a foreigner, not a part of the clan. A distant cousin from China would be the only option."

"A distant cousin?"

"Yes."

Duo's Cheshire grin widened to manic proportions. "Zechs still fits the bill."

"What?"

"I found a portrait in one of the back rooms where they store stuff that survived the invasion. She never actually made it to Queen but she was a member of the Long Clan, a minor princess I think. She was part of a peace treaty; or was it trade? Anyway, she died giving birth to her first child, a son, who went on to become King. Our Zechsy is a direct descendent. Hey presto! Heart's desire."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	192. Chapter 192 Maxwell's Logic

Title: Maxwell's Logic

Title: Maxwell's Logic

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 64. Baby Series 2 #192. Takes place immediately after Cat Got Your Tongue?

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Maxwell's Logic

Some days he was convinced there was a never ending succession of minor explosions detonating in Duo Maxwell's brain. On occasion these explosions went off with the ferocity of a fireworks display at New Year's and one had to struggle to see all of the fantasy of colour and design. Maxwell's logic defied his understanding at the best of times and now… he simply could not follow the man.

"I don't… What are you talking about?"

"The lady, of course. Big portrait, heavy gold frame stored in one of the back rooms. Pretty Chinese Princess packed off as part of a Trade treaty with a bunch of Northern Barbarians. At least I think it was a Trade Treaty. The notes scrawled on the back of the portrait are a bit scanty, but investigation should reveal how she became Crown Princess of Sanc."

"There was a Chinese Princess of Sanc?" Why did he feel as though he was in a waking nightmare?

"Yep. I was poking around because I was bored to tears and had nothing better to do, but don't tell anyone that or they will find me something to do. I like looking through old stuff. Much of it probably hasn't been touched since it was rescued from the ruins of the old palace; lots of smoke and fire damage. When things settle down and there is more money in the treasury Zechs really should have it restored."

Wu Fei stared into his tea, trying to ground himself in the reality of the brown liquid. He felt as though the world was unreal, a nightmare of confusing impressions and sounds. Much like that fantasy fireworks display he equated to Duo's version of logic. Drawing a deep breath he decided he must set this conversation to rights and bring them back to reality, harsh though that reality was.

"Perhaps there was a Princess of Sanc who originated from China, but that has nothing to do with us. Though I am certain it has not escaped your attention, both Milliardo and I are male. We cannot have children together, so regardless of any possibly mutual ancestors, there will be no blood link to Sanc for the Clan. Not through a mixing of his blood and mine."

"Wu Fei, you perpetually live in the feudal era! Yo dude, what millennium is this, hmmm? Yes, you are both men, to be honest I wouldn't be interested in you if you were ladies, nice as they can be. I'm strictly a man's man, believe me. The mechanics of sex are not what they used to be and limitations are not really limitations any more."

He knew it would hurt if he banged his head against the table in frustration but honestly, Maxwell so confused him and surely the pain would be a welcome relief from the stress headache he was developing.

/Ancestors! Is this my punishment for not being a dutiful son of the Clan?/

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	193. Chapter 193 Something to Crow About

Title: Something to Crow About

Title: Something to Crow About

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 64. Baby Series 2 #193. Takes place immediately after Maxwell's Logic.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Something To Crow About

"Maxwell, you make no sense."

"Oh, back with the Maxwell, are we? I'll let that pass for now. Name's Duo though, remember it."

Duo smirked into his coffee. He had rattled Chang and he was enjoying the moment. No doubt once he had his point across and the penny dropped for Chang, it would be like a fireworks display at the moment of comprehension. Yes, he had it all worked out, though he admitted his plan would need a little tweaking to be nicely polished. He was only too aware of the need to keep Sanc stable and not rattle the ESUN's cage.

/I only hope Zechsy won't be so dense or hard to deal with. Man, what do I think I'm doing, courting these two? Still, I like a challenge and what bigger challenge is there than to get it on with two sexy as hell Kings?/

He was going to crow from the highest point in Sanc when he secured them where he wanted them. He would succeed, of that he had no doubt, and he would ensure everyone knew who they belonged to, though there would be no formal ties of marriage binding them. Though he did not like it Milliardo was King and Chang was heading down the same road, though he would not wear the title.

/They might not be mine in the public eye, but everyone will know it regardless. God, they will be a sight together in one bed. I can so clearly see it, Zechsy and that glorious silver-gold mane of his and those go-on-forever legs… Oh yeah. Chang will be like a smaller shadow, dark and mysterious. It will be my hands touching, my eyes alone seeing./

"Maxwell? Are you in there?"

"Huh? Sorry. You said something?"

Wu Fei rubbed his temples. "I think we should call it a night."

"Look, I know you've had a rough few days but believe me, the solution is plain as day."

"I am too tired to see it." Wu Fei stood. "I am going to bed. Perhaps I can get some sleep."

"Yeah, well when you go to bed, think how much warmer it could be with another body in there."

Dark eyes widened and he stared. "Are you propositioning me?"

Duo sniggered. "Maybe. Would it do me any good?"

Chang blushed and Duo silently crowed, careful to sit quietly but smirked.

"I think we have a way to go before such might be considered."

/Rats. For a minute I thought he might have considered it./

Duo inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement and watched Wu Fei rinse his mug in the sink and turn toward the door.

"Hey, Chang."

"Yes?"

"You need to talk to the CGRC."

Chang paused. "CGRC?

"Colonial Genetic Reproduction Corporation." Duo smirked as Chang spun, dark eyes widening. "I understand they have made great inroads into the splicing of human genes."

Oh yes, he could see the skyrockets of understanding exploding.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	194. Chapter 194 So Much Baggage

Title: So Much Baggage

Title: So Much Baggage

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Mrs. Darlian

Notes: Challenge 64. Baby Series 2 #194. Takes place at approximately the same time as Maxwell's Logic.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

So Much Baggage

"When understanding and forgiveness of self comes it happens in a variety of ways. It can be like standing on a cliff at dawn, the breeze fresh on your face. You feel the weight lift, a burden you carried so long you never noticed its full extent until it was gone. It can be like fireworks exploding, sudden, sharp, loud and exhilarating. It is good to be free of the burden, though ghosts still surround you."

"We carry so much baggage with us."

Looking about him at the darkened barn, the deep shadows no doubt hiding at least one guard-he doubted they would have left him alone with her, but he was confident the man would keep what he heard to himself. One whisper of what had been said here and heads would roll. Relena loved her foster mother and he would not have his sister distressed.

"We carry too much of the past around with us needlessly. We should acknowledge it and let it go. We never forget what happened but we can move on." He murmured.

"I doubt the Ghosts of Sanc would be pleased if we forgot what happened."

She looked small and fragile and he was suddenly tired and thought he might be able to sleep. He had needed to speak to her as much as she had needed to confront him, though he doubted the conversation had gone the way Alice Darlian had imagined.

"The Chinese use fireworks to scare off their ghosts… or is that evil spirits? No matter. I must remember to ask Chang. It might pay for me to have Chinese cultural sessions included in the education departments program for the new year."

Her blue eyes were dark in the poor lighting but he could see her curiosity clearly enough. Few at this time were privy to the significant rise in population Sanc would gain in the coming year. He personally was in no doubt more would answer Chang's call than Wu Fei expected.

"Chinese culture?"

"We shall be hosting the relocation of a displaced Clan, with its ethnic origins being from China. Sanc's low population requires a boost and why not welcome those who, like us, felt the sting of the Alliance?"

No need to mention it was the Clan Elders who had detonated the colony and set off one of the biggest fireworks displays in history. He had seen recordings of the exploding colony and it was clear explosive charges had been placed for maximum effect. The skills that had gone into some of the best fireworks displays to thrill the people of the Earth Sphere over hundreds of years had been turned to destruction.

He had watched Sanc fall, the fire and explosions decimating the palace and city, wholesale murder. The destruction of the colony had been worse, mass suicide. He intended the survivors find a new home and his own people have some understanding of the culture they would merge into their own.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	195. Chapter 195 Cause And Effect

Title: Cause And Effect

Title: Cause And Effect

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 64. Baby Series 2 #195. Takes place at approximately the same time as Maxwell's Logic.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Cause And Effect

It would be Christmas soon and the celebrations must be a success. This year was all important to Sanc, with her new King and the eyes of the world upon them. Celebrations had been meticulously planned to bring the people to the knowledge they once again had a King, and this ruler would be concerning himself with Sanc, not the affairs of the world at large.

Pagan slipped the heavy drape aside and sighed. It had looked like this a few nights before that long ago Christmas, before the world fell apart. This Christmas would be different. The people would have their day and their King would not die in blood and fire.

A fireworks display had been planned for that long ago Christmas night. A display to celebrate peace and the bright future Stephan had been certain would come, a peaceful protest to the excesses of the Alliance. His efforts would see the world join together in peace and harmony.

He had not been a fool, but Pagan considered Stephan Peacecraft to have been a dreamer. His every effort geared to bring world peace had brought instead the destruction of his kingdom. So many had died and the survivors still suffered. Only the newborn generations would know peace from the ghosts of horrors past.

Relena concerned herself with the affairs of the world, instead of righting the mistakes of the Alliance Governors of Sanc. She saw the World Nation her foster parents had taught her, the vision her natural father had dreamed. Milliardo remembered the atrocities of the past and saw the Sanc of now, the Sanc that might be in the future.

Milliardo would leave Relena to dabble in World Politics, gifting her to the world. He was feared and he would be watched, his every action scrutinized. He was like a fireworks display, when he acted he acted magnificently; a glorious explosion of colour and sound, cause and effect. When Milliardo Peacecraft took action it rocked the very planet.

/He will use their fear of him to good effect. If Relena will work in conjunction with him they could slip a great deal past the nose of the Assembly. She concerns me, though. Something is not right with the Princess and I am uncertain what it might be./

Whatever was troubling her Pagan hoped she found a resolution soon. Posturing for the upcoming elections would begin soon and time had taught him politicians never ceased to play the game. Milliardo was a marked man and the ESUN would do everything in their power to keep him contained within set boundaries. They could not remove him as Sanc was not alone in declaring their national borders.

Modifications to the political system would take effect with the new elections, a system that recognized the independence of countries while grouping them into Earth Sectors. Relena needed to take a place in the Council of Representatives Assembly and secure her political future.

It should make for an interesting year.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	196. Chapter 196 Contemplating The Snow

Title: Contemplating The Snow

Title: Contemplating The Snow

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 65. Baby Series 2 #196. Takes place at approximately the same time as Cause And Effect.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Contemplating The Snow

Beyond the window the landscape shone blue in the moonlight, picture perfect, the parklands of the rear gardens a field of unbroken fresh snow. Like something he would expect to see in a painting, perhaps an old masterpiece.

Maxwell claimed there was a painting of interest to him somewhere in this museum they called home. The house was full of artefacts recovered from the old palace, the ruins of which lay softened by snow, half buried beneath heavy snowfall.

/What must the fairytale have been like to live? What must Milliardo recall every time he sees the ruin?/

Colonial Genetic Reproduction Corporation.

Dare he hope?

In the back rooms of the huge mansion the Alliance appointed Governor had constructed lay a painting.

/I need to see that painting, confirm who it is of and that she bore a son who became King. If Milliardo is a direct descendent … He may claim he does not plan, merely react, but Maxwell is a scheming bastard who plans with meticulous detail. I have underestimated him too often./

What was he doing, standing here contemplating the snow and the possibilities of grasping at what he was certain had been a fading dream.

/I should not be wasting time. If she was a Princess of the clan, perhaps there is the possibility of something not dissimilar to my desire. Gene splicing would permit a child to be born, blooded of Sanc and Clan. It would need more than one attempt to produce a viable embryo./

He was considering it? Maxwell was dangling a very juicy and sweet carrot in front of a starving donkey. He would need to plan, take each step with exacting precision to bring about the desired effect. Maxwell had his method for gaining what he wanted but Wu Fei was not so haphazard in nature. He needed to plan how best to achieve the desired result.

"Hey, Chang."

He turned. Duo was standing in the doorway, grinning like a loon.

"Don't forget to include me in those plans I can hear grinding away in your head. I'm not about to take a back seat anymore."

No, he did not deserve a back seat and unfortunately Wu Fei could not see how Duo could come from this with his fondest desire intact. Sanc was as tied by tradition as his own clan. It was true homosexual relationships were accepted here, marriage was even permitted by their law. It was one thing for the common man to express their love and publicly display it, another thing entirely for their King to be seen in such a display.

The idea the people might accept Milliardo wedding a male seemed unlikely. The idea they would meekly accept their King in a three-way male relationship was simply ludicrous.

/I am tired already of propriety and diplomacy and it will become my way of life./

He turned his back to the window and held out his hand, beckoning.

"Duo."

It was nice to hug.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	197. Chapter 197 Waiting

Title: Waiting

Title: Waiting

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Heero

Notes: Challenge 65. Baby Series 2 #197. Takes place at approximately the same time as Contemplating The Snow.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Waiting

It had been a long time since they had left the palace and she had waited, patiently initially and now in growing worry bordering on panic. It had been over an hour, and she had expected at least her mother to return. It worried her, what lay between them, but she had known it must come to a head and neither would say anything while in her presence.

"Relena? What are you doing?"

With a tiny sigh she turned, presenting her back to the pristine snow. He was still dressed, though much more casually. The tie was gone, the dress shoes replaced by more comfortable trainers and his shirt was unbuttoned to mid chest, his hair delightfully as uncontrollable as ever.

She had come to this sitting room because it overlooked the rear grounds and she had, from her bedroom, noted her brother crossing the garden. Concern he might have experienced a flashback was dismissed at the accompanying shadows, his bodyguards. He was watched. Initially intending to fetch herself a midnight snack she had hesitated as her mother had slipped out of her suite of rooms and Relena had followed her, stopping at the rear door. It had been obvious there would be a confrontation.

They would finally meet, in private, to air the conflict they tried so hard to hide from her.

"Waiting."

"You saw your mother leave?" At her nod Heero moved to join her. "They are in the largest barn."

She did not ask how he knew, he always knew what was happening. She considered running out to find them, perhaps to save someone from a bloody death, but no. Milliardo was a gentleman and would not hurt her mother.

"I have been standing here contemplating what it is that lies between them."

"The past."

Relena shivered delicately, not from cold. "Something happened when Sanc fell, didn't it?"

"I believe so."

"Do you know what?"

"I have an idea, but I have not asked and he has not told me."

There had been passing comments suggestive of what might have transpired many years ago. He had thought long and hard about the tension so visible between the two, which both tried to hide from Relena. He was not about to tell her the upshot of his contemplations led him to surmise the child had been left to die by the adult.

"You will not tell me?"

"It is not my story to tell."

The barn was not visible from her position and she fought the temptation to find another window from which she might oversee it.

"Heero."

"Yes?"

"Hold me?"

His arms were strong and blessedly warm. "Always. There. Look."

Her eyes followed his finger, and her heart thudded in her chest. Coming into view from the direction of the stables and barns were two heavily coated figures, trailed by moving shadows. There could be no mistaking the moon pale hair of her brother, long silken strands stirring in a rising breeze.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	198. Chapter 198 A Binding Link

Title: A Binding Link

Title: A Binding Link

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Mrs. Darlian

Notes: Challenge 65. Baby Series 2 #198. Takes place a few minutes before Waiting.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Binding Link

"Will there be a Queen of Sanc?"

She surprised him and herself. She had had no intention of asking such a question, knowing he made no secret of his wish to remain single. He had married and from all accounts it had been a love match. A strong woman. A soldier.

Even she could see most of the women at the gathering were far from suited to him. Those who had selected them needed to look more into his history and seriously contemplate what it took to attract his attention.

"Don't pander to them."

That too was a surprise. Before she had entered this barn she had been certain they must be enemies. The weight of the past had lain between them, a gulf she was certain they could never cross and there was Relena. Neither wished to hurt her, daughter and sister, a binding link between them.

He had given her much to think on and she would need time to contemplate all he had said. Not a few hours or even a few days. He had had years of thinking to reach the place he had spoken from. She found she could not hate him as she had been sure she must. He had given her too much, unasked.

Absolution.

He was beautiful, there was no denying that. So much better looking than Stephan, and that mane of hair… the envy of every female. Beautiful, but nothing was feminine about him, nothing suggested he was homosexual. She knew he was, in fact, bisexual. His sexuality was his concern, or would have been had he been anyone other than King. Stephan had never bemoaned the lack of privacy so public a position had demanded. She knew it had been a source of tension between him and his younger Queen and such fire she had possessed. Fire reflected in this son of two very strong-willed and caring people.

What would he have been like had events taken a different turn? What would he have become if he had grown in a different world, one where Sanc had not fallen in bloody ruin? She suspected he would have been a force to be reckoned with. There was nothing soft about him, strength radiated from him, a stoic stubborn pride to do the right thing.

It was ingrained into the Peacecrafts to serve, blood and bone.

"This is a constitutional monarchy. Parliament runs Sanc."

"You have a real chance to grasp a level of power no King has claimed for over four hundred years and you are halfway there. They would expect a tame King to parade before the masses."

"One has endeavoured to clean out the crumbs from one's cupboards, Lady Alice, before the debris putrefies and pollutes the whole."

She smiled. He smiled back and after a moment offered his arm.

"Shall we retire for the night?"

"You don't sleep much, do you?"

"No, but I think tonight, I will."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	199. Chapter 199 A Promise

Title: A Promise

Title: A Promise

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 65. Baby Series 2 #199. Takes place immediately after Waiting and a few minutes after A Binding Link.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Promise

She walked with her arm resting on his in an old, genteel and courtly fashion and Relena trembled. They walked close, his head bent low and Relena surmised they were engaged in quiet conversation. Her mother's head inclined and she could see the woman was laughing.

It had been a long time since she had seen her mother laugh.

"What do you think happened?"

Heero took note of the shadows moving around the pair and decided he would need to speak with them or Pagan. If his assumptions were correct on the origin of the tension, then he needed to know what had been said to breach the gap.

"Heero?"

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I think they have made peace." She whispered, looking back to the scene with hope swelling. "I think it will be alright between them."

He considered for a moment before offering a toneless 'hnn', which might have been agreement or not, even he was uncertain. He wanted to know what had happened as she had been considered a threat by him, given Milliardo's reaction to the news of her arrival and his careful manoeuvring around her. How could one conversation have changed that?

No, he would continue to watch and hope Relena assumed his caution a natural wariness of a mother-in-law. Their meetings had been stilted and cautious, careful posturing as they sized each other up. He knew what he was, what his past was and how unfitted for Relena he was, but he loved her. It was odd how it happened, how she drew him and while it annoyed the heck out of him he could not deny the attraction.

Follow your emotions, he had told Trowa. He, the closest thing to a living, breathing robot J had created, had advised someone to follow their emotions.

Tilting her head up gently with one finger under her chin, he touched his lips lightly to hers and felt her smile.

"Took you long enough."

"I thought you might forget about your brother and mother, now you can see neither is maimed."

"Mmm. Shut up and we can contemplate nice things."

"Such as?" he whispered.

"A future together."

Heero held her a little tighter, afraid of his thoughts of late. He had seriously considered how they would live together, how they would coexist given her duties. There was no place for soldiers in her world of glittering halls and power. He was afraid of losing her, bound as he was to Sanc, but he could not imagine himself away from his present role.

His job gave him a strong sense of purpose and he knew Hunter made a difference. He liked to feel useful.

"I love you."

Her arms tightened around him for a moment and her head pressed to his shoulder, her breath warm against his throat, her lips fluttered briefly over his skin.

"I love you, Heero. I'll not allow anything to change that."

He read that as a promise.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	200. Chapter 200 A Mission

Title: A Mission

Title: A Mission

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Heero

Notes: Challenge 66. Baby Series 2 #200. Takes place after A Promise.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Mission

It seemed half the population of the palace was active this night. Pagan sighed. At least the King had returned unscathed and had not experienced a flashback. For Milliardo it was approaching the most dangerous time of the year and Pagan could not forget it.

/I must increase the night patrols. If he slips by his bodyguard, and he is more than capable of it, then I dare not lose him on the grounds. Christmas night will be the worst./

The night of the Christmas celebration would be the most dangerous time, when he must watch the King like a hawk and be prepared for anything to happen. He had his own nightmares every Christmas as, no doubt, did each and every survivor of the massacre, be it at the palace or city.

/It would be best if he spent the night with company. I doubt he will dare to sleep and short of sedating him, which would lower his defences against the nightmares, I believe there will be little chance of him settling down./

This year it would be particularly bad. Pagan's first Christmas upon his return to Sanc had been bad, though each successive year had become easier. For Milliardo it would be his first Christmas in Sanc since the massacre and given he already had experienced one flashback, it was inevitable more would follow. One particular scheduled event worried him.

The more he thought about it the more set against the display he was. It was dangerous, even foolhardy to have this multimillion credit fireworks display, but his protests had fallen on deaf ears. Parliament were insistent on celebrating their wonderful year in which they regained a monarchy.

He had hoped the weather would close in but the forecast was for a fine evening, no return of the blizzard conditions which had set Milliardo off last time. It would not be a blizzard to trigger memories but the repeated explosive detonation of fireworks simulating a past night of terror for a six-year-old child. He did not know if the man that child had become would survive two hours of explosions.

/It will be wonderful if the King loses control in full sight of the court, visiting dignitaries and on national television./

He had to do something, not as Pagan the butler, not even as Hunter, but as the man's friend. It was fortunate Milliardo had friends who were not shy in protecting him without his consent.

The door opened quietly behind him and he did not turn. The tread of his visitor was quiet, almost silent on the bare floor and the steps stopped a little behind him.

"I have a mission for you requiring the utmost discretion. You are aware of the fireworks display scheduled for the Christmas festivities." It was not a question. "It would be best for the King if it did not take place."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Mission accepted."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	201. Chapter 201 With Due Restraint

Title: With Due Restraint

Title: With Due Restraint

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena, Heero + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 66. Baby Series 2 #201. Takes place at the same time as A Mission.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

With Due Restraint

The summons to attend Pagan dragged him away when he had been thoroughly enjoying himself. Relena was warm and smelled divine in his arms and she had tasted like sweet wine. He had been tempted to ignore the page but he was too aware of his duty and Relena had heard the beeper. She had smiled and they'd kissed, each savouring the other's taste and he had left her.

Pagan had sent his location in the page, three simple numbers designating a room, the code known only to he and Hunter. He had long suspected the old man of being Hunter and confirmation had come as no surprise. He had a great deal of respect for the old man so determined to protect the Peacecrafts. Bitter failure in the past by the then Hunter had culminated in massacre and Pagan, now Hunter, was determined there would be no failures. He had protected Relena from infancy and celebrated the restoration of the monarchy his family had served for generations.

For his part Heero had never been so content. He was secretly Hunter in training and publicly courting Relena. Many thought he had no chance, that Relena would wed for politics and power and should she be fortunate enough to find love, well and good. She might indeed wed for politics, but he was young enough to be hopeful.

He closed the door quietly, his joggers giving him an almost soundless tread on the floorboards. Pagan would know he was there, the old man's instincts were almost frightening and more than once Heero had been humbled by his skills. Skilled as he was there was still a great deal he had to learn from the old man.

"I have a mission for you requiring the utmost discretion. You are aware of the fireworks display scheduled for the Christmas festivities."

He desired to avoid the celebration. Such displays in the past had awoken unwanted memories. The colour and beauty which delighted spectators served only to remind him of battle and death. The cacophony of the blasts sent him back to days he would sooner forget, but one conversation with Pagan and he had realized there could be no more avoiding such displays. The needs of the Family came first.

He had worried at his reaction to the fireworks, but after hearing Pagan's concerns his fears had paled into insignificance. He was in total agreement with his ranking superior, the fireworks were a bad idea given the King was barely holding together after his last flashback. The first instance had been induced by a blizzard, what might they expect when the night rang with explosions?

"It would be best for the King if it did not take place."

A knot dissolved in Heero's gut. He was given permission to stop the event. With due restraint, of course. This was not wartime but this mission was one he would fulfil with great pleasure.

"Mission accepted."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	202. Chapter 202 Mission Accepted

Title: Mission Accepted

Title: Mission Accepted

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 66. Baby Series 2 #202. Takes place a few minutes after With Due Restraint.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Mission Accepted

He had not known what to expect when the security guards informed him Chang Wu Fei and Duo Maxwell were to be found in the sitting room. He had expected to find them in the smaller kitchen, nursing their cups of tea and coffee and avoiding, yet again, their beds. His own sleepless nights had lessened when he had admitted to himself his feelings for Relena. His friends; and he was no longer afraid to call them that, needed to move on with their lives, as he was attempting to do.

He knew Chang desired Milliardo, and he knew Duo desired Wu Fei, but was also beginning to look at Milliardo with something other than casual interest. He was uncertain how the triangle would be resolved, particularly as Milliardo seemed intent on ignoring the interest in him.

He suspected Duo would not permit the King to ignore the situation indefinitely.

Something he did not recognize in the guard's tone of voice cautioned him to expect change, but he had not expected to find Chang and Maxwell in a clinch.

He rocked on his heels, stunned. When had the game of pursuit ended? When had Chang made the decision to take what Duo was offering and did this mean he acknowledged there was no hope for him with Milliardo? As he watched Duo soundly kissed the man and Chang was obviously a willing party.

/It would appear the triangle has been resolved./

He felt disappointed. He did not understand his own reaction, but he had other matters to attend this night. Milliardo might have unknowingly missed out on a lover, but he would not be forced to endure the fireworks display. Not if Heero had anything to say about it… and he did.

"I have a mission. I need your help."

They broke apart, flushed, whether with passion or embarrassment he did not know, nor did he care. He had their attention and everything else, including his questions, could wait.

"What ya need?" Duo flicked his braid over his shoulder, fingers curling around Chang's hand.

"I need to stop the fireworks display on Christmas night."

Chang scowled, meeting Maxwell's gaze for an instant. "Good. Milliardo is not up to sitting through two hours of explosions."

"Yeah. Stupid idea. What do you have in mind, Heero?"

"We need to hack the computer program controlling the fireworks display and sabotage the detonation sequence. We can not afford to have the actual fireworks initiate. Duo, I need you to insert additional holographic display to make up for the absence of the fireworks."

"Check." Duo smirked.

"Chang, use your knowledge of classical music to devise additional music to fit the revised display."

"How long do we have?" Wu Fei queried.

"Hours. Provided we keep to the basic outline of the existing program it should be doable. I will devise a code to activate the revised program when the original is activated on Christmas night."

"Mission accepted." Maxwell grinned.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	203. Chapter 203 I Will Not

Title: I Will Not

Title: I Will Not

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 66. Baby Series 2 #203. Takes place at approximately the same time as Mission Accepted.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

I Will Not

He had been called to duty, though they all should have been in bed by this hour of the night… or rather, morning. Her mother and brother had returned and no doubt her mother was now retiring to bed, if not already asleep.

/It looked like they had made peace. I suppose later this morning I will know./

It was progress if her family were on speaking terms and not avoiding conversations for fear of saying something to upset her. She wanted her mother and brother to be on good terms, though Milliardo would never look at her mother as his mother. He had memories of the woman who had given birth to them both.

/He does not say much about his childhood after Sanc fell. He goes to great pains to avoid the subject, but one day I'll weasel the information out of him. A little bit at a time is fine, so long as I eventually get the whole story./

It was a mission she had decided she would pursue soon after he had returned to Sanc and circumstances had conspired to force him into the acceptance of a crown.

"I'm sorry, Brother, but the truth is you are far more suited to rule than I. You have seen the worst and the best, the good and the bad in every man. You have survived your own demons. Who better to restore the haven for peace Sanc once was? I'm just a naïve little rich girl who has never known what it is to bleed, never seen the utter horror man can inflict upon his fellow man. You knew exactly what you were doing and I stumbled along, being used and somehow survived to be proclaimed a heroine."

Idiocy, but she was stuck with the adulation, doomed never to live life as an ordinary person. Neither of them could and for that reason they needed each other. They could not live as ordinary citizens, but that did not mean they could not garner some happiness from the goldfish bowl that was their existence.

"I will not be as my fathers were. I will not do as they did. I will work for the good of the people, but I will not work to the exclusion of my family. I have as much right to be happy as any child standing on the corner of a street in any city in the world. I have responsibilities to that child, but I have responsibilities to my family too. My family needs me."

She had intended to talk with her mother concerning her father's long absences in his position as Vice-Foreign Minister. She would have those discussions and speak with her brother as well. A balance must be struck between a family life and a political life. She wanted a husband, children and she wanted to serve their people. It was up to her to find the position to balance both and claim it.

"Mission accepted." She whispered.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	204. Chapter 204 Silent Hallways

Title: Silent Hallways

Title: Silent Hallways

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo

Notes: Challenge 67. Baby Series 2 #204. Takes place a few minutes after Mission Accepted.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Silent Hallways

Chang had taken himself off to the library in order to select music for the revised light show. Heero motioned for Duo to follow him and they slipped through the palace, aware that security would note their presence and not interfere with them. Heero would remove any incriminating physical evidence at the conclusion of the mission.

It was reminiscent of missions from the war, the silent hallways and darkness through which they moved. Heero had no qualms about including Duo and Wu Fei. Alone, he would take too long to modify the program. He was not planning for the designers of the show to discover the manipulation of the performance until it was too late.

"You and Chang have come to a resolution."

Duo grunted softly, back pressed to the wall as they paused. Heero peered around the corner, checked the way was clear and then they were off again. Twin shadows moving amidst shadows.

"Yep."

"So I can expect not to find one of you dead at the other's hands."

Duo snickered and wiggled a hand in a balancing motion. "Depends on the mood of the day and if he backslides."

"You have convinced him of your intentions toward him."

Heero was fishing and Duo was thankful for the darkness hiding his smirk. He could not fault Heero for being concerned, he was friends with both of them after all. Heero knew he wanted a relationship with Chang but did he have any real idea of how Zechs would feature in his plans for the future?

/Slipping again. I do not plan, I take advantage of events around me, but I don't actually plan. I have to remember that. If I plan we are all doomed and I want this to be a happy ending./

The happiest ending would be a fairytale, Milliardo in a loving and open relationship with he and Chang, accepting their advances and knee deep in kids. It was a pity the happiest endings had to be tempered with a healthy dose of reality.

"Duo…"

"Working on it. Making progress. A long way to go yet."

Heero frowned, glancing at his friend and wishing he would be a little less cryptic in his responses. The God in the fairytale he had told to Relena was not as forthcoming with information as he had hoped. He expected Chang, the Dragon in the tale, to be even harder to pry information from.

"Will you tell me what is going on, or do I have to beat it out of you with a stick?"

Duo stopped in his tracks and stared. "Well damn, that was straightforward."

Heero's patented death glare pinned him to the spot and Duo sighed.

"Can't a guy keep anything to himself?"

"I will not be distracted."

"Hey, I don't ask you how it's going with the Princess, do I?"

"Irrelevant."

"Like hell it is. So how's it going? Got to first base yet?"

"First base?"

Duo smirked. Operation confuse Yuy was now underway.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	205. Chapter 205 Reaching First Base

Title: Reaching First Base

Title: Reaching First Base

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo

Notes: Challenge 67. Baby Series 2 #205. Takes place immediately following Silent Hallways.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Reaching First Base

"Yeah, first base. You know what I mean, right?"

Heero considered the swinging braid as Duo practically pranced down the hallway. They would be extremely unlucky to run into anyone in this section of the palace and they felt fairly confident in moving openly. The temperature was lowered in this wing after office hours and unless someone cared to work in heavy coats and gloves the temperature was not conducive to after hours work. It was also the beginning of the Christmas break and only a select few people would have a reason to be here for the next four days.

"I am uncertain of what you mean when you refer to first base."

Duo snickered quietly to himself. He still had the touch. It would not take much of an effort to turn Heero's attention and confuse him. He intended to work on Chang over the Christmas break and have him firmly in hand by the New Year. He wanted no one, including well-meaning friends to interfere.

Wu Fei had to understand that as The Chang he would no more seek out his clan personally than he would expect Milliardo to clean the toilets of the palace. He winced at the comparison and remembered he was supposed to be keeping Heero talking so he did not remember his prying.

"First base. Baseball, is a ball game, big in the American Confederacy of States. Goes way, way back to pre-colony days."

Heero ground his teeth together. "I know what baseball is! What does it have to do with this?"

"This what?"

"What does it have to do with me?"

"Baseball has nothing to do with you that I know of." Duo flashed a megawatt grin and dashed around the corner.

"Maxwell, you idiot, what do you think you are doing?" Heero ran a hand through his messy hair and glared at the shadows Duo had disappeared into. "What has baseball to do with Relena?"

"Why would baseball have anything to do with Her Pinkness?"

"Don't call her that!"

"Hey, no offence intended. I like the girl and I know you are madly in love with her. Hey yeah, that's what we were talking about, getting to first base with her. Well?"

Heero paused and looked at the grinning idiot leaning against a door frame. "Well? What?"

"Yeah. Well? Did you make it to first base yet?"

"What first base?"

"First base with Relena of course. Mind you I totally understand she has a chaperone with her most of the time, but surely you have managed to slip her a time or two? No? Yes? Oh come on, you are Heero Yuy, a chaperone would not stand a chance against you once you set your mind to hitting the milestone."

Heero was getting a glazed look about his eyes, and Duo chortled in amusement. He would have to make it up to Heero but it was good to know he had not lost his touch.

"Milestone?"

"Yeah, the milestone. Reaching first base."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	206. Chapter 206 Confuse And Bewilder

Title: Confuse And Bewilder

Title: Confuse And Bewilder

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo

Notes: Challenge 67. Baby Series 2 #206. Takes place immediately after Reaching First Base.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Confuse And Bewilder

"What's that grinding noise?"

Heero made an effort to separate his teeth and relax his jaw. His fingers twitched to reach for that pale neck. It would only take a second to snap his neck. He would be doing the world a favour.

It made no difference to him if Maxwell survived the night. Surely no one would miss the grinning idiot who delighted in confusing the heck out of him. How did they get onto baseball? He had been asking about … ah yes. Maxwell's intentions, he needed to know whether or not to seek a partner for the king elsewhere. If Chang had been won over to Maxwell's quirky charm there was no reason Milliardo should lead a solitary life. Yes, he had needed to determine how the King stood in the relationship.

"Yo? You in there, Yuy?"

Heero smirked and glared at the grinning loon he needed to accomplish his mission. Duo had made it his business to confuse many people over the years and Heero had been a victim more than once.

"I am wise to you. It will not work."

"What won't work?" Duo walked backward, silently counting the paces to the next flight of stairs. He was not inclined to take the express route down and would need to effect a smart about face in ten steps.

"You are attempting to confuse and bewilder me. It will not work."

"Confuse and bewilder you? Hey, man, I think I'm the one confused and bewildered. Why would I want to? For that matter, why the heck are you trying to confuse me?"

"I am not attempting to confuse you."

"Well where did the subject come from? I was only asking if you had made it to first base with the princess. Natural boyish curiosity. I can always turn my charm on her and I'm sure she would tell me. I'm irresistible, after all." Duo wiggled his eyebrows.

Heero glared. "Leave Relena out of this."

"Out of what?"

"This."

"This what?"

"Shut up, Maxwell!"

"Well hey, man, make up your mind what it is you want from me."

"There is nothing to tell."

"About what?"

"I… I… Nothing to tell about… first base."

"Aw, man, you mean you haven't even touched on first base? What the heck have you been doing all this time if you have not managed to share a smooch or three with the Princess? Gah, Heero, you don't have forever, you know. If you don't make a move soon some power-hungry fortune hunter will slip in ahead of you and claim first kiss. Always an advantage."

Heero blinked. Duo arched an eyebrow as his partner in this foray stopped dead in his tracks and seemed to stare off into space.

"Heero? Something wrong?"

"Kiss her? This 'first base' you keep talking about is kissing her?"

"Well yeah, what did you think I was talking about?"

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	207. Chapter 207 Undisputed King

Title: Undisputed King

Title: Undisputed King

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo

Notes: Challenge 67. Baby Series 2 #207. Takes place immediately after Confuse And Bewilder.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Undisputed King

"First base is to kiss the girl. Second base is to REALLY kiss the girl."

"I… Kissing Relena… is first base? What progression is made if I wanted to reach second base?" Heero blinked, blue eyes widening. "That is not what I meant!"

Duo shrugged eloquently, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"There is kissing and then there is KISSING! You have to know the varying degrees of a kiss to get it right. Putting your lips together is nothing, that's kissing. Any git can kiss. What you need to get successfully past first base, the initial lip lock, is to put passion in the kiss. Second base kissing, that's when things get all hot and steamy and you have to mind hands or things can get… well… out of hand. No jumping third base to get to home base allowed. Got to do things properly when you court a Princess."

Heero glared. "I hate you."

Duo paused at the head of the staircase and eyed Heero quizzically. "What did I do?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

Heero slipped past Duo, intent on reaching his destination with some vestige of sanity remaining to him. How did Maxwell do it? Why were they talking about baseball and kissing when they should have been discussing Maxwell's intentions. If he kept ahead maybe he could keep his attention focused.

"What exactly are your intentions? You knew he was interested in Milliardo and you seem to be making progress with Chang. You certainly seem to have made it to first base with him."

Duo smirked, yes, Yuy was certainly not talking to him.

"Yep, kisses like a dream. Surprised me, actually, how good he can kiss. I think we might have come close to second base there for a bit."

Heero almost missed the step. "I do not particularly need to know how Chang kisses."

"Hey, we all need to know how good we kiss. Practise makes perfect, you know. I thought Chang would peck and run, but nope, he surprised me and it takes a bit to surprise Duo Maxwell. I'm hoping when I succeed in getting sexy Zechsy in a clinch he kisses just as well as the Wu-man."

Heero stumbled down three steps before coming to a stop. "When you get Milliardo in a clinch?!"

"Hey, watch where you are going or you'll finish up at the bottom of the stairs on your arse."

"You are… intending to… with Miliardo? Is Chang not enough?"

"Enough what?"

Heero sucked in a deep breath and steadied himself. "You are not going to do it to me again, Maxwell. Shut up."

"What? What did I do?"

Heero growled, descended the last few steps and headed up the hallway.

"Yo, Heero. Cat got your tongue?"

"I am concentrating on the mission."

"Who isn't?"

"Shut up. I am not about to be subjected to your running off at the mouth again."

Duo chortled happily. /Still the undisputed King of Gab./

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	208. Chapter 208 Socially Acceptable

Title: Socially Acceptable

Title: Socially Acceptable

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo

Notes: Challenge 68. Baby Series 2 #208. Takes place approximately thirty minutes after Undisputed King.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Socially Acceptable

"It's a bitch, you know?"

"Excuse me?" Heero looked up, eyebrow raised as he turned his head to Duo seated at a second terminal.

"Having to sublimate for the sake of propriety."

Heero blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Sublimation. Noun. When related to psychology it means modifying the natural expression of an impulse or instinct… especially a sexual one… to one that is socially acceptable. It's a bitch because all I really want to do is throw Chang on his back and have my wicked way with him."

Heero knew he was blushing. Arched eyebrows slowly drew down into a frown and his eyes narrowed. He was tired of Duo confusing him and he had no doubt it was deliberate. For the last thirty minutes they had worked in near silence as they prepared the programs to allow for their modifications. Sanc would have a light show but there would be no explosions of fireworks to stir up nightmares of the past.

"Of course I would prefer to toss sexy onto the biggest bed I can find, add that tasty titbit Chang and lock the door for a month. By then I should have them delicious puddles of obedient sexy goo. Propriety sucks. I'm sure you must feel the same, given you are courting a royal."

Was Duo serious? Some days it was hard to tell, but he had not once lifted his attention from the keyboard and monitor and his fingers were positively flying over the keys. It seemed while his attention was riveted on what he was doing his mouth was quite capable of running on automatic.

"Chang being the Chang of Chang is enough of a pain to make me want to pull my hair out by the roots. He's going about that all wrong, but if I approach Zechs before he makes any more mistakes I'm sure we can set his feet on the right path. He needs a position of strength, not to go as a supplicant, regardless of whether he actually wants to be The Chang or not. Hey Heero, why did I have to have the hots for two guys who have hereditary position? All the formality sucks big time. It's just not made for quiet little interludes in dark corners or romantic candlelit dinners for two. Three in my case."

Had he not had Relena's complete cooperation he would not have enjoyed a number of encounters in circumstances free of chaperone and witnesses. Courting members of old aristocracy, specifically members of a Royal House, demanded a certain measure of control. He had been tempted, as had Relena, to step over that very well defined line and so he kept rigid control of himself when he was alone with her.

Duo was not only pursuing Wu Fei but was interested in the King. He suspected Duo had bitten off a good deal more than he could chew.

"Sublimation." Heero murmured.

"Yeah. Sucks."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	209. Chapter 209 Duo's Will

Title: Duo's Will

Title: Duo's Will

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 68. Baby Series 2 #209. Takes place approximately at the same time as Socially Acceptable.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Duo's Will

It was good Heero had arrived and given them a mission. He needed to think about something other than the requirements of propriety.

Maxwell could kiss.

He would have liked to approach Milliardo and discover if he knew how to kiss. Stupid thought, he blushed. The man had had a lover, though he knew Milliardo and Kushrenada had not long enjoyed each other in the physical sense. He assumed it was one of the reasons Milliardo was wary of physical contact.

Noin had had no qualms about getting her hands on the body he had been admiring from across the swimming pool for months now. She alone had had the time and opportunity to savour every inch of him. While in Oz no doubt she, like Kushrenada and Milliardo, had been required to practise sublimation; suppressing sexual behaviour and turning their energies to serve the organizations ideal.

The time he could be Zechs, free of the constraints and proprieties of protocol and was able to be a husband and lover had been all too brief. He was now Milliardo and King, bound by convention, forced to remember the eyes watching which might not be seen, the ears listening for every whispered word. The scandal sheets loosely termed newspapers and magazines would be only too eager to reveal to the world anything that might be construed to be an intimate encounter.

The touch of a hand to his arm might be portrayed as a lover's caress; a whispered comment from an aide might be lovers whispering sweet nothings. Anything, no matter how innocent, might be taken for consumption of the masses, touted as sexual and scandalous.

Royalty did not lend itself to easy love affairs.

Duo was not about to let him forget he had tasted what would become forbidden wine when he became The Chang. Duo was not about to let him turn from the idea of courting Milliardo and intended to be an active part in that courtship.

How many times had he wanted to turn a light touch on Milliardo's shoulder into a caress down that waterfall of moonlight he called hair? How many times had he fought the urge to press the king back into deeper shadow and draw his head down to savour the taste of him?

All very natural things a prospective lover would desire and all forbidden for the sake of propriety. Even had one of them been female in this courtship, it simply was not done.

His hands had constricted around the disks and he forced his fingers to relax. It was no use dwelling on the forbidden. Provided they were discreet they would make progress. Duo simply would not permit him to give up on either courtship. He had enjoyed the way Maxwell tasted and felt pressed hard to him. He felt the need to get closer to Milliardo.

Would they be able to make a threesome work or was it doomed, despite Duo's will?

"As Duo would say, this sucks."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	210. Chapter 210 Civilizing Heero

Title: Civilizing Heero

Title: Civilizing Heero

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo

Notes: Challenge 68. Baby Series 2 #210. Takes place immediately after Socially Acceptable.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Civilizing Heero

"So, did you get to first base?"

Heero almost groaned. He was incorrigible! Just when he thought Duo was serious he came out with something outrageous. He had had enough of bases and baseball to last him a lifetime. He had more important things to think about.

Duo turned from the keyboard, letting his hands fall limp into his lap. "I have to wait to see what selections Chang comes up with before I get creative. The music has to match the action."

"What has music and laser light shows to do with mythological first bases?"

"I'm serious. You and I are in the same boat here, you know? You are courting the Princess and I'm trying to get to first base with her brother and I have, at long last, got my toe on first base with Chang. I thought it was something common we could discuss."

Heero considered Duo before returning his attention to his keyboard. "Yes."

Duo blinked. "Yes?"

"Yes, I have reached first base."

Heero was blushing, Duo noted and refrained from commenting in the interests of self-preservation. There were some things one did not make light of in the presence of the Perfect Soldier. Heero had instances of relapse if he felt threatened in any way. To know Heero, under his own initiative, had progressed to the stage he had kissed the Princess was a landmark event, but Heero would frown on comments.

"Well, good for you. I've got Chang to see the light. I don't believe he will backslide, but he can be a touchy bastard. Once this Chang of Chang bit is set in motion touchy feely moments will have to be reserved for private. I was hoping to get us together with Zechs after the New Year. Maybe sneak up on the big guy over the Christmas season. I even have a handy dandy sprig of mistletoe on call at all times."

"Mistletoe?" Heero turned from the computer.

"Yeah. You know about mistletoe, right?"

"Of course I know about mistletoe. Did you swipe it from the decorations somewhere? I want a piece but it seems to be hanging in obvious places and I don't want anyone to see me take some."

Blue-violet eyes widened, lips pursed and Duo held in the mile wide grin threatening to break free. Heero Yuy, the former Perfect Soldier and human automaton was hunting mistletoe? And did not want anyone to see him acquire some?

"If you like I can get you some? I'll just head off and get it while I wait for Chang to show up."

Heero turned back to his computer. "I would appreciate that, Duo."

"Not a problem. Be back in five."

Duo snickered quietly to himself once safely out of the office. He would not dare have so much as smirked in Heero's presence, but he was delighted. This romantic side to Heero was a pleasant surprise.

"Pretty Princess is civilizing Heero. Who'd have thought it?"

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	211. Chapter 211 A Pillar Of Strength

Title: A Pillar Of Strength

Title: A Pillar Of Strength

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Relena

Notes: Challenge 68. Baby Series 2 #211. Takes place a few minutes after Silent Hallways.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

A Pillar Of Strength

"Miss Relena?"

"Hello, Pagan. I guess I should be in bed now, right?"

Pagan bowed. "It seems the palace is filled with insomniacs."

Relena closed her eyes and sighed. "I just don't feel particularly like settling down. Which is odd since I was more than ready for bed when I left the party."

"Such affairs can be tiring." The old man smiled; a peculiar lift of his heavy moustache. "I trust you noted Mrs. Darlian and your brother were out and about?"

Relena tucked herself in at the old man's side and wrapped her arms about his left arm. "Isn't it wonderful? I think there will be no problem there now."

"There appeared to be a resolution."

"I should be in bed and so should you. It is very late… or very early in the morning, however you care to look at it. I think even Brother has decided to go to bed."

"His Majesty has retired for the evening. Excuse me for making the observation, Miss Relena, but it has been noted certain of your suitors appear to be a little free with their hands upon your person."

"Heero has not at all been free with my person!"

The bushy moustache quivered. "I am well aware he has behaved in an exemplary manner in the public arena. I was referring to other members of the group. Would you mind if I took it upon myself to take this matter up with them? For the sake of propriety they need to be reminded to practise sublimation. Pawing the Princess is frowned upon."

"The pawed upon Princess would be delighted if you would remind her suitors of the tenants of propriety. Perhaps you might drop a hint or two as to the fate of those who touch the untouchable?"

"Boiling oil, Miss? Or perhaps the removal of fingers which wander upon forbidden territory?"

Relena giggled. "I'm sure you can find some suitably horrifying punishment from the Dark Ages to keep ardent suitors in line."

"I shall peruse the archives in search of something painful and quite humiliating."

"I don't know what I would do without you, Pagan. You have always been there for me."

"It has been my pleasure to watch you grow into a beautiful and intelligent young woman."

Relena sighed. "I'm sure there were times you despaired of that last, Pagan. There have been times I have been anything but intelligent."

"My dear, we all have our moments. Nobody is perfect and we need time to grow into ourselves."

"You have been a pillar of strength I could lean on since I was a child."

"And you, my dear, were my hope the wrongs of the past could be righted. You have not disappointed this old man. I despaired the Peacecraft line would be lost, now there are three. You are intelligent, wise to the ways of the world, you know your place and what is expected of you."

"I'm not so certain."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	212. Chapter 212 Pedrsonal Paranoia

Title: Personal Paranoia

Title: Personal Paranoia

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Heero

Notes: Challenge 69. Baby Series 2 #212. Takes place a few minutes after Socially Acceptable.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Personal Paranoia

Wu Fei closed the door quietly behind him, fully expecting to find a gun, if not two, in his face. He considered himself to be paranoid when it came to his personal security, and his fellow Gundam pilots were equally as paranoid.

He was surprised to find Duo absent from the office, having expected him to be working on the programming. Heero was glaring at him from over a computer monitor and the glare faded to a more guarded expression as he relaxed. Wu Fei was frankly surprised not to find a gun pointed at him.

"I have a number of selections which should compliment the musical score chosen for the display. It will not take long to determine which best compliments the existing score."

"Fine."

Wu Fei noted the arctic chill in blue eyes and the concentration Heero was directing at the computer, his fingers literally flying over the keys. "What is the problem?"

Yuy scowled and grunted, his fingers moving with lightning speed, hitting keys precisely and finally shifted back, hands falling to his lap. Wu Fei noted the long-fingered hands were clenched into fists.

"Four hours ago someone hacked into this system and downloaded details of the fireworks display."

All thought of substituting holographic and laser light displays for fireworks vanished from Chang's mind. He set his pile of CD's absently on a desk and moved around to join Heero at glaring at the monitor.

"We need to determine who and why. We will need to go through the program and note the times most suited to an attempt being made on Milliardo or Relena. An assassination would be best made during the noise of the fireworks show. At best there would be a few minutes of utter confusion to facilitate the perpetrator's escape."

"I have a trace on the hack running now. It will take a while. We can work on the program while we insert the substitutions, marking the more favourable features of the show to compliment a hit." Heero glowered at the numbers running endlessly across the screen. "I will need to alert security to this threat, but I want to see what we can uncover first."

Wu Fei nodded, fully agreeing. "Who would be bold enough to attempt an assassination?"

"It may not be aimed at Milliardo or Relena. There are enough high-level dignitaries from across the Earth Sphere attending the Christmas celebrations in Sanc this year that there are upwards of a dozen possible targets."

"For the moment I suggest we assume it is one of our Royals and take appropriate measures."

"Agreed."

Wu Fei looked toward the door and then down at Heero. "Where is Maxwell?"

Heero ducked his head quickly to the computer screen, hoping Chang did not notice his expression. He did not particularly fancy explaining why he wanted a sprig of Mistletoe. If Chang noticed anything he considered odd about him he would be sure to ask.

"Running an errand."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	213. Chapter 213 Sneaking Around

Title: Sneaking Around

Title: Sneaking Around

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 69. Baby Series 2 #213. Takes place at approximately the same time as Personal Paranoia.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Sneaking Around

/I know I'm a paranoid bastard at the best of times, but maybe I'm going overboard here?/

The itch that nagged him during the war was back, inciting him to paranoia and dousing his amusement at a romantic Heero. It was a pity paranoia took all the fun out of life, he had been enjoying teasing Yuy.

/Nah. Much as I like taking the Micky out of Yuy I know something is off about the footsteps I heard./

How was one supposed to enjoy life to the full if one constantly had to look over one's shoulder? Of course, paranoia was a psychological disorder characterized by delusions of persecution or grandeur. So what was it called if it was not simply delusions of persecution?

He sure as hell was not delusional about seeing the fleeting shadow, or hearing the soft tread of footfalls. This section of the palace was used as offices and the holiday season was in effect, no workers were present. Security guards had no cause to be sneaking around and he was certain someone was sneaking. There was something furtive about the soft steps and the shadow on the wall.

He tucked the newly acquired sprig of Mistletoe into a pocket and slipped off his shoes, opting for the silent tread of sock feet on the polished wooden floors.

"Hunter, are you still on line?"

He still wore the earpiece and transmitter required earlier in the evening. If Hunter himself was no longer available there would be someone monitoring the network.

"Mr. Maxwell."

"You might want to discreetly alert House Security. We have an intruder in the office wing and they don't seem sociable."

"Understood. Are you in a position to pursue?"

"Already on it. Could I trouble you to alert Yuy and Chang?"

"Affirmative. In the meantime I shall have the Princess escorted to safe quarters. Hunter out."

Duo arched an eyebrow in surprise. Relena was not already in bed? It would be of no concern to him, Relena would be escorted to her suite and the guards on her doubled. Milliardo likewise would be under increased guard until the intruder was run to ground.

"Well, whoever you are, you are now designated the Fox and this little black duck is designated the Hound. Lets get down to the business of hunting, shall we?"

Silent as a wraith Duo glided along the hallway, keeping to the darkest shadows, a slender shadow amidst shadows. He had no idea what was behind this intrusion but no one entered his territory with potentially murderous intentions.

/I don't care if you are an avid suitor come to sweep your girl off her feet, you don't sneak around here and expect to get away with it. You certainly don't expect to be let go with a slap across the knuckles once I catch you… and you will be caught./

Slipping his socks off he tucked shoes and socks into a nook and got down to business.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	214. Chapter 214 Restless Warrior

Title: Restless Warrior

Title: Restless Warrior

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 69. Baby Series 2 #214. Takes place just after Sneaking Around.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Restless Warrior

Blue eyes snapped open though he made no movement to betray his suddenly wakeful condition. Fine nostrils flared as a slow and carefully paced breath was taken. During the inhale he listened for any hint of what had awoken him, and during the exhale his eyes flashed around the visible area of his bedroom.

When neither sight nor sound revealed a threat he rolled, settling on his side and repeated the procedure. Inhale, listen and exhale, look from slitted eyes. Nothing.

He was a paranoid bastard but it had kept him alive and he was not about to relax while the hair at the nape of his neck was standing on end.

After a moment's deliberation he decided there was no intruder and slid from the bed, unmindful of his naked state. He stalked about the room, silent and ghostly pale in the darkness, alert. The suite, bedroom, dressing room and bathroom were quiet, and a glance at the clock revealed he had been in bed less than an hour.

Typical. The one night he managed to sleep his paranoia drove him out of bed.

Entering his dressing room he refrained from turning on the light. He was not about to alert anyone to his presence by giving away his position. He was quick and selective with the clothes he chose. Black shirt and trousers, drawn on quickly, the shirt only half buttoned up his broad chest. He ignored socks, opting to operate with bare feet, cold yes, but silent and he could be sure of his footing. He tucked a sheathed knife in the belt at the small of his back and snapped a second sheathed blade on his belt at his right side.

From a cabinet he withdrew a black hat and with deft movements drew his mane of hair into a ponytail, snapping a succession of bands about it at measured lengths. With a long contained cord of pale hair he deftly fed the tail into the hat and set it firmly on his head.

A silent circuit of the suite, including the bathroom, where he soundly and silently cursed the freezing marble floor tiles, assured him of his security. He paused beside his bed and considered the com link on the side table for a moment before he chose to take it, securing it quickly and activating the receive function. He adjusted the unit to sweep all wavelengths, wanting to know what was happening if trouble was afoot.

"… reports an intruder in the office wing. We have friendlies in that section, people, so mind your aim."

The office wing, he mused, eyes narrowing. Now what would anyone want in there? The offices were used for the paperwork required to run the daily needs of the palace, to plan official engagements and functions months in advance and by the palace liaisons with Parliament.

/Interesting./

Hunter would have his hide but for too long he had been Milliardo and Zechs Merquise was restless.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	215. Chapter 215 Hunter's Paranoia

Title: Hunter's Paranoia

Title: Hunter's Paranoia

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing:Heero + Chang

Notes: Challenge 69. Baby Series 2 #215. Takes place a few minutes after Sneaking Around.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta reader.

Hunter's Paranoia

"Yuy."

The voice in the earpiece had Heero's head snapping up, drawing Chang's attention. He held a hand up to forestall questions, activating his transmitter.

"Yuy."

"Mr. Maxwell has flushed an undesirable element in the office wing. Are you in a position where you might assist in the hunt?"

"Affirmative, Hunter."

"Do you have backup available to you?"

"Chang is available."

Wu Fei arched an eyebrow, rising from his seat where he had been searching the musical score for the pyrotechnics display. Heero nodded to him and Chang flicked his eyes to the door, half expecting trouble to appear.

"Acceptable. I want the intruder run to ground and held for questioning. I do not want him gaining access to the Family Wing, is that understood?"

"Understood."

"Progress with the mission?"

"Mission is in progress, with a delay given the new assignment. There is a problem that may pertain to the hunt."

"I am an exceedingly paranoid man and I see links where most people do not. Your inclination toward my habitual paranoia is one of the reasons you train as my successor. What is the problem?"

"Someone hacked into the pyrotechnics program and downloaded information relating to it. I am assuming it can be used to determine the most potentially threatening instances during the performance."

"Have you run a check on the New Year's display?"

"I have a scan running. I am also tracking the hacker of the Christmas program. They appear to be adept."

Hunter was silent for moment. "Very well. I need information before I determine the most appropriate course of action. Maxwell is in pursuit and Household Security is alerted. Find the intruder and keep it low key if possible. I am on my way to inform the King."

"Understood."

"Hunter out."

Heero turned to Wu Fei and sighed, abandoning the computer. "Duo flushed a rabbit and we need to run him to ground."

"Ah. Time to hunt."

"It might be related to the hack."

"Or might not." Chang murmured.

"Exactly." Heero led the way from the office and they blended into shadow. "House Security is hunting as well. Hunter wants him brought to ground clear of the Family Wing."

Chang nodded, not liking the idea of anyone getting close to Milliardo. He was well aware the King would not be a passive target and, given what he had survived to date, he had a good survival instinct. Some people called survival instinct paranoia.

There was another possibility, in fact many possibilities, to explain this intruder and what they wanted at the palace.

"You are aware it could be an ardent would-be lover out to impress the Princess with his prowess. Some of them are unsure how best to show themselves up against your past. It is noted the Princess smiles at you."

"He'll be a dead suitor if he's trying to get to Relena without a chaperone." Heero growled.

Chang snickered quietly to himself, wondering what Duo would think of Heero's reaction.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	216. Chapter 216 Ripe For Harvest

Title: Ripe For Harvest

Title: Ripe For Harvest

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 70. Baby Series 2 #216. Takes place shortly after Hunter's Paranoia.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Ripe For Harvest

Pagan closed his eyes, a pained expression flitting across his craggy features. He did not see an empty bed, when he opened his eyes there would be a moon-silver haired brat who tried his patience, and over whom he had broken his heart for too many years. Milliardo Peacecraft would be in bed, asleep or glaring at him for disturbing his rest.

No such luck, he sighed, staring at the mussed bedding. A flick of a finger to the transmitter in his pocket and he switched channels.

"Request status report on the location of the Phoenix."

"Phoenix is at roost, Hunter."

He would need dentures if he continued to grind his teeth. Pagan pinched the bridge of his nose and puffed a tired breath. So he had slipped his guards as Pagan knew he was capable of doing. At roost was code for the King being in his suite of rooms and Pagan had already searched the suite.

"Be advised the Phoenix is flying free. Locate immediately."

He heard the single colourful word before the com link went dead. He would need to see about additional training for the guards that infuriating man had managed to elude. How had he done it?

"Hunter, Eagle's Nest reports transponder location for Phoenix. Target is moving toward the office wing."

At least he had not removed the tracer. Pagan turned from the empty bed and stalked from the room considering his options. Milliardo was not a fool and he was certainly well trained, but his place was not hunting intruders. His place was in the public eye, the figurehead, the one who was protected, not the one doing the protecting.

He hesitated, considering the potential for disaster and switched the transmitter to general alert frequency. "We have a situation. Multiple crops are ripe for harvest. Advise you handle the Phoenix with care, it is known to bite. I want the palace swept and the crop harvested."

He was quick to draw the unit from his pocket and thumb in the exclusive codes for his protégé, Chang, Maxwell and the King himself.

"Be advised Phoenix, I am aware of your location. Respond immediately."

It was entirely possible the man had flashbacked and was stalking the palace unaware of his location. It was not a pleasant scenario but he needed to take every possibility into account. He might not have a receiver, though Pagan could not recall seeing the King's unit in the bedroom. There were a number of possibilities that could apply to this situation and he was not particularly enamoured of any of them.

Silence from the earpiece and he ground his teeth in frustration. If the man had the unit and had it turned off… unlikely, his bones told him. He might be listening and if he had flashbacked be unaware of his status as Phoenix. If he had all his sensibilities intact and was aware, then he was being a bloody-minded fool and Pagan would tell him so.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	217. Chapter 217 Reap What You Sow

Title: Reap What You Sow

Title: Reap What You Sow

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 70. Baby Series 2 #217. Takes place at the same time as Ripe For Harvest.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Reap What You Sow

"We have a situation. Multiple crops are ripe for harvest. Advise you handle the Phoenix with care, it is known to bite. I want the palace swept and the crop harvested."

Chang swore. "Just what we need, Milliardo prowling."

His earpiece crackled softly and he knew the frequency had been altered at a master unit. Hunter's voice sounded decidedly tetchy to Wu Fei.

"Be advised Phoenix, I am aware of your location. Respond immediately."

"Not going to work if he has flashbacked." Yuy peered around a corner, voice a quiet murmur. "Or if he is being bloody-minded."

"He has been tense lately." Wu Fei admitted, sotto voiced. "He has been too quiet and something had to break."

"Reap what you sow." Yuy murmured. "They have been pushing him. He had a discussion with Mrs. Darlian tonight."

"I never saw them exchange more than half a dozen words."

"On returning to the Palace. He's been restless tonight and she followed him to the stables."

"Do you know what was said?"

"For certain? No, but I have a reasonable idea."

Heero motioned with a short choppy movement and Chang slipped around the corner, gliding along the darkened hall. They paused at the next intersection and it was Chang who took point.

"This discussion they had… would it be sensitive enough to bring a flashback to the fore?"

Heero hesitated as Chang motioned the all clear and they glided together up the hallway, pausing at the stairs they debated which direction would best suit their needs.

"I don't know. It might have been."

"Mr. Yuy." Hunter's voice filled his ear. "Mr. Chang. Leave the intruder to Mr. Maxwell and House Security. Hunt the Phoenix and bring him to roost."

Chang's eyes widened and Heero winced. He had hoped Hunter would not give that instruction. He was not keen on the idea of trying to bring Zechs Merquise down if Milliardo was, in fact, Zechs at this time. The man was likely to respond unfavourably to being jumped, and would possibly not be inclined to listen to them. If he recalled them as enemies from the war there would be little doubt how he would react. It was better to hope he was Milliardo and merely curious as to what was happening.

"Acknowledged." Heero whispered. "Let's hope he is in an amicable mood."

"Better us than anyone else." Wu Fei murmured. "We at least know what he is capable of."

Did they know it all, Heero wondered. Oz Specials were special ops, not merely Mobile Suit pilots. Since the war he had had occasion to more deeply investigate the history of Zechs Merquise. What he knew left him with a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Have you read his record?"

"Public and sealed." Chang whispered.

"Good." Heero motioned up the stairs. "Hunter. Advise tracer coordinates."

"Moving two floors above you, in your general direction."

"Acknowledged. Harvest commencing."

Wu Fei snorted.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	218. Chapter 218 Fertile Imagination

Title: Fertile Imagination

Title: Fertile Imagination

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 70. Baby Series 2 #218. Takes place just after Ripe For Harvest.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Fertile Imagination

So Pagan was sending Yuy and Chang to gather him in, was he? What did Pagan think he was, a bundle of wheat to be gathered for the harvest? Shaking his head he grinned and ghosted through the darkness. It was stygian gloom in the passage and he could feel the brush of cobwebs over his face and hands. The webs assured him the passageway had not been discovered.

/It is possible Pagan does not know about this one. The Alliance Governor was a paranoid bastard. If not for my curiosity I would not have known about this one, but the dimensions in the dressing room was that little bit off. I had to investigate. The old man will not be amused when he learns of it./

He had not fully explored the passage since discovering it soon after moving into the palace, but he suspected it was designed to permit the Governor to spy on his subordinates and visiting dignitaries. A succession of peepholes gave good views of various rooms in the accommodation wing and too many of them offered views of bedrooms. The old Governor, he was sure, was a pervert.

He had been silently counting and keeping a measured pace and on reaching one hundred he stopped, feeling for a catch on the wall to his left. This door opened out into an empty bedroom just down the hall from Relena's suite. It would give him the perfect opportunity to slip out of the secret passage and begin to roam the halls. When his hunters found him he wanted to be well away from the passage. He was not about to volunteer information on how he escaped his watch dogs.

Let Pagan puzzle it out for himself. For as long as possible he wanted to have at least one secret that would benefit him. He grinned. Were this some romance novel he would have a mistress in this bedroom and they would use the passage for their midnight assignations.

/Probably exactly what the old letch used it for./ He mused.

The vision of a lithe dark-haired form, slender and seductive lying on pale sheets, filled his mind. He shied away from it, unwilling to further pursue it. Lucrezia might have looked lovely in such a position but so would Chang. For a moment he considered the possibility of long chestnut hair sweeping over pale shoulders and blanched at the hot flush picturing the two entwined forms sent through him.

/Stop that./

Disgusted with himself and his overly fertile imagination he slipped into the bedroom and ensured the secret door was firmly closed behind him. He even went so far as to turn the bedside lamp on and check there was no telltale signs he had entered the room through the wall. When satisfied he slipped into the sitting room and from there out into the hall.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	219. Chapter 219 In His Dreams

Title: In His Dreams

Title: In His Dreams

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 70. Baby Series 2 #219. Takes place at the same time as Fertile Imagination.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

In His Dreams

/Damn. Now why did Hunter have to send Chang and Yuy off to hunt down Sexy? That could have been a golden opportunity for me to reap the benefits of the situation. /

What a harvest that would have been.

Duo scowled at the flicker of a shadow on the wall, suggesting he was closer to his target than he had assumed.

/How dare you put a crimp in a perfect opportunity to get Sexy Zechsy where I want him./

He slipped up to the intersection and stared at the opposite wall, looking for any hint of the suggestive shadow marking his target.

/Damn it all, it would have been perfect. I could have worked with Chang to manoeuvre Zechs into a nice dark dead end, and we could have jumped his sexy as hell bones./

No suggestive flicker of movement but he was not convinced. Slipping down to the floor he inched forward, peering around the corner and there, at the far end, was a suggestion of movement travelling away from him. He grinned, feeling positively feral.

/Yeah. That could have been a very nice harvest for our efforts./

He checked behind him and brought his com on line. "Target is moving into sector four, heading for the fire escape, I think. Anyone near the stairwell?"

It would have taken the two of them to bring Zechs down, he had no illusions about that. The man was big, six foot three inches of solid muscle.

"We have an agent at the ground floor entrance and one approaching on the second floor."

Duo considered the possibility of their prey going up and not down. Was this person coming or going, that was a question he had to consider. Was it business done, and if so, what had that business been, or was he coming and yet to perform some nefarious deed?

"Drive the intruder into the stairwell if you can, Mr. Maxwell. I want all exits from the stairwell covered." Hunter's voice filled Duo's ear and in response he slipped around the corner in pursuit.

/In your dreams, Duo. In your dreams./

While they had Zechs down they could pin him and it would only take seconds for one of them to lip lock the hunk. He was fast and if he kissed first when he finished they could be quick on the change over and Chang could lip lock him. By that time Zechs would have an acute shortage of air and that would have taken all the fight out of him.

/Damn, nice fantasy. He would be more likely to kick our sexy selves into the middle of next week before he even recognized it was us tackling him./

But what a dream, and he had said before he did not plan, only take advantage of the opportunities presented to him. That would have been the perfect opportunity for introducing Zechs to his intentions. Three hot bodies rolling on the floor…

/Oh yeah./

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	220. Chapter 220 Strike!

Title: Strike

Title: Strike!

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes : Challenge 71. Baby Series 2 #220. Takes place a few minutes after In His Dreams.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Strike!

/Now what are you doing?/

Crouched in a patch of shadow Duo watched the intruder slip up to a door and pause. He knew the man was listening for any indication the hunt was up, but the palace was silent. Hunter liked his Household security discreet with no needless disturbing of the residents' sleep.

He had thought the intruder was aiming for the fire escape, but the man had stopped well short of that exit. A black gloved hand reached out, the door opened and the dark figure slipped from sight.

"Hunter, the target has turned into a room three doors from the exit on the eastern side. Can you identify the location?"

"A sitting room provided for the staff, Mr. Maxwell. The windows overlook the rear drive and there is a natural ladder fashioned in the brick design."

"Guess that is his exit of choice. I'm heading in."

"All units involved in the hunt, be advised of new location…"

Duo tuned out Hunter's voice and glided along the hallway, pausing at the door. He tried the handle, opening the door just a crack to listen. Hoping the hinges were well lubricated Duo eased it open just enough to permit himself to slip through.

He caught a glimpse of a dark silhouette against the windows, the heavy curtains drawn back to flood the room with natural light. As he watched the window was lifted, and a blast of frigid air swept the room.

Sliding to the side into a pocket of shadow and away from the window, he sidled along the wall until his hip bumped into a credenza. A quick glance showed a bowl of fruit consisting of oranges, bananas and apples placed in the centre of the unit.

A soft grunt drew his attention to where the man struggled to raise the window, and Duo leaned against the credenza and watched. Listening to the voices in his earpiece he knew the net was closing. Hunter had security heading for the window from the outside, and backup for him on the way. It would only take a minute or so for them to arrive. He was content to wait provided the intruder continued his struggle with the window.

It seemed his prey had other ideas and Duo scowled as the dark shape bent low, sliding head and shoulders under the window and driving up with a grunt of effort. The window slid higher, permitting the man to hook a leg over the window sill.

/I don't think so./

Picking up the orange from the bowl of fruit and weighting it with a small toss, Duo eyed the figure half out of the window. Smirking he waited for the intruders foot to leave the floor and with a snicker he drew back his arm and let fly with the fruit.

There was a satisfying thud accompanied by a squawk of surprise and a wail of fear as the dark figure toppled out of the window.

"Strike!"

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	221. Chapter 221 Prowling

Title: Prowling

Title: Prowling

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Hunter

Notes : Challenge 71 Baby Series 2 #221. Takes place at approximately the same time as Strike!

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Prowling

He was tempted to change channels and check on the hunt for the intruder, but then he would miss any messages Hunter intended for him. He enjoyed the chase. In long gone days he and Treize had challenged each other and he would lead his friend on a merry dance. Often their challenges landed them in trouble with the Duke and Duchess Kushrenada, but Treize had never seemed to mind, enjoying the chase through the old manor as much as he.

The time they had wasted, playing the fool, keeping to propriety and for what? The future he had hoped for had been denied them. He had promised himself he would no longer dwell on the past, that it was time to think of the now and the future. He rested his head against the wall taking a moment to listen.

Somewhere ahead he heard the soft tread of feet on carpet. Slipping into a pocket of shadow in a recess for a flower arrangement he waited, alert. The footfalls paused and he breathed lightly. He could see no one. They were just around the corner from him and they might not turn down this hall. It was a T junction in front of him, and two doors up from the intersection was the nursery suite where Stephen slept. Relena and her mother's rooms were in the hallway in which the quiet footsteps had stopped.

He suppressed a grin. Hunter might be prowling. He could well imagine Pagan issuing instructions to Chang and Yuy knowing he was listening, and all the while planning to catch him himself. It would be just like Pagan to try that, but he was wise to the possibility.

A shadow flitted at the edge of his vision, a shape crossing from the downstroke of the T and moving along the hallway away from him. Easing forward Zechs peered through the orange petals of a lily to watch the dark form flit from shadow to shadow.

Closing out the chatter in his earpiece he ghosted forward as the shape paused at a door. No longer amused Zechs increased his pace as the shadow slipped into the room.

Blue eyes blazing he snapped out a query. "Hunter, have you assigned anyone to Stephen's nursery?"

Hunter's response was immediate. "Negative. The family wing is secured and the nursery electronically monitored."

"Do you have anyone moving on the main hallway monitors?"

A brief pause as Zechs came abreast of the nursery door as the response came over the radio.

"The feeds are negative for movement."

Ice settled in his veins. "Your security feed is compromised. I'm at Stephen's door and someone went in ahead of me."

"Lock down the Palace and grounds. Orange alert status is now red. Milliardo, don't you dare go in that room!"

He did not bother answering Hunter, he had something far more important to do.

"Yuy! Chang! Move your arses!" Hunter ground his teeth in frustrated rage.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	222. Chapter 222 Delaying Tactics

Title: Delaying Tactics

Title: Delaying Tactics

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Wu Fei

Notes : Challenge 71. Baby Series 2 #222. Takes place during the events in Prowling.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Delaying Tactics

"Hunter, have you assigned anyone to Stephen's nursery?"

Milliardo's voice came through the earpiece and Chang paused, glancing at his companion who was halfway up the stairs and hesitating.

"Negative. The family wing is secured and the nursery electronically monitored."

"Trouble." Heero muttered and took off running.

Wu Fei could only agree. If anyone made an attempt to access Stephen, Milliardo would very quickly revert to Zechs Merquise. His feet barely touched the steps as he raced after Heero.

"Do you have anyone moving on the main hallway monitors?"

Yuy cursed and threw himself off the stairs, knocking aside a dark shape lunging at him from a shadowed alcove. Chang bared his teeth and jumped, angling his body to present as small a target as possible as he came off the stairs.

"The feeds are negative for movement."

/Security breach./ Wu Fei defended himself against the gleam of a knife blade.

Two men, intent on delaying him from reaching Milliardo and Stephen.

"Your security feed is compromised. I'm at Stephen's door and someone went in ahead of me."

If Milliardo was at Stephen's door he should have been visible on the security monitors. Grating his teeth in frustration Chang dropped low and kicked, cursing his opponent's skill when his attack was avoided. Yuy was dodging a fluidly graceful knife attack, his opponent moving with precision and skill.

They were professionals and their presence would mean a nightmare for the diplomatic corps if they originated from the Earth Sphere Council.

"Lock down the Palace and grounds. Orange alert status is now red. Milliardo, don't you dare go in that room!"

/He might as well order the tide not to flow./

Bone cracked as Chang flowed forward and up, coming in under a kick and his fist thundered into the upper thigh of his opponent. The man cursed and staggered backward, reaching to throw a vase of orange and white flowers at him in an attempt to slow his pursuit. Wu Fei swatted the vase aside and grinned at his opponent.

"Yuy! Chang! Move your arses!"

/They intend to delay us until whatever is happening in the nursery is finished. The intruder there cannot know what is happening here, so we have perhaps a minute or two before... No, Milliardo will not wait that long before striking./

"Hurry it up, Chang." Yuy grunted.

"Hurrying."

"Milliardo?" Hunter's voice growled.

Wasting his breath, Chang knew and it appeared Hunter knew it too. There was no further attempt to contact the King. Directions to household security began to stream across the headset and Chang knew the control unit had been set to all frequencies.

Alarm claxons set his opponent to cursing, throwing himself forward in an attempt to force Wu Fei back to the stairs. Not inclined to take the express route down he nimbly dodged to the side, delivering a thundering kick to the solar plexus. With a great woof of air his opponent tumbled down the stairs.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	223. Chapter 223 Pitch And Toss

Title: Pitch And Toss

Title: Pitch And Toss

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes : Challenge 71. Baby Series 2 #223. Takes place after Strike! and during Prowling.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Pitch And Toss

Duo cocked his head to the side listening to the radio. Peering out of the window he determine unless the man was unlucky he should not have suffered any fatal injuries. They were, after all, on the first floor, though he would be upset if he had killed the man.

People who snuck into palaces with nefarious intentions deserved what they got. He thought there might be the odd broken bone and maybe a concussion… if the fool had not broken his neck. The orange he had thrown had bounced off his target and lay near his feet.

Leaning through the window he watched as the first guards arrived.

"Maxwell here. Is he alive?"

One of the guards kneeling over the body looked up and waved a hand, nodding. After a moment the man's voice came over the radio.

"Intruder down. Ambulance required on the East side of the building."

"Request for medical assistance logged. Assistance is en route."

Duo flinched slightly as a crackle in his earpiece alerted him to his radio channel being adjusted. "Did you have to pitch him out the window, Mr. Maxwell?"

"Hey, he was getting away. Anyway, I never pitched him out the window. I only tossed a piece of fruit and the orange did the rest. Can I help it if the git has a shitty sense of balance? Anyone with that bad a head for heights should not be hanging out of windows."

Hunter sighed. "You hit him with an orange?"

"Hey, I keep telling you I work best when I improvise."

"Hunter, have you assigned anyone to Stephen's nursery?"

Duo froze, his attention focusing on the well-known voice.

"Negative. The family wing is secured and the nursery electronically monitored."

A sudden itch between his shoulder blades had Duo pulling himself in the window.

"Do you have anyone moving on the main hallway monitors?"

/Shit. Damn, I know what he's going to do./ Duo was already heading for the door.

"The feeds are negative for movement."

/Our security is compromised. Damn it all to hell, someone will pay for this!/

"Your security feed is compromised. I'm at Stephen's door and someone went in ahead of me."

/Crap! Zechs is no idiot but he sure as hell will get some shit from Hunter for this stunt. I'll be chewing on some of what's left of him. I'll probably have to fight Chang for the privilege./

"Lock down the Palace and grounds. Orange alert status is now red. Milliardo, don't you dare go in that room!"

The door slammed behind Duo and he nodded briefly to the security team just arriving as he raced past.

/You are blowing wind there, Hunter. He's not about to listen to you./

"Yuy! Chang! Move your arses!"

Duo sped along the hallway, intent on reaching the nursery. A floor above him there was about to be a confrontation and no one touched what belonged to him.

"He can be so bloody blonde sometimes!"

End

Karina Robertson 2007

00000000000000000000

Note

First floor refers to the first floor up from the ground level, English / Australian numbering system for the levels in a building.


	224. Chapter 224 Dispensing Justice

Title: Dispensing Justice

Title: Dispensing Justice

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Heero

Notes: Challenge 2. Baby Series 2 #224. Takes place after Delaying Tactics.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Dispensing Justice

/These people are exceedingly irritating!/

His foot lashed out taking the dark figure in the chest, knocking him back. He was uncertain what they had interrupted this night, but no one would touch either Stephen or Milliardo if he had his way.

And he would have his way.

Yuy snarled and Wu Fei heard the distinct crack of bone snapping and a bitten off scream announcing Yuy was not the injured party. Yuy, even this more human version, would never reveal he felt pain during combat. These people were good, but they were not great. That was the difference between them.

Wu Fei ducked under an attempt to imitate his own style of combat and came up under the man's crotch, refusing to feel the tightening of his own testicles as he gripped his target, twisting brutally. No male who walked the earth would be on his feet after that treatment, and this intruder was certainly male. He collapsed into a sobbing heap, forgetting about the idea of fighting in favour of curling around his very personal source of pain.

/I have no problem dispensing justice to such as these./

In fact, he rather enjoyed it.

Spinning he watched Yuy straighten from tossing his opponent down the stairs and stare at the pile of sobbing male humanity on the floor at his feet. Blue eyes met dark and Yuy inclined his head to the empty hallway and they were running fast for the nursery, hoping they would arrived in time to avert disaster.

/In so far as I am concerned, they can expect no quarter. How dare they intrude upon our lives in this manner./

He was hard on Yuy's heels as they rounded a corner and sped up, the entrance to the family wing before them and the guards assigned there nowhere in sight. Yuy did not hesitate, leaping forward and he ground his teeth as he followed.

"Hunter, there are no guards at the second floor entrance to the Family Wing from this wing." Yuy's voice sounded cool and collected.

"Be advised the palace camera system is unreliable. Repeat, the security cameras are unreliable. All Household Security take up primary positions."

With Hunter's voice echoing in his earpiece Wu Fei ignored the alert beyond acknowledging all hell was breaking loose over the palace.

/I will rip their limbs from their bodies if they touch either one of them. I cannot permit anyone to harm them./

It brought home to him as nothing else could the simple truth of his heart. He would be the Chang of Chang for his people. He would be the head of the Clan, but he would not, could not, ever stop caring for that big, blonde, trouble-attracting magnet.

Somehow, despite their respective positions, dispensation must be attained to permit him to follow his heart. He could not bear to lose either Milliardo or Stephen to the dictates of cold formality.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	225. Chapter 225 Secret Ways

Title: Secret Ways

Title: Secret Ways

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 72. Baby Series 2 #225. Takes place after Pitch And Toss.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Secret Ways

He knew the fastest course to the nursery from every floor within the palace. He had made it a point to know every nook and cranny of the palace and grounds. There were secret passages within the building and he did not know all of them, but he did know two which would get him to the nursery in record time. The entrance to the first was just ahead of him, under the banner of the seventh King of Sanc, a Standard taken from the National Museum by the Alliance appointed Governor.

/The man was a thief. He should have been tried for theft and war crimes when Sanc fell to Oz. The old geezer got off lightly dying in the attack. I'm surprised he put himself in the firing line, unless he was just visiting the Alliance station at the time. Poor timing on his part./

Duo felt along the wall until he found the pressure point and the wall shifted. Grinning and flicking on the light switch on the wall he tripped the close switch and sped up the narrow stairs. With no torch on hand he needed to make use of the lighting system the Governor had had installed. He needed to run up the stairs, cross another hallway and then take a second passage down to the same floor he had just left. By doing so he would cut out a great deal of twisting and turning required to negotiate the rabbit warren the palace resembled.

/I guess if you are at the top of the pecking order, you can give yourself special dispensation to take what you darn well please. He sure had no qualms about ripping off artefacts from the museum to furnish this place./

From what Duo had learned the appointed Governor had been a man born on the wrong side of the sheets of a noble house. He had been raised a commoner, made aware of his heritage and inferiority and determined one day he would have everything denied him. He had risen though the ranks, taken part in the invasion of Sanc, though admittedly he had played a minor role, and been appointed Governor. He had wasted no time making himself comfortable at the expense of others.

Coming up off the last of the stairs he increased his pace before skidding to a stop and tripping the exit, which opened before him with an aggravating lack of speed. Free of the passage he did not bother closing the door; that could wait, and raced off down the hall looking for the statue of a wood nymph.

/Zechsy had better not get his ass kicked. I reserve that right for myself. Preferably he'll be naked and tied to the headboard of an oversized bed. I'll bite instead of kicking him, much more satisfying for me that way. I'll even invite Wu Fei to nibble. I'm sure he wouldn't be able to resist./

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	226. Chapter 226 Running Dreams

Title: Running Dreams

Title: Running Dreams

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 2. Baby Series 2 #226. Takes place after Secret Ways.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Running Dreams

Racing bare feet, numbed with cold, came to an abrupt halt. Duo worked his way into the alcove housing the nymph, worming his way in behind her to reach the hidden trigger. The wall moved silently aside and he breathe more easily as he entered the passageway. Pausing long enough to trip the lights so he could see he ran on, barely slowing when he reached the stairs.

Taking the steps two at a time he descended, hands held to either side, fingers running over the walls to steady his head long run. It would not do to lose control of his headlong flight and end up a pile of broken limbs, useful to no one.

/Naked as the day he was born, hands tied with black silk… No, make that red silk. Deep crimson, that would show his skin nicely. A nibble or two in just the right place to make him squirm, and I might be inclined to offer him a dispensation from further punishment for worrying the life out of me./

Coming up hard against the wall at the foot of the steps he heaved air into his lungs and thumped the release.

/I will have to make him squirm very sexily to earn the dispensation. Chang might know something exotic to make Blondie wriggle./

The door in the wall had opened sufficiently for him to squeeze through and he did so in haste, intent on running for the hallway to one side. His haste earned him a tumble and he fell, aware of a muffled, pained squeal as he landed flat on his face.

"Huh?"

Shocked Duo turned and stared. A dark clad figure seemed to be curled up around itself and was making the most pitiful sounds. The man – the noises seemed a little high pitched but the groan definitely sounded male – was curled tight, hands between his legs and legs curled as tightly as possible to his body.

Taking a moment to look about him Duo realized there were faint noises coming from the stairs to one side and scrambling to his knees he peered over the edge. A dark shape crumpled in a still heap and a second was moving slowly. Climbing to his feet he turned to the hallway and caught a glimpse of a figure running away from him, just rounding the far corner and then gone from sight.

With a grunt Duo was off and running. He was not letting anyone get to the nursery to wreck havoc. If that had been Yuy or Chang, well enough, but if it was one of the intruders he was not feeling inclined to be merciful.

That blond hunk had no right to be out of his bedroom without an escort and when everything settled down Duo would tell him so.

If he could just get that vision of pale golden skin and crimson silk ties out of his mind long enough to lecture the man.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	227. Chapter 227 Glint of Silver

Title: Glint Of Silver

Title: Glint Of Silver

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 72. Baby Series 2 #227. Takes place after Prowling.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Glint of Silver

Of all things he had expected to find it was, assuredly, not this.

Zechs Merquise was keyed to kill. There would be no quarter given. No mercy should one hair on the child's head be touched. He was not inclined to mercy, and he did not care if he received dispensation for the necessity of the act or not.

Let them try him as a killer. No one touched his son.

Moonlight bathed the nursery, the curtains open, revealing the cot and the dark form standing with arms raised in a gesture of surrender. Moonlight made shadows of the three figures, one the intruder he had followed with the intent to kill if necessary. It was the other presence that held his hand.

One of the three slender shadows surrounding the intruder moved, approaching him. Slender, features hidden by the darkness, it was never the less unmistakably female. Moonlight glinted on jewellery worn at her left breast and at the glint of silver his heart thudded in his chest.

The world wavered and he was small and frightened. The roar of flames was all about him, the heat terrible. He was alone, abandoned and he had nowhere to run. Everyone was running from the flames, but where was he to run? The room was engulfed in flames, and mixed with the roar were screams and horrible sounds he knew meant someone died.

Sanc might be a pacifist nation but he had heard gunfire before.

Hands closed on him and he was too blinded by the smoke to see who was there. What he could see was the light of the flames reflecting on a silver pin, the crescent moon and the sword piercing it, and the acrid smoke took even that sight from him.

All was darkness with a deep red glow.

She was coughing, the same harsh hacking that shook his small frame. He was being led somewhere and he was afraid to go, but he was afraid to remain and at least someone was there. Someone had not abandoned him to flee for their own life. Something was thrown about him, smothering him and his struggle was stilled by arms enfolding him tightly.

"Hold still. I will get you out of here, Little Prince. Grisselda is here."

He blinked, the room swimming into focus and he was in his own time, in his son's nursery, and the crescent moon pierced by a sword was still there.

"Grisselda?"

"Moonlight on Snow." She bowed low. "In accordance with our ancient Charter with the House of the Moon, the Order of Grisselda stands as protection to the Heir. We are here this night to dispense our obligation, and to dispense justice to those who threaten the Children of the Moon."

He remembered another voice, old and bidding him return Stephen to Sanc and promising to protect him. The same voice from long ago where there was snow and standing stones and safety.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	228. Chapter 228 An Endless Race

Title: An Endless Race

Title: An Endless Race

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 73. Baby Series 2 #228. Takes place immediately after Running Dreams.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

An Endless Race

Intruders had entered the palace and from what he had heard over the com lines they had had specific information to circumvent heavy security features. Pagan would be vicious in his review of procedures and Duo could not blame him. The palace was supposed to be secure and these people had penetrated into the Family Wing.

Whoever had given information to the enemy would go down, Duo would personally see to that.

It was a race to reach the nursery and ensure nothing happened to King or Crown Prince. No one would touch either if he had anything to say about it.

He had worked out daily with Chang and Heero and he was by no means out of condition, but he never seemed to make up ground on whoever was running ahead of him. He suspected somewhere ahead Heero or Chang, if not both of them, were running for the nursery. The injured men lying behind him were testament to the skills of someone, and he would place his money on Chang or Yuy, if not both of them.

/I can't take the chance on them being ahead of me, I have to get there before anyone does anything to my babe./

Stephen had already escaped one abduction attempt and Duo was not inclined to allow anyone near him who might mean him harm. The baby, swiftly becoming a toddler, was a joy and gave him hope for the future. If he had to race all the villains in the world to keep Stephen safe, then so be it.

And no one would touch Zechs either.

The man was not a fool, neither foolhardy nor unskilled. He was more than capable of taking care of himself, but Duo was only too aware Milliardo was done with killing. Zechs Merquise was tired.

All the man wanted to do was live a quiet life and at every turn his way was blocked. Bound by politics, his life was barely his own. In this volatile situation, with a murder under investigation, they did not need the King accused of being a killer.

He wanted to know who instigated this raid on the palace, and what their intent was. Was Stephen and abduction the target or was it something even more sinister? Was someone aiming to assassinate the King and perhaps even do away with the child?

/Not while I have breath to stop it./

The end of the hallway never seemed to grow any closer, and he could picture himself racing through endless halls, every hallway dead straight, no corners or curves, just an endless race, never reaching an ending, never reaching his goal.

/Chang had better be ahead of me, not behind. One of us has to reach Zechsy and keep Stephen safe./

If they failed there would be no dream future together, just the heartache of knowing they had failed.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	229. Chapter 229 By My Duty

Title: By My Duty

Title: By My Duty

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 73. Baby Series 2 #229. Takes place at the same time as An Endless Race.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

By My Duty

/I will personally drag him through the halls to his bedroom, throw him on the bed and tie him there. How dare he place himself in danger. How dare he leave his room during an alert and push me toward a coronary./

It was as well he was fit, surely he had never run so fast. Someone was making a concerted effort to reach Stephen and Milliardo had placed himself in danger.

/I will take pleasure in wringing a promise from him to remain in his room and keep his neat rump out of trouble. He is King, not Security and I have plans for the Peacecraft Patriarch./

It was strange to think of Milliardo in that respect. Milliardo was the patriarch of the Peacecraft family, the oldest surviving child of the former King. He was the family head and was required to lead his country in increasingly difficult times.

/We are alike. He is the one Sanc looks to despite the existence of Parliament. It is to Milliardo the people look, as it will be to me as the Chang, my people will look. They will expect me to be their guide, their example, their safety./

Yuy was marginally ahead of him, but he was less than a full stride behind and he needed to save a little energy for when they reached the nursery. There would be a fight and he could not be winded and helpless when they arrived.

/By my duty to the Clan I must provide an heir, and Duo has given me the means to comply in good conscience. I can request a contract of blood between Sanc and Clan, specifically stating the child to be of Milliardo's bloodline, and name him heir to Chang. It is not right I have a child merely for duty. At least Milliardo was fortunate enough to have Stephen for love. This new child must be loved to make up for the need that will see him conceived./

He could specify gender, providing an heir for Chang and a second son for Sanc.

Would it be that simple? No. He was aware of the pitfalls. He had a great deal of thinking to do to make it possible, and Duo would be right there with him. The Clan Elders would be unamused at the thought of placing a mixed race child as the next Chang.

/If any survived. They determined to detonate the colony so they had best have blown themselves up with the innocents who had trusted them. I might be inclined to correct their error should they have determined they needed to survive. As for the other Clans… they have their colonies and anyone who does not approve is welcome to return to L5. I will have Milliardo's son as my own, and perhaps Maxwell's as a second child./

Now that would upset the clan. No full blooded child must be permitted to threaten the standing of his children.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	230. Chapter 230 My Compliments

Title: My Compliments

Title: My Compliments

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 73. Baby Series 2 #230. Takes place at the same time as An Endless Race.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

My Compliments

The Prisoner was of Asian descent though not a full blood. Perhaps Japanese, he mused, seeing something of Heero's caste to his features. Not that race had anything to do with this business. It made no difference if the intruder sported bright purple skin and horns. The man was still an intruder and a threat.

The women remained wrapped in shadows, the moonlight shedding soft light in the room. The curtains were drawn back from the windows and the chill breeze revealed one window was partially open, leading him to suspect the prisoner of opening an escape route that did not involve running the gauntlet of the palace.

"The Prince is unharmed."

Ice blue eyes flicked to the woman, her face shrouded in shadows. The brooch glinted in the light and he considered her in silence, undecided as yet what he would do.

Pagan would be through the door soon. He estimated he had perhaps two minutes before security arrived. It would be a race between his making a decision and their being interrupted by the alerted security force.

"Moonlight on Snow, she we acknowledge as The Grisselda bids you greeting, and thanks you for the gift of your return to ancestral lands. It is my duty and pleasure to assure you the Prince is unharmed. The intruder never reached him."

The prisoner looked uncomfortable, the blades of two swords, sabres, effectively restrained him. One rested, sharpened edge against the nape of his neck, the other blade rested similarly against his throat. From the confidence and strength of their stance, they knew how to wield the weapons, any threatening movement could be met with a half turn, and blades would swipe across his neck.

It was not a position Milliardo would have enjoyed, had he been the prisoner.

He wanted to wrap his hands around that neck and twist, until there was no life. He was deprived of his reason for such action, forcing him to fight the adrenaline firing his blood. He ached to teach the intruder a lesson, to protect his son and ensure no one ever touched Stephen with ill intent.

He was not inclined to identify them. Aside from the glint of the brooches, the women were not dressed in any discernable shared uniform. Nor was he surprised one of them wore a maid's uniform belonging to the Palace staff.

"My compliments to the Grisselda. Along with my thanks."

His voice was probably too harsh, but the adrenaline was hard to deny, and the woman seemed undisturbed by his gruffness, bowing gracefully and remaining in deeper shadow.

"We shall restrain the prisoner and make our departure."

He could hear the pounding of footsteps beyond the door and was not inclined to explain his son's defenders to the security agents. He moved toward the door, intending to give them a little extra time to leave. Explaining this to Pagan would be a chore.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	231. Chapter 231 Distortion

Title: Distortion

Title: Distortion

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 74. Baby Series 2 #231. Takes place just after An Endless Race.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Distortion

There was nothing for it but to increase his pace, and hope he had enough wind to deal with whatever was happening in the nursery. Rounding the corner Duo tucked his head down and imagined wings on his feet.

The lighting in the hallway was dim, but sufficient to permit him to see shapes moving. Above the pounding of his heart and the rasping of his breath he could hear them, though not identify them as friend or foe. He did not have the breath to call out, all he could do was put his energy into making his feet fly faster.

No one would reach the man, or the child, to harm either.

Sweat poured from him, his body heat rising and he felt parched, desperate for a mouthful of cold… icy cold… water. It would be heaven to take a long slow swallow, to feel it trickle down his throat, all the way down to his belly, where it would settle with a pleasant chill.

There was no time. No time to waste on wishful thinking. All that mattered was reaching the room and making certain everything was alright.

He was making up ground. He had to be. Not even the fastest sprinter in the world could out run him at the moment. The voice of Hunter and the security agents were submerged beneath the pounding of his heart. He had no breath to speak to Hunter, though he heard Hunter requesting his location.

There was no breath to be spared, and he was not going to delay for even a few seconds. Every second counted.

Was that Chang?

A brief glimpse of dark hair as someone ran through a pool of dim light just down from the nursery. He raced past the intersecting hallway, wiping sweat from his eyes impatiently. The sweat hampered his vision, blurring his sight, making him uncertain of his footing, but there was no time to do more than swipe a hand over his forehead.

Ahead he glimpsed two bodies throw themselves through the nursery door, and a snarl erupted from his throat. He would not allow anything to happen in that room.

His feet were lead weights. His breath rasped, a pain in his side tried to distract him, but nothing was important, nothing. Nothing but getting in that door now swinging closed.

He would not allow it.

Through the pounding in his ears he thought he heard a thud, the sound of bodies connecting solidly. Did someone cry out? There was no mistaking the thundering impact of bodies hitting the floor, or the wail of the baby beginning to cry.

The world seemed to slow down around him, sound became distorted, wrong. It was like a soundtrack played at too slow a speed, and the door was just there, ahead of him and he lunged, throwing himself into it.

Nothing would happen to what was his!

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	232. Chapter 232 Falling

Title: Falling

Title: Falling

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 74. Baby Series 2 #232. Takes place at the same time as Distortion.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Falling

All of his dreams lay in the future. All of his careful planning would be for the future he most fondly desired.

Fondly?

How understated. How inaccurate.

He thirsted for what he might not achieve. He might have been in the midst of a desert, parched by baking heat, devoid of life giving water. Such was his fear of failure. The weight of the Clan would rest with him, and there would be no compensation for surrendering his freedom.

Why had they told him he was not the last? Why had they not permitted him blissful ignorance of his responsibilities?

Because they were his responsibilities.

Milliardo had given himself to Sanc and expected little joy from his life. There was Stephen and the sun would warm Milliardo's days, lighted by Stephen's mere presence, but a child was not a lover. An adult who gave of himself to see his partner smile, that was what was needed.

Gilded halls were no replacement for love. Male or female it did not matter, nothing could compare to the fulfilment of love. Milliardo would know and despair.

He would make it happen. For them both.

They would fly in the face of convention. So long as he could feel a lover's heat, so long as he could feel their fulfilment, he would tolerate the trappings of power.

Parliament and Clan must see reason.

Yuy was a half-step ahead, and if he was not careful he might trip himself up in Yuy's feet. They were so close he could feel the heat rising from Heero, and that in itself was astonishing given the heat he was generating. The door was ahead, closed and they had no idea what lay beyond.

They should stop and consider their course of action.

They should regain their breath, steady their metabolism and think this through.

But Milliardo and Stephen were there and who knew what was happening? Milliardo would not have waited.

Yuy's hand was on the latch and he was leaning in. Chang felt their feet clip, tangle and he was falling.

The door swung inward, Yuy grunted and he flailed as he sought to regain his balance. There was no time for falling flat on his face! He had a rescue to effect and he would kill if necessary.

He was sure Heero cursed, but there was more to think about. A shape, dark in the poor light, loomed ahead and he had the impression of a sword glinting in moonlight. Despite the tumble, despite their ungraceful entrance, he would not fail. Reaching he grasped material and dragged the intruder down.

A startled, bitten off exclamation marked Yuy's landing, thankfully on the man Wu Fei had captured. His own landing, cushioned by both the intruder and Yuy, was memorable for Yuy's elbow in his gut and he curled up, trying to drag air back into aching lungs.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	233. Chapter 233 Not Good Enough

Title: Not Good Enough

Title: Not Good Enough

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero

Notes: Challenge 74. Baby Series 2 #233. Takes place at the same time as Falling.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Not Good Enough

He had no idea what was on Chang's mind, but he knew what was on his.

Relena was in the family wing. She had not long left Hunter's protection, so he could trust the man was close to her and would secure her.

It was Stephen who was undefended.

Milliardo could look after himself. Heero knew enough of the Lightning Count to know his abilities. If anyone went after him they might as well jump into a fire and slow roast themselves. Zechs would emerge to demonstrate his capabilities.

Unfortunately, even the best sometimes could be surprised.

He ran, his heart thundered in his chest and his body heat wrung the liquid from him. He would drink a water cooler dry when he had the chance. A fleeting thought bothered him. If Chang did not back off they would trip each other up and give the advantage to the intruders.

How had anyone broken security? It had to be an inside job.

He had helped design the security system. He had determined no one would reach Relena, and now he found his system inadequate to the task. Intruders had penetrated into the family wing, and it was good fortune alone they were alerted to their presence.

It was not good enough.

Someone would pay and Pagan had best permit him to hunt the traitor. He would even promise to leave the guilty party alive to be tried for treason.

/Do they draw and quarter traitors in Sanc? Hang them? Perhaps slow roasting over hot coals?/

Treason was a greater crime than murder. Murder was betrayal on a personal level. Treason was betrayal of a country, a far greater crime.

Relena was threatened, he could not believe they would try for Stephen and ignore Milliardo or his sister. The infant was helpless, unable to defend himself. Rank cowardice, to target an innocent.

Someone would pay.

He was brought up short against the door, his hand on the latch. Chang thundered into his back, pain in his heels preceding their collision. Chang had been too close to avoid the collision and would go down with him. This was not good, neither of them would be able to react for precious seconds.

The door swung inward and he was falling, his feet hopelessly tangled with his partner's. He glimpsed a solid dark shape just beyond the swing of the door and grunted, reaching out to grasp the intruder. He might be falling but he still had a job to do.

He felt Chang shift, riding his back as they came down and strong arms reached around him to grasp the intruder. The man, startled by the unexpected attack, managed to half turn and a long gleaming tail of silver reflected moonlight. Heero had a split second to groan, recognizing that signature hair as they dragged him down to the floor with an inglorious thud.

The only saving grace was Maxwell's absence. He would laugh himself into the New Year.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	234. Chapter 234 Heads Up

Title: Heads Up

Title: Heads Up

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 74. Baby Series 2 #234. Takes place a few seconds after Not Good enough and Falling.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Heads Up

Stephen was crying. Other than the toddler screaming he could hear nothing above the thunder of his heart and the blood coursing through over heated veins.

How many seconds had passed since the intruders had entered the nursery? Too many, he answered himself. He was lagging behind and he had to make up ground. By throwing himself through the door he might take down an intruder before anyone could react. There was no time to be graceful.

A few more steps. If he could see past his sweat-soaked bangs it would be easier. His hair was plastered to his face, his clothing sticking to him. He could drink a lake dry and still look for water.

The door was partially open and he would use that to best effect. Lunging he threw himself through the door, one foot came down on something that rolled beneath it and someone bellowed in pain. With a startled yelp he flailed his arms for balance, but momentum could not be denied and he came down hard, hearing a whooff of air from someone buried beneath him.

He could only gape like a fish, inhaling hair, bodies heaving beneath him as someone tried to extricate themselves from the pile. He glimpsed midnight black hair and heard swearing in Japanese, the voice unmistakably Heero's.

Gasping air into tortured lungs he planted both hands on the floor, floundering as he encountered flesh on his first two attempts before heaving himself up to gain a better view.

Silver hair pooled across the floor. Unmistakable. The dark hair he was spitting from his mouth belonged to Chang, who was moaning low, coughing and choking. Chang's body heaved and Yuy's head appeared from beneath his arm, blue eyes blazing. Sucking air into his lungs, dazed as he was, Duo had the presence of mind to grin.

"Oops."

"Get off, baka!"

His instinct screamed to check out the room first. Shaking the sweaty hair from his face he peered into the moonlighted nursery. The toddler crouched at the railing of the cot, screaming his lungs out. A dark shape on the floor to one side of the cot, unmoving… did a section of wall move or was it shadows cast by the moon? Did he hear a woman laughing?

"Get… off!"

Yuy heaved under them, and Duo earned a new respect for the weight the man could bench press. Chang tried to uncurl, to roll and Yuy collapsed onto Milliardo with an oomph. The King, for his part, appeared dazed, almost unconscious, and a light bulb went off in Duo's mind.

"Yo, Chang." He began frantically searching his pockets. "Heads up."

Dark eyes lifted, dazed before focusing on Duo, following the line of his arm ... A precious few seconds passed and suddenly Chang lunged, burying Yuy, fastening his mouth on Milliardo's.

"Hot stuff!" Duo crowed, dangling a crushed sprig of mistletoe over the pair.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	235. Chapter 235 Get Off

Title: Get Off

Title: Get Off

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Heero + Chang + Helen + Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 75. Baby Series 2 #235. Takes place immediately after Heads Up.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Get Off

"Get. Off. Me."

His voice came in gasped breaths, but there was no denying the temper in blue eyes. Duo, unrepentant, grinned down at Heero, still holding the mistletoe aloft.

"Ah, come on, you can see the power of mistletoe. It should be a sprig of this shit on top of a Christmas tree, instead of a guiding star or an angel. It sure as heck has more of an ability to move men than a glittery bit of tinsel."

There were footsteps coming, he could hear them above the receding thunder of his heart. Regardless, Duo was enjoying himself far too much to move his backside. He was sitting on Chang, legs straddling the smaller man, leaning forward to dangle the plant where he considered it was doing the most good.

Nor was he worried about intruders. He had had enough time to look and realize the dark figure on the floor was tied and unconscious. He would need to move shortly, to offer comfort to Stephen who was screaming louder.

The door at the far wall was flung open, drawing his attention and causing Yuy to heave beneath him.

"Relax, it's only Helen." Duo snickered, grinning madly at the staring woman. "Hey, babe. Could you take care of Stephen for a minute, until we get ourselves sorted out?"

Speechless the nurse rushed to the cot and gathered the sobbing child into her arms, taking in the sight of the intruder on the floor, and the pile up of bodies in front of the door. The Prince of Sanc clung to her like a limpet, burying his blonde head beneath her chin and sobbing.

"What on Earth is going on?" Helen stared at them, a half smile beginning to tug at her lips.

The footsteps were coming closer now and Heero heaved, trying to grasp Duo on any convenient portion of his anatomy, and determined to heave him across the room when he succeeded.

"Will you stop eating the man, Chang, and get off!" Heero bellowed.

"Mr. Chang, I'm sure it was unnecessary to use force to garner a kiss from the King." Helen twittered, her sense of humour restored as the child's safety was assured.

Duo snickered, grinning like a lunatic at the success of his ploy. The footsteps were right behind him now, and mindful of finding himself buried beneath someone coming through the door at a dead run Duo half turned.

"All safe in here." Duo looked up as the feet stopped. "Hi, Pagan."

Pagan stood in the doorway, face expressionless. "Somehow I feel the man turning blue beneath you might not consider that an accurate statement, Mr. Maxwell."

"Huh?"

Duo snapped his head back and looked down, noting Yuy's angry glare and Chang, totally oblivious to the world around him. The King on the bottom of the pile, now that he thought about it, had not made a noise, or moved, in the last few minutes.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	236. Chapter 236 The Perfect Time

Title: The Perfect Time

Title: The Perfect Time

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Mrs. Darlian

Notes: Challenge 75. Baby Series 2 #236. Takes place a little before and during Heads Up.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

The Perfect Time

She could hear running in the hallways, voices shouting, horribly reminiscent of another time, long in the past, when the night had come alive with the sounds of massacre. Alice Darlian shivered delicately, reminding herself this was not the fall of Sanc. She had not been thrust back in time, to face that sorrowful night again.

"Mother?"

The young woman embracing her was not hers, but the daughter of her friend. Relena's presence was like a guiding star, her light shining gently and steadily to guide her out of the bloodstained past. Her young arms were strong and she was warm in the chill of the night, a welcome, grounding influence.

"I should be the one holding you."

Relena chuckled softly. "Why? Are we not two grown women biding our time, waiting to be told it is safe for us to venture out? I really must have words with Pagan. Being thrust through the door and told to stay was not exactly enlightening. It rather made me feel like a dog being punished."

"He had other things on his mind, Petal."

At the endearment Relena snuggled into her arms and they sat in silence for a few heart beats, listening as the palace gradually quieted.

"I think it's over."

"Probably nothing serious." Her mother murmured.

"Oh, it was probably quite serious, no need to try to cover it, Mother. Possibly someone out to get Milliardo. Pagan and I have discussed the probability of someone trying to reach him, even here. I think, tight as security is, we might need to tighten it a little more. If they actually made it into the palace proper, then we are not secure enough to keep Milliardo safe. I'll not have my brother placed at needless risk because of quibbles over security. He has too much to do to need to constantly look over his shoulder."

"He will, unfortunately, need to keep looking over his shoulder. It is unfortunate, but given the past there will always be someone out there who will think they can reach him. We cannot seal ourselves up in a box, Relena, and your brother would be the last to wish it. If we did, they would have won, because nothing constructive can be accomplished living like that."

"He's not a bad man, far from it, but there are some people who are afraid of him."

"The whole world is afraid of him, Dear."

"I'm not. You are not, are you Mother? I was so hoping you might like each other."

"We do not dislike each other, we merely do not know each other. That will change in time. I have had the feeling for a few days now you have wanted to talk to me. This is as good a time as any to discuss it, don't you think?"

Relena froze, her head pressed to her mother's breast. It was the perfect time. They were hardly likely to be disturbed until the emergency was over.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	237. Chapter 237 Their Guiding Star

Title: Their Guiding Star

Title: Their Guiding Star

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Mrs. Darlian

Notes: Challenge 75. Baby Series 2 #237. Takes place immediately after Heads Up.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Their Guiding Star

In her mother's sitting room there was a Christmas tree. The firelight glinted on the ornaments, shimmering on the tinsel. The star surmounting the tree held her attention, its crystal glimmer reflecting the dancing flames.

They were seated before the fireplace, curled together beneath an eiderdown. Nestled close she drank in the silence, listening and hearing no sounds of distant gunshots. In fact, she realized, other than the running in the hallways she had heard no sounds to alarm her.

"Relena?"

"I need to talk to you about … the future."

"Yes." Alice prompted gently, lightly stroking her daughter's hair back from her face.

"I … am not … happy … as I am. I am not sure what I should do."

"How can I help?"

The crystal star shimmered golden with a flare of flame, and Relena felt it was guiding her, as comforting and steadying as her mother's arms.

"I am tired. Tired of what I have been doing. It seems I have become a political football, directed to go here and there at the drop of a hat. They expect me to pull miracles out of thin air. Who do they think I am? I'm twenty-one, Mother, not a hundred and one."

"There are many who look up to you, respect you for what you have done. Especially in the colonies. One might almost suggest the colonists consider you their guiding star."

"But I'm not. I'm learning, and there is so much to learn. Milliardo taking over Sanc has helped, it takes a lot of the burden away from me, but it's not what I want."

"You did not want him to become King? I though you had your hands in that particular pie."

"I did, and I had every intention of him taking his rightful place. I wanted Milliardo to be who he was born to be, but I don't want to give up Sanc and spend my days colony-hopping. I want …"

"Yes?"

Relena sighed. "I want a family. I want a husband and children, a home, not a hotel room for a night or two, and then on to another location a carbon copy of the last. I'm tired of the speeches, tired of the formality, tired of travelling. I'm tired of being expected to pull out the magical cure all. I want to be twenty-one. I want to enjoy myself. I want…"

"I think the important one is coming up." Her mother murmured.

"I want Heero. I want to be with Heero and have a family. I don't want to spend eight months of the year away from my family; either my immediate family or my extended family."

"Ah. I thought it might be something like that. Are you of a mind to throw your career away just to have him?"

"No I … I want to help people, but I don't see why I can't enjoy a family of my own while I do it."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	238. Chapter 238 Only Duo

Title: Only Duo

Title: Only Duo

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Notes: Challenge 75. Baby Series 2 #238. Takes place immediately after Heads Up.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to Dulin for her work as beta.

Only Duo

"Oh crap!"

Duo threw himself off Chang, giving the slighter built man a good shove with his knee in the process. Wu Fei had no option other than to roll off Heero, breaking the lip lock. Scrambling around Chang, Duo deftly avoided Heero, who thrust himself up with a snarl that promised serious repercussions.

Always one to practice the genteel art of self-preservation, Duo placed himself on the far side of Wu Fei, who looked somewhat dazed, blinking owlishly in the sudden harsh glare of the overhead lights.

Pagan grunted, lowering his hand from the light switch. Helen stood near the cot, Stephen sobbing in her arms, her eyes glistening with silent laughter. He hoped his amusement was better concealed than hers.

On the floor lay the intruder, trussed up neatly and unconscious. He noted the curtains drawn back from the window, and a teddy bear on the floor by a wall cabinet. Eyes narrowing he knelt by the King who now seemed to be breathing, and normal colour was returning to his face.

Maxwell, grinning sheepishly was crouched behind Chang, who was quickly regaining his senses and his face was darkening with a blush. Yuy, ever practical, snarled at the pair and moved to kneel over the intruder.

"Report." Pagan snapped.

"Four intruders down on the stairs and landing to this level." Yuy returned. "This one is alive."

"His Majesty has been given mouth to mouth so he's fine too." Duo offered. "It was touch and go there for a bit."

Pagan closed his eyes, counting silently to ten as Helen quite audibly sniggered, and Heero growled an unintelligible comment. Only Duo, Pagan decided. He was incorrigible and, as he said, excelled at working with what presented itself.

"Oh man." Duo was leaning over Milliardo. "I think he's seeing stars, probably Christmas lights given the season."

"I want a medic to check him over." Pagan murmured. "See to it, Mr. Maxwell."

"Sure thing. Ah, Pagan, can I have a word with you? I think it's kind of important."

The old man sighed, stepping out into the hallway beneath a Christmas garland adorned with stars and multi-coloured baubles. Duo followed him, keeping a wary eye on Heero beside the unconscious intruder.

"Well, Mr. Maxwell?"

"I'm not really sure, you understand, but I think something weird went down in the nursery. Before I fell I think there was a woman in there, not Helen, someone else. I'm certain I heard a woman laughing, but no one passed me. Did you notice the bear on the floor? I think there might be a secret passage and we may have more intruders in the palace."

"I suggest you check out the case, Duo, in particular the engraved insignia of the moon and sword you will find there. Remind me to tell you a story of moonlight and guiding stars, and a pagan Goddess allied to the House of the Moon.

"Eh?"

"Trust me." Pagan murmured.

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	239. Chapter 239 It's Christmas

Karina

Karina

Title: It's Christmas

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Heero + Duo

Notes: Challenge 76. Baby Series 2 #239. Takes place a few minutes after Only Duo.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: It's Christmas

/What… possessed me to do that?/

He would be fortunate if Pagan did not demand his resignation and immediate departure. At the least, distance would be placed between him and the King.

What had possessed him?

Where had his brain been, to unthinkingly jump the man and lip lock him at the goading of Maxwell?

It was unthinkable.

"You are over thinking it."

Yuy glared, watching as Security removed the prisoner. He could hear the ongoing search of the palace and grounds through his earpiece. That was what he should be doing; it was all he was good for, chasing down the scum of the Earth and disposing of them.

The summoned Doctor was speaking quietly to Pagan in one corner of the nursery, Helen had taken Stephen into her room to settle the child and Duo was, as only Duo could, grinning that smug grin of success. Milliardo, barely aware of his surroundings, had been taken to his rooms.

"Get over yourself and deal with it." Yuy stepped closer. "Do you think anyone gives a damn? We have more important concerns at the moment."

"I… I had no right…"

"If it was Relena on the floor do you think I wouldn't have kissed first and run like hell after?" Heero snorted and vanished from the room.

Blinking Wu Fei could only wonder why Heero had not decked him. The man had been crushed between them after all, and Maxwell had only added to the pile up.

"Yo, Wuffers." The Cheshire Cat bounced across the room. "Guess Christmas came early, yeah?"

"I am not a Christian, and what gives you the right to look so pleased?"

For a moment Duo studied the shorter man, his grin wavering a little before bursting into brightness.

"Fuck religion being a part of this, Chang Wu Fei. The big X-mas might have you running, but if you want to jump those hot bones again, you sure as hell better develop a bit of religious tolerance. I have no idea how religious Zechsy is, probably not very, given what I've seen."

"It was inappropriate."

"If we want him, we take advantage of every chance we get to break through the wall of formality. Christmas is a time of giving, you ignoramus, and I just gave you one of the best Christmas presents anyone ever got. If I left it up to you, you would not have nailed the man for another year or more."

Wu Fei looked pained, his colour was high and Duo felt like crowing. The man was embarrassed and looked sexy as hell, with fire in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks.

"It's Christmas. We all deserve presents at this time of the year." Duo produced the crushed and broken sprig of mistletoe. "It was a kiss, Chang Wu Fei, not the demolition of half the palace. So how was it?"

Wu Fei glared, snatched the mistletoe and suspended it above his own head. "Why don't you find out?"

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	240. Chapter 240 We Have Priorities

Title: We Have Priorities

Title: We Have Priorities

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 76. Baby Series 2 #240. Takes place during It's Christmas.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: We Have Priorities

Pagan listened to the doctor, his eyes sweeping over the room. Yuy was having words with Chang, thankfully nothing physical, before leaving. Maxwell, the incorrigible idiot, practically danced across the room, all bright eyes and Cheshire Cat grin.

/What am I to do with that young man? He is the most dangerous of them. The joker. He would kill without a thought. They all would, Milliardo included./

He was far from a tame King, a fact Parliament did not fully understand. This foolish attempt to have a Queen chosen for Sanc would produce nothing more than stony silence from the King. Parliament planned a wedding, awaiting only the name to engrave on the invitations.

Pagan watched Maxwell's grin fade slowly, before dawning with renewed brilliance. It amused Pagan as, while Duo had held the mistletoe, it had been Chang doing the kissing, and there had been no knife at his throat to force the issue.

"…big X-mas might have you running…"

Pagan inclined his head the better to see Chang's face blanch.

"… but if you want to jump those hot bones again…"

He snickered softly, aware of the doctor watching the young men with a bemused expression. Deciding he needed to distract the man, he focused on the Doctor's report; there was the possibility of a concussion.

"I assume you wish the King to rest?"

The physician inclined his head slightly. "It would be best for the King to be monitored, woken at hourly intervals. I would curtail strenuous activities tomorrow… today… given the Christmas celebrations tomorrow. The man has a good sized lump on the back of his head, and though he was spared broken ribs, he is still bruised."

Pagan smirked, thankful his moustache would hide much of his expression. There was a reason he did not trim his eyebrows and barely neatened the bushy growth beneath his nose.

"You would advise bed rest?"

"For at least the first half of the day and keep him from strenuous activity. Certainly no morning work out, as is his usual routine, and I will attend him in the evening."

"I will see to the alterations in his schedule."

"He should sleep, but with him, one never can be sure. See he is stirred periodically, as safely as possible, given his past."

Pagan nodded, farewelled the physician and turned in time to see Maxwell swoop under the crushed mistletoe and seal his mouth to Chang's.

"Gentlemen, this is hardly the appropriate place to engage in such activities. You have four hours to complete your assignment, after which I expect to see you in the Kings chambers. We have priorities, Gentlemen."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	241. Chapter 241 His Christmas Reward

Title: His Christmas Reward

Title: His Christmas Reward

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo

Notes: Challenge 76. Baby Series 2 #241. Takes place a few minutes after We Have Priorities.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: His Christmas Reward

"Yuy. Report."

Pagan's voice froze Heero to the spot and he sighed. So much for visiting Relena and perhaps sneaking a kiss. His feet turned and he sighed, heading toward the staircase where security would be tidying up after he and Chang. He had hoped to escape Pagan's attention for a few minutes.

"On my way to the office to complete my mission, Hunter."

"Belay that. Princess Relena, is in her mother's suite. Inform her the alert is still in effect and she can relax, her brother and the Prince are in no danger."

"Understood." He must be grinning like a lunatic… or Maxwell on a sugar rush.

"You will meet with Chang and Maxwell and complete the mission. Four hours, Yuy, then you are rostered off for eight hours."

"Understood."

"Hunter out."

He could almost kiss the old man. Hunter would have assured her safety, but seeing was believing. She would have questions and she would wish to see her brother and nephew, but that would wait. Pagan would wish her to remain in her mother's suite until the all clear.

It amazed him Maxwell had been so daring as to take advantage of the unexpected opportunity. To have that mistletoe out of his pocket and suspended in the air, in the short time he did, took quick thinking. Duo was capable of decisive action, but sometimes Heero suspected Duo did not think at all, he merely reacted and was graced with an unfailing instinct to react the right way.

Mistletoe.

His promised piece of mistletoe. He must remember to have a few words with Maxwell about that. Opportunist, that was what Maxwell was. He needed another respectable looking piece of mistletoe, to ensure he received a Christmas kiss from his Princess.

He blushed, glancing quickly around. No witnesses, good. If he had time he would secure a piece and steal a kiss before he completed his mission, but time would not permit. No matter, he would have eight hours in which to secure another, and see about securing his Christmas reward.

"Yo, Heero!"

He sighed. He had been hoping not to see Duo for a few minutes. He owed the baka a good squashing after the nursery incident, and he needed to lecture him on the inappropriateness of the action.

"Hey man, hold up will you. Peace offering."

He paused before glaring over his shoulder. Chang hung a little behind the braided menace who was, once again, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Did the man no longer have a serious side to him? During the war there had been a cold killer in those shimmering blue eyes.

It had been a long time since Heero had seen any evidence of Duo's alter ego.

Turning he found himself presented with a sprig of mistletoe that had seen better days. "It might not look the best any more, but it works. I'll get you another one later."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	242. Chapter 242 Indeed, Sir

Title: Indeed, Sir

Title: Indeed, Sir

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 76. Baby Series 2 #242. Takes place a few hours after His Christmas Reward.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Indeed, Sir

He ached in every conceivable bone and muscle, particularly his chest, and his lips felt swollen.

"Well?"

He was not in the best of moods, and not inclined to soften his temper. It was just Pagan in attendance, and he had survived three generations of Peacecraft temper.

"Tea, Sir."

Milliardo glowered as the old man fussed. He knew what Pagan was up to, but he would not be distracted.

"Well?"

"On the recommendation of your physician, I have taken the liberty of cancelling the bulk of your engagements for the day. The media are reporting a security incident took place. Given we wish to avoid tales of your demise; I have taken the liberty of amalgamating two of the most important appointments for the day.

"Those being?"

"The visit to the Orphanage, and the luncheon scheduled to take place with your feminine guests."

A glare from arctic blue eyes had Pagan resisting a snicker. "Luncheon will now take place at the orphanage, as afternoon tea with the children. Though he is not pleased, the physician has agreed, provided you do not overexert yourself."

"I'm fine."

"Indeed, Sir."

"Who are they?"

"We are investigating. As expected, none appear to be willing to discuss the matter."

He rested his head back against the headboard. "Who are they?"

"I believe they will be proven to belong to a terrorist organization…"

"Hunter!" The cold snap of the baritone voice silenced Pagan. Blue eyes glinted, promising arctic warmth. "Who are they?"

"A mercenary group hired by certain officials belonging to an organization best left unnamed, at this time."

For a moment Pagan had hopes the King would allow the matter to rest, a hope dashed when Milliardo indicated the window. Not the window, he knew, but what lay beyond it.

"It's about the power station, yes?"

"I believe so."

"Someone must have looked a little deeper than I would have liked them to, at this time."

"I have yet to confirm this supposition through my sources. How do you wish to deal with the situation?"

He had hoped few would realize the more uncommon uses of the proposed power station to be constructed above New Port City. Plans of the various stages were public knowledge, though not the Shields system. There was only one set of master plans in existence. Who had accessed the blueprints, or had someone made an intuitive leap?

"Check the blueprints are secure, and who has access to the system. As for the intruders… find out why they were targeting Stephen."

"Sir."

"And Pagan." Blue eyes softened. "I take it Chang thought all his Christmases came at once, and Maxwell was up to his eyeballs in it?"

The moustache twitched. "Indeed, Sir."

"What possessed them?"

"Perhaps fear of losing something before they can claim it?"

Blue eyes closed. "Has Chang bolted?"

"I have endeavoured to ensure that does not happen. Both young men are assigned to special duties."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	243. Chapter 243 Nothing More Than Memory

Title: Nothing More Than Memory

Title: Nothing More Than Memory

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 77. Baby Series 2 #243. Takes place a few minutes after Indeed Sir.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Nothing More Than Memory

"You should sleep, Sir."

Milliardo sighed. "So you can wake me in an hour?"

"Indeed, Sir."

"What time is it?"

"A little after four, Sir, and the physician was adamant you rest."

The old man stood at the window, looking over the grounds beyond the balcony. He was unamused. He would learn who betrayed their security procedures and he would not be merciful.

He had lost too much to survive losing what had been regained. The people he had grown up with, served with and loved, were gone now. Most of them had died in the massacre, the few who had survived succumbing over the years, some to operations gone wrong, others simply to old age and weariness at life.

He was too stubborn for his own good they had said, laughing over beer a long time ago, but his stubbornness and determination had brought about the restoration. A chance for Sanc to live again. He wondered what his colleagues would have thought of that. Impossible they had said, to bring it back; best to form a resistance and ensure the Alliance did not rest easy. He had proven them wrong.

"I'm not looking forward to it."

"Sir?"

He had almost forgotten where he was; who he was with. Turning to the bed he studied the younger man. So unlike his father, in everything but looks. Stephan Peacecraft could be found in those too handsome features. They were a handsome breed, the Peacecraft males, and they had no difficulty making themselves loved… or hated.

Who could hope to keep pace with these men who took giant strides and reached conclusions in seconds, whilst it took others months of careful study and contemplation to achieve understanding? He knew the reasons behind this Peacecraft's actions; to do as he had done. The Kushrenada heir had been involved, the two joining forces to change the shape of the world.

One was gone now, nothing more than memory, a void within to one who had been more than a friend and colleague. Treize Kushrenada. Lucrezia Noin. Only two of the people this man had lost. They had much in common, he and the young King. How many friends had they each seen to the grave? How many more must the younger man farewell before his own death?

/My days are numbered, my shoulders grown weary. When it comes I will not regret my passing, nor will I regret my life. Sanc will be safe. I need only ensure he has those best suited to aid and protect him, even from himself./

The intrusion into the palace had brought back the night of terror; the losses and heartache of a world destroyed. It brought back faces and voices lost in the past, ghosts briefly visiting, to slide away once more into winter darkness.

It was not his time to rest, but it was good to know they waited for him.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	244. Chapter 244 I Want To Be Me

Title: I Want To Be Me

Title: I Want To Be Me

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Mrs. Darlian

Notes: Challenge 77. Baby Series 2 #244. Takes place at approximately the same time as Indeed, Sir.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: I Want To Be Me

"I miss your father."

Relena had no desire to sleep, too keyed by the night's excitement, and her mother gave no indication she wished to retire to bed. They sat on the rug before the hearth, the fire freshly stoked, waiting for the all clear.

"I do too."

"You would have liked King Stephan. He adored you and spoiled you shamelessly."

Relena laughed softly. "I have been told on a number of occasions I am shamelessly spoiled, so I don't think I missed out, Mother."

"We had good times together, as a family. I know he was away a great deal, but when he was home it was good."

Relena leaned against her mother, her hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate. Heero had come to assure her the excitement was over, but she needed to remain with her mother for a time. It had been good to see he was unharmed and to know no one else was hurt. It worried her people could die to keep her safe, and all she wanted was to see everyone enjoyed a peaceful life.

Her foster father had wanted it. Peace between Earth and the Colonies. Her natural father had wanted it. They had both died for Peace, and perhaps she too would die working in its name. So many died, on opposing sides, all in the name of peace.

Her brother had lost his lover to the fight for Peace. It was surreal to think of her brother and Treize Kushrenada being lovers. She suspected their intimate relationship had been brief. Soldiers, expecting to fight and possibly die; to lose friends, acquaintances and lovers to the spectre of death. All for peace. Was it different for people such as her fathers to die in the name of peace?

Death was, after all, death. It came in many forms to take and leave you feeling empty and alone; adrift in the world. It changed the world, making everything wrong, but you were expected to carry on. You did not forget those lost, but you were expected to get on and do, not wallow in the past.

It was not only to death one lost people. How long since she had visited, or been visited by, her old school chums? It seemed like another world. Her friends had been from affluent families, moved in the same social circles, but none came to visit. It was as though there was a wall, a barrier that set them apart from one another, and she was tired of it.

"Relena?"

"I'm sorry. I was thinking of everything I have lost…of everyone I seem to have lost over the years. When did I stop being Relena and become this other person even my school friends do not want to know? I am tired of who I have been made to be, and I want to be me."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	245. Chapter 245 Ensnared

Title: Ensnared

Title: Ensnared

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 77. Baby Series 2 #245. Takes place approximately three hours after Nothing More Than Memory.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter. Hugs her

Title: Ensnared

He caught a glimpse of white gold hair and a long arm stretched out over the bedding, but little more. He had sampled the flavour of the man asleep in the bed, and he would like to sample a second time. The old man, commonsense and his lingering shock at his own actions worked against him.

"By the fire, please." Pagan motioned to the armchairs before the roaring hearth. "Be seated, gentlemen."

Duo glanced at the bed, wondering if he might not be able to extricate himself and Chang from a severe dressing down. He had even begun to fear Chang had the right of it and he had gone too far. It was possible the old man would give them their marching orders.

"Can I say something?" Duo did not sit, feeling the need to say his piece standing.

"You may not." Pagan motioned imperiously at the seat and Duo sat with an ungraceful thud. "Thank you."

Expecting to be reamed unmercifully, Wu Fei sat with his back ramrod straight, stoically waiting for the axe to fall on his time at the palace. He would be asked to pack his bags and he needed to determine how to approach the matter of courtship from a distance. Now he had tasted he was ensnared, determined to place a claim.

Pagan stood before the hearth, studying the two. Chang looked woeful, undoubtedly certain his days were numbered and even the incorrigible Duo Maxwell looked worried.

"I am pleased you appear to appreciate the seriousness of your actions. Not for one instant can one forget one's station, or more importantly, the station of those we hold dear. I am aware of your interest in each other and of the interest you show in the King."

Heavy brows lowered.

"There is a time and place for everything, young sir's, and tonight was not the time for kissing the King."

Chang blushed scarlet and Duo ducked his head, but Pagan caught the smirk on the elfin face and he centred his gaze on Duo.

"A time and a place for everything, Mr. Maxwell. The people around us deserve respect, the living and those who have passed on. Do you think he has recovered from the loss of the Lady Lucrezia? Do you believe him recovered from the loss of Mr. Kushrenada? I assure you he will never 'get over' losing that particular individual. We are approaching the New Year and I believe it to be the perfect opportunity for you to consider the past and the future. Consider the people you knew, those you loved, those you hated. One can not move on without dealing with one's past. Are you serious about a relationship with him? He is King. You will need to face yourselves before you face him and his people. Even being discrete there will be those who know of the relationship. There are always those who know, and there will be talk."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	246. Chapter 246 Time To Remember

Title: Time To Remember

Title: Time To Remember

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 77. Baby Series 2 #246. Takes place immediately after Ensnared.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for volunteering to beta this for me.

Title: Time To Remember

"Pagan… "

"Silence, Mr. Chang."

He would suffer no interruptions and Wu Fei subsided, chancing a quick look to see Duo sitting erect in his seat, a stance remarkably unlike Duo.

"You in particular need to think, Chang Wu Fei. You will lead your people, as Milliardo leads Sanc. You will please take the time to remember; particularly those who shaped the development of your character. People you considered friends and enemies. In our lives we all love, we all lose, and we all, at some time, make the decision to move on. You need to take the time to contemplate the past, in order to approach the future."

"Are you done?" Duo glared, his eyes a hard frosty blue.

"Far from it, Mr. Maxwell. You too need to consider your past; the good and the bad. We all have done things we are ashamed of, and things we are proud of, and we do not necessarily care who agrees, or disagrees, with our views. I do not talk merely to hear the sound of my own voice; I have taken my own accounting this night. This is a review one is required to make periodically, if one is to plan for the future."

Duo frowned and Wu Fei stared. This was not the interview either had expected. He had expected to be told in no uncertain terms the inappropriateness of his actions and he would be required to leave the palace. Perhaps not his position on the King's staff, but certainly he would need to find new accommodations. He was uncertain what Duo expected, but he was sure it was not this.

Behind the old man the fire spat and crackled and in the bed the King stirred. Pagan gave the man the chance to settle, there was still a few minutes before the King needed to be roused and he wanted to use this time to drive his message home.

"Reviewing the mistakes and successes of the past helps keep perspective. You are less likely to repeat a mistake if you take the time to recollect your interactions with the people and places you have known. For best effect you need to view these things as neutrally as possible. Being unbiased in your review is something you need to attempt to achieve, if you are to be honest with yourself."

"I am not certain I understand where you are going with this." Wu Fei dared to interrupt.

"Then you should listen harder, Mr. Chang. You need to consider your past, the interaction you have enjoyed with other people and the prospects for future interaction. Such future considerations are best formulated on solid foundations. Review the high points and the low places, we have them in abundance I assure you. Thereafter, should you think yourself worthy and you settle the shades of your past, I suggest you consider approaching him honestly. In my considered opinion, that is the only way you have a chance of winning him."

End

Karina Robertson 2007


	247. Chapter 247 Let Us Discuss

Title: Let Us Discuss

Title: Let Us Discuss

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 78. Baby Series 2 #247. Takes place immediately after Time To Remember

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this set.

Title: Let Us Discuss

Duo stared at the old man, unable to believe he had heard right. For all the world it sounded as though Pagan did not care they sought to interest the King in a homosexual relationship. Nor did he seem to have a problem with both of them pursuing the King. In fact, it almost sounded as though he advocated such an arrangement.

Wu Fei sat opposite him, staring as though Pagan had grown three extra heads. No, with Chang looking like that, Duo was pretty sure he had not imagined it. This could lead to interesting possibilities, he mused. If they did not need to tiptoe around Pagan they might be able to advance their cause considerably. With the old man giving them the nod they might even be able to worm their way into the King's bedchamber…

No, he decided, that would be rushing things a bit and he had little doubt Pagan would be against rushing headlong into disaster. That was what this little talk was all about.

"Do you have a problem with anything I have said, gentlemen?"

Only Pagan could stand there and look like a halo floated above his venerable grey hairs. Duo repressed the urge to snicker. Two tufts of hair were standing up and looking remarkably like horns, but he was not about to chance his hide annoying the man. He thought Pagan might be in a good mood, though it had not seemed so initially. The heavy brows and the bushy moustache hid a great deal, but Duo was fairly sure the butler, who was so much more than a butler, was smirking.

Not much got by Pagan.

"I feel like I'm falling head long off a cliff here."

"It does not do to remain stagnant, Mr. Maxwell. One must precipitate change periodically, lest rust settle on old bones and unused intellect."

Duo could not help the grin, or the quiet snicker which escaped him. He knew there was a reason why he liked this old man and he relaxed, knowing he was not about to be drawn and quartered. He was not dumb enough to miss the opening to a more relaxed discussion.

"So you don't have a problem with us courting Blondie then?"

A quiet sigh and the old man loomed over Duo. Energy seemed to crackle in the air, with Pagan as the undisputable source.

"Listen well, Mr. Maxwell, I do not like to repeat myself. There is no Blondie. His Majesty King Milliardo Peacecraft. In less formal times, Sir or Sire, or if you must, My Lord. In more intimate times, Milliardo, or for a favoured few, Zechs… but not BLONDIE! Do we understand each other?"

Duo blinked, wondering when he had ever considered the old man to be mild mannered. "Ah, yeah."

"While we are at it, let us discuss the designations 'Sex on Legs' and 'Sexy Zechsy', shall we?"

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	248. Chapter 248 Appropriate Respect

Title: Appropriate Respect

Title: Appropriate Respect

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 78. Baby Series 2 #248. Takes place immediately after Let Us Discuss.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Appropriate Respect

Some times Duo astonished him, and rarely in an impressive manner. Wu Fei could have wished to disassociate himself from his friend, student and potential lover.

Potential lover. There, he had thought it again.

And Pagan had made it plain he did not forbid future attempts to seduce the King.

/This must be handled carefully. Courting the King is not seducing him. There will be no need to precipitate more than propriety can accept at this time./

With Pagan accepting their interest in Milliardo, he need not throw caution to the wind. When had he become so desperate as to throw himself on the King and kiss the man senseless in front of witnesses?

Ancestors! What had he been thinking?

He had Milliardo's rank to consider, as well as his Clan. Should he consider revealing to Pagan his most recent decision to tackle Duo's suggestion for securing the Chang lineage?

Perhaps not.

Duo was pinned in his seat by the force of the formidable old man's personality. No, it was not time to leap into a discussion revealing his desire to merge the King's bloodline with the Chang clan. No, he wanted some time before he tackled that subject and he had not, as yet, approached the remnants of his people.

However few they were.

Pagan's paperwork listed the individuals, the fortunate ones who had been off planet when the Elders detonated the colony. He must not permit himself to become distracted by the all too familiar pain and guilt. Perhaps if he had not left as abruptly, been calmer, more responsive, the Elders might not have gone through with the detonation.

It was a forlorn hope, and distressed him. They had had their plan and his input alone, his presence there would have made no difference. Eventually they would have detonated the colony. Enough of living in the past. He needed to stride forward and offer those few survivors a future… but there was nothing to say he could not, at the same time, offer himself a future. One he might tolerably live with; even periodically gain some enjoyment from.

He used the time while Pagan informed Duo of the appropriate respect due the King, to consider how best to keep this old man on their side. If they wanted his assistance, either passive or active, then they needed to handle the courtship with care. Duo might not understand how important protocols were, but he did. He would need to temper Duo's raw enthusiasm and inject sanity and style into the courtship.

Milliardo would not be likely to respond to anything which affronted the tenets of propriety.

There were the people of Sanc to consider, one could not court a King and not affect the lives of others. Those who dealt on a daily basis with the family would be privy to the secret. One could never keep such relations secret.

/But then, I do not particularly wish to keep it secret, merely discrete./

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	249. Chapter 249 On This Pedestal

Title: On This Pedestal

Title: On This Pedestal

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Alice Darlian

Notes: Challenge 78. Baby Series 2 #249. Takes place immediately after I Want To Be Me.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this.

Title: On This Pedestal

"Mother? Are you very disappointed in me?"

Alice Darlian seemed not to hear her for a moment and then smiled, shaking her head gently before reaching to caress Relena's dark honey hair.

"Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed?"

The fire crackled and sparks shot up the chimney. Relena sighed in the following silence, uncertain if she should speak. For a long time her mother had been silent and it worried her. She had been so proud when Relena had followed in her father's footsteps and for Relena to tell her this…

"I'm sorry."

Mrs. Darlian sighed and shifted beneath the eiderdown. "Why do you apologize? There is no need to apologize for the truth. To be honest, I can not say I am not delighted to hear it."

"Excuse me?"

"I was beginning to worry about you. You were becoming paler and visibly more strained. I was worrying you were doing too much and was concerned you might not know when to stop. We all have a limit beyond which our health fails and we gain no enjoyment from life. You have decided to precipitate change, which is good, and you have not simply announced to the world you are going to step down. You have been considerate of the needs of your position, and might I enquire as to who you have discussed this with?"

Relena ducked her head, trying to hide her relief at not being accused of betraying her foster father by wishing to step down from her position.

"I have spoken to Pagan. I was hoping to talk about options, but we were interrupted."

"Well, we can all sit down some time soon and have a discussion on your options. I would advise the inclusion of your brother in the discussion."

"It's really alright? For me to not want to be on this pedestal everyone has set me on? I want to be me. Just Relena."

"You are Relena Peacecraft, we can not forget that in this wish to change your life. You would not allow your brother to forget he is Milliardo Peacecraft."

"Milliardo," Relena whispered, lowering her head into her hands. "Yes, I forced him to be Milliardo, didn't I?"

"Yes, my dear, you did." Her hands lightly caressed the dark blonde hair. "When you applied the rule of blood to him, you ensured you must also apply it to yourself. You must be fair."

"So… there is no escaping it? I must accept the position opening up."

"I did not say that, Relena. You must acknowledge your bloodlines and your position, but you can still have something approaching a life for yourself. At least as much of a life as your brother can hope for."

Relena turned to look at the star shining at the apex of the tree. "How much of a life is that?"

"More than you think. By not precipitating action rashly, we will make it much more than you think."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	250. Chapter 250 The Exact Incentive

Title: The Exact Incentive

Title: The Exact Incentive

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 78. Baby Series 2 #250. Takes place immediately after Appropriate Respect.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this fic.

Title: The Exact Incentive

"Do we understand each other, Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yeah. Basically I'm not to call him anything other than Sir when in polite company, but what you don't hear won't hurt my hide, or my pride."

Wu Fei winced and his sigh matched Pagan's. Chang wanted to reach out and wring Duo's neck for needlessly antagonizing what could be a valuable ally.

"I am sure it is understood appropriate protocol must be adhered to," Wu Fei interjected.

"Indeed." Duo grinned.

Pagan's scowl deepened, but he offered no comment on Duo's apparent flippancy.

"As I have had no sleep and still have much to do before I can hope to gain the opportunity to rest, I will be leaving you to oversee the physician's instructions. Master Milliardo is to be roused at hourly intervals. He is to rest and sleep, but he must respond to you in a coherent manner. This is not to be viewed as an opportunity to precipitate anything more intimate than the physician's instructions. Take it in turns to sleep and awaken the young master. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Pagan." Duo could not keep the gleam out of his eyes, thinking of the opportunities to be gleaned from the duty.

"One will remain awake at all times, the other will rest. While watching you might give some thought to searching these rooms for indications of a secret passage."

"Eh?" Duo's attitude turned serious so abruptly it reminded Wu Fei of a switch being flicked.

"He left the suite without being seen. The security cameras were compromised, but I have no doubt he is not stupid enough to think his door is observed only by electronic security measures. He did not leave through the door, nor did he use the balcony, therefore there is another exit from this suite. I trust you will find it."

"I thought this place was too new to have things like that? I mean, you only get secret passages in old castles."

"Or the homes of those who wished to be considered old aristocracy, or who had questionable inclinations. In the case of the individual who constructed this house, the latter is assuredly the case."

For a moment Pagan considered the younger men. He knew the perfect way to find the passage; the exact incentive to ensure these young studs learned how the King came and went unobserved.

"Perhaps the passage connects to what might be a Mistresses boudoir? Would that not present interesting possibilities?"

Duo's eyes brightened and Wu Fei's dark eyes moved thoughtfully over the walls of the room. Pagan could almost hear the cogs of their speculation grinding. He might, if they succeeded in winning the affections of the King, see to installing them in the room, wherever it might be located, to permit them their semi secret assignations with the King.

Everyone would know, of course, but with discretion, much was possible. If only they could curb the enthusiasm of the braided livewire who delighted in keeping his days interesting.

End

Karina Robertson 2008

00000000

Note:

If it wasn't obvious, the comment about the house being too new for secret passages was made by Wu Fei, not Duo who, as we know, ran a gamut of secret passages to get to the nursery on time.

Karina


	251. Chapter 251 Bend

Title: Bend

Title: Bend

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 79. Baby Series 2 #251. Takes place immediately after The Exact Initiative.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for stepping into the breach as beta.

Title: Bend

He considered the young men for a long moment, noting the bright eyed speculation. Ah, to be young. Such resilience was to be admired and desired in one of his years. Some days their resilience tired him, but that was to be expected given his age.

They were young, rash, tended to leap feet first into a puddle only to discover it a pond and deeper by far than they had assumed. He had been no different in his youth.

They would not consider themselves young, but they were. Their lives had been difficult but they had traversed its trials and excelled, surviving. That was one of the reasons he considered them for this position. Their resilience and their survival instincts.

If he was to sanction the King having affairs of the heart he at least needed to ensure that the interested parties would not fade and wither away. They would face difficulties with their roles but they had proven they were persistent and would not lightly be dismissed.

They had courage and fortitude and above all, they were stubborn.

They would need all of these virtues to persuade his stubborn King to soften and love again.

Pagan eyed Chang for a long moment. His background was not too dissimilar to Milliardo's. There were differences, huge ones, but the respect for the traditions and protocols of elite society were ingrained into him and he had the strength to curb the excesses of the brash Duo Maxwell.

Individually they must fail. He knew that. Against one of them Milliardo Peacecraft, bless his stubborn hide, would resist and remain solitary. United, each a half of a whole, from difficult beginnings they could wear down the man to the point he would give in.

Maxwell would be the key to a life other than protocol and duty. He would instil in them a zest for living, counteracting the duties of position that would bind Chang as securely as they bound the King. Maxwell would never permit himself to be locked within the bounds of polite society's strictures and he would not permit the other two to dwell there.

Chang could counter the wildest excesses of the braided, bright eyed livewire and Maxwell would, if necessary, force feed life into Chang. Together they could restore a life bound in sorrow, instilling in Milliardo more than duty and more than Stephen.

Children grew up and moved on; and then what? What would be left for a man who had given up everything? What for Milliardo other than cold duty and a colder bed? The man would not survive long after his son matured if that was all he had to look forward to.

/Bend to meet me half way, as I bend to meet with you. Meet me half way, listen to my counsel and you will win this battle. It will be anything but easy, but the rewards, if you are determined and patient, will be with you for all of your life./

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	252. Chapter 252 Masterpiece

Title: Masterpiece

Title: Masterpiece

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 79. Baby Series 2 #252. Takes place at the same time as Bend.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this work.

Title: Masterpiece

/Why is Pagan looking at us like that? Damn, this old man is scary./

"I believe it is time we understood each others position, Gentlemen. We can have no false understanding and expect to work together successfully. Preconceived notions must be put aside."

The old man seemed to be enjoying warming his backside, resting against the mantelpiece of the hearth. Duo inched forward on his chair, fairly sure Pagan would simply order him to park his rear if he stood. He wanted to pace and his thoughts wanted to run a mile a minute sorting the implications of the revelation Pagan would condone the King having not one but two male lovers.

Of course the sticking point was still going to be Chang and his overblown attitude toward the tenants of propriety. The man would become The Chang and had to be aware of the do's and don'ts of society. If one stuck to the heavy dark line of propriety day in and year out, what good was there in living life? Where was the joy? Where was the fire?

Why sacrifice every ounce of joy ensuring others could live their lives laughing and loving?

One could meet the requirements of every job and still enjoy living. He would need to teach Chang this lesson and pass it on to Milliardo.

/Difficult beginnings, but they are the ones worth pursuing the hardest. The reward at the end has been fully earned and is to be savoured. Yeah. Nothing worth having ever comes easy. If the old man is willing to look the other way, even help us, then I know what I want from life./

It would not be easy, some days he would despair of making headway, but he must look back on this day and remember his resolve and his shock that the old man understood and was willing to aide and abet. The memory would be sure to give him the kick in the butt he needed to get him back on track.

/One step at a time. I need to bring Chang to the point where I won't need to fear he will pull his shell over his head and shut me out. I'm dead serious about claiming the Chang of Chang, but I'm serious about claiming the King of Sanc too. One obstacle at a time though. If I lay the foundations properly a building will withstand earthquakes. I'm an architect and engineer and I know how to build strong buildings. This is going to be the biggest design and construction project of my life. It will be my masterpiece. /

He must aim for the greatest work his skills could produce. He needed to remember every property of the materials he had on hand to work with and mould them into a shape no one could not look upon and not breathe a note of awe. Yes, he had to craft a masterpiece and he was artist enough he would weep with his success.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	253. Chapter 253 Put On Notice

Title: Put On Notice

Title: Put On Notice

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 79. Baby Series 2 #253. Takes place at the same time as Bend and Masterpiece.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for volunteering to beta this fic.

Title: Put On Notice

/I never expected Pagan to permit me to court Milliardo or to offer assistance with the courtship. His assistance would be to step aside at opportune moments and presumably ensure there are opportunities to extend courtship/

Maxwell inched forward on his chair and Wu Fei was reminded he would not be alone in this courtship. Pagan offered his assistance to both of them. A subtle message there, the man was complex and knew his King better than any other living person. So why did Pagan make this offer not merely to he, but also to Duo?

How long had the old man known of his interest in Milliardo? How long had he watched and assessed and evaluated information before making the decision to speak with them?

The why was obvious. The disgraceful conduct he and Maxwell had engaged in during a security breach lay behind his decision. They were being put on notice, their conduct could not be ignored.

Their actions made this meeting difficult and this discussion was a beginning of importance. They had Hunter's sanction to be close enough to the King to invite intimacies with him. One could not get closer to a ruler than to share his bed. This was the offer put before them. This was Hunter's offer, to sanction their courtship.

Their courtship. He and Maxwell combined.

There had been no reprimand, no demand they back off. No instruction they sort out their differences and one alone approach the King. Hunter was a law unto himself, answerable only to the King. He did not lightly give consent to anything, especially entry to the King's bedchamber.

The only answer he could devise to explain this decision was Pagan saw in each something to benefit Milliardo. Hunter was the King's Agent. His duty was to preserve the ruler of Sanc, to ensure his security was unbreachable, his stress levels tolerable and that the King worked to preserve the traditions and sanctity of Sanc.

What did Hunter see in them to benefit the King? It would be Hunter who made this decision, not the butler. Hunter never did anything without thinking it through; evaluating every pro and con imaginable. Hunter never acted needlessly or foolishly.

/I will become Chang and will not always be able to be in attendance of the King beyond my capacity as his liaison with Parliament. There has been no mention of me stepping down and with how I intend to set up the Clan we will all become citizens of Sanc. Each will need to find gainful employment, myself included. Is Maxwell to mind Milliardo when I am absent? No. It can not be that simple. Hunter is never that easy to read./

He needed to think and not take the offer at face value. There was more here than he understood, but he was not about to pass up a chance to gain access to Milliardo normally denied anyone other than a body servant… or intimate acquaintance.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	254. Chapter 254 The Crutch That Upholds Us

Title: The Crutch That Upholds Us

Title: The Crutch That Upholds Us

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 80. Baby Series 2 #254. Takes place a few minutes after Put On Notice.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for volunteering to beta this.

Title: The Crutch That Upholds Us

Pagan believed he had gotten his point across. Both young men looked thoughtful, exchanging glances. It was approaching time to wake the King, but Pagan had one more thing to say.

"I am aware none of you have enjoyed a family life and for differing reasons. We need to become Family. Family is the crutch that upholds us in times of stress and disaster. It is the cementing bonds that give us permission to interfere when others are warned away. It is the key to a sound basis for children to grow up content."

They were listening, focusing on his every word. Stubborn as they could be, independent as they were, they were also intelligent. By giving them sight of their goal, by offering to assist them in reaching it, he could gain their cooperation.

There would be instances when they forgot themselves, particularly Maxwell. They were, after all, human and Duo was incorrigible, always on the move, always into everything. Curious, fun loving, but deadly serious when needed. Maxwell would be the one to keep the courtship active, defying the strictures of convention which would doom Chang Wu Fei's courtship to fail.

The Chang of Chang had been too well trained in the responsibilities of old royalty to break the bonds once they reformed; and when he became the Chang, there would be no escaping protocol. Pagan wished more for them than a solitary existence.

"Master Milliardo intends to give Stephen a normal family life; as much as is possible given the strictures of his position. He is King, the infant the Crown Prince. Protocol and formality are the catch phrase in their lives. It is up to us to ensure they are content with their lot. This is what family does; it eases the load, soothes when needed, fortifies and encourages. Family is your support base. It is all of these things and much more. With the war many have grown up with loss and no true sense of how great a thing family can be. It is our place to demonstrate what a boon family can be and not just to those we love, but to the people who watch our every move."

Maxwell was looking at his hands, hands which showed the excesses of a hard life. Hard calloused hands; hands which had short nails, strong fingers to wrestle with mechanics and which, given the heart of the young man, could caress a lover and soothe with exquisite tenderness.

Chang had his heart reflected in his eyes. His had been a traditional upbringing, but he was no fool and knew there would be vast differences between the formal court of his youth and the court of Sanc.

"We will need to further discuss this matter, but for now, I suggest you wake the King, permit him to settle down once more and find that secret passage."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	255. Chapter 255 Like Brothers

Title: Like Brothers

Title: Like Brothers

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Mrs. Darlian

Notes: Challenge 80. Baby Series 2 #255. Takes place at approximately the same time as The Crutch That Upholds Us.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Special thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Title: Like Brothers

"You are sweet on him."

Relena blushed, ducking her head.

Mrs. Darlian chuckled, it was lovely to see Relena acting her age instead of the political veteran, confident in her every move.

"I think he's rather cute."

"Mother!" The Vice Foreign Minister blushed. "You are enjoying teasing me."

"What else is family for? It is my job to see the colour bloom in your cheeks and to guide you along the course of your life. One day I hope to assist in guiding your children. Now how might I manage that before I am in my dotage if I do not encourage you to see handsome young men who are smitten with you?"

"Do you think he is?"

"He is hopelessly in love with you. I think there would be a wedding in a few months, if one could be so quickly arranged."

"I am worried he might not like the idea very much."

The older woman blinked, pursing her lips. "Might not like the idea of marriage?"

"Oh no, not that." Relena was quick to reassure her. "I think he would not like the very public circus my wedding would be. I am the Princess Royal. Parliament will make a big song and dance over it."

"That stands to reason. A Royal Wedding would boost Sanc's income and the prestige of being an invited guest would go a long way toward bringing Sanc into the forefront of world events."

Relena sighed. "Politics again. My wedding should be an intimate family affair, with just friends and family invited. Instead it has to be a big production number."

"Unfortunately that is exactly what it has to be. It will not simply be your wedding day. Many other factors must be considered."

Relena scowled. "I am not going to marry some political popinjay with his head stuck so far up in the air his nostrils salute the heavens."

Her mother's eyes widened and Relena had the grace to blush, ducking her head to escape what she was sure must be a reprimand.

"Sorry, Mother."

"Would you mind very much if I borrowed that phrase?" Alice Darlian was smirking, an evil glint appearing in her eyes. "There is a particular someone who has been annoying me and it describes him rather well."

"You… Well certainly. I mean, I am sure Duo would not mind."

"Duo, hmmm? The one with the sensational braid? You seem quite friendly with the Gundam pilots."

"Duo is a riot, Mother. He can be so serious and then he can have you laughing so hard it hurts. He is quite a remarkable young man."

"And you think of him as family?"

"They are rather like brothers, particularly Duo and Wu Fei. Duo makes me laugh and I can go to Wu Fei when I need a serious perspective. I don't see as much of Quatre and Trowa as I would like, but I know they are there if I need them."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	256. Chapter 256 Dark Fire

Title: Dark Fire

Title: Dark Fire

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 80. Baby Series 2 #256. Takes place just after The Crutch That Upholds Us.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this chapter.

Title: Dark Fire

/Pagan wants us to become a real family./ Duo watched the old man walk through the door. / I've wanted something more than just sex from Zechs, but I've never dared call it… family./

They were a unique grouping and while Zechs was never called a Gundam Pilot, the fact remained he was one of the few to fly a Gundam. He had been awesome in Epyon and before Epyon there had been the Tallgeese, the forerunner to all mobile suits, including the Gundams.

He had made the archaic piece of titanium dance. So much larger and heavier than the refined Gundams; an outdated monster. Under the guiding hands of Zechs Marquise, Tallgeese had appeared as light as a feather and as manoeuvrable as a Swallow. He belonged in their unique family.

It was more than him being a pilot though. This was far more important than Duo's respect for a skill level equalling his own. There were many types of family and he wanted more than a professional relationship with the King. More than something on the level of a comrade in arms.

A real family was something he could not recall having.

There had been Solo and the streets of L2 followed by the Maxwell Mission, but few would call either group a family. They had been stability and caring in his young life. He classed them family. And his time with the Sweepers too had to count on some level as family interaction. The Sweepers took care of their own; and was that not what Family did?

Pagan seemed to think he and Chang could make an intimate relationship work; that Milliardo Peacecraft would be too much for either of them to handle alone. He thought they would need each other to cope with him. Pagan knew the Peacecraft family, though he might not know Zechs so well, Duo mused, but so far Pagan had known just how to handle the King.

He had to give credit where it was due and acknowledge Pagan's senior years and the experience gained with them. Duo needed to trust the man knew what he was talking about and would assist them, both he and Chang, in courting and winning the King's intimate attentions.

The door swung closed, sealing he and Chang Wu Fei in the King's suite. He dared to look at Chang, to attempt to judge the workings of the mind behind those inscrutable dark eyes. There was fire in his eyes, an indomitable spirit and a fire for justice, but what Duo wanted to see was something else. Something to give him hope Wu Fei would take this opportunity and not by pass it, thinking he knew better.

Dark fire, that was what he saw. Dark fire smouldering as the mind behind the eyes considered the implications. For a long moment dark eyes met blue/violet and Duo waited, uncertain what would happen.

"It would not do to underestimate Pagan," Wu Fei murmured. "He is a very dangerous man."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	257. Chapter 257 Intentions

Title: Intentions

Title: Intentions

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 80. Baby Series 2 #257. Takes place immediately after Dark Fire.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for betaing this piece.

Title: Intentions

"He's been around a lot longer than we have; seen a lot more of life." Duo murmured.

"He is not without his store of wisdom."

They remained seated, neither seeming inclined to move. The King must be woken, but for the moment they needed to digest the information they had been given.

"He will assist in the courtship." Wu Fei rubbed a hand absently over the arm of his chair. "He recommends we… join… together."

"Yeah, I'm surprised. I would have expected him to tell us to get down to basics and sort ourselves out."

"He did… after a fashion." Wu Fei murmured. "He informed us in that genteel manner of his, he doubts on our own we are capable of handling Milliardo."

Duo half turned in his seat to face the bed before turning back to look into the flames. That was, indeed, what Pagan had implied. It suggested family life with the King would be far from boring, not that he had ever found life to be boring, of course. He had been too busy surviving to be bored.

"What do you think?"

Wu Fei considered the question in silence for a few minutes before standing and turning to face Duo who, after a moment, stood up and waited.

"I believe it wise to listen to the wisdom of those who have seen more of life than I. It is wisdom to listen to the voice of family. I lost my family a long time before I lost my home colony. My thoughts did not venture along the same path as my Elders and to this day I think they chose… unwisely. In the matter of courting a King one should listen to the wisdom of one who is older and wiser. He did not forbid us to court Milliardo. He has not turned us aside, but instead offers to assist us. I believe he has the best interests of Milliardo at heart. A content sovereign would be a better ruler than a discontent man whose days are filled with lonely repetition."

Duo sighed softly. "Chang Wu Fei."

"Yes?"

"There is not going to be a formal binding contract between us; in this situation there can't be and I acknowledge it. I would like a clear understanding of where we stand though."

"I am interested in knowing you better, not as a former colleague from the war, but in a more… social manner."

"I believe in calling a spade a spade and I have no fine words. I say what I think." Duo straightened his spine. "I have every intention of following through on the feelings I have for you and Zechs. I know you are interested in him and have been for a long time, possibly as long as I have been interested in you. I want to pursue a courtship between the three of us and see where it takes us. Hopefully it will lead to us forming a family of our own."

End

Karina Robertson 2008


	258. Chapter 258 Of Friends And Family

Hi

Hi

This is a special chapter to close out Baby Series 2. It is a bridging chapter set between Baby 2 and Baby 3. The unanswered questions in the second Baby series will be answered in Baby 3 as will the courtship of the King be tackled by Duo and Wu Fei.

Hope you enjoy.

Karina

0000000000000000000000000000000

Title: Of Friends And Family

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Notes: Special Chapter for the Baby Series 2. This completes the second series and fills / precedes the third in the series.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Aussie spelling and occasionally just a little tongue in cheek.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work as beta on this one.

Title: Of Friends And Family

"Is Milliardo alright?"

The old man inclined his head formally to the Princess, a small twitch of his moustache evidence of his smile. "His Majesty is in fine health."

"I'm worried, Pagan. About this fireworks spectacular they have been touting as the greatest thing since Swiss cheese. I am not sure Milliardo is up to it… or many of the people in the city for that matter."

"My concern mirrors your own, Your Highness, to the extent I have looked into the matter. I believe it may not cause as much concern as we feared."

Relena eyed the old man for a lengthy moment, one hand absently smoothing her crimson gown. The deep red velvet was made darker by the snowy white fur trimming the neck, sleeves and skirt. She was the image of her long dead mother and Pagan wondered how many people who had survived the long ago massacre and were of an age to remember the Queen, would think the same.

"What did you do?" She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I had the program adjusted, Ma'am."

"Adjusted?"

Again the moustache twitched and Pagan bowed slightly, inclining his head to the one who entered the room behind Relena.

"Your Grace."

Dorothy Catalonia, resplendent in midnight blue, dropped a curtsy to Relena and joined the Princess. Beyond the Palace the sun was nearing noon, the snow blazing white beneath in winter glory. The grounds were a hive of activity as the final preparations were laid for the Gala. The guests would begin arriving within the hour; the gates would be thrown opened to the public at the stroke of one.

Pagan was far from happy with the security given the recent scare, but there were limits as to what they could do when much of Sanc would present itself in a tradition almost as old as the House of Peacecraft. On Christmas Day the people of Sanc were feted by the King and it was one tradition Milliardo would not be talked out of hosting.

"Good afternoon, Dorothy. You are looking well."

Relena quickly hugged her friend, aware there were people moving constantly past the door and she should not be seen to be favouring Dorothy above the other candidates for her brother's marriage.

"I am wondering if we have not all gone insane to voluntarily expose ourselves to that chill for hours on end," Dorothy returned, smiling widely and winked. "You should hear the grumbling going on about wet feet and how the gowns will be soggy and heavy and it is an invitation to pneumonia, don't you know?"

Pagan bowed to Relena and took the opportunity to fade away and attend to other matters. He had done what he could to reassure the Princess the fireworks display would not cause pandemonium throughout New Port City. It was not only the King who experienced disturbing flashbacks to that long ago night, but this night there would be no scenes of chaos.

Relena smirked, glancing at the open door. "It will separate the girls from the women. Sanc's Queen needs to be made of hardy stuff. The people and traditions of Sanc come before her own comfort. I am afraid Milliardo would have it no other way."

Dorothy caught the glint in Relena's eye and knew at least one of the candidates had passed the doorway in time to hear.

00000000000000000000000000

"It looks like something out of a fairytale." Duo looked about him with delight.

Wu Fei considered the ice sculptures gracing the grounds, the white carpet of snow interspersed with defined paths where people hurried about their business and the icicles hanging from the branches of trees. The household servants were in the traditional dress of Sanc and the gardens looked like something out of a history book. It was only when he turned his head to take in the palace that the picture jarred a little. The palace was not the graceful turreted building he had seen in paintings and photographs.

They had done what they could to soften the hard outlines of the more modern building, giving it a more graceful look than was its norm. The erection of a faux facade for the speeches and presentations did much to lend the building some style, as did the ice sculptures mounted on the roof. Scarlet bunting further softened the harsh lines of the building while garlands and wreaths of holly and mistletoe festooned the windows.

"I would have thought the Governor appointed by the Alliance would have built something a little more in line with the scheme of his fetish for secret passages. He seemed to think of himself as an old style Lord of the Manor."

"There are too many places where an assassin could lurk." Wu Fei was scowling as he surveyed the grounds. "I know Pagan has stretched the security as far as he can, but when I think of how many people are expected, I shudder."

"I have loaned House Security the Maguanacs."

"Winner." Wu Fei turned, nodding stiffly.

"Hey, Kitty Kat." Duo fairly pounced on Quatre. "Looking good. You too, Trowa."

Winner looked more than good and so did Trowa, Wu Fei decided. They were dressed in dark grey and deep blue respectively, form fitting suits of exquisite cut and neither looked to feel the bite of the chill.

"Making use of the thermal undies, huh?" Duo grinned. "I could have kissed Pagan when he had them delivered this morning."

"The people of Sanc know their climate." Quatre smiled. After a moment of consideration he turned to Wu Fei."I will not apologize for what I did, even now. I am certain it was the right thing to do, though I know it was the last thing you wished to happen. However, I deeply regret that my actions caused a rift in the friendship we enjoyed and I would like to restore something of our old camaraderie."

Duo beamed at Quatre and turned his bright blue eyes, their colour tinged with the violet that emerged only under intense emotions. It distressed Duo that he was at odds with Quatre who was perhaps Duo's closest friend amid the pilots.

There were eyes on him, watching, waiting expectantly. Winner's aqua blue, Duo's intense blue/violet and the emerald green of Trowa. He was not at peace with what had happened, far from it in fact. He loathed the current circumstances, but how long did he hold on to his anger over the unfairness of what had come to be?

Duo had shown him what it was to pursue a dream, though in his darker moments it looked hopeless. Maxwell had, it seemed, loved him for a long time and was willing to share. They both desired Milliardo and Duo had no problems with what Quatre had done, but then Duo had not loved the King as long as he. Wu Fei wondered if Duo truly understood what they could not have far outweighed what meagre crumbs they would garner, if they succeeded. If he wanted Milliardo he would have to be content with what he could get.

"I will make no attempt to disguise my displeasure at what was done, but it is in the past and one must move on." Wu Fei bowed formally to Quatre. "From this point on we should view each day with fresh insight and set aside the disappointments of the past, whilst striving to work together for the future."

0000000000000000000000000000

"It would appear peace has been restored to the Fellowship of the Gundam."

Relena arched an eyebrow and looked quizzically at her friend. Dorothy, standing before the French doors leading onto the balcony inclined her head. Relena stepped closer to look out over the grounds and noted Duo, Wu Fei, Quatre and Trowa standing near the frozen fountain.

Quatre and Trowa looked resplendent in modern suits, but Wu Fi and Duo wore the traditional long coat Milliardo favoured, Duo in deep blue and Wu Fei in black. Wu Fei wore a white sash trimmed in gold thread with an embroidered Oriental Dragon, a gift to him from Milliardo delivered with a note by Pagan. Relena was delighted to see Wu Fei had chosen to wear the sash, a clear statement he would take up the mantle of Chang of Chang.

As she watched Winner and Chang shake hands, Duo being Duo pounced, drawing them into a group hug. For a moment Relena feared Wu Fei would pull away but he did not, instead circling an arm out to draw Trowa into the moment.

"Ah. About time peace was made. He can be so infuriatingly stubborn."

"I am sure Trowa is relieved. Quatre has not been himself since the rift and many have noticed it." Dorothy moved to settle herself into a seat. "So, who will the lucky woman be Milliardo will choose as his partner for the afternoon and evenings entertainments?"

Relena sighed and turned from the window. "I have no idea. He set the palace in a tizzy this morning by roaring at the liaison that he would go with no partner if the man did not give him peace to have his breakfast; and summarily ordered him out of the breakfast room. To my knowledge he has not announced who he will choose."

Dorothy's eyes flashed. "Oh I do hope it is me. I could get some good mileage out of that. I'm the dark horse, you know, the unexpected arrival who was just a fill in. Imagine the hoo-ha if I was on his arm? I could present the breeding stock to the mountain delegation, the stallions, of course. I'd allow Milliardo to deal with the cattle and sheep."

Relena giggled. "It would be almost as entertaining as if Maxwell and Chang marched Brother out before everyone and announced they claimed him for Christmas."

"Directly beneath a sprig of mistletoe." Dorothy laughed, waving a hand delicately. "I would so want to be there. So where is His Majesty?"

"Possibly with Stephen, if he could manage it. I'm worried, Dorothy, he does not seem to even consider the dangers inherent in today. So soon after the security breech it is begging for trouble."

"What did he say when you fronted him with your concerns?"

"Exactly what one would expect, that he will not allow petty political bitchiness to dictate to him what he does; and Sanc needs this."

Dorothy nodded. "Yes, I can see him saying that."

00000000000000000000000000

"Well damn, that is one fine looking man."

Wu Fei could only agree. It seemed the man could only improve as he matured. Milliardo Peacecraft was enough to stop conversations in a crowded room.

The King was dressed in the traditional styled great coat he favoured, deepest crimson offsetting his moon pale hair. His blue eyes were sparkling as he talked to Stephen. The toddler was dressed in white fur and velvet, the traditional colour of the Crown Prince. It was all red and white, this Christmas festival, with the Sancian royalty traditionally wearing the colours of crimson and white. Stephen looked like a baby shaped snow sculpture as he clung contentedly to his father's wool coat.

"Hey, Fei?"

"Yes?"

Duo turned thoughtful eyes on his companion. "Are you sure we can't just march up there, plant one on him and announce to the whole world he's off limits?"

Wu Fei sighed. "Would that we could. It is simply not done to embarrass the King before his people."

Duo smirked. "You know what I think of what is not done, don't you?"

"Only too well. Resist the temptation, or Pagan will have us out of here faster than we can blink."

"Point."

Heero appeared beside Chang and motioned to the party assembling to one side of the King. "Pagan suggests you take your places."

"Okay, let's get this circus on the road then." Duo fairly bounced in place. "So who did he pick of the vultures to partner him?"

Heero snickered and grinned. "I'll leave that as a surprise. You will find out in a few minutes anyway."

"So who gets to walk the walk with the Princess?"

Again Heero grinned and added a wink as he walked away. "Not who you think."

"He's not being helpful," Duo commented.

"Come. As members of the court we have appearances to maintain. What ever happens, whom ever walks at his side, do not allow it to visibly affect you."

"Yeah, I know. This sucks, man."

"It is for Sanc this day and we should not forget. Today the King fete's his people and we are required to recall our duties to him and to the people."

"It would be a hell of a lot more fun if we could just look forward to bundling ourselves into his bed tonight and really enjoying Christmas."

"Maxwell, it is about more than sex." Wu Fei scowled.

"Oh hell yea, no argument from me there, but sex sure is fun. I don't think he's going to be getting much enjoyment out of today. He's going to have them fawning all over him and whoever gets to be Queen for a day will be draping herself over him and lauding it over everyone. He should get to enjoy Christmas too."

He wished he did not see Duo's point, but he did. He was not going to find it easy to watch the woman on the King's arm, gaining his attention, preening that she had been chosen for the Christmas gala.

"We are Gundam pilots. We are made of stern stuff and no onna is going to win him, we know that."

/Yeah, right./ Duo sighed. /I don't know about you, Chang, but I know Parliament will not let up on Zechsy. They want a Queen for Sanc. They want one bad./

00000000000000000000000

"Grandfather."

Relena presented her cheek for the old man to kiss and enjoyed the hug he offered. He was proficient in hugging young ladies without mussing a single hair on their elaborately coiffured heads. Not a wrinkle on her gown or smudge of her makeup, but she felt thoroughly hugged.

"My dear, you look radiant."

"Thank you for doing this."

"This old man is delighted to be of service."

Relena stepped back from him and half turned at the rustle of fabric. "Grandfather, you know my mother, of course."

"Lady Alice, it is a pleasure to meet you again."

Relena watched, delighted with the way her foster mother and maternal grandfather were treating each other. Marquis Weyridge bowed gallantly before touching his lips to the back of her mother's hand.

"It has been a long time."

"It has indeed and I admit I never thought to see this day come. I thought Sanc was lost forever," the old man admitted.

"It appears we do not know as much as we think. The young people have determined to bring it back."

"The best of the traditions at least," Relena murmured. "We should go."

"Of course. Ladies." The Marquis offered an arm to each and mother and daughter took their places, smiling and sweeping through the double doors to enter the great hall where the preparations were almost complete.

Milliardo stood to one side of his court, the Crown Prince a white bundle against his chest. As Milliardo turned his head to speak to Helen, who was looking lovely in pale blue, Relena noted the heavy dark ruby suspended from the earring, a startling contrast against the paleness of his hair.

"Stephan refused to have his ear pierced and that piece was too heavy to use with a clip," the old Marquis commented. "It has been a long time since I saw it."

"Milliardo knew where the Crown Jewels were hidden and returned them to Sanc. I did not know he would pierce his ear; he just appeared with it one day. I think it suits him."

"Stephan grumbled he was not going to look like a pirate," Mrs. Darlian commented. "I think he would have looked good."

"On with the pageantry," the old man sighed, escorting both women to the King and bowing to him. "Your Majesty."

Milliardo's blue eyes were intense as he greeted his grandfather, aware of the stares of the court and the rising noise from outside the manor. The gardens were filling quickly with their guests and this day everyone inside the borders of Sanc was a guest.

"Grandfather. It is a pleasure to see you within Sanc once more."

"It has been a long time. Stephan would be proud."

"One can but hope." Milliardo turned and passed the Prince to Helen. "Are we ready?"

"I believe so." Relena murmured.

"We had best be, here comes the Master of Ceremonies and he is looking anything but pleased," Lady Alice sighed.

"Tough bickies," the King murmured, sotto voiced, inciting giggles from his sister. "Yes, Horatio, we are ready. Get on with it man."

The affronted dignitary drew himself up to his full height, which unfortunately left him head and shoulders shorter than Milliardo.

"Sire, if you and the Princess would please take your partners."

Milliardo grinned, unable to control himself and drew Lady Alice to his side. "Why Sir, I already have my partner."

"As have I." Relena smiled prettily and drew the Marquis to stand a little behind the King. "Shall we go?"

000000000000000000000

Duo cackled gleefully at the consternation running through the young women on learning who would have the honour and prestige of partnering the King before the people of Sanc. The Christmas celebration was the perfect time to win their way into the people's eye and they seemed none too pleased to see Relena's foster mother take Milliardo's arm.

"Oh, well done."

He glanced behind him and noted Dorothy grinning in a most unladylike fashion, her blue eyes dancing.

"Well done indeed," Duo agreed.

"Where is Chang?"

"Attending to business," Duo murmured, inclining his head.

Following the direction of his eyes, Dorothy had to snicker. Chang Wu Fei was taking the arm of the Dowager Duchess Anastasia. The woman was considered to be the Matriarch of Sanc and it was no secret she was delighted to see the monarchy restored. Dorothy suspected much about the formidable old woman, whom she suspected of being the nominal head of an ancient Order.

"Tell me Duo, have you ever heard the story about the Order of the Moon?"

The chestnut braid swiped enticingly across his neat backside as he spun to face her. "Eh?"

"It was mentioned in passing that you were searching for secret passages in the manor. I was wondering if Pagan mentioned the Order?"

He vaguely recalled Pagan mentioning something odd when he had expressed his concerns outside the nursery, but events had progressed rapidly and he had forgotten to query someone on the reference.

"What is the Order of the Moon?"

"Grisselda is the Order of the Moon. Perhaps you should consider a chat with the Dowager Duchess? She is a woman of many talents, and storytelling features right up there will her other innumerable skills."

He rather liked Dorothy. Shocking thought, he knew, but he did. She was multi layered, not just a pretty face and impeccable breeding. This girl you could live with all of your life and never really know. If you did not murder her, or she you; he had no doubt marriage to her would never be dull. He wished some lucky man well, thankful he was not a contender. He had his sights firmly set elsewhere.

"I believe your designated partner is trying to attract your attention," Duo murmured. "We really should make the time to talk."

"We will have to, yes."

With a wide smile Dorothy made her way to her assigned partner, wondering how long it would take her to scandalize him. And the poor dear was stuck with her for the remainder of the day and evening. What fun.

00000000000000000000

"I believe we are ready to begin, Mr. Yuy."

Hunter's voice through the earpiece drew his attention from gloating over the consternation of the suitors at Relena's choice of partners. The inclusion of the Marquis Wayridge had been inspirational and he believed he had Milliardo to thank for it. The King had refused categorically to choose one of the vipers pursuing him, threatening to choose Dorothy if he had to choose at all and the Parliamentary representative had had a conniption fit at the very suggestion.

It appeared Parliament did not wish Duchess Catalonia to become Queen.

It was known where Relena's preference lay and Parliament had wished to exclude him from the festivities in any capacity as a suitor, another matter of contention between the King and that august body who professed to rule Sanc.

Milliardo had refused to change his mind, gaining the cooperation and approval of Pagan and both Mrs. Darlian and Marquis Wayridge had consented to their roles. In Milliardo's considered opinion, and Heero agreed with him, it was too soon for a Queen to be chosen. There were countries threatening the newly reinstated monarchy and insulting them at the moment was not a good idea. Not choosing a Queen wisely would threaten Sanc's independence.

It was more than his wishing Duo and Wu Fei well in courting the King. He did not feel it was the right time for Sanc to leap into alliances with other countries. Time was needed and he wanted the chance to court Relena. He was only too aware there would be others seeking to interest her but that was alright, he needed to be sure she was secure in her choice. She needed to know what others could offer her before she could make an informed decision. He could only trust she would choose wisely.

He had checked on the alterations made to the evening's program, the so called fireworks display of the century. After this evening he expected there to be a hue and cry over the sabotage of the program, but personally he was looking forward to the light show. In his opinion they had performed for the good of Sanc and he would do the same when the New Year came around.

Parliament should listen with more attention to the suggestions made to them. Yes, it was traditional to have the fireworks display, but given the reaction of those who had survived the massacre and war, another style of light show was in order. They would see the results tonight and they would agree to making such changes for the New Year Celebrations. He was sure of it, or they would run the emergency services ragged answering the calls of panicked people. He could always sabotage the New Year display if they thought to deny the success of the Christmas display.

"Give the order to the Master of Ceremonies to begin." Hunter's voice came through clearly. "We have the entrance to the palace covered and cleared."

Taking a deep breath Heero signalled the Master of Ceremonies security had cleared the entrance of possible threats. Personally, he would not relax until the night was over.

As the great doors of the palace opened a rousing cheer arose from outside and with Lady Alice on his arm Milliardo strode forward, Princess Relena and Marquis Wayridge following them two steps behind. The third couple in the line made him smile as Helen and Prince Stephen, escorted by Duo Maxwell, made their way outside and they were followed by the Dowager Duchess Anastasia and a sombre looking Chang of Chang.

This was his family and he was proud of them. He had no idea what the coming year would hold, but he was looking forward to it. He would court Relena and see where fate would take them and he would watch and perhaps occasionally jog his friends in the direction of the King. Milliardo was not blind to what was happening, for all he gave the appearance of being ignorant of their regard.

The man was too intelligent and people wise to be unaware.

Yes, it would be an interesting year. He was quite looking forward to it.

End

Karina Robertson 2008


End file.
